The Akatsuki and the Great Oroki
by WolvenSamurai
Summary: Tasha never wanted to join the Akatsuki. Unfortunatly for her, they did. Made an outcast thrown into a world of lies, confusion and the deranged affections of Itachi, can she survive? Luckily she has Tobi's help..Sorta.....Rated M for future chapters
1. A bit of a mess

_**The Akatsuki and the Great Oroki **_

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything to do with Naruto. Unfortunatly. I do however, own this story. So please don't try and copy it. This is my first real attempt at a fanfic, so don't be too hard on me. I would love it if you told me what you think of this story. Enjoy.

Warning: Contains adult themes, some language (Later on) Violence (also later on) and sexual content (Which is in later chapters as well). v

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

All of them. They all annoyed her. Itachi, Deidara, Sasori, Kisame, Konan, Zetsu, Hiden, Kazuku, their leader Pein, And even Tobi. No, scratch that. Especially Tobi. She just couldn't seem to get away from them. Everywhere she went one of them was peering at her, their cold eyes examining her every move. All save for Tobi, who always tried to make their meetings a game. That alone pissed her off. "I don't care what they have to say, I'm not joining the Akatsuki!" Tasha silently screamed to herself, her annoyance erupting from her like a flood of lava from a volcano. For the past year the Akatsuki had been stalking her, eyeing her, all because she was so different. Tasha hadn't chosen to leave her village, like most outcasts had. She had been thrown out into the cold and told never to come back. Just because she could do what her entire clan had strived for naturally. She had been able to summon the legendary Wolf Oroki, a massive red wolf who granted the summoner the power over all of his minions, at the age of ten. Each of his minions, small wolves of variouse colors, gave her the power to control a certian element or series of jutsu, when called. The village knew nothing of it of course, since she had hidden the fact, and quite well at that. At least until the day the Akatsuki showed up at the gates of her village. The day of her eighteenth birthday. As a kunnoichi and a trusted member of the village, she had been expected to fight them, despite the very high risk of death. At the time the village had not realized that the strangely colored dogs that often followed her about were the Oroki's minions. Until she actually had a need for them in battle.

Many of her fellow shinobi were dying at the hands of the Akatsuki and Tasha was panicing. Her best friends lay beside her, their lives slowly fading away as she sat beside them, her cloths soaked in their blood. Deidara was slowly approaching her, a ball of clay in his hand, a smirk upon his lips. Her heart beat fast against her chest, adreneline filling her veins. He was only feet away when one of the minions who had accompanied her to the battlefield lept between them.

"Ha! A small dog like you trying to save your master, un? How foolish." He chuckled. The minion, a pale cream colored wolf she had named Patter, growled, and backed up until it's hindquarters where up against Tasha's chest.

"Wielder! What do you desire to do?" Tasha shivered as she felt the gentle power of the wolf enter her body, and she clenched a fist. Patter responded to her tension and launched itself at Deidara. Tasha took the brief moment of distraction to perform a justu, entrapping Deidara in a pale box of light. He chuckled and tried to break the box, but his attacks held no effect. He growled in annoyance, and turned to see the other members of the Akatsuki walking towards them. Tasha's heart almost stopped. For the strangest reason all of the Akatsuki were there, and they were eyeing her. Patter growled and stood infront of Tasha protectivly. Almost all of the villages shinobi that had been dispatched were dead, lying in heaps across the blood soaked ground. Her eyes watered as her tears stung her eyes. She was the only one left alive, to defend the people of the village from these villains? As the Akatsuki gathered around her Deidara complainined to be let out. Tasha gulpped as she watched Tobi place a gloved hand to the glowing box and giggled.

"Deidara-Sempai is caught in a box!"

"Why you little..." Deidara tried to lunge at Tobi but was abruptly stopped by a wall. He growled as Tobi cowered, covering his head.

"Tobi is a good boy, Tobi is a good boy." He chanted and Pein sighed. Those two were really annoying. Tasha clutched the ruff of fur around Patter's neck, feeling the soft vibrations of the growl that rummbled in the wolf's throat. "_Well at least i can die with honor."_ Tasha thought as she closed her eyes, ready to accept her death. As the minutes passed and nothing happened, Tasha began to panic. _"They aren't planing to torture me are they?"_ She slowly opened an eye and came face to face with a pair of strange orange ones. She nearly toppled backwards as she tried to back up, but something warm was blocking her path. She cocked her head and noticed that it was Rouge, a blue minion who had snuck up to her back while her eyes were closed. He could conceal her in shadows, and was the perfect way to escape this situation. If it wasn't for the fact that the leader had grabbed ahold of her chin and was forcing her to look at him. The look upon his face was seriouse and Tasha gulpped.

"Are you the one who controls these beasts?" The leader asked as her heart litteraly stopped. When she didn't reply, he tightened his grip on her jaw, causing a pain to shoot through her mouth. Patter reacted and clampped it's teeth into the leaders arm. Pein looked at the wolf with a raise brow, and smirked.

"I'll take that as a yes." He released her jaw and Patter released it's grip, bareing it's teeth. He then walked over to the box of light that surrounded Deidara, tapping it with the back of his palm. When nothing happened, he tapped it again, and when there was still no reaction he turned to give her an annoyed look.

"You've a strong Jutsu there. I would have expected nothing less from the summoner of Oroki." Tasha made a face. How had they know?

"That is why..." Pein approached her slowly, kneeling infront of her once again. "... I would like you to join the Akatsuki." Tasha's mind went blank. The Akatsuki had come here, to her quiet mountian village, killing almost all of the shinobi, just for the sake of asking her to join? A growl rose in her throat and the wolves perked their ears, turning to snarl at Itachi as he approached.

"I don't think she is worthy of joining the Akatsuki." He reached out a hand to grasp onto her and Patter lunged at him, taking his hand full in it's mouth and bitting down. Itachi's eyebrow twitched as he shook his arm, knocking the wolf off. He looked at his arm as it bled, then started to turn purple. At that moment Pein was at Tasha's side, wretching her up by an arm.

"Undo it child, or this _will_ be your last day." Tasha made a face. How he had known she was performing a jutsu she would never know. The grip on her arm tightened and she gritted her teeth, refusing to listen...

Tasha rubbed her arm as she remembered this. It still hurt, even after almost a years time. He had nearly turned her bones into dust, as hard as he had squeezed it. Even with Patter's help it had taken almost 6 months to heal. She shivered as she remembered the pain. She had eventually given in and undone the curse that Patter had put on Itachi. The Leader then tried to convince her to join the Akatsuki for what seemed like hours, until they eventually gave up. The village found out and drove her out the very next day. Tasha sighed, petting Rouge's head as he brushed up against her leg.

"Stupid Akatsuki." She grummbled. There was a sound, the soft snap of a twig breaking, and everything around her went black, suddenly covered in the dark shadows Rouge had brought forth. She lifted her head as she felt Rouge rummble softly, and saw Tobi walk into the clearing. She made a face as he turned, looked directly at her, and waved.

"Tasha-Chan!!! I see you!! Come and play with Tobi!" Tch. Another thing she hated about Tobi. His stupid Sharingan. He always found her, no matter how hard she tried to hide. She was about to move when Pein rounded the tree next to Tobi and she froze.

"Did you find her, Tobi?" Tobi nodded as he pointed directly at her shadowed spot. _"Damn you. May you die a painful death"_ She thought, as Pein walked over and reached into her darkness. Rouge snapped at his hand, and Pein pulled away, cursing under his breath.

"Well now I know you're in there. How many of those mutts do you have with you this time? " She remained silent as Rouge tried to make the darkness darker. It did no good, as Pein thrust his entire body into the dark and graspped ahold of her arm, the same one he had injured only a year before. She squeaked as he pulled her out of Rouge's reach and the darkness disappeared. Her body instantly tensed up as the light hit her eyes and Pein chuckled.

"Looks like i've caught you again you little mongral. And this time, i'm not letting you go." He tossed her backwards and a pair of cold arms wrapped around her. She made a face. _Sasori..._ The puppet master had a firm grip on her, and she knew there was no way to get away without the help of a minion. Unfortunatly the only one who was in reach was Rouge, and he would be useless in this situation. She twisted her face into a snarl as Pein laughed, her vision suddenly becoming blurry.

"Good night little mutt. " The cruel voice of Pein echoed in her ears as the darkness closed in on her.

Tasha awoke with a start, the soft whines of an animal somewhere nearby had awoken her. She rubbed the back of her head, which throbbed horribly, and then took in her surroundings. She was in a room of some sort, with very little furnishings except for the small bed she lay on and a mirror in the corner. _I wonder where i am?_ She wondered as she slowly moved from the bed and moved to the small amount of floor space in the middle of the tiny room. T_his is inadequate, but it will have to do. I need a minion with me to be able to even leave this place._ She could feel the chakra of the person who stood outside of the door, and knew that Rouge was being held somewhere nearby. She brought her thumb to her mouth and bit into it, flnching slightly as the blood seeped through the wound. She quickly drew a summoning circle infront of her and proceded to make variouse hand signs. Rouges voice raised as he heared her soft chants and there was a voice, soft and deadly.

" It seems that the Leaders plan to use that mutt for an alarm worked." Tasha froze, just as she finished the jutsu, and looked up into the cold red eyes of Itachi. The circle below her glowed ever so slightly, just enough that the annoyed Uchiha wouldn't notice it as he grabbed a hold of her roughly and dragged her from the room. _Damn it! That summoning won't take place for another five minutes! I hope I can survive until he get's here!!!_ She made a face as Itachi's grip tightened, and he veered off of the path he had been taking, which would have led him to the living room. She could feel all of the chakra's gathered there, and was extreamly curiouse as to why he hadn't taken her to the others. That's when it hit her. What if he was planning on doing something horrid to her? She began to tug against his grip weakly, her body ached from the large amount of chakra she had just used and there was very little strength to her. Itachi made a noise of annoyance and stopped, turned, slung her over his shoulder like a doll, and continued on. Tasha sighed, realizing it was useless, and went limp. It wasn't long before they came to a room and Itachi set her down inside, closing the door behind him. It was a very large room, with a huge bed, a large table with a set of comfortable looking chairs, and a fireplace. She cocked her head, feeling a little wobbly, and froze as warm breath ran down the back of her neck.

"When you join, request to be my partner." Itachi said softly, his breath brushing softly against her ear, making her shiver. _Wait, when I join? I'm not going to join!!!!_ Tasha made a face, pulling away from Itachi and turning to face him.

"I'm not going to join damn it." Itachi raised a brow.

"Well I guess you'll die then. Leader decided that if you did not join tonight, we would kill you and get this whole annoying mess over with." Tasha's eyebrows knitted together. She didn't want to die, but she really didn't want to join the Akatsuki either. She voiced an aggrivated sigh and flinched as Itachi started towards her. She didn't even try to fight him as he pushed her up against the wall, his hands holding her wrists up above her head. She hadn't the strength to perform a simple jutsu, much less fight against Itachi's strength.

"Join. It'd be a pitty to let a kawaii little thing like you die." She rolled her eyes at him as he brought his face within inches of her own. The warmth of his breath on her face startled her. It was, of course, the exact moment that Deidara burst through the door. He stopped and cocked his head at them, raising a curiouse brow.

"Well un. Aren't the two of you just getting along _so_ well, yeah? The Leader wants her in the living room un. Can you manage to get her there without molesting her to death un? Or do I have to follow you, yeah?" Itachi looked at Deidara in annoyance, releasing his grip on her wrists and walking from the room. Deidara sighed, shaking his head as he walked over to Tasha. She was rubbing the red spot that had appeared on her arms, grimacing.

"Is he always that rough?" She muttered. Deidara chuckled, petting her on the head. She made a face. She didn't know where that hand had been. She sighed. _At least he doesn't seem to have the sudden urge to pin me to a wall._ Deidara ruffled her hair and took ahold of her hand, leading her from the room. The two of them walked down the hall silently and Tasha could feel her face warm with a blush.

"Hey, un." Tasha snapped out of her state, looking up at Deidara. "Tobi is a rather annoying partner un. So, when you join, become my partner , yeah?" Tasha flinched. Why did everyone suddenly want her to be their partner? Deidara smiled at her as they came into the living room. All of the members of the Akatsuki were there, as well as Rouge. He was chained to the floor infront of Pein, who was smirking. Rouge whinned upon seeing her, his tail wagging happily. Deidara left her in the middle of the room, reluctantly moving to take his seat beside a very hyper Tobi.

"So, little mutt. Will you join us, or die here?" Pein chuckled, grinning at what he believed to be an ingenius plan. Tasha sighed, narrowing her eyes. _What should I do? _

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Author's note: Yeah I know, sucky cliff hanger eh? I'll make it better I promise. See ya next chapter!_


	2. A strange welcome

_**The Akatsuki and the Great Oroki**_

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything to do with Naruto. Unfortunatly. I do however, own this story. So please don't copy or steal it, thanks.

We're on chapter two. I hope you are liking the story so far. I appretiate any ideas for the story line.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She really couldn't believe that she was going to do this. Join the Akatsuki? Was she mad? _Well I might be,_ Tasha thought to herself as she sighed outwardly. She was really going to do this, wasn't she? Rouge whinned on the floor, trying desperatly to get to her through the chains. He alone wasn't strong enough to get her out of this mess, and her other summoning was taking longer then she thought. _I won't be able to leave alive at this rate._ She flinched as Rouge yelpped, Pein stepping upon the wolves back in annoyance. Her brows knit together as she watched the minion's pain. The minion was one of the few gentle ones, as well as the only one she could freely curl up under and feel safe. Watching him get hurt made her stomach twist up in anger. Deidara watched her expression with a worried look, and turned his head to peer at Pein. Pein dug his foot into the wolves spine and twisted, bringing a loud wail from the beast. Tasha clenched her fist and gritted her teeth in an effort not to lose her temper. Drowning out the sounds, she gently calmed herself to the point that she could watch the scene before her without trying to attack the leader.

"Alright. I'll join you're stupid organization." Pein stopped, grinning at his success. He moved away from Rouge, who looked up at her in disappointment. She shrugged. It was the best she could do, given the situation. The soft sound of padded feet reached her ears and she turned her head just as a pitch black wolf walked slowly into the room. His name was Midnight, a name she had not given him. He came with that name and wouldn't respond to anything else.He was the only black minion she had, as well as the largest and most violent. The only thing was, she had no clue what his power was. _Took you long enough ya lazy bum. It's too late now anyway. _A bundle of cold fabric was thrust into her arms while she was distracted and she looked down at the object. It was an Akatsuki cloak.The gravity of the situation sunk in and Tasha shivered. Pein cleared his throat, catching her attention, as he released Rouge from his chains. Rouge quickly ran to her side, where it was scolded by Midnight, for causeing her so much trouble. Tasha continued to watch Pein as he sat back down and clapped his hands together.

"Well now. Since our little mutt has finally agreed to join us, I have decided we need to do this now. Who of you would desire Tasha as your partner?" Tasha's eyes went wide as she watched the hands raise. Tobi,who wasn't the least bit suprising. Itachi. _Go figure. _Deidara, and Sasori. _Sasori??? _As well as Konan. Pein sighed, and held his head in his hands.

"I figured this would happen. Ok. Tasha, who do _you_ want?" Tasha looked startled. She never would of thought they'd let her pick. She eyed the five suspiciously. Itachi was out. Deffinatly. The way he was looking at her was disturbing and made her stomach quite uneasy. Sasori... why did Sasori want to be her partner anyway? She set that aside for a moment and looked to Konan. She was the only other girl, but... something about her creeped Tasha out. Tobi was annoying but kind hearted, and Deidara... pretty much wanted her so he could get rid of Tobi. So she ruled out Sasori and Deidara, only to make a face. That would leave her with Tobi. She made an aggitated noise and plopped down on the floor, burrying her head in her hands.

"Tasha-chan? Are you alright?" Tasha heared the soft shuffle of feet and the soft voice of Tobi beside her. "Tobi is a good boy! Tobi will make you fell better, he will!" Tasha cracked a small smile. It was one of the first smiles she had in almost a year.

"Tsh. This is a great way to start out my nineteenth year on this world. Join a criminal organization. What fun." She muttered. There was an excited squeal and she looked up to see Tobi doing a strange little dance. She raised a brow at him, as did everyone else.

"Yeay! It is Tasha-chan's birthday today! Let's celebrate! Tobi will make a cake!" She watched as Tobi quickly darted off down the hall and she giggled.

"If it's alright, I'd like to have Tobi." Pein shrugged and the others sighed and began to break up and go their seperate ways. As they did Tobi came rushing back in, stopped in the middle of the room and put his hands on his hips.

"Hey! Where is everyone going dammit? I said that it's Tasha-chan's birthday today, so we are gonna celebrate! That means get your lazy asses over here and get ready!" Tasha flinched , thoroughly suprised. Tobi's voice had suddenly gone deep, and the change was frightening. Rouge flattened his ears in confusion as Midnight plopped down on Tasha's outstreatched legs, eyeing Tobi curiously. The other Akatsuki stopped in their tracks and looked at Tobi, just as startled as Tasha was. Tobi continued to stand there until everyone gathered back around the center of the room and began to rearrange the furniture. Tobi clapped his hands together, turning to face Tasha.

"Tobi is indeed a good boy! You will have a nice birthday Tasha-chan! Your Tobi will make sure of it." His voice had returned to being high pitched and childish. Tasha couldn't help but smile at Tobi as he walked from the room again and down the hall. _Well, that was rather... strange_. This was definatly not how she thought she'd spend her birthday. It was almost too random for her head to absorb. She began to unconsiously stroke midnights head as she watched the other members of the Akatsuki, and decided that this might not be so bad after all. _Maybe._ It wasn't long before there was a table in the room, and Deidara, Sasori, Kisame and Pein began to play a game of cards. Hiden and Kazuku were in their own little corner, arguing over something odd. Konan was sitting on the couch, which had been pushed up against a wall, painting her nails. Zetsu was watching the ongoing card game and Itachi... Tasha's mind went blank. Itachi didn't seem to be anywhere in the room. She cocked her head, a feeling of worry growing in her stomach. Midnight's ears flickered ever so slightly, and he turned a pale red eye to gaze behind her, an annoyed look on his face. A pair of arms wrapped around her neck, pulling her backwards, and Tasha yelpped. A few of the Akatsuki members looked over out of curiosity. Itachi had her wrapped in an awkward embrace, his mouth inches from her ear.

"Tell me, Tasha-_chan_. What is it you want for your birthday?" She shivered as his warm breath washed over her ear and neck. Midnight began to growl, but Itachi ignored it.

"I think I would like you to stop breathing on me." She muttered in annoyance. _What's this jerks problem anyway? _She tried to pull away, but his grip only tightened. She could feel his teeth as they grazed the top of her ear and she jerked her body forward.

"Itachi! Let go of me!" Itachi chuckled, but his amusement only lasted for a moment as Midnight launched himself at Itachi's head. He lurched backwards and the massive wolf landed on his chest. Tasha blinked in shock for a few moments before she realized what had just happened. _Odd. Midnight is aggressive, but he's never launched himself at someone for something so simple. Then again, noone has ever tried to eat my ear either. _Tasha thought as she rubbed the back of her head. Deidara had fallen out of his chair from laughing so hard.

"Wahahahaha, un!! Itachi just got owned by a dog un!" Deidara rolled on the ground, clutching his sides. The others at the table looked at him with raised brows, not quite sure what was funny about that. _This is strange. All of this... it almost seems normal..._ Itachi frowned at Midnight as he snarled, snapping at his face everytime he made a movement. It was rather amusing, she had to admit, and she too, found herself laughing. Deidara walked over and patted her on the shoulder, grinning widely, and she returned the grin. Before long Tasha was mingling with the other members of the Akatsuki, eventually getting dragged into a card game by Deidara. A soft furry head nudged her elbow and she looked down to see Midnight's red eyes peering up at her. She cocked her head, not quite sure what the wolf wanted. He simply placed his head on her lap, and she continued the game. After several rounds of a card game she had no clue how to play, every round of which she had mysteriously won, Deidara began to complain.

"You are cheating, aren't you, Tasha-chan un?" Tasha raised a brow. How could she cheat in a game she had never played before, especially when she didn't even know the rules? The others laughed and Tobi walked into the room.

"Yay! Tobi did well! Tobi has finished your cake Tasha-chan!" Tasha grinned at him as he walked over to her, a covered tray in his hands. When he reached the table he set it in front of her, clapping his hands in excitement. "Tasha will like this cake! Tobi is sure!" He pulled the top off to reveal a beautifully made strawberry short cake. On the top was her name, spelled out in strawberries. Tasha couldn't help but tremble, she was so happy. _Who'd of thought I'd find something good in this place?_

"Tobi is a good boy, yes?" Tasha nodded, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Yes, Tobi is. Tobi is indeed a good boy."

Time passed and it was quite late. Deidara had gotten caught up in the spirit of the moment and gotten drunk, taking Sasori, Pein, Itachi, Konan, Zetsu, Hiden, Kazuku and Kisame with him. All of them were passed out drunk on the floor. Tasha was curled up on the couch, asleep, the party had exhausted her. Tobi sat beside her, wide awake. It was way past the time that he normally went to sleep, but for some reason he felt he had to stay up and watch over her. Midnight was awake as well, his eyes glowing slightly in the dim light of the room. Tobi slipped off his mask, running a hand through the hair that draped into his eyes.

"I know your secret, little one. You can't hide it from me." The wolf's eyes narrowed as Tobi spoke.

"I didn't realize I was being so obviouse." Midnight muttered, a soft quiet tone. Tobi's eyes narrowed, his sharingan glowing dimly in the light.

"Like I could ever be fooled by the likes of you." There was a soft chuckle and Midnight lay his head upon his paws.

"Ai ai, little human." Tobi snorted, kicking the wolf in the ribs.

"If you cause Tasha-chan any harm, I will most certianly kill you." Tobi muttered, lifting the mask back up to his face as Tasha sturred in her sleep.

----------

The next morning Tasha awoke to a rather strange noise. She shifted her body slightly to peer out from under the blanket she had curled up under to see Tobi and Deidara in the middle of the floor. Deidara was kicking the living hell out of Tobi, who was, coincidently, the one making the strange noise. He had a hangover from all of the alcohol he had consumed the other night, and Tobi had made his headache worse with his hyper speech.

"Deidara, what are you doing to my partner? Did you miss him or something?" Deidara looked over at her, his foot paused in mid kick.

"No un! How could I miss an annoying br... what are you doing? " Deidara went wide eyed as Tasha sat up and began to do a series of hand signs. His weight shifted nervously. For all he knew, she could just be messin with him. Especially since he wasn't quite sure what she was capable of yet, and he didn't want a run in with her that would turn out like the one he had with Itachi. He shivered and glowered at her.

"Whatever un." He muttered quickly, and left the room. Tobi slowly got up and cocked his head at her. What came next was rather unexpected.

"I would have been alright, you know." Tasha's brows knit together. It was the deep voice again.

"I know you would of, but that doesn't mean that I, as your partner, should watch someone else abuse you." Tobi slowly walked over to where she sat on the couch, making a spot beside her.

"You might just be too kind hearted to be in this organization." Tasha chuckled at the remark, not turning to look at him as he sat down. _That might just be an understatement_. She thought. She really was much too kind to get by in such a violent group. Especially since she had hardly any violence in her. She heared Tobi whisper her name and she turned her head to look at him, nearly falling off the couch as she did so. His face had been only inches from her own and it startled her deeply. It wasn't just his normal face either, since that would involve the mask. The face he was gazing at her with was his true face, his sharingan staring at her, full blaze. Over his other eye he wore a makeshift eye patch.

"You know, that's really bad for your skin. Would you like me to make you a better one?" Tobi raised an eyebrow at the comment.

"You are one of the few people who has ever seen me without this mask, and yet all you can say is that you want to make me a new eyepatch?" Tasha nodded, confused.

"You mean you don't take the mask off?" Tasha made a face at the thought. Tobi was actually rather cute without the mask, why would he want to hide his real face? She was about to ask him when the sound of feet attracted her attention and she looked towards the door of the livingroom. It was Pein, who raised a brow at her.

"Did you beat him, Tasha? His mask has dents in it." Tasha shook her head and looked at Tobi, realizing that he had put the mask back on. Pein gave her a sceptic look, but shrugged it off.

"Well to the point. You have your first mission today, and lucky for you, it's an easy one."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's notes: Yeah strange ending, I know. It'll make sence later. See ya next chapter I hope!


	3. What kind of Mission is that?

_**The Akatsuki and the Great Oroki**_

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything to do with Naruto. Unfortunatly. I do however, own this story, so please do not copy or steal. Thank you!

Finally! Whooo! Chapter three! I feel so proud of myself. For once I've had the attention span to get this far. I hope you like this chapter. Enjoy!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ah! It's so hot out here!" Tasha complained as she attempted to walk in a straight line against the strong desert wind that blew against them. Tobi had his cloak buttoned up over his mouth, a pair of goggles over his face instead of his mask. That had been given to Tasha to help protect her from the sand, since she had no means of her own. _Gah! Black is NOT a good color to wear in a desert._ She thought to herself in annoyance. The Akatsuki cloaks they were wearing were a great means of protection from the sand, but the sun made it feel like she was wearing a portable oven. They had been walking through the desert for almost a week now, since neither of them had the means to fly. _Ugh, I have sand in places I didn't even know existed. _She pulled her cloak closer to her body, dispite how hot it was, and used Tobi's broad back as a shield against the harsh wind.

"There has to be a better way of doing this..." As she mummbled this, she suddenly got an idea. There were many Minions she had never met before, since she usually relied on the three she had been introduced to the day she summoned Oroki. _I wonder what will happen if I do a summons without specifying which minion I want?_

"Tobi, can I stop and use you for a shield? I wanna try something. "

"I suppose." Tasha had started to get used to the shift between Tobi's personalities. The happy go lucky one that appeared around the base and around other ninja's. and the seriouse adult voice that appeared when he was giving orders, or alone with her. It was the latter she was sure, though the wind did muffle his voice quite a bit. She bentt down as Tobi knelt infront of her, blocking the wind. She traced a circle in the sand with a finger, then bit her thumb. She flinched as she drew symbols in the circle placeing her thumb in her mouth immediatly after she had finished, trying to get the sand out of the wound. She heared Tobi chuckle and she scowled at his back. _I'd like to see __**you**__ do this._ She thought in irritation as she performed the hand signs and finished the summoning. A few secounds passed by, then a few minutes. Nothing happened. She sighed. She patted Tobi on the back, shaking her head when he turned to look. He gave her a comforting smile and the two of them got up, continuing on their way. No more then a few secounds had passed when a large thin, sand colored object launched itself out of the sand infront of them. Tasha nearly screamed, falling over onto her bottom in shock.

"Why did you leave me? " Tasha stared at the creature infron of her. It was a dog, at least she assumed so. It had very little fur, but the same basic build. It was quite thin though, with ears that looked larger then it's head and long spindly legs. She cocked her head at the creature as it walked up to her and nudged her knee. That was when she realized that this was the minion she had summoned! The only thing that confused her now, was the fact that the minion was supposed to be a wolf.

"I am Desert, and as my name implies, I am built for the desert. If it's all about sand then I have your back! " Tasha smiled at Desert, slightly disappointed. _That's not a very creative name..._A huge gust of wind blew sand past the mask and into her mouth, causeing her to cough. Desert looked worried, peering up at Tobi as he knelt next to the wolf.

"I think she'd appretiate it if you stopped the sandstorm. Can you do that?" The wolf lolled it's tounge, giving it's tail a happy wag.

"Of course, of course! Leave it to Desert!" The sand started to subside a bit, making it easier to breath. She slid the mask up a bit to smile at the wolf.

"I'm sorry I can't get rid of it all. Someone strong is controling the sand here, and it's hard to keep it this low." Tasha sighed.

"It must be our mission then." The wolf looked puzzled, so Tasha explained. Pein had asked her and Tobi to head off to the Village hidden in the sand to meet someone named Gaara of the sand. According to him, the man was the Kazekage and could control the sand even after having lost his Shukaku. For some reason, Pein wanted her to get something from him, a necklace made of volcanic glass. Why... she wasn't quite sure. The wolf nodded. It would explain why the sand was resisting him. Tobi helpped Tasha up out of the sand, amused by her expression as she tried to shake sand out of her cloak. Once she was satisfied that she had gotten as much out of her cloak as she could, the three of them started back on their course. As they got closer and closer to the village however, the sand blew harder and harder, getting to a point where Desert couldn't hold it back anymore. It was really starting to hurt when suddenly it stopped. _Um... what?_ She turned and nearly toppled over. There, a few feet behind her, was a thick wall of sand, blowing angrily against some invisible barrier.

"...sha...Tasha! Hey! Did you hear anything I said? " Tasha looked up, realizing that Tobi was talking to her. She lifted the mask, which she had pulled back down around her face when Desert couldn't hold the sand back, and blushed. He had taken off his goggles and the messy way that his hair fell into his eyes was cute.

"I'm sorry Tobi. I was somewhat out of it. What did you say?" Tobi sighed, shaking his head.

"I was just asking if I could have my mask back? " Tasha's face deepened a few shades as she handed him his mask. It kind of made her feel bad, but he didn't seem bothered. As soon as he pulled the mask on he turned to her, grinning widely.

"Come on Tasha-chan! Let's go check out the city!! The city , the city! It'll be a date! What fun!" Tasha raised a brow. _Back to that...wait, a DATE?!_ Tasha stared at him wide eyed as he took ahold of her hand, dragging her into the city that loomed before them.

-----------------------

It was a nice city. It felt warm and loved, like someone had taken especially good care of it. The people were lively and quite kind. It made her sad. It all reminded her of the village that used to be her home. Just being here brought angry feelings back to the surface. She knew it would do her no good to feel this way, but the thoughts just wouldn't go away.

"Tasha-chan? Why are you so sad? This is a date! Be happy! Be happy with Tobi! Nuom" Tasha looked at Tobi quite confused, as he made a strange sound. _Nuom? What the hell?_ She giggled as he tried to swallow a dango whole. He smiled at her through puffed cheeks, offering her the other he had bought. She took it, taking a small bite. Desert had attatched himself to her leg, almost litterally, and she was finding it a bit hard to walk through the crowded city streets. Tobi was having a good time though, and that was what mattered at the moment. As they walked Tobi ran into every store or shop that they came across, bringing out something each time that he thought she'd like. It was a good thing that they had such large pockets in the inside of their cloaks, or she'd be screwed. The sun soon began to set as they approached the center of the village. Tasha was tired of walking, as was Desert. As they came to a quiet spot, a playground set beside a large building, Tobi stopped. The sudden halt almost made Tasha run dead into him, and she would have if she hadn't chosen then to look up. She made an irritated noise, poking Tobi in the side.

"What's wrong, eh Tobi?" He was silent for a few moments, looking up at the building.

"We're here. This is where Gaara lives." Tasha blinked in confusion. She hadn't even realized that Tobi had led her to the place they were supposed to be. If it had been anyone else, they would have let her wander off and get lost. She smiled at Tobi's back appretiativly, then crouched down, clearing the ground benieth her. If she was going to go in there, she might as well be ready for a fight. She drew a circle in the dirt and proceded to do the summoning. Tobi turned for a few moments to watch her, then looked back up at the building. It wasn't long before Patter was at her side and the four of them were on the roof of the building, slowly approaching a ledge. As they came to it and looked down, they saw a balcony. As they contemplated jumping down to get in through the door, it opened and someone stepped out. He was tall and slim, with bright red hair that stuck out even in the dim moonlight that had just begun to show. _That must be that Gaara person._ Tasha had heared about him from her father once, and had always wanted to meet him. Without even thinking she jumped down and came face to face with a wall of sand. Almost. The sand went around her, crashing into the railing behind her. Tasha stood there in shock, not quite sure what had just happened.

"Who are you? What do you want?" She snapped out of her shock to see the redhead glowering angrily at her, his pale eyes narrowed. There was sand all around her, everywhere... but for some reason, only some of the sand felt menacing. Desert whimpered from somewhere above her and she realized that he was the one who had protected her from being crushed. _I love you Desert. Remind me to give you a treat if I live through this._ She thought as she gulpped. Gaara had started towards her and she couldn't help but feel afraid.

"Um... " His movement paused at the sound of her voice, and he looked at her curiously.

"I ... uh... was sent to get a necklace...?" Gaara's expression changed, ever so slightly, and he reached a hand into his shirt, pulling out a black object. He tossed it at her, and she was barely able to catch it. It was cool against her skin.

"Now, before I let you leave, how did you survive that?" Tasha's mind went blank. Did he mean the attack or the throw? Gaara noticed her confused expression and he raised a hand.

"This." As he said this, the sand came crashing in all around her, and she felt it. The chakra that ran through the sand. It felt... _strange._ The sand made contact with her skin and she felt her eyes water, knowing she was going to die... and yet she didn't. The sand didn't eat away her skin, or crush her bones, or even scratch her. It just floated against her, like it was confused. A portion of the sand lifted away and Gaara stepped up to her.

"It seems I can't hurt you with my sand anyway. " He reached a hand out towards her face and Tasha paniced, lurching backwards and falling through the sand and over the railing. Her heart jumpped into her throat as she fell and landed in a pair of arms. She breathed a sigh of relief to see Tobi, mask upon his head, grinning brightly at her.

"That wasn't a smart move, jumping down into his clutches like that." She hung her head as he set her down farther from the tower. The soft leather of Tobi's glove touched her chin, lifting her face up to meet his.

"Since this is a date, all be it a strange one, I still have to give you a kiss goodnight." Tasha's eyes went wide as Tobi's lips met hers.The kiss was soft and gentle, nearly melting her in her spot. When he pulled away he chuckled at her startled expression and petted her on the head.

"Well let's get going before Gaara decides he wants to eat you." Tasha laughed as they raced from the city as fast as they could. Gaara stood upon his balcony, watching them as they sped away. _I wonder who that girl was? _

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Author's Note: Well that ended a bit strangly as well. Lol. Well Let's hope it won't end up like this every time. See ya next chapter!_


	4. A Strange Day

_**The Akatsuki and the Great Oroki **_

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything to do with Naruto. Unfortunatly. I do however, own this story. So please don't copy or steal. Thanks!

Whoa. I'm really on a roll lately! Yay for me! Eh, except for the fact I was forced to write this... -Cringes as Itachi holds up a peanut butter and jelly sandwich- Enjoy the chapter won't you? Oh and... Itachi's a bit strange in this one. Please don't kill me for it. -runs from Itachi-

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well that was easier then I though it would be." Tasha grinned as she walked into the Akatsuki base, humming. Tobi grinned down at her, feeling the happy vibe. He placed a hand on her head, ruffling her hair.

"Well, the mask goes back on." Tasha pouted and Tobi chuckled as he put the mask back on his face. _She's too cute._ Tobi thought as she sighed.

"Tobi will make the report! Tasha-chan should rest in her room and not worry. Your Tobi is a good boy!" Tasha smiled as Tobi suddenly reverted back to his normal hyper self. _He's rather odd, but I don't dislike him as much as I did. Although, I still don't understand why he kissed me._ She thought to herself as she walked down the entry hall, headed to the center of the building. As she made her way through the living room, the center of the building, she heared a strange sound.She turned to see what it was, but there was nothing there. _Odd..._ She cocked her head in confusion, then shrugged. It was probably nothing. She continued on her way, headed towards the entrance at the other end of the living room that led to her hall. As she came close to it, the noise caught her attention again. _Ok, that noise is really annoying. What's making it anyway? _As she turned to glower at the space she had passed through, a pair of hands reached around her and grabbed her chest.

"Welcome home, Tasha-_chan._ I missed you." Her face went red as the hands groaped her breasts, a strange tingle running up her spine.

"Itachi. Get. The. _FUCK_. OFF. ME. " Itachi chuckled from his spot behind her, and continued to play with her chest.

"I'm seriouse you ass." As she said this, a breath brushed against her ear and she shivered, her face deepening in color. He kissed her ear, then moved slowly down to her chin, then to her neck. For some reason she couldn't move. It was like her body had frozen in place. _This is messed up._ She thought angrily as she desperatly willed her body to move. He was to her shoulder, nibbling on it, when a sharp bark snapped her out of it and she elbowed him in the chest. He lerched a bit, but kept a firm hold on her chest, a smug look on his face. It didn't last as his face quickly changed to one of pain. Some force from behind wrenched him backwards and away from her. It was Midnight, who had clampped into Itachi's leg, the blood from the wound dripping from his teeth. _Midnight. I LOVE YOU!!!!!!!!! _She thought. Tasha let out a sigh of relief as her body started to tremble, the shock catching up with her. She held in a sob and simply wrapped her arms around herself until she was calm. Once she was convinced she was fine she made her way to her bedroom and locked the door behind her. There was a fire roaring happily in the fireplace, Midnight streatched out infront of it. _Huh? How'd he get there so fast?_ She looked at the wolf, puzzled, but shrugged it off. It could be his power for all she knew. He opened an eye as she started to undress, getting up and walking over just as she pulled off the shirt that covered her mesh undershirt.

"You really shouldn't be walking around this place alone you know. Not with all of these guys here. Especially that retard Itachi." Tasha chuckled at his words, clearly amused. Midnight's ears flattened and he snorted. She was too careless in his opinion.

"I know that, Midnight." His ear twitched at her words and he cocked his head in curiosity. "It just can't be helpped. If I have to live here I might as well get used to it... Except Itachi, that's just annoying."

"It's more then annoying. It sucks biteing him. He doesn't taste very good. " Tasha couldn't help but laugh at that, and reached down to stroke Midnight between the ears. She felt something damp between her fingers, and she pulled her hand away to see a thick sticky red liquid. _Blood?_ Her brows knit together as she looked down to Midnight. He was bleeding from a spot just infront of where she had been petting him.

"What did that bastard do to you?" She growled through clenched teeth. He turned his head, reluctant to answer. She glowered at him and stood up, finished changing into fresh cloths, and stormed out from her room. _That bastard! I'll kill him for injuring Midnight!_ She was about to round the corner when something grabbed her and she jerked to a halt. She turned her head, ready to attack whomever dared to mess with her while she was pissed off, only to come face to face with a blazing Sharingan. She gave a little squeek, pulling her face back to realize it was Tobi. She sighed in relief and leaned back against him.

"God, don't scare me like that!" She scolded as Tobi chuckled.

"So, where are you off to in such a blind fury?" She made a face, it was hard not to answer him when his voice was so deep. She explained what Itachi had done, and the injury on Midnight's head. He nodded as he listened. When she had finished her story he petted her on the head reasuringly.

"Well that's a good reason, but think before you go running off to his room, _alone_. As in, with _no one with you_. You know, without someone there?" _I get it already. _Tasha gulpped. She had been so angry that she had forgotten Itachi's new habit of fondling her.

"Let's go back to your room. I'll handle Itachi." Tasha just nodded and allowed him to guide her back to her room. Two weeks in the Akatsuki and this was the closest relationship she had. _Maybe I should try to make friends with someone other then Tobi? What's the worst that could happen? I'll die? Pshaw. That's nothing._ She thought to herself as they reached her door. Tobi opened the door for her and she blushed, ever so slightly, and walked in. Midnight was laying beside the fireplace again, sound asleep. Tasha shook her head. At least he was in one piece. Tobi closed the door behind him as he entered, and walked over to her bed.

"It's not fair, your bed is bigger then mine." Tasha laughed as he flopped on it, rolling over onto his back and grinning at her. He extended his arms to her and she raised a brow. The way he was laying made him, dare she think it, _beyond_ cute. She wasn't even sure what to call it. Her heartbeat started to increase as her face flushed.

"Hey, come here." She went wide eyed as he continued to motion to her, patting his stomach. Her face turned bright red and she shook her head furiously. There was no way in the world she was going to go anywhere near a bed that he was laying on. Tobi sighed, and continued to hold his arms out.

"Don't make me come and get you. That won't be pretty." Tasha shook her head again and Tobi sat up. She flinched, taking a step back.

"Come." Tasha shook her head harder, getting dizzy from the force. Before she knew it Tobi was off of the bed and had her in his arms. She blushed harder, diverting her gaze from his. He walked over to the bed just and sat just as she began to struggle, pulling her on his lap.

"Why are you being so stuborn? Geez. I'm not going to do anything to you!" She gave him a sceptic look as he layed back, pulling her onto his chest. She lay there, frozen in place, as he began to stroke her hair. After a few minutes Tasha calmed down, and noticed the sound of his heart beat. It was calm and soothing. She began to nod off as his hands moved down to stroke her back, the motion snapping her back awake as a strong tingle rushed down her spine. She tried to push herself off his chest, but he tightened his grip on her, holding her to his body.

"Tooobiiiii!!!! It's not funny! Stop messing with me!" She whined, squirming. Tobi raised a brow as he began to stroke her hair again.

"Who said I was playing?" She stopped moving looking at him in confusion. _What's he mean by that?_ She pondered.

"Anyway, get to sleep and stop worrying. I'll watch over you tonight. " Tasha rested her head back on his chest, sighing. It wasn't doing her any good to struggle with him now, so she closed her eyes...

-------------

Pein walked in that morning to see Tasha sprawled out on her bed, next to someone he didn't recognise. The guy wore a simple mesh shirt and pants that must of come from his shinobi uniform. His shoes were tossed haphazardly on the floor, arm slong over the sleeping Tasha's waist. Pein's brows knit together as he moved over to the bed and eyed them. Even from up close he couldn't recognise him. He rubbed the back of his head, annoyed and kicked the bed. Tasha bolted upright and looked around in confusion. When she spotted Pein she gave him a sheepish smile.

"Tasha. I don't really care about your love life, but could you refrain from bringing enemies into the base?" Tasha made a face, getting ready to tell Pein that the guy beside her was Tobi. As she opened her mouth his grip on her side tightened and she looked down at him. His eyes were closed and he appeared to be sleeping, but the hand clawing into her side was clearly telling her to be silent. She gulpped and looked up at Pein again.

"I'm sorry leader, I will try not to do it again." Pein sighed as he glowered at her.

"See that you don't." With that he left. As soon as the door closed behind him she hit Tobi on the shoulder.

"What the hell Tobi! I think you just bruised my hip!" Tobi opened his eye and sighed.

"Pein doesn't know what my face looks like." Tasha went silent as she began to understand, rubbing her hip when he released it. He reached down to put on his shoes, then his cloak, finally pulling out his mask, placing it on his face.

"I have somethings I have to do today, so you can do whatever you wish. Just try not to run into one of the guys. Then again, you have free will so I can't really stop you." She nodded as he walked from the room, turning to glower at Midnight.

"You're supposed to bark when he's comming, ya lazy bum." She could swear he smiled as his tail wagged slightly, bringing up ash from the floor. She rolled her eyes at him and looked at her room. It was really rather plain. It bored her. _I guess i'm going to make this little patch of boring into something interesting._ She thought, planning to find Zetsu and Sasori to ask them for a favor. She changed her cloths again and walked out the door of her room, Midnight at her heels. It took her over an hour to find the green house, but it was worth it. It was quite pretty on the outside, the way the sun reflected off the glass. She smiled to herself and knocked on the green house door. A voice invited her inside and she opened the door, shutting it behind her once Midnight had come through. Inside was like a jungle, warm damp and very very green.

"Um Zetsu?" She walked around a bush that was growing some strange green blobs to see him crouched down, planting a new... well... plant. He looked up at her, and placed his tools down.

"Did you need something?" The white side of Zetsu asked. Tasha nodded

"Too Bad!" The black side of him growled. Tasha raised a brow. She had heared that Zetsu had two sides, but this was a bit strange.

"Well anyway..." She decided to ask him despite the black sides rudeness. "I wanted to make my room just like my home used to be, but I'm not quite sure what would be good."

"Tell me what your home was like." The white side suggested.

"Not that I care." Tasha sighed, getting slightly annoyed by the black side. It didn't bother her too much though, as she went on to explain to Zetsu what her home was like. About an hour later she came out of the green house, a bundle of things in her hands. _Zetsu's really not that bad, if you can get past that rude side of him._ Tasha thought as she dropped the things off in her room and headed for Sasori's. Midnight started to complain from the large amount of walking he was doing but she ignored him. He was the one who chose to follow her after all. It wasn't long before she found Sasori's room, it was in her hallway after all. When she reached it, she knocked cautiously. Sasori was known to be irritable. A gruff voice told her to enter and she slowly opened the door. The room was filled with puppets of all sizes and shapes, a bed tucked nicely into one corner of the room. Sasori was polishing a puppet in the middle of the room, and he looked up as she walked over.

"Sasori-sama... Could you lend me your attention for a moment?I have a request."

--------------------

It was almost midnight by the time she finished, and she was exhausted. _It's finally done! My room is now just like my home._ She thought. She had torn the back wall of her room, where the fire place had been, out and replaced it and half the ceiling with shatterproof glass. The night sky looked beautiful from this angle and she was proud. Trees lined the walls and frammed the new fireplace she had made next to her bed. The floor had been dug up and replaced with dirt, fast acting grass seed, a special blend made by Zetsu, were planted across the back half of the floor, already a thick carpet of green. Fake birds, puppets that Sasori had made her, rested in the trees, quietly awaiting the moment she asked them to act. Midnight was curled up to the new fireplace, warming his fur with the flames. Satisfied with her hard work she summoned Patter, Rouge and Desert so that they could look it over, and went to take a shower. _What a nice day this turned out to be. I'll have to find a way to thank Sasori and Zetsu,_ She wondered as she got ready for bed. A plan formed in her head and she smiled to herself. _That's perfect!_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Author's note: Hehe. I like this chapter. It's always fun to think about how everyone's personalities can differ depending on the situation. That and I like portraying Itachi as a pervert. It's just too much fun.-runs from Itachi and the sandwich- Ah!!!!_


	5. The Cake and the Mishap

_**The Akatsuki and the Great Oroki**_

Chapter 5 

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything to do with Naruto. Unfortunatly. But I sure can mess with it! Evil laughter

Hey everyone! Chapter 5 is here! This should be really interesting, right? -Deidara glowers at me.- Heheh... uh what? -Is angry because he is dressed in a pink frilly apron- Well uh, I'm going to head off here before he kills me... -Holds up spatula- -gulp-

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Stupid Itachi." Tasha muttered as she stormed down the hallway towards the kitchen. He _still_ couldn't seem to keep his hands to himself. _I guess Midnight hasn't bitten him enough yet._ She thought to herself as she slowed down by Tobi's room. The door was a strange bright pink with a large smiley face plastered in the middle. Around it were several red hearts. It was very crudely done, and she felt that it didn't really fit him. She shrugged, knowing it would do no good to think it, and continued on her way to the kitchen. When she entered she nearly wanted to turn around and leave again. Everything was covered in flour, eggs scattered on the floor leaking their contents onto the sticky mess that was begining to form. _What the hell happened here?_ She thought as she made a face.

"Damn it un! I can't get it right!" Tasha cocked her head as she heared Deidara's voice come from somewhere in the room. She walked gingerly around the goo on the floor to see him sitting in the middle of it, a bowl tossed aside at his feet. He was covered from head to toe in batter, and was holding his head in his hands. 

"What's wrong danna?" Tasha asked, poking fun at his manner of speech. Deidara lifted his head in annoyance, a glower clear on his face.

"I am not your danna un...! Oh... Tasha-chan. It's you un. " She smiled at him. She really didn't know him very well, but she really wanted to help him. That and she hadn't been able to find Tobi since the last morning, and she was growing bored. 

"I was trying to make a cake un. But I just can't get it right un!" Tasha giggled, extending a hand to help him up. 

"Well, I'd be glad to help you un. Let's just clean up all of this goo first un." The two laughed, and started to clean the kitchen. After an hour of hard work and a shower, the both of them and the kitchen were cleaned. 

"So," Tasha turned towards Deidara, giving him a curiouse look. ".. what kind of cake were you trying to make?" Deidara's face flushed slightly as he diverted his gaze. 

"I... I wanted to make a very special cake un. A strawberry cake, but not a strawberry short cake un." Tasha raised a brow. A strawberry cake? That would be different. She rubbed her head as she thought about it, and couldn't think of a way to do it.

"Well, we'll just have to wing it with this one." She says, pulling on an apron and setting out tools. Deidara grinned at her as he got the ingredients that he thought they might need.

"Ok, first we'll try the basic method of making a cake." Deidara looked confused and Tasha sighed, knowing she would have to teach him. _He tried to make a cake when he didn't know how? No wonder the kitchen had been in such a mess._

"Ok, now watch closely. We'll make a normal cake first." Deidara stood at her side as she measured out the ingredients, seperating the dry from the wet. She then showed him how to mix the ingredients until she had a nice batter. He stuck a finger in to taste it and grinned.

"It's good un!" She laughed, telling him it would be better once it was cooked. She turned on the oven and while she waited for it to heat she poured the batter into pans. Deidara grinned widely as she put the cakes in the oven, watching them as they began to cook. As the cakes baked Tasha made frosting, which Deidara kept trying to eat, despite her objections.

"If you keep eatting it I can't frost the cake with it danna!" She grumbbled and Deidara made a face.

"But it's goo... hey un! I am _not_ your danna un! " Tasha giggled, squealing when he threw some frosting at her. It was fun to mess with him. Once the cakes were done, she showed him how to frost it. He cut a slice from the finished cake and handed it to her, then got himself one. They pulled up a couple of chairs and ate it, talking as they did so. When they were finished Tasha asked Deidara if he thought he could make his special strawberry cake on his own. He sighed, shaking his head.

"I know how to make a cake now un, but I'm not at all sure how I should make the strawberry one un." Tasha made a slightly annoyed noise and put their dishes up. 

"Ok, then let's try this." She whispered something to Deidara and he grinned, nodding in agreement. They set to work and in no time they had a cake in the oven and frosting waiting on the counter. They sat down to wait for it to cook, talking about their day so far. Soon Tasha got bored and decided to ask Deidara a question.

""So, who is the cake for?" Deidara looked somewhat startled, face flushing red as he diverted his gaze.

"It's for a friend un. They don't know that I'm making it for them.un"  
"Just a friend?"

"Yes un. Just a friend un." Tasha sighed. _Well that's boring. _The timer went off and they pulled out the cake. It smelled deliciouse. They frosted it and the two of them stood back, admireing their work.

"You did rather well danna." Deidara made a face as he flipped her off.

"I am not your danna un!" She giggled, then smiled at him.

"Sorry Dei-kun. It's just too funny. Forgive me?" Deidara looked down into her pouting face and sighed.

"I suppose so un." 

----------------

"You still haven't told me who this cake is for." Tasha muttered as she helped Deidara carry the cake to the living room. Deidara didn't answer as he pulled out a knife and cut a piece of the cake. He placed it on a napkin and handed it to her. She took it, a little confused. 

"So I haven't un. It's for something I'm not allowed to tell you about until later un. You might wanna head back to your room before the chaos begins un." Tasha pouted and turned to walk back towards her room.

"Whatever danna." 

"I AM NOT YOUR DANNA! UN!" Deidara yelled as he scowled at her retreating back. Tasha chuckled to herself as she walked down her hallway, slowing again at Tobi's door. _Seriously, who has a door like this anyway?_ She cocked her head as she noticed a stick figure by the handle. It was sitting upon an animal that looked like a giraffe and she realized the figure was Tobi. She shook her head. _Riddiculos._ She thought as she continued down the hall and walked into her room. She screamed as a figure laying on her bed startled her, but she soon calmed down, realizing it was Tobi. He was streatched out, his cloak folded at the foot of the bed, as were his shoes. The mesh shirt he wore accented his muscles perfectly, and she could see the ripple of movement below the skin. Her body shivered and she blushed.

"Uh, hey Tobi. Where were you all day?" She walked over to the bed as he sat up, patting the spot beside him. It was the edge of the bed, but it was just enough room for her to sit. She scooted him over with her hip and turned so that she sat faceing him, cross-legged. 

"Eh, I was just wandering. I've been here since noon. It's like eight. Where have you been? I fell asleep twice." Tasha flushed. She had been so occupied with Deidara that she forgot the time.

"I'm sorry Tobi, I was busy." She smiled, flinching a bit as his face got closer to hers. His bangs brushed softly against her nose and she felt herself blush harder.

"You have frosting on your face." Tobi mummbled, licking the side of her cheek. Tasha stared at him wide eyed, sure that he had done that on purpose to try and make her blush. It was working but that was a poor excuse. He smiled at her as he pulled away, licking his lips. _Oh my god... That was... oh my god..._She thought in confusion. Maybe it was the fact that she was dazed from all the sugar she had eatten, but the look in his eyes seemed almost _lustful_ to her. She couldn't quite explain it. There was a movement as Tobi shifted his weight slightly so that he was faceing her more. His hand touched her knee and her stomach did a flip. _What...?_ He started to rub her leg as he brought his face even closer to hers, his breath warm on her face.

"Tasha, I have something I wanna tell you..." He whispered as his lips brushed softly against hers. She gaspped, toppleing backwards off of the bed and hurting her bottom.

"Oww..." Tobi started to laugh and she scowled at him.

"It's not funny Tobi! " He smiled at her as he wiped the tears from his eyes.

"You're supposed to lean into a kiss silly, not fall off the bed." He leaned down, offering her his hand. She crossed her arms and turned her head away in a pout and he sighed.

"I'll just come down on the floor and kiss you there. It makes no differance to me." Tasha made a face, shakeing her head.

"No maybe I don't ... why are you suddenly trying to kiss me?" She asked, raising a brow.

"It suits my mood." He replied, crawling off of the bed. She tried to scurry out of the way, but he was over her before she had the chance to move, an arm on either side, blocking her path. She gulpped and flinched as he leaned down, pressing his lips against hers. She let out a muffled squeak, falling onto her back as he pushed her down. There was a soft knock on the door and Tobi looked up, curseing the person's timeing.

"Tasha-chan un? Are you in there un?" It was Deidara. She sighed in relief, the situation having become quite awkward. 

"Yeah I'm in here." Tobi got up and turned to put his mask on, just as Deidara entered.

"Hey, you can come back down to the li... why are you on the... why is Tobi half dressed un?" Tasha chuckled. She was wondering the same thing.

"Eh, can't you finish a sentence danna?" Deidara scowled at her.

"Yes un. I can un. And I am not... oh forget it un!" Tasha chuckled as Deidara came to help her off of the floor. 

"Anyway, come to the living room un. Everyone is waiting... and you still haven't explained why Tobi is half dressed un!"  
"I was checking a wound, that's all. Geez, calm down yeah?" 

"Copycat, un." Deidara mummbled in annoyance as he dragged Tasha towards the living room. Tobi followed close behind, buttoning his cloak as he went. When you got to the living room, everyone was already gathered there. Once Pein saw her he stood up.

"As you all know, today is my birthday. And since it is, I have decided to play 7 minutes in heaven!" 

_WHAT! _ She screamed silently in her head. He couldn't be seriouse. _Right? RIGHT?_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's note: -too busy running from Deidara to care-


	6. 30 minutes where?

_**The Akatsuki and the Great Oroki**_

Chapter 6 

Disclaimer: I don't think I have to keep saying this, do I? You guys get the drift by now. Right?

WHoo! Chapter 6! I am really starting to love writting this story. My reviewers are so nice! Thanks a bunch for the encouragement! It's quite fun to say "un." I do it now too. lol. I make him say it too much I know, but I like it. nn.

Anyway, here's the chapter, I hope you like Tobi in this one!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He wasn't kidding. She really couldn't believe this! Everyone else was setting up for the game. She glowered at Pein from the corner she had settled in, clearly annoyed. He was happily talking to Deidara, who made a comment that left her curiouse. He asked him where he got the necklace he was wearing. Tasha cranned her neck to see better, and noticed that the necklace was the same one she had gotten from Gaara in her first mission. She made a face. _Why is he wearing that?_ Pein looked down at the necklace and smiled at Deidara, a strange sight in itself.

"This is the present that Tasha got me for my birthday. Isn't it great?" Tasha nearly fell over as he said this.She had not gotten it for that reason. Deidara turned and stormed over to her, a hurt look on his face.

"Tasha-chan un! No fair un! You out did my cake un!" His eyes were starting to water, and Tasha held in a chuckle. _So the cake had been for Pein's birthday huh?_ She reached up and petted his head, to which he gave her a strange expression, glomping her. She fell over backwards from the force and tried to squirm as Kisame walked over, a bottle of sake in his hand.

"Hey, save it for the game and come help us drain this." Deidara shook his head, clinging to her tighter. Itachi, out of irritation, came over and dragged Deidara away. She watched him as he left, noticing that he was limping with the leg that Midnight had bitten only a day or so ago. It relieved her, since he wouldn't be chaseing her anytime soon with that. She watched as Itachi shoved the bottle into Deidara's mouth, forcing him to swallow the entire thing by himself. She tried hard not to laugh, but didn't do too well. Pein interupted the moment when he cleared his throat and announced the rules of the game.

"Alright. We're going to do this a bit differant then you guys are used to. Instead of drawing a stupid piece of paper, we're going to have the girls spin this bottle.." He snatched the bottle from Itachi and held it up. Tasha stared at him, wide eyed, sitting up. _But, I'm the only girl here today! Konan is on a mission!_ Tasha paled as she realized what was going to happen. She would be forced to spin and pair with every one of the Akatsuki. " ... and go into the closet with that person for 30 minutes. 7 minutes is much too short. " Tasha went even paler. _30? Oh god I'm doomed. _ She started to shake as Pein asked them all to make a circle in the middle of the floor and when Tasha didn't budge from her corner, he came over and dragged her over to the spot beside Tobi.

"Tobi, keep track of her." Tobi nodded.

"Yes sir! Tobi is a good boy!" Tasha cringed. Maybe, just maybe, Tobi was bipolar. Maybe. Pein handed her the bottle and she sighed, giving into her fate. She placed the bottle infront of her and spun it as hard as she could. It went around and around for what seemed like forever. As it began to slow down Tobi started to fidget, seemingly nervouse about something. As the bottle slowed to a crawl he jumped up, grabbed her and started dragging her towards the closet.

"Tobi wants to go first with the pretty girl! " His voice had started to go deep at the last word and Tasha raised a brow. Pein shrugged. 

"Sure, why not. I don't care." Tasha looked back at Pein, suddenly noticing who the bottle had stopped on. It was Itachi, who was scowling at Tobi angrily. Her stomach did a flip and she turned back around, clinging thankfully to Tobi's arm. _Thank god he noticed! That must be why he was fidgeting._ They reached the closet and the door was closed behind them by Kisame, who was grinning.

"Behave yourself Tobi." He chuckled as Tasha heared the door lock. The darkness engulfed them and it took awhile for her eyes to adjust. When they did she saw Tobi, or rather, the outline of Tobi, at the other end of the closet. It was a very large closet, which was odd since all of the other closets were rather small. She moved away from the door to lean against the wall to her left, closeing her eyes and crossing her arms across her chest. _So now what? This is going to be boring. I should have brought a light and a book to read._

"So, what do you want to do?" Tasha jumped. Tobi's voice was much closer to her then she realized. Her eyes shot open and she could see the soft glow of his Sharingan only inches from her face. _When did he get so close!_ She thought as she gulpped. 

"Um... I'm not sure.." Her heart skipped a beat as she felt his breath on her face. The dark outline of his arms moved to either side of her head.

"Well, I have a great idea." He mummbled as his lips met hers. Her heart nearly stopped as he moved a hand to cup her face, the other snaking it's way down to her waist. Her lungs started to burn just as he broke for air, moving down to kiss the side of her jaw. Her breath became shallow as he started to kiss her neck and she grabbed ahold of his head.

"W... wait!" Tobi paused briefly while she tried to regain her breath. After a few secounds he continued, down to her collar bone, where he began to suck at the soft skin. She tightened her grip on his head, trying to stiffle the moans that were trying to escape her.

"T...Tobi... n..no... I..d..don't..." She bit her lip as he moved his hands up, unbuttoning her cloak. She complained as best she could but he paid no attention, easily robbing her of the little protection she had. Her cloak was now on the floor and the only thing seperating her skin from his mouth was a thin mesh shirt and the tank top that covered it. It did little good as he moved his other hand down so that he could get a better grip on her waist. 

----------------

Outside the closet...

Itachi was pissed off. That little brat had snatched away the perfect opprotunity to get Tasha in his clutches. He tossed the sake bottle across the room. _Stupid Tobi..._ Was all that went through his mind as he waited for the thirty minutes to be up. _It's only 15 more_... Deidara watched Itachi as he glowered at the door of the closet, his face contorted to some strange expression he didn't recognise. He sighed. Trying to comfort Itachi at this moment would be futile. Besides, he understood how Itachi felt, in a way. He too wanted to be in the same position as Tobi. 

"I wonder if Tobi even knows what he's doing?" Kisame joked with Hiden. Hiden raised a brow, shrugging. He wasn't even sure why he was playing this game. He wasn't going to do anything if he was stuck in the closet with Tasha anyway. It was against his religion. Kisame laughed as Hiden mentioned this, slapping him on the back.

"You're too loyal man. Loosen up and have some fun!" There was a crash as Itachi threw yet another empty sake bottle across the room. 

"God un. We aren't gonna have any more sake if you keep throwing it all un!" Deidara glowered at Itachi as he threw a bottle at him. 

"Stop it I said!" Itachi snorted, ignoring Deidara's words. Pein sighed. Itachi's behavior was starting to annoy him. There was a thump from the closet and everyone went silent, looking at it curiously. 

--------------------

In the closet...

Tasha cringed as Tobi dragged her down to the ground, knocking a heavy object onto the floor. It made a large thump as it hit and rolled a few feet. Tobi glanced up breifly to make sure he didn't break it before returning his lips to hers. He had tossed his cloak in a corner of the room with hers. She could feel the warmth of his skin against hers, her heart beatting so hard that it almost hurt. His hands were roaming her body at their own leisure, leaving a warm trail where ever they touched. She had tried so hard to complain, but she couldn't form a proper word with the way he kissed her. Her body was enjoying it too much to fight. 

"Damn it, that's it! Fuck how much time they've got I'm opening the goddamn door!" Tobi looked up as he heared Itachi's voice, then that of Deidara and Kisame, trying to calm him down. He sighed, moving from the spot he had made between her legs. He went over to the corner and got their cloaks while Tasha continued to lay on the floor, her entire body throbbing. He helpped her up and handed her the cloak, which she slowly put on, watching him look for something. 

"What's wrong?" She asked as he turned to face her.

"I can't find my mask... Damn..." He muttered just as the door was ripped open. Tasha reacted, grabbing ahold of his head and pulling it down into her chest. Itachi stared at the two of them, raising a brow. 

"What in the world are you doing to his head...Is his mask off? Why isn't he wearing his cloak?" He seemed curiouse as he cocked his head, trying to get a better view. She shook her head furiously as she clutched his head tighter. 

"No! I just wanted to know what it felt like to hug his head, and Tobi was nice enough to let me." Itachi gave her a sceptic look and sighed.

"Whatever, just get out of the closet now." She shook her head again. Itachi's brows knit together as he reached for her. 

"Midnight!" The large wolf, who had been sitting comfortably in the corner, came over and growled at Itachi. He backed up almost immediatly, watching as the wolf closed the door with a paw and sat infront of it. She released Tobi's head and he gaspped, coughing a little. As he did, he noticed his mask at her feet. He picked it up, shaking his head at his stupidity. He put it on, and Tasha smiled. 

"Sorry about that Tobi." 

"Nah, it's alright, they were soft." Her face went beet red as he opened the door and walked out. She chased after him, throwing her shoe as she did so. 

"That's not funny Tobi!" 

"Tobi is a good boy!" He said with a laugh, catching her shoe. The room was silent as they stared at the two of them. Pein raised a brow at her flushed face and shoke his head. 

"I can see that this game isn't going to be much fun if she's that aggitated. Let's play cards." Tasha stared at Pein in shock as everyone else shrugged, pulling up a table. Tasha's eyes watered and she launched herself at him, engulfing his head in a hug as she thanked him repeatedly. He just sat in his chair, laughing. The rest of the night went rather calmly, except for the occasional angry comment by Itachi. Tasha won every card game again which made Deidara give up. Soon both him and Itachi were drunk and tried to strip on top of the table before Pein had them confined to their rooms. Tobi got sick on cake and Pein had Tasha take him to his room.

"Ah, that's not fair. I get dragged from the fun to take you to your room." Tasha complained as she reached his door. It wasn't that bad though, since it was almost three in the morning and she would have to head to bed soon anyway.

"Eh, I'll just set you in your bed and head off to sleep." She mummbled to herself, her hand pausing at the knob. Tobi was clutching his face as he tried to hold in the contents of his stomach. _I wonder if Tobi's room is as childish as his door?_ She thought. She was somewhat afraid to find out. _Oh well here goes._ She opened the door and switched on the light. It was much different then the image that had formed in her head. There was a huge bed set to one side of the room, a large oak table set under the window. A fireplace roared happily across from it, and a bunch of candles were set around the room. The carpet below her feet was a deep red color, that matched the curtians perfectly. _It's really comfortable in here_. She thought as she helped Tobi over to his bed. He sprawled out on it and she made a face.

"Hey, my bed is not bigger then yours you liar!" Tobi smiled at her, clutching his stomach as it twisted slightly. 

"Stay the night with me?" He asked, grabbing ahold of her hand softly. She blushed and sighed.

"Wel alright, but no funny business." She muttered, crawling into his outstreatched arms.

"I'll try."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's note: Hmm interestinly strange way to end a chapter. I think I'm making Tobi just a little bit too bold. --' Maybe. Oh well, it's entertaining. See ya next chapter, right? 


	7. And thus life gets more exciting,sorta

_**The Akatsuki and the Great Oroki**_

Chapter 7

Disclaimer:... Is this needed anymore? Oh well, you know the drill. nn 

In this chapter I really wanted to make fun of Itachi. I didn't do too much of that though. So sad. Don't get me wrong, I love the guy, it's just fun to mess with him... a lot. I hope you like this chapter and if you have any ideas on how to further torment or humiliate Itachi, let me know! It's alright, he already hates me anyway. -Itachi glowers from corner- Heheh...Hey! Midnight! -Itachi runs-

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"That stupid little brat!" Itachi raged as he stormed down towards Tobi's room. He had a rageing headache from the night before and was still pissed off at Tobi for taking his turn. He snarled to himself as he rubbed his temple, trying to get rid of the ache. It just made it worse so when he finally came to Tobi's vibrantly pink door, he kicked it with all of the force he had in his body. It left a large dent in the center, a huge crack snaking it's way up through the wood work. Feeling better, be it only a little, he shoved the door open and walked into the room. It was still dark inside, even though it was already noon. 

"That lazy brat, he isn't up yet? Tobi! Get your lazy ass out of the bed!" Itachi grummbled in irritation, pauseing for a moment when he realized he had never been inside of Tobi's room before. The thick curtians that hung over the windows kept almost all of the light out except for a pale red glow where the sun was the brightest. Itachi walked over to the closed window and flung the curtian open, flooding the room with the strong golden light of the noon sun. There was a grummble from the bed and a mass of black hair rose from under the large blanket that covered it. 

"Close the god damn curtians before I kill you." Itachi jumpped ever so slightly at the sudden deep voice that growled from the shape, a pale red glow coming from the mop of hair that hid it's face. Itachi snorted and shook his head, flinging open the other curtians as well. 

"No. I have something to yell at you about, and for that I need your lazy ass out of that gigantic bed. Do you know how hard it is to yell at someone if they are falling asleep on you?" He turned again to glower at the figure only to realize that he had pulled the blanket up over his head and went back to sleep. _Why that little_... Itachi's brows knit together in anger as he stomped over to the bed and pulled back the blanket.

"I sai..." His voice trailed off as he looked down at the one that lay before him. There was no mask. _He... he's not wearing the mask?_ Itachi raised a brow in curiousity extending a finger to poke him. After a few moments Tobi muttered at him to stop, but Itachi was much too amused. He continued to poke him until Tobi turned and open his eye, glowering at Itachi.

"I said stop damn you. Will you just go away?" Itachi stopped, frozen in shock. He was stareing into a sharingan, something he though he had gotten rid of. There was a rustle and Tasha poked her head from the blanket, peering at the two sleepily. 

"Why is it suddenly so bright in here...? Why are you two being so loud? Itachi go... away..." She mummbled as she flopped back onto the pillow and pouted. Tobi sighed and reached over to stroke her head, ignoring Itachi. 

"I'm sorry. I'll try to be quieter. Tobi will be a good boy while you sleep." Tasha giggled.

"Tobi. You are in no way, a good boy. Especially when you say it with such a deep voice."

"Would you rather I be hyper?" Tasha shook her head, burrying her face in the pillow. Tobi turned his attention back to Itachi and sat up, the blanket folding up infront of him. He wore no shirt and the soft glow of his skin was breath taking. Itachi made a face. Why was this all happening now? Just when he decided to like someone, the little brat decides to take her away. _Though, he's not really little, since he's taller then me... but still_! To make matters worse, he had the object of his affections in his bed! His bed of all places! 

"I see you two are getting along well." Itachi said through clenched teeth. Tobi's eye narrowed as he leaned forward, the muscles in his shoulders tightening under the skin.

"Was there something you wanted, or did you just want to ruin our day off?" Itachi backed away slowly as he felt the intensity of Tobi's stare. The sharingan in just the one eye alone felt like it was eatting into him. He moved to the door, making a face at Tobi as he did so. 

"I'll talk about it later, when you don't have that little mutt in your bed." Tobi glowered at Itachi, showing his clenched teeth as he moved to get out of the bed. Itachi felt his heart skip a beat and he quickly left the room, shutting the door behind him. He leaned back against the wall as he sighed, trying to calm down. _Ok, there is no way in the world that could have been Tobi. It was just a horrible joke._ He silently told himself as he started off towards his room. Tasha giggled as she placed her head on the warmth of his chest. She could hear his heart beat and the rise and fall of his chest as he breathed was amusing.

"Tobi, that was a mean thing to do." Tasha muttered, placing her lips softly to his collerbone. Tobi chuckled, patting her head. She grinned at him, amused.

"Oh well. Ya know, if ya keep doing that i'm going to break my promise." Tasha made a face and pulled away, sitting up in the bed. She streatched, yawning and then crawled over Tobi's lap and out of the bed. Tobi raised a brow at her.

"So where are you going?" He asked, watching as she pulled on her shoes and Akatsuki cloak. 

"I'm going to go have a talk with Leader. You'll see me again, I'm sure, so don't worry your pessimistic little head off." Tasha replied, waving to Tobi as she walked out. _I'm not pessimistic._ Tobi thought to himself as he got up to close the curtians.

Tasha walked slowly down the hall, feeling slightly skittish as she came out into the open space of the living room. She looked first to her left, and then to her right. Once she was sure that there was noone there she crossed as swiftly as she could into the leaders hall. It was a long hall, rather poorly lit, and at the end of it was a black door. _The Leader's room..._ Tasha slowly raised a hand and knocked, waiting as the heavy steps walked from somewhere farther into the room. When the door open she nearly fell over in shock. The normal dark shadow that surrounded Pein was gone. He stood there in his mesh shirt, bright orange hair in a bit of a mess. His eyes were the same as always, but what shocked her the most were all of the piercings. She cringed slightly, wondering if they hurt. 

"Was there something you wanted, mutt?" Tasha made a face at the nickname, and sighed.

"Yes. I wanted to talk to you, about Tobi." Pein sighed and opened the door farther, inviting her inside. When she was in he shut the door and motioned for her to sit in one of the plush chairs that were scattered around the large room. She watched him sit down, then chose the seat across from him.

"He's not annoying you is he? Or interfering with your work? " Tasha shook her head, and continued to shake her head for each question he asked. After a few minutes he went silent, raising a brow. 

"Is he doing some other meaningless thing to annoy you?"  
"No, he isn't annoying me at all." Pein's brows knitted together as she giggled. 

" Um... did you know that Tobi was an Uchiha?" Pein nodded. 

"Of course, why do you ask?" Tasha breathed a sigh of relief.

"That's good then. Does every one else know?" Pein nodded again.

"At least they should." Tasha gave Pein a curiouse look. _I wonder why Itachi seemed so suprised then?_ She rubbed her forehead, slightly annoyed and sighed. When she looked back up Pein was leaning forward, eyeing her.

"There was something else you wanted to ask, wasn't there?" Tasha was slightly taken aback. How did he know that she had more questions? She grinned at him sheepishly, leaning forward as well. 

"Leader, is Tobi bipolar?"

"Um...No..." 

"Oh... ok."

"What else is wrong?" Tasha's heart skipped a beat. This strange ability to tell when she had a question was slightly disturbing. 

"I was just wondering how you did that..."

"Your expression." Tasha nearly hit herself in the head for that one. She of all people should have remembered how easily her emotions showed on her face. 

"Hey... Leader? What's your real name?" Pein looked slightly startled. He hadn't expected her to ask.

"My name is Pein,"

"Am I allowed to call you that?"

"If you feel you must." He said with a slight scowl. It would be annoying for not just one girl, but two, calling him by his name. Tasha smiled, feeling much better about the situation and dismissed herself. As she left she gave Pein a little wave.

"Thank you Pein." Tasha thanked him, and walked out, closing the door behind her. Pein stared after her, his face tinted slightly. _I can't believe that a mutt saying my name could make me blush._ He though as he stood up and continued with his daily routine. Tasha walked happily down the leader's hall and into the living room, pauseing to see Itachi having a conversation with Deidara. She walked up to them, smiling, and Deidara grinned down at her. 

"Hey un! How are you un?" 

"I'm fine. Just bored. Hey did you know that Tobi is an Uchiha?" Deidara nodded, looking slightly confused. Itachi went pale. The two of them looked at him curiously.

"You didn't know that un? Wow." Deidara made a face at Tasha.

"That's my word un! Copy cat!" Tasha giggled and patted him on the shoulder.

"I wouldn't mess if I didn't like." She commented, stuck her tounge out at Itachi and walked past him. Deidara's face went red as Itachi huffed.

"She likes me un? Awesome un!" Itachi scowled at Deidara, turning around and stomping into the kitchen area. Tasha chuckled to herself as she headed outside. The air was nice and warm and she really wanted to be outside. _Tobi can wait, if i'm around him all the time I'll go crazy._ As she headed out the door, Pein called her. She stopped, turning just as a girl about her age rushed by in a blind panic. She was pale compaired to Tasha's own sun darkened skin, and her light brown hair was tied back in a ponytail. Tasha cocked her head as Pein grabbed ahold of her, turning to look at Tasha.

"Come to the living room at dark. We have something important to do."

"Sure thing Pein."

"Don't call me that infront of the recruit you mutt." She stuck her tounge out at him as he dragged the girl off, noticing his slight blush. She laughed, finding it amusing.

-------------------------

Tasha buttoned up her cloak, trying to make Tobi put on his mask. His logic was that if everyone already knew that he was an Uchiha, what was the point? She glowered at him and forced the mask on his face just as they entered the room. The girl from before was there, looking rather frightened, cowering into herself. _Poor girl. Is she joining the Akatsuki too? I wonder what her abilities are?_ Tasha grinned at the prospect of not being the only girl in the Akatsuki... other then Konan, but she didn't really count. She was only ever there for meetings like this one. She took her spot next to Tobi and waited as Pein introduced the girl. Her name was Lia. _Nice name._ Tasha thought as she leaned against Tobi, muttering how bored she was.She cocked her head as the girl looked at them all, pauseing at her and looking at her slightly confused. Tasha smiled at her as Pein began to question her. _Hmm just like when I joined, trying to force the girl to join._ The girl looked really scared and Tasha suddenly wanted to help her. Pein had been going on and on for several minutes about killing her, and something strange about dragons. She cocked her head as she tried her hardest to pay attention, but she couldn't. It was just too boring for her. She sighed loudly and clung tightly to Tobi's arm. She glowered at Pein every once and awhile as Pein would say the word death very loudly. _That's so cheap._ She though, peering at the girl again. She was shaking and looking none too pleased. She yawned loudly on purpose again, trying to disrupt Pein's rant. He glowered at her breifly and she smiled sweetly, pretending she hadn't done a thing. He rolled his eyes, returning his attention to the girl.From then on, every few sentences she would yawn as loud as she could to interupt him. Tobi chuckled beside her, finding her antics amusing. Finally Pein got quite annoyed at her and turned around, a snarl on his face.

"Tobi will you please keep that mutt quiet? I can hear her barking all the way over here!" Pein turned back around and noticed the girl was passed out.

"She's been like that for a few minutes Pein. You've just been talking to the air." Pein blushed ever so slightly again, glowering at Tasha.

"Didn't I tell you to stop barking you mutt?" 

"I'm sorry my sweet Pein, but I didn't quite hear you." Peins face turned a noticable shade of red this time and Tobi raised a brow. He leaned a bit into her side, which was awkward, and whispered something to her. She giggled as Pein tried to play off his blush.

"Whatever! We'll continue this later!"

----------------

It was the next day and Tasha streatched out. Her bed wasn't as comfortable as Tobi's. There was a knock at her door and she sighed as she saw Deidara come in. 

"Hey Dei-kun. What's up?" He walked over to her, blushing slightly.

"Well, remember yesterday un?" Tasha nodded. " Since she fainted the other night the Leader has decided to hold another meeting. So when you are dressed , come to the living room, ok un?" Tasha nodded again, smiling as he walked out again. _Ah, that poor girl. He's going to go at it again. I wonder if I should pester him again this time as well._ She thought as she got changed. She took her time getting down to the living room. Everyone was already there when she got there, and Pein had his arms crossed, tapping his foot in annoyance. He glowered at her as he spotted her and she just smiled.

"Stupid mutt. You're late! Hurry and get your ass in your damn seat." Tasha stuck her tounge out at him, then grinned widely at Tobi. He waved to her enthusiasticly and she placed a hand to her mouth as she giggled. She then moved to her spot, and watched as Pein asked her who she wanted to be her partner. Itachi was the only one who raised their hand. _Oh crap. That girl is going to have to deal with the angry pervert. I'll have to help her the best I can._ She thought. Itachi got up and walked from the room and Tasha couldn't help but find him irritating. Pein tossed the girl her cloak and she wandered off to her room. Tasha sighed as she walked up to Pein, glowering at him grumpily. He raised a brow.

"What is it this time?" 

"Pein... Why did you let her end up paired with Itachi? I would have been her partner!" Pein tried not to blush, but it was unsuccesful. He turned his head so that he glowered at the air to the right of her and sighed,

"You didn't raise your hand."  
"I didn't know Itachi was going to or I would have." 

"It's too late now damn it, so shut up and go do something!" 

"Like what?" Pein went quiet. He had nothing in mind. 

"Go... train to get a new animal or something! I don't care!" Tasha frowned as Pein slunk off and down his hall. _Grrr that guy irritates me sometimes! _She thought as she sighed and turned to Tobi. He was waiting patiently for her by the entryway to their hall. She walked over to him and leaned up against him. _Well this should be interesting. A new member should bring a bit more life to this dreary place._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Author's note: Interesting chapter, eh? Lol. The new character, Lia, is from my friends fanfic, The Akatsuki and the Freak. It should be up soon. I had permission to use her, since she is useing me. So it works out. I hope you guys don't mind. Expect to see some more of her. See ya next chapter! -Itachi runs by, screaming, Midnight at his heels-_


	8. An Understatement

_**The Akatsuki and the Great Oroki**_

Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I hate typing this... Gah. Not the story, but this... this disclaimer! You know I don't like typing this! Since you all know I don't own Naruto, and there is no way I could, I might just stop typing this lolz. This should be an interesting chapter though, since you learn a lot of things about the main character... In a way. And that Deidara calls everyone he doesn't like something strange lol. By the way, before you try to kill me, this story was origonaly supposed to have Deidara as the main guy character, but I was having so much fun with Tobi that I got of track. --' hehehehhhhh... Yeah. Anyway, Deidara is the actual main focus, so if it turns out to be a conflict of interests... that's cause I can't decide which I like better. I hope you like it!

"Every day! Every damn day! Nothing to do! When will Pein give me a mission!" Tasha sighed in annoyance as she flopped down on her bed, for the tenth time that day. She had been wandering the Akatsuki hideout for days now and she was bored to death. There was no sign of the new girl and Tasha was starting to suspect that Itachi had eatten her for dinner. _I could see him doing that..._ She thought as she flailed. The mechanical birds that Sasori had made for her were chirping rather cheerily, and it made her feel a little bit better. Just a little bit. _Gah! If I keep staying here I'm going to become homicidal... which might be what Pein wants._ Tasha thought about that until a strange shadow that was coming at her from just above her head made her jump. Lips pressed against hers and she relaxed. She recognised this pair of lips, even if she was being kissed upside down. She closed her eyes and reached up, wrapping her arms around Tobi's head. He smiled against her lips and pulled back to kiss her forehead.

"I saw you squirming and I thought I should calm you down a bit. " Tasha sighed as she gazed up at Tobi. This angle, looking up at him from below, sent a pleasent shiver down her body. He leaned back down to kiss her again, gently taking hold of her bottom lip with his teeth. Her stomach did a flip and she pushed him up and away. He looked down at her in confusion as she sat up, holding her chest. Her heart beat had skyrocketed. She blushed and shifted so that she could get off of the bed. 

"S..sorry Tobi. I think I need to take a walk and clear my head." Tobi simply smiled and watched her as she walked from the room. As soon as the door closed behind her he scowled, laying down in the warm spot she had left. _Why does she want to avoid me like that?_ He thought as he rested his head upon his arms. Tasha walked slowly down the hallway, trying to calm her nerves before she went back to see Tobi. _He always makes me feel so nervous..._ She thought. As she came towards a corner someone rounded it and ran directly into her. She stumbled backwards a few steps and cocked her head. It was the new girl, Lia.

"I'm so sorry! Wait, you're that girl that I didn't recognise when I was at the meeting. Who are you?" Lia asked, looking up at her. Tasha smiled.

"Hi! I'm Tasha. You're the new girl... Lia right?" She replied, trying to be as open as she could. 

"Yes, that's right. Sorry again, for running into you. I just came back from Itachi's room, and yeah... that wasn't pretty." Lia said, rolling her eyes. 

"Really now. You know, I'm sure that I can help you with Itachi, if you want me too." Lia shook her head and Tasha raised a brow.

"No, I think that I can take care of myself. Thanks anyway. I need to head to my room. Sorry. Maybe we can talk again sometime. See ya." She said as she started walking again. Tasha nodded, waving goodbye as the girl walked from view. _I hope Itachi hasn't started molesting her as well..._ She thought with a sigh, as she started to walk again. The base was more lively of course, since noone was going anywhere. Litterally. No one had left the base since the party, so Tasha often ran into someone on her walks. It seemed almost like Pein was planing something that would require all of them. _Speaking of which, I should pay that pain in the ass a visit._ She thought, tempted to visit Itachi's room. She knew better though and wouldn't go anywhere without a minion. She passed the kitchen just as Deidara walked out, noticed her, and waved happily. She smiled. She could get along with Deidara, even if he was annoying sometimes. She waited for him to catch up with her, and the two of them started walking down and through the living room. 

"Hey Dei-kun. Can I ask you something about Uchiha's?" Deidara made a face, moving to sit in a chair. Tasha flopped down on top of him, making him blush. He shifted slightly, so she wasn't sitting directly on his lap, and sighed.

"I hate Uchiha's un. That stupid Itachi. Stupid Tobi. Stupid Leader... un..." Tasha raised a brow as he continued to name off people. _Those people... aren't Uchihas... What the hell is he talking about?_

"Um... those people... aren't Uchiha... Dei-kun..." Deidara stopped his rant for a moment, looking confused.

"Of course they are un! I call anyone I hate an Uchiha after that bastard Itachi un!" Tasha sighed. So he really didn't know that Tobi was an Uchiha. She was hopeing she could find out a little more about Tobi, but it seemed useless. She petted Deidara on the head and he went silent, looking stunned when she kissed him on the forehead.

"Well, thanks anyway Dei-kun." She got up and walked out, leaving Deidara completly confused. _I'll have to ask Tobi myself it seems. _She made her way back towards her room, opening the door to see Tobi lying on his stomach in her spot. She raised a brow, laughing to herself as she walked over to him.

"Tooobbiiii-kun..." Tobi's head snapped up as she spoke and he laughed.

"Kun? Since when?" He rolled over, reaching up to her and pulling her down onto his stomach.

"This again? Do you like having me on your stomach?" Tobi nodded, nestling his chin in the top of her head. He was warm and the sound of his heart was starting to lul her to sleep.

"This isn't fair Tobi. I can never stay awake when you do this." Tobi laughed, petting her head.

"I can change that, you know." He whispered, and Tasha's heart skipped a beat. Tobi shifted slightly and lifted her face with both hands. She started to panic... until his lips met hers and she melted. 

"Um, I finished it." Tasha pulled back from Tobi and looked up at the owner of the voice. _How did Sasori remember where my room was...? _She thought in confusion. He had come to her room to put the birds up for her, and the fact he remembered that she had asked for a squirrle as well was amazing. 

"Thank you Sasori-sama!" She chimmed, crawling off of Tobi and walking over to him. Tobi sighed in frustration, glowering at Midnight. He sat by the fireplace, as usual, looking amused. Sasori walked over to the planted area of the room, Tasha close at his heels, and set the squirrle up. When he was finished he allowed her to hug him, staring at her blankly, then left. She sighed, slightly disappointed because her only distraction had left so swiftly. She turned back to look at Tobi, who was patting the bed beside him expectantly. _Dear lord. I think that he isn't going to give up today..._ She thought as she shook her head at him. He raised a brow, sitting up.

"Do you not trust me?" Tasha laughed at that. Trust him in a bed? _Funny._ She cocked her head at him as he swong his legs over the bed and she backed up a few feet. _Ok, I have a bad feeling about this..._ Tobi stood and she felt her heart stop. Literally. 

"Um... T... Tobi... what are you plotting?" She stuttered as he started towards her. He simply smiled. She backed up a few more feet, until her back hit the wall. _C...crap!! Stupid wall!! Who invented it??_ Tobi was only a foot away now and she had nowhere to run. At least, nowhere that would do any good. He placed a hand to either side of her head and Tasha was starting to wish that she had stayed in the living room with Deidara. Tobi leaned in and placed his forehead to hers.

"Why are you avoiding me? What did I do, hm?" Tasha opened her mouth to reply when he kissed her. Hard. Her head hit the wall behind her as she gaspped, trying to catch the breath he had snatched. His hands moved down to her waist, drawing her body closer to his. He pulled away so she could breath, and began to work his way down her neck until he found a spot that made her gasp. Her body started to tremble ever so slightly as he nibbled at the spot, and she wrapped her arms instinctivly around his neck. 

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO THE MUTT??" Tobi lurched backwards at the sound of Pein's voice, face turning red. Tasha slowly slid down to the floor, an even deeper shade. Pein walked over to the two of them, raising a brow at Tobi, who's back was turned. He then looked down at the distraught Tasha who was now curled up in a ball on the floor. He snickered and bent down, poking her side. She squeeked and scrammbled quickly out of reach, making a face. Pein laughed.

"I had something to talk to you about, but I don't want Tobi to hear. Come with me to the kitchen." Tasha looked somewhat confused as Pein reached out and dragged her up and towards the door. She looked back briefly to see Tobi watching, a very annoyed look on his face. She gulpped and wrapped an arm around Pein's as they left the room. Pein raised a brow at the action, blushing ever so slightly. When they reached the kitchen he released her arm and she leaned back against a counter. Pein sighed and Tasha realized, slow as it was, that Pein's shadow wasn't there. _Isn't that something he only does in his room?_ She thought, watching him rub the back of his head before he spoke.

"You've probably realized this by now... but no one has been given any missions lately." Tasha nodded, wondering why Pein was telling her this. 

"Well it's because Konan's birthday is in a few days, since her birthday is close to mine... and I really need to know what I should get her but the other idiots don't know a thing. " Tasha clampped a hand over her mouth, trying really hard not to laugh. _That's a stupid reason to stop all of the organization's activities! Well... I guess I could help him. I might get something to do then._ She thought for a few moments, then smiled.

"Well Pein, I think she might like... you. " Pein made a face. 

"She's only a partner. I have no such feelings for her."

"Uhuh. That's why you're blushing." Pein raised a hand to his face, realizing it was warm. He scoffed.

"I'm not blushing because of Konan!" Tasha raised a brow and Pein looked away from her, a scowl on his face. _I wonder why then? He wouldn't blush for no reason...right?_ She gazed at him quizically as he glowered at her from the corner of one orange eye. 

"So you really think she wants... me?" Tasha nodded furiously.

"If I was Konan I would too. Just tie a bow to yourself. It'll be perfect." Tasha said cheerily. _Good thing I'm not though..._ Pein looked thoughtful for a few secounds and sighed. 

"Well, your idea is a lot better then the other idiots..."

"Did you ask Lia?"

"The wimp? What a slow mutt you are. Of course not!" Tasha scowled.

"If you keep calling me a mutt Pein...then I'm not going to assist you anymore. " She moved away from the counter and started out of the kitchen when Pein grabbed her around the waist, pulling her back against him. She felt a surge of panic as she turned to look up at him. He had a seriouse look on his face and it frightened Tasha deeply.

"I appologise... mu... T... gah... T...ash... Tash...a...Eh forget it!" Pein had attempted an appology but it didn't quite work out as he flung his arms up in the air and stalked off. Tasha giggled, finding the event suddenly quite funny. She stood there, laughing for a good ten minutes, until her stomach started to hurt. She wiped the tears from her eyes as she sighed. _I guess I could... go back to my room. But... Tobi looked really irritated when I left. I don't know if I want to go back. _She thought as she moved towards the door. As she rounded the doorway to head down towards Diedara's room a pair of red eyes startled her, causing her to fall backwards. Itachi was glowering down at her as she muttered under her breath and slowly stood to her feet. He didn't make any movement, nor did he say anything. He just stood there, looking pissed. Tasha raised a brow, slightly curiouse. 

"Um... did you need something..? Or is Sasori stripping behind me...?" Tasha said as she turned in a circle, trying to look behind her. Itachi held in a snicker as he watched her, shaking his head. 

"Why would that puppet strip...? Especially out here in the hallway?"

"He's... drunk?"

"He's a puppet."

"It... could happen... maybe. It's plausible." Itachi sighed, rolling his eyes.

"Yeah and I'm in love with Deidara." Tasha almost fell over when Itachi said that, staring at him wide eyed.

"I. WAS. KIDDING. Baka." Tasha sighed in relief, holding her hand to her chest. 

"Whew. You had me scared." Itachi gave her an annoyed look.

"Smart ass." Tasha grinned, and reached up, taking ahold of a handfull of Itachi's hair. He stared at her before making a strange yelp as she pulled his head down. She released him a few secounds later and started running for her life as a VERY angry Itachi came chaseing after her. She was running as fast as she could, but Itachi was catching up to her. So, she did the smart thing and ducked into Deidara's room, locking the door behind her. Deidara looked up as the door closed, raising a brow. There was a loud bang as something began to beat at the door and Deidara looked down at his work again.

"So.. who's chasing you un?"

"Itachi." Deidara paused, then took his hands off of the sculpture he was working on and crossed his arms.

"What did you do un?"

"I pulled his hair." Deidara started to laugh, grinning up at her from his seat next to the foot of his bed. 

"Nice one un." Tasha grinned in return, ignoring the pounding on the door, and looked around Deidara's room. There was clay scattered in random places, broken sculptures, paper, work tools and clay birds scattered in all directions. It was rather messy, but comfortable. She walked over towards Deidara as he started to work again, and sat on his bed, watching him from over his shoulder. After a few minutes, Itachi seemed to have given up. She tapped him on the shoulder, and he looked up from his spot on the floor. 

"Yes, un?"

"Can I play with your hair Dei-kun?" Deidara blushed a bit, then shrugged.

"I don't care, un." Tasha yelpped happily, swinging her leg over so that there was one on either side of his head, and pulled it back into her lap. He froze, turning red once he realized where his head was. 

"Uh... um... Tasha-chan... un? Couldn't you do this in a... not so awkward position un?" Tasha shook her head as she undid his ponytail and took off his headband. She started to braid his hair, and Deidara resisted the urge to squirm out of her reach. The clay in his hands was now an unrecognisable mass and Deidara sighed in aggitation, tossing the clay at the table infront of him. He turned his head so that he had a good view of her face, and scowled.

"Tasha-chan, please un. This is awkward un." Tasha stopped braiding his hair and cocked her head. _Hm... let's have a bit of fun._ She thought as she leaned forward, bringing her chest within inches of his face. 

"What's awkward Dei-kun?" Deidara went red and lurched away from her, hitting his leg against the table. He winced and turned around, sitting with his back against the table. Tasha grinned at him as he placed a hand to his face. 

"Aww, don't ruin my fun Dei-kun!" Deidara gapped at her, wide eyed. 

"I'm not going to get raped, am I un?"

"Yes. That's what's I'm going to do Deidara." Tasha said sarcasticly.

"W... what un?!"

"You can't rape the willing Dei-kun." Deidara's face went even redder.

"I... am not willing un!" Tasha raised a brow, smiling.

"Uhuh, and that's why you have a hard on." Deidara flinched, closing his legs and making a face. Tasha laughed. She couldn't believe that he actually had one! _Too funny!!_ Deidara turned his head, trying not to look at her.

"Th... that's not funny un!!" Tasha flopped back on the bed, cracking up. This was way too much fun.When she had calmed down a bit she sat up to see Deidara, still in the same position. 

"Aww... what's wrong Dei-kun? Does it hurt?" Deidara made a weird face and looked up at her, confused.

"Does what hurt un?"

"Your hard on. You're clutching yourself like it does." Deidara bit his lip, shaking his head furiously.

"N..no! Why are you making fun of me un?" Tasha grinned, took off her cloak, got down onto the floor and crawled towards him. He went wide eyed and tried to move backwards, but was blocked by the table. Tasha crawled up and halfway into his lap, bending up and licking his nose. Deidara gave in, wrapping his arms around her waist and pressing his lips lightly against hers. She was somewhat startled, but leaned into the kiss. _What the hell. What's the worse that could happen...? I am the one who made him horny. Ok, bad thing to think..._ His hand began to creep up her back and when something licked her, she pulled back, looking confused. 

"What in the world was that?" Deidara blinked, trying to figure out what she meant when it dawned on him. He raised a hand and she noticed the mouth. 

"Oh... scared me for a sec. How did I not notice that?" She questioned, taking ahold of his hand and examining it. While she poked at his hand the other one was fondly rubbing her bottom. After a few strokes she began to blush, leaning into the movement ever so slightly.

"Uh, are you done playing with my hand un? I'd like to use it... ya know un..." Tasha blushed, and released his hand, leaning forward against his chest as his newly released hand started it's way back up her shirt. His lips met her's again, just as softly as before, and she smiled. _This is kinda funny. He's being a lot less forceful then some people I know._ She thought, as she bit his lip. He pulled back making a face as he licked the blood.

"Hey un. No bitting yet un." Tasha giggled at his reaction. 

"Ok ok. Don't get your clay in a ball." Deidara stuck his tounge out at her and she leaned forward, taking it in her teeth. He flinched, raising a brow, then shrugged. She gave him a kiss as she tugged at the top button of his cloak, and he sighed, pushing her back a few inches and unbuttoning it for her. She grinned, thanked him, then proceded to unbutton it the rest of the way. He shrugged it the rest of the way off, proceding to take off his shirt. He leaned forward so that the two of them were now lying on the floor, Tasha beneith him. He began to kiss her neck, slowly working his way down to the mesh shirt and tank top she wore. He pulled it up and over her head, and then removed her bra. She giggled as he got into an argument with one of his hands, which kept trying to bite her before he did. Deidara was so amusing. After a few minutes he finally managed to get the two of them undressed and his hands under control... sort of. They were licking the spots where he held her and it made her squirm a bit. Almost as much as his mouth on her chest did.

"What the _HELL_ are you doing Deidara?" Deidara and Tasha both froze and looked up to see a very pissed off Tobi. His mask was clutched tightly in one hand as his mouth curled into a snarl. _SHIT!_ The two of them thought and gulpped. Tobi walked over to the two of them slowly and Deidara started to tremble. He bent his head down to Tasha as Tobi walked.

"I'm sorry if this turns out badly un." He whispered just as Tobi grabbed ahold of him. Tasha closed her eyes as his weight dissapeared and shook as she heared Deidara cry out in pain. There was a thud and she opened an eye, gasping and swiftly moving her body so that she was leaning back against the bed. Deidara had made an attempt at fighting back, she could tell by the torn fabric of Tobi's coat. There was a hole through Deidara's chest, where he bled through, blood running down his bare skin and dripping onto the floor. Her heart tried to leap through her chest as she began to panic. Tobi dropped Deidara upon the floor and turned to her, the same malicious look in his eyes. Her brain told her to run, but her body was in shock and wouldn't budge. She began to cry, wishing she could use jutsu without a minion. A black blurr caught her attention in the corner of her eye as Midnight walked into the room and stood between Tobi and herself. _Midnight? Physical attacks have no effect on him though. He doesn't even have any jutsu I can use! He's useless! _Midnight's fur bristled as Tobi continued to advance, and a strange black substance began to flow from Midnight's body. Tobi stopped infront of the wolf and glowered down at him.

"Move, mongral." Midnight bared his teeth, refusing to budge. Strangly, Tasha's body began to move on it's own, as she began to perform handsigns to a jutsu she didn't know. Tobi's expression changed, and he began to back up.

"Cool your jets Mr. Good boy, unless you want to die." Tasha looked at Midnight in confusion as her hands stopped moving. She assumed that the justu was finished, but nothing was happening. There was a rustle and she looked up to see a cloaked figure standing behind her, a large scythe in his hand. _DEATH??_ Tasha went pale as the figure leaned over to peer at her, two deep red orbs floating in the darkness of it's hood. 

"You called me, Tasha?" Tasha went wide eyed and nearly fainted. Tobi was already back against the wall, sitting nervously upon the floor. _Midnight's power is...to summon death himself huh? Who would have thought...Oh GOD! DEIDARA!_ She paniced as she crawled over to him. He was still breathing, barely, lying in a pool of his own blood. _Um... what do I do??_ She tried to calm down and think, but she couldn't. Death looked at Deidara with interest and she scowled at him. He simply shrugged. It was just his job, after all. 

"Try a summon." Midnight suggested. Tasha thought it to be a good idea, and did a summoning, hopeing to god that it would bring a useful minion. The floor infront of her glowed and a pure white wolf with a strange wing design on it's back appeared.

"I'm Bella, yes! Who do you need healed yes?" Tasha sighed in relief as she pointed to Deidara. The wolf cocked it's head and sighed.

"Something so hard on my first day, yes? Oh well, I shall do my best, yes!" Bella walked over to Deidara and sat beside him. His body began to glow, and Tasha waited. Tobi hadn't moved from his spot where he eyed death nervously. Death watched him as they waited. It took a half an hour but the hole in his chest had disappeared and Deidara was breathing normally. Relieved she turned to glower at Tobi. This had settled it. She liked Tobi, a lot, she really did, but this was riddiculos. Death moved to stand infront of him and Tobi flinched.

"Het out. I don't want to see you." Tobi's brows knitted together as she spoke, and he tried to say something in return. She simply pointed at the door and glowered, ignoring any excuses he might have tried. Once he was gone, Midnight following to make sure he left, she got dressed. She would need to pay Pein a visit. 

Author's note: OO longest chapter...Ok, before you get mad at me, um... wait... what was my excuse going to be? Uh... anyway I worked hard on this chapter and yes, this story will still have Tobi, and he'll still be just as important. I just wanted to portray him a bit differantly in this chapter. As a jealous little boy. lol. That and I wanted to have Deidara in a little more important role. After all, Tobi did steal his light.


	9. To annoy Itachi

_**The Akatsuki and the Great Oroki**_

Chapter 9

Disclaimer: ... -Pokes disclaimer- Hm... Oh well. This chapter will still be a bit mean to Tobi but not too much, ok? Anyway, Pein is really important in this chapter, as is Sasori, because I want to use him more. Just for the fun of it. Yay for random Sasori apperances! -Falls over from excitement-

"Bella, stay here and watch over Dei-kun, alright?" Bella, Tasha's newest minion, nodded. Tasha peered down at Deidara for a few secounds, and then over at Death. He cocked his hooded head at her and she sighed.

"Why don't you... uh... come with me. Is that alright?" Death nodded and walked after her as she left the room, a trail of dark smoke in his wake. Being followed by Death was kind of creepy, but it was better then going alone. As she walked through the living room and down to Pein's room. When she arrived she turned to Death.

"You'd like me to stay outside, correct? I don't mind. " Tasha gapped at Death as he spoke. She figured that he would know what she was thinking, but it was still really weird. The floating red orbs blinked and he waved a gloved hand at her, motioning for her to knock on the door. She nodded and knocked, waiting as the heavy sound of Pein's footsteps travled to the door. It opened slowly and Pein poked his head out of the door, raising a brow at the cloaked figure behind her.

"I'm not going to ask. Eh, come on in...Tasha." Pein opened the door wide and waited, looking at her expectantly. Tasha stared at him in shock. _He just called me by my name! Oh god! The world's going to end!_ Pein cleared his throat and she shook her head, walking into the room. He closed the door and walked over to his chair, sitting down and folding his hands on his lap. Tasha sat in the chair across from him.

"Pein, this is about Tobi, again." Pein sighed, raising a hand to his head.

"What did he do now?"

"He tried to kill me." Pein froze, looking shocked. She cocked her head as Pein clenched a fist tightly around the arm of the chair. She gave him a worried look as he scowled.

"Um, Pein? Are you alright?" Pein nodded, clenching his jaw.

"You aren't ok. What's up?" Pein sighed, giving her a strange look.

"Nothing. I'm just trying to calm down." Tasha watched him as he silently vented until he felt better.

"Well, I have something to get you away from him before I kill him." Tasha cocked her head.

"Why would you try to kill him?"

"Because he tried to kill you damn it! That pisses me off!... What did you do?" Tasha went silent and blushed. Pein raised a brow and sighed, growling under his breath.

"That ass. Do you have any marks?" Tasha opened her mouth to reply when there was a knock at the door. Pein moved to open the door but Tasha got up.

"I'll open it." Tasha walked over to the door and slowly opened it to see Itachi and Lia. _Why...?_

"Um, Hi. You guys are back early..." Tasha cocked her head at the two. Pein looked at her curiously as she talked.

" Yeah. We need to talk to the Leader about our mission." Tasha scowled at Itachi as he grummbled under his breath. Lia looked confused and Tasha sighed.

"If you are going to be an ass Itachi, I'm shutting the door." Tasha narrowed her eyes and gripped the frame of the door in an attempt to calm down. He was being annoying, as usual.

"Please Tasha. We really need to talk to the Leader. It is important. We need to tell him about our mission." Itachi mummbled under his breath. Tasha rolled her eyes and opened the door farther so they could enter.

"Just be warned, he's not in the greatest of moods right now." She sighed, looking back at the scowling Pein. He had sat back down in his chair and was holding his head in one hand. Leaving the door open Tasha moved to sit across from him again, looking at the two expectantly.

"Leader, Lia and I were not able to convince Gaara to join when we were there. We left sooner then expected due to the fact that he tried to kill the both of us and I found it important for us to leave while we still had the chance to leave with our lives." Tasha stared at Itachi wide eyed as Pein sighed.

"Really now. Well then, this makes this easier. I'm sending you back. But Tasha will go with you this time." Tasha flinched as he called her by name again. She wasn't going to get used to that.

"You want me to go back to that desert without a partner, as well as stick me with that molester?" She made a face as Pein sighed again.

"Why are we going to go back? He's not going to come no matter what we do. He told us there is nothing that you could do to get him to join. No matter what! And I don't think I can go through that again." Itachi grummbled in frustration. Pein clenched his jaw and waited for a few moments as he calmed down, then looked to Itachi.

" For one, Tasha has more battle experiance then that wimp. Secound I SAID SO. End of discussion." He looked to Tasha.

"By the way, you aren't going alone. I'm sending Deidara with you." Tasha sighed with relief at first, then made a face.

"Wait, Itachi hates both of us!!" Pein nodded.

"He'll get over it." He growled, eyeing Itachi. Tasha sighed. _Great. Stuck with the molester no matter what I do. _She thought. She looked at Itachi, who seemed to be plotting something. She scowled, getting a feeling that this would be bad for Lia. She turned to Pein, getting a great idea.

"Hey, can I have permission to hurt Itachi if he tries anything?" She whispered to Pein. Pein chuckled, nodding.

"Whatever you want." He reached over and petted her head, bringing a stare._Well he's rather affectionate today._ There was a thump and Tasha looked up. Lia had fallen to the floor.

"Hey! Are you alright?" Tasha lept from her seat to crouch down beside her.

"Just dizzy is all. Thanks." Lia gave her a pained smile and Tasha sighed, looking sceptic. She was sitting at least, her head in her hands. Tasha raised a brow, realizing that this situation seemed rather familiar somehow.

"You aren't used to your powers, huh?" Tasha asked, petting the girl on the head.

" No, I'm not. No one understands that I don't fight and so I never used my powers this much. At least until now. " Tasha looked thoughtful. _Well certianly reminds me of when I was small. _

"Well, don't stress yourself too much, alright? I'm more then willing to take half of your work load." _And put it on Itachi._ She thought. _Ok, that'd be mean._ Pein stood up.

"Then it's settled. You'll leave once... where is Deidara anyway?" Tasha went pale.

"Oh god. I have to go check on him! I'll be back!" Tasha got up swiftly and ran from the room, and straight into Death. She stumbled slightly, then made a face at him.

"Inconvenient place to stand ya know that death? Let's head to check on Dei-kun."

"He's alright. Midnight just informed me."

"I still want to see him myself." Death shrugged and followed her as she walked off to Deidara's room. Bella met her at the door, tail wagging happily.

"I have done well, yes! I have made him a hundred percent better yes!" Tasha sighed in relief, walking into the room. Deidara was dressed, sitting crosslegged on his bed. She walked over to him, grinning widely.

"I'm glad you are ok, Dei-kun." Deidara looked up as she spoke and he smiled back.

"Yeah, that little wolf of yours is a miracle worker un. I swear I was going to die un!" Tasha petted him on the head.

"Glad you didn't, or I would be bored. Any way, we have a mission, together." Deidara cheered, hugging her happily.

"But... We have to go with Itachi and Lia." Deidara froze, then scowled.

"I HATE that bastard. UN!"

"Yes yes. I know. We still have to go. If you ignore him, maybe he'll turn into a puddle of goo." Deidara snickered, and nuzzled her chest.

"Well, alright. But ONLY because you're going to be there." Tasha shook her head as she laughed, dragged him off of the bed and the two of them headed to Pein's room, Bella right behind them.They arrived at his room after a few minutes, Pein was already at the door, waiting. Midnight was sitting beside the doorway, and he looked up as Tasha reached down and petted him. Death had disappeared somewhere, but Tasha didn't mind. He creeped her out.The five of them went inside of Pein's room and sat around, waiting. Itachi and Lia arrived soon after, and Itachi looked annoyed.

"So can we get this over with, so that I don't have to deal with them any longer then necessary?" Tasha scowled, tightening her grip on Deidara's arm as he twitched. She could tell he was pissed off just from looking at Itachi.

"Calm it Dei-kun. Please." Deidara scowled and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. Pein made a face at the gester, then sighed.

"Yes. You can head out now. But If I hear anything about you doing something retarded like last time, I'll kill you myself." Tasha raised a brow. _Last time? Oh... The incident between Itachi and Dei-kun. _

"Don't worry Pein. I won't let them get close enough to each other to make out." Pein and Deidara froze, giving her an odd look as she grinned. Itachi glowered at her and Tasha giggled. Exactly the reaction she wanted. He grabbed ahold of Lia and dragged her from the room. _Alright. Now's exactly the time to let him know what I think of him._ Tasha grinned evilly and Deidara and Pein backed away from her.

"Oh just leave the guy alone for once, eh master? " Midnight muttered, looking up at her from his spot at her feet. She sighed.

"Oh alright. Just for Lia's sake. Speaking of which, I think we should find them before Itachi decides to take it out on her." Tasha stood and walked out, Deidara and her wolves following her as she began to search for them._Where could they have gone?_ Tasha wondered as she poked her head around a corner. The hallway seemed empty. That's when she spotted them She waved cheerily.

"Heeeeyyyyy! Lia! Molester! Over here! " Midnight scowled at her as she called Itachi a molester. He knew how true it was, but still.

"Don't call me that!" Itachi muttered, and Tasha realized he had ahold of Lia. She said something to him and Tasha raised a brow.

"Hey! Stop fondling her and get over here!" Tasha held in a giggle. She knew she shouldn't be doing this, but it was too much fun. The two finally caught up to them, and Tasha gave Itachi a weird look. He seemed distracted for some reason. She shrugged it off and placed her hands on her hips.

"Took ya long enough, slow poke." Tasha muttered, faking annoyance. She tilted her hips slightly and extended an arm, poking him it the forehead.

"What the HELL do you think you're doing?" Lia, who had been laughing, went silent.

"Who? Little ol' me? I was molesting your forehead of course! I can molest too ya know." She said with a grin, not afraid of Itachi in the least. Midnight sighed. Lia backed away as Itachi grew angrier with Tasha. _Aww how adorable. He's so angry! _Tasha thought, amused.

"Can we please just leave now?" Tasha looked over at Lia, who was shaking. She raised a brow.

"Itachi! You're scaring the kitten! Apologize!" Midnight and Bella stared at Tasha in disbelief and Deidara sighed.

"Why should I apologise to her?! She doesn't deserve to be apologised to!" Lia looked hurt and Tasha growled.

"What was that? She doesn't deserve it? " She grabbed ahold of Itachi's cloak, pulling him forcfully towards her.

"I don't care what opinion you have, you don't have the right to say that to someone. Apologize! NOW." She snarled, glaring up at him.

" It's ok, don't worry about it. I'm ok, he doesn't need to apologize for anything. Don't push it any further, please. " Tasha looked at Lia from the corner of her eye and scowled.

"No. I'm not letting this sissy get away with it." She growled through clenched teeth.

"No matter what you say or do, I'm not going to apologize to that wimp! She needs to learn to fight for herself, not have someone else do the fighting for her! You can say and do whatever you want. I'm not apologizing for something that I feel does NOT deserve an apology." Tasha let out an angry sigh, clenching the front of his shirt tighter.

"Hmm. Is that so? Well, it seems you care a lot about her. " She grinned up at him.

"That's a relief to me. Just don't molest her too badly, alright?" She reached up with her free hand, grabbed a lock of his hair and pulled his head down, planting a kiss on his forehead. She released him a few secounds later and turned to Midnight.

"Shall we let the lovely lovebirds be and start packing?" Midnight made a face. Itachi looked at her weirdly from where he stood, confused.

"I DO NOT LIKE HER!! You're sick!!" Lia looked shocked. Tasha chuckled and turned to him.

"Yeah, and that's why you're blushing." She grinned widely, sticking out her tounge. Itachi was a nice shade of red, which amused her to no end.

"You know, I've always wanted to do that... " Tasha mummbled to herself as she placed her hands behind her back in fake innocence. She watched as Itachi turned away, trying to hide his blush. Tasha cocked her head.

"Oi! Itachi! I have one more thing to tell you." She waited for him to turn around, which he did, rather slowly.

"What is it now?" Tasha chuckled as a shocked Deidara stared. The entire situation confused him.

"Oh, just this." She wrapped her arms around his neck, and kissed him full on the lips. After a few secounds she released him, turned and started running down the hall, amused. Midnight and Bella followed reluctantly as Deidara made a disgusted face. Itachi stood there for a moment, shocked, then snapping out of it, chased after her. Deidara sighed, shook his head and followed slowly after them.

"Ok, I think i'm going to be sick un. That girl has a twisted sence of humor un." He muttered as he walked. He paused for a moment and turned to Lia.

"Hey un? Uh, don't mind her, she's just messing with his head un. She doesn't like him very much un. Anyway, you want to walk with me un? I don't bite."

"Sorry, what did you say?" Lia seemed tobe outof it. Deidara smiled, repeating his words. He felt the strangest urge to be kind to her. He wasn't sure why.

"Sure, why not? I really don't like to be by myself in places like this anyways." Deidara smiled warmly and offered a hand.

"Oh un. You might not like that un..." He said after he thought about it, putting his hands in his pockets.

"Wouldn't like what?" Lia looked at Deidara in confusion.

"Holding my hand un." He said, looking sheepish.

"Don't worry about it un. Just forget it." Lia looked at Deidara blankly.

"Ok... Well I think we should try and find them before someone gets killed. What do you say?" Deidara chuckled and nodded, starting to walk in the direction the two had headed in.

Tasha stopped at the entrance, and leaned against the wall, panting. She was completly out of breath, and the fact that Itachi was somewhere nearby didn't help. Midnight and Bella had yet to arrive, since they were taking their time walking. The air from the open door felt nice and she relaxed slightly as she waited. A sound caught her attention and she looked up,noticing a pretty yellow bird sitting on a tree branch just outside the door. _What a cute littlebird._ She thought, shifting her weight slightly. It hopped down the branch and stopped at the edge, cocking it's head at her. Suddenly something grabbed her, pinning her front first to the wall.The person was pressed tightly against her back and it felt awkward.

"What the hell?"She snarled, trying to see who had ahold of her, rather unsuccesfully.

"I guess you'll just have to find out for yourself." A voice said, and she felt a sharp pain in her neck. She made a strange squeaking sound and tried to squirm away, but she was pinned too tightly against the wall. The person pulled away and turned her around,pinning her yet again to the wall. Tasha made a face. It was Itachi. The blood from the bite wound began to run down into the cuff of her cloak and she flinched.

"Aww, what are you flinching for? Does it hurt that badly, you little mutt?" Tasha made a face as she peered up at him. Her eyes began to water and she started to bawl.

"Really now? I don't think you're really crying. I just think you're just trying to get me to apologize for biting you." Tasha attempted to make a comeback, but she couldn't. The tears were real and her throat was begining to tighten. Unsure of what to do she just continued to cry, her body begining to shake. Instead of apologizing, though it would do little good anyway, he bent down and kissed her on the lips in an attempt to stop her tears. It didn't. She got hiccups instead. It was hurting her throat, the strange combo of sobs and hiccups. Her eyes watered even more.

" Ok ok. I apologize for biting you. If you want me to, I'll kiss it for you." Tasha gave him a strange, watery eyed look, as the tears rolled down her cheek of their own accord.

"H...ho..w..." hiccup... "I..is that.." .. another hiccup..." g..going to hel..p?" Itachi looked at her strangly as she said this.

"I don't know. At least I tried. Do you want me to go get Lia to heal you?" She shook her head, slowly, trying not to hurt herself any worse.

"N...no. I'll...just g..." She hiccuped again and she made a frustrated noise. She waited a few moments, then continued. " ...get Bella to d... do it..."

"Suit yourself. Can't say that I didn't try to help you." Bella walked up as he spoke, Midnight still nowhere to be seen.

"Y..yes I can. " She muttered as Bella sat down next to the two of them, and healed Tasha's wound.

"Be careful master, yes? You shouldn't let people eat you, you know yes." Itachi laughed as Tasha's face went red.

"He's not eatting me!" That only made him laugh harder.

"Who ever said that I wasn't trying to eat you?" He laughed even harder, almost releasing her as he did. Tasha just blushed harder and made a face.

"Gah. Whatever. Lemme go already. This feels awkward. " Itachi gave her a mischevious grin that suddenly made her feel very uncomfortable.

"Who ever said that I didn't want this to be awkward for you? It seems just right to me. In fact I like it just the way it is." Tasha's brows knitted together as she started to squirm.

"C..come on Itachi! You're creeping me out. I've been molested enough for one day."

"Is that so? Because I don't think so. I think you need more." Tasha's stomach turned and she struggled as hard as she could, trying desperatly to get away. Bella sat there, looking confused.

"What a strange way to mate... yes..." Tasha stopped, and stared at Bella.

"Uh... that's not what we're doing..."

"Oh, really? So then what do you call what we are doing? Playing?" Tasha twitched.

"No... I call it a really strange argument.Mostlybecause we're still dre... I'm going to shut up now." Tasha said, stopping herself before she said what she was thinking. Bella cocked her head.

"Well it doesn't look like playing...nor does it look like an argument..yes..."

"I didn't ask you!!" Tasha scowled.

"Oh trust me, I know what you were about to say, and I can arrange that. " Tasha went pale.

"Uh...no that's ok. Thanks though. I'd rather stay clothed." Itachi gave her a strange puppy eyed look.

"Aww... Come on you know you want to do it with me." Tasha looked slightly sick.

"Yeah and Deidara wants to make out with Pein." Tasha said sarcasticly. Bella wagged her tail.

"I think it would be good for master to.."

"SHUT UP! STOP ENCOURAGING HIM!!" Tasha snarled, as Bella flattened her ears.

"Aww...Come on, let the wolf speak. I want to know what she has to say." Itachi said with a laugh.

"My ASS I will!" Tasha growled.

"I can make you let her speak."

"And I can fly."

"You never know." He said, planning to kiss her again. Tasha shivered, a bad feelingcreeping up her spine.

"Um...I don't like that look..."

"What look? Who ever said I was going to do anything..." He said as he leaned closer to her.

"Uh...you... did...? " Bella's ears twitched and she wagged her tail.

"It's very good for stress relief yes!!" Tasha twitched.

"Bella... that was NOT necessary."

"Sure it was. And how do you know what I'm going to do?" Itachi leaned even closer to her face, now only inches away.

"I...don't. But if Bella is encouraging it I'm notgonna like it... could you back up a bit maybe?" Tasha started to fidget, getting very uncomfortable. Instead of backing up he just closed the gap, dragging her into yet another kiss. His lips remained on hersfor severalminutes, and her lungs were starting to complain. She tried again to sq uirm,but finding it useless, just gave up, going limp. Bella, unfortunatly, seemed quite happy. He finally pulled back a bit and she gasped, trying to suck in as much air as she could. The kiss had made her somewhat light headed.

"You... are... a ... sadist." Tasha muttered between breaths.

"That may be true, but what of it?" Tasha sighed and looked slightly annoyed.

"May you be eaten by a goldfish."

"Really now? And what of you? Because I know you liked it, there is no use trying to deny it." Tasha stared at him,eyes narrowed.

"Honestly, that was the worst kiss I've ever had. My shoe could do better."

" Really? Care to test that theory?" Tasha raised a brow.

"Oh, no need. You've already proved it. I don't want you to be embarassed by your lack of skill."

" Oh and your any better? I think not. You really need to come to terms with yourself."

"Why? I already know i'm not too good. How often do you think I practice? I am a... " She went silent._Ok, I do NOT need to tell him that much..._ "...novice. Yeah that word."

"Oh dear, I think you are way off... Shall I let you try again? Because you are in denial." Tasha made a face. _Did he just.. call me dear?_ She made an even weirder face as she thought of that.

"Uh... ya know what? I think I don't have to. There's no point. I know how much I suck. There for, I am happy." _Seriously... dear? Geez..._ Tasha tried not to laugh as she found that suddenly rather amusing. Itachi sighed and released her. She stood there for a few seconds, slightly confused, then yelped for joy and ran for the open doorway. Itachi quickly grabbed ahold of her and pulled her back to the wall.

"Did I say that you could go anywhere?" He asked, raising a brow. Tasha sighed.

"Um... yes?"

"I don't think so.You might as well make yourself comfortable." _Geh. Jerk._ Tasha sighed, shrugged and leaned back against the wall.

"If you so insist, molester."

"That may be so... but that doesn't change anything. Your just egging me on." Itachi said grinning.

"I didn't realize you were so easily led. My bad." She said, rolling her eyes.

"Who ever said I was lead? Your just makingit worse for yourself."

"uhuh..." Tasha mummbled, pretending to ignore him as she played with the top button of her cloak. Itachi turned her around, looking at her with a strange expression.

"Did you want something? I was playing with this button..." She said, tugging half heartedly at the cloak.

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't." He said, grabbing her hands and pinning them behind her.

"Aww, no fun." She fake pouted, leaning into his chest.

"You don't have to be so mean." Itachi simply looked at her and she smiled up at him.

"Ya know, this could turn out strangly." She said, looking at Bella. The wolf nodded, cocking her head at Itachi.

"Do you not know how to mate yes?" Tasha went pale as Bella said this. _Ok, bad thing to say Bella... BAD thing to say..._ Itachi busted out laughing, falling to the floor and holding his sides. Tasha stared at Bella.

"Huh. That turned out differently then I thought. Thanks for asking him that Bella."

"But he looked so lost yes! I thought he didn't know what to do yes..." Bella's ears went flat as she looked confused. Tasha laughed.

"Eh, I'm sure he doesn't." Tasha tried to sound serious, but failed.Itachi suddenly stopped laughing and sat up.

"What did you say, MUTT?!" Tasha smiled down at him.

"Oh, just the truth." _Why can I not resist egging him on? _She thought to herself, as she tried not too laugh. Itachi glowered at her.

"Care to see if that really is the truth? Because I don't think you know too well."

"Oh that's alright. I'll just be disapointed for you now instead of durring." She smiled cheerily. Itachi glowered at her, but remained silent. He looked pissed, but at the moment Tasha didn't really seem to care.

"Ah, well, I'm bored with you molester. I'm going to go find some one capable." She smiled at him again and turned, walking happily towards the door for the third time that day. She walked out and sat right infront of the door on the grass that grew at her feet. The sun was warm on her skin. _And here I thought this would turn out badly._ She smiled, grinning at her triumph.

Deidara and and Lia were walking down the hall, feeling a bit late since they had been dragged into a conversation with Pein. Midnight had waited for them and was walking beside them when Itachi rounded the corner, running dead into them.

"Do you mind watching where you are walking?" Lia snapped, bringing a confused look from Itachi. Deidara flinched, looking at Lia worriedly.

No, actually I don't. Why don't you watch where you're going next time?" He started to raise his hand at her but suddenly stopped.

Author's notes: Fun lol


	10. A trip and Oroki makes a show

_**The Akatsuki and the Great Oroki**_

Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I'm sorry but this channel has been disconnected. Please read this story to occupy your time. Beep.

Tasha yawned. She felt comfortable out here on the grass, gazing out at Deidara's gigantic clay birds, the sun setting softly behind them. Unfortunatly, that was the problem. It was getting dark. _What's taking all of them so long?_ She wondered as she sighed, sprawling out on the grass. The stars were just coming out and the view was beautiful.

"You guys STILL haven't left yet?" Tasha jumped, looking to the left of her. Crouched at her side was Pein. He looked rather annoyed and Tasha simply shrugged.

"I don't know where everyone else went." She said with a sigh. Pein raised a brow, and sat down on the grass next to her.

"I suppose I could keep you company." Tasha could hear the smirk in his voice as he leaned back, laying down as well.

"Lemme guess. You kept Deidara and Lia back so that they would run into Itachi on purpose?" Pein went red.

"Why would you say that?"  
"Oh.. no reason. Did you want to spend some time with me that badly?" She grinned, looking over at him. He turned his head to avoid her eyes and sat up.

"Don't be silly. I'm not that bored." Tasha raised a brow. She couldn't quite tell what sort of expression he had, since it was such a weird one.

"Eh, if you say so." She shrugged and looked back up at the sky. The two of them were silent for several minutes, neither of them moving. Finally Pein sighed, leaning over her.

"Alright. I admit it. I did. I knew it would keep them occupied while I was out here with you." Tasha gave Pein a puzzled look. Why would he want to spend time with her? _Isn't that a bit drastic? _She thought, making a move to sit up. Pein placed a hand on her shoulder, pushing her back into the grass.

"I like this view of you better." Tasha froze, coming to a sudden realization. _W..wait... does Pein like me? Crap! Now I really can't go anywhere without having to worry!_ She scowled and Pein raised a brow, releasing her shoulder and moving to sit back on his hands. Tasha blinked, quickly becoming confused. He wasn't going to let her sit up, but he also wasn't going to do anything..? Her head started to hurt as she tried to think the situation through. When no reason came to mind she kicked upwards in frustration. Pein laughed, reaching over and petting her head.

"Despite my looks, I'm not as crude as people tend to think. You should really try and find your team mates." Pein commented, looking back up at the sky. Tasha sighed, even more confused then before.

"Uh... Nah, I think they'll be ok." Pein shrugged.

"More time for me." He leaned back, laying on the grass again with a sigh.

"It's been awhile since I've been outside in such nice weather."

"Yeah. Same here." The last time she had the free time to look at the stars was when she was ten. Just before she summoned the Great Oroki. She sighed contently and a cold nose touched her forehead. She blinked, then grinned up at Bella. She patted the ground to her right, the only free spot, and Bella walked over, laying down at her side. For some reason, being out here with Pein, with no feeling of urgency, was soothing. She closed her eyes as a breeze ruffled her hair. A warm hand brushed aside the stray strands that had fallen into her face. She opened her eyes to look at Pein, begining to think that he had somehow aquired a perminate blush.

"Pein? You're blushing a lot lately. Do you have a cold?" Pein diverted his gaze,chuckling softly.

"Well, I have a sickness...of...sorts." Tasha gave him a puzzled look, not quite sure what he ment.

"Well... uh...I hope it isn't too serious..." Pein chuckled louder, turning to smile at her.

"Actually, I hope it lasts for awhile. I rather like it." Tasha smiled, quizically. _Why would he like a cold?_ She thought, cocking her head slightly.

"Um. Ok then... I don't know what you're talking about, but I will hope for the best anyway.." Pein placed a hand to his mouth, hideing an amused smirk.

"So do I."

"They sure are taking awhile yes. Do you think they are alright yes?" Tasha nodded lazily. She truly wasn't sure at all, but she was too comfortable to get up and check. Bella sighed, and lay her head back on her paws.

"If you say so, yes." The time passed, and Tasha was starting to fall asleep. Bella looked up and then nudged Tasha with her nose.

"They are here yes." Bella muttered. Tasha sat up, looking back at them.

"Well took you long... uh.. what's wrong with Lia?" Tasha asked. Pein didn't move from where he lay.

"She's fine." Pein muttered.

"Well you really missed it. Lia and I got into a fight and then the real Lia came back and healed what she had broken, then passed out. So we decided to bring her out here for some fresh air." Tasha raised a brow at Itachi, looking disappointed.

"Aww damn. I missed you getting owned? No fun." Tasha sighed, shaking her head sadly. Pein chuckled beside her, senceing her fake disappointment.

"No it was not fun! She kick my ass literally. But now she's not waking up." Itachi replied, shaking his head.

"It would have been fun for me, molester. Anyway, she's probably just exhausted. Carrying her around like you're a caveman doesn't solve anything." Pein was cracking up beside her as Tasha spoke. Itachi scoffed at her.

"Well what do you think we should do with her? I thought I would help her by bringing her out here."

"Well for one thing, put her down. GENTLY, might I add. Then go drown yourself. " Pein was holding his side as he tried to stop laughing.

"Ok ok Tasha. That's enough. Leave Itachi be." Tasha shrugged as Pein spoke, getting up to go and talk to Deidara.

"Hey Dei-kun!" Tasha said cheerily, clinging to him. He smiled and they started to talk. Itachi gently set Lia down and sat down next to her. From the corner of her eye Tasha could almost swear it looked like he was trying to protect her. She raised a brow at this. _Well, he seems to like making his affection known. Ah whatever._ She though, grabbing ahold of Deidara's hand and dragging him to go sit down beside Pein.

"Um...when she wakes up, you guys might really want to head out. You're a half-day behind on your mission. " Tasha nodded as Pein spoke. With that Pein leaned over, kissed Tasha on the cheek and then walked off, acting as if nothing had happened. Tasha froze in her spot, looking very confused. Deidara raised a brow at her.

"Didn't know you guys were so close un."

"Neither did I..." Deidara laughed as she said this, amused. He petted her on the head, noticing that Lia had stirred.

"I think she's awake, but mother hen over there might not let us near her. Wanna leave them here and do the mission on our own?" Tasha laughed, shaking her head. _Mother hen. I should use that on him next time._ Tasha laughed to herself as she got up and leaned against one of the clay birds. It slowly turned it's head to look at her. She smiled, petted it, then looked towards Itachi and Lia, wide eyed. She looked at Deidara and the two of them cracked up. Itachi looked so much in love that Tasha almost felt bad for the guy.

"Want to go make fun of him?" Tasha asked. Deidara looked thoughtful as he reached up to stroke the clay birds head as well.

"You can't go a day without bothering Itachi now, can you un?" Tasha shrugged, watching the two talk. They would make a nice couple. _What in the world am I thinking?I have defiled my brain!_ She shook herhead furiously, trying to get rid of the thought. Deidara cocked his head at her and she gave him a sheepish look.

"He started it. I'm just finishing it. It's a war I tell you, a war!" Deidara laughed, wiping the tears from his eyes.

"Ok un. Let's go break up the lovingness, shall we un?" Tasha nodded and the two of them walked over to Itachi and Lia.

"Hiya Ita-chan!" Tasha chimmed, leaning over and cocking her head. Itachi looked at Tasha strangely.

"What do you want now Mutt?" Tasha gave him a hurt expression, pouting.

"Aww, why are you being mean to me? Especially after our happy little moment only a little while ago..."

"No one ever said that I had to be nice to anyone. And I'm glad you think that it was such a happy moment." Tasha stuck out her bottom lip, placing her hands on her knees.

"Well of course. How often do I get molestered by you?" Deidara raised a brow at the word.

"Molestered un?" Tasha nodded.

"Yes. It's my new word. Molestered. That's when Itachi pins you to a wall and decides you might taste good. See?" She pointed to the thin scar that was left on her neck. Deidara made a face.

"He bit you un?"

"YES I BIT HER! And I'll do it again!" Tasha smiled.

"Didn't realize I was so appealing." Tasha straightened herself, crossing her arms and looking at him curiously.

"I never said you were appealing! Ahh forget it! Lia lets go inside and pack." Itachi stood, extending a hand to Lia. Tasha chuckled and pointed at the birds.

"Well too late. We did that awhile ago." Deidara nodded, streatching.

"So... can we leave now un? Your bickering with Tasha-chan is getting a bit much un. " Lia nodded in agreement.

"Yes, please. Let's just go. I want to get this mission over with." Tasha yawned, rubbing her eyes in fake tiredness.

"Yeah." She walked over and climbed on top of one of the birds, Deidara climbing up behind her.

"Well, come on.un. "

"Uh, I'm not sure about that." Itachi reached over, touching Lia's shoulder reasuringly.

"Come on, you'll be fine. I'll be with you."

"Yeah. The worse that could happen is the bird will explode." Tasha muttered. Deidara gave her a hurt expression.

"Aww come on un! I wouldn't do that with Lia there un." Tasha snickered. _He won't blow up Lia, but he'd gladly blow up Itachi? Wow._

"I think I would rather summon one of my dragons instead." Lia said, looking paniced. Tasha gave her a reassuring look.

"As odd as it might seem, Deidara is the safest person to be around in this organization. He won't hurt you, I swear my not so important life on it." Deidara made a face.

"You are important un!" Lia chuckled.

"Alright. If you say so." Itachi rolled his eyes and Tasha sighed.

"Just get on the bird Itachi, or walk." Tasha muttered. Deidara petted her on the head, trying to sooth her.

"Stop being so angry with him."

"YOU stop being so angry with him." The two of them went silent, staring at each other.

"Let's just go! If I'm going to get on this thing then you have to as well. I'm not going to get on without you." Lia said, looking at Itachi.

"Alright, let's go." Tasha scowled. Why did everyone keep repeating the same things? Why couldn't they just get on so that they could go? Deidara wrapped his arms around Tasha's waist and she leaned back into his chest, sighing. The two finally got onto the other bird and Deidara sighed in relief. The birds rose from the ground and headed towards their destination. The village hidden in the sand. Tasha was uncomfortable the entire ride. Not because of Deidara's hold on her, but because she was deathly afraid of heights. She tried to calm herself as the birds came to the edge of the sandstorm. The birds stopped and Deidara sighed.

"Want to give me a little assistance luv, un?" Tasha blushed, and while trying not to look down, she summoned Desert.

"Hi! Hi! Hi! Nice to see you again! Desert is here to play!" The sand subsided and Tasha smiled, petting Desert on the head. He grinned at her wolfishly and curled up on her knees as the birds started to move again. By then the sun had begun to rise again and Tasha was tired. She yawned as Deidara chuckled, placing his head on top of hers.

"You can sleep if you want. It'll still be a while before we get there." Tasha nodded, falling asleep.

"Hey un. Come on, wake up. We're here un." Tasha opened her eyes slowly. It seemed like only a few minutes ago that she had shut her eyes. The birds had landed just outside of the village and Deidara had gotten down. He claimed to have tried to wake her almost seven times before, and Tasha noticed that it was just past noon, judging from the sun. That and Deidara had shoved something into her hands. She looked down at it sleepily, realizing it was food.

"Thank you.. danna." She mummbled. Deidara sighed, giving her a look.

"Whatever un. I suppose I'll just get used to it. Now I know what I put Sasori through un." Tasha laughed softly as she began to eat. Desert was sitting at the feet of the bird, wagging it's oddly shaped tail. Deidara walked over to Itachi and Lia, holding out two containers of what Tasha assumed to be food.

"So now what are we going to do? Because I really don't want to go in without a plan." Tasha cocked her head at the words, watching as they took the food.

"We should eat first un. Then of course, we do what we do best un. Walk blindly in and ask." Tasha chuckled, finishing her food and swinging her legs over the side of the bird.

"That's just your best thing Dei-kun. Ita-chan is better at killing everyone and then asking." Deidara pouted.

"I do not walk in blindly un! I put some thought into it un!"

"We already tried that and it didn't work. We are going to to have to try something differant this time. And I don't think it's going to be by fource. Not yet at least." Tasha cocked her head.

"Ok. Then how about this. You guys stand outside while _I_ walk blindly in. Wo

uld that make you feel better Ita-chan? You can plan what you'll do while I get slaughtered. " Deidara made a face, shaking his head furiously.

"Absolutly not un! I will not let you un!"

"I'm really the only one that could pull it off, Dei-kun." Deidara scowled.

"Actually, I could come with you. i've gotten a better handle on my powers." Lia pipped in. Itachi gaveher a shocked look.

"True,but think of this. If we leave Dei-kun out here with Ita-chan, they'll kill each other. If just you go in, we'll kill each other. If just I go in, Ita-chan is calmer and Dei-kun will behave himself. So my logic is... I go. You keep them alive long enough to act if _I _ die."

"No. I don't feel safe enough if you just go in. I'm sure they can behave themselves long enough." Tasha sighed and eyed Deidara,who was giving death glares to Itachi.

"Well, if you _really_ feel that Deidara won't try to blow up Ita-chan before we get to the building in the first place, then alright."

"I think they can behave themselves." Lia said, glaring at Itachi. Tasha cocked her head. She knew this wasn't going to work, but she just shrugged.

"Ok, ok. You can come with me. Just wait a moment." Tasha extended her arms and Deidara sighed, stopping momentarily to help her down. He then returned to scowling and Tasha knelt, drawing a circle in the sand.

"I'm going to bring Midnight along, just incase." She drew symbols inside of the circle, bit her thumb and performed the jutsu. There was a long pause as Tasha stood up and streatched. Black smoke began to rise from the ground and Midnight appeared, looking annoyed.

"I was taking such a nice nap too."

"Oh hush you lazy bum." Tasha muttered, grabbing ahold of Deidara and walking into the village. THe other two caught up with them quickly enough.

"If you want, I can bring my two dragons, or I can leave them with those two." Tasha looked back briefly at Lia's comment.

"Well you can do what you wish, but I don't know if Desert can protect the both of us from Gaara's sand. He was struggling a bit the last time. Then again, I had only just gotten him, so he might be able to do more. I'm not sure. Just a fair warning."

"Ok. I'll just bring my desert dragon then, and leave my other one with them. " Tasha nodded.

"If you wish. I might need Midnight, so he's going to stay with me." She looked at Deidara as the came to the center of the village. He looked worried. Very worried.

"What is it, danna? You look pale." Deidara twitches, then sighed.

"I'll be fine un. Just don't get hurt. Pein will kill us if you do un." Tasha laughed, stopping just infront of the kazekage's building. She turned to him, gave him a hug then smiled evilly at Itachi.

"Well, I may never see you again Ita-chan. Anything you'd like to say before I drag Lia with me?" Itachi growled at her and she sighed.. He turned to say something to Lia and Tasha looked slightly hurt, ever so slight. _Guess he does hate me after all. Great. Just when you start to like a person you go and screw it up, eh Tasha?_ She inwardly scolded herself and turned to look up at the building. Deidara made a strange noise behind her and she looked back to see Itachi kiss Lia. She froze, staring at him in disbelief. _Huh.. I suppose it is possible for that molester to be gentle._ She tried not to laugh at the thought and waved at Lia.

"Hey, come on! If we don't go now I might just change my mind. After all, why would I want to risk the life of the girl Itachi seems so fond of?" She chimmed, refurring to Lia.

"I'm coming. Bye guys." Itachi muttered something inaudible and Tasha raised a brow.

"What was that Itachi? She didn't hear you." Tasha said with a grin. _After all, it's not like he could possibly hate me more then he already does. Right?_

"Nothing that you need to hear mutt." Lia glowered at Itachi. He said something to her as Tasha placed a hand over her face, hideing her hurt.  
"What ever Molester..." She muttered half heartedly. She suddenly felt very depressed. _Like I thought. I need to get this mission over with and get as far away from that jerk as possible._ She started to sway back and forth as Lia walked up to her, then the two of them walked into the building together, Desert and Midnight close at Tasha's heels. The building was quiet, the soft sound of their footsteps muffled by the soft carpet under them. It seemed almost too quite to her.

"Hello? Is anyone home? Heeelllloooooo?" There was a soft swishing sound and Tasha lurched backwards as a wall of sand rose infront of her.

"Eheh... so you are here Gaara. Why are you hideing?"

"I'm not." Tasha jumped as Gaara's voice came from behind her. She turned to see him, arms crossed. He was eyeing her oddly and it made Tasha feel uncomfortable. More so then when they had first met.

"It's you again. The girl with the wolf." Tasha nodded, slowly, looking down at Desert, who was making a face. He looked stressed. Tasha gave him a worried look, then looked back to Gaara.

"What is it you want?... girl I can't kill." Tasha narrowed her eyes, slightly aggitated.

"I have a name you know. And I'm sure it's not '_Girl I can't kill_.' "Gaara narrowed his eyes, the sand around him becoming restless.

"Hey hey now. Calm down. No need to get all angry. I just don't like when people call me out of my name. WOuld you like it if I called you a panda?" The sand stopped as Gaara gave her a suprised look.

"Why panda?"

"I dunno, that's just what came to mind..." Lia moved closer to Tasha as she spoke, and Tasha rubbed the back of her head.

"So... I'm sure you've guessed what I'm here for... right?"

"The answer is still no." Tasha sighed.

"I wish I had the ability to say no like that.." Tasha mummbled, looking depressed. Gaara gave her an odd look.

"All you have to do is say no."

"And get killed. Great plan." Gaara gave her an annoyed look.

" You obviously don't want to live very long if you have come here again." Tasha smiled sheepishly. He had seen her plan.

"Yeah... you got me. I wanted to come alone but the new kid wanted to come with me. Would you do me a favor?" Gaara cocked his head.

"Depends on what it is." Tasha walked up to him, rather shakily, Desert right at her heels. She leaned in and whispered something to him, and he closed his eyes, looking thoughtful. After a few moments he opened his eyes again and sighed.

"I suppose." He looked to Lia as if pondering something about her, then back to Tasha.

"I still don't understand it."

"I don't either. I never wanted to join the Akatsuki in the first place. I like most of the members, it's true, but... well, it's hard to explain." Gaara sighed, then looked to Lia again.

"Do you have something you want from me as well?" Lia shook her head and Gaara shrugged.

"Then you can leave." Tasha turned to Lia, giving her a soft smile.

"Don't let those two come inside, alright?" Gaara started to walk up a flight of stairs and Tasha followed, slowly. Midnight and Desert stayed at the bottom of the stairs, watching as she left. When she was out of view, Midnight stood and walked over to Lia. She looked like she was pondering something, and when she walked out, he followed. Deidara and Itachi hadn't moved from their spots, a dragon sitting inbetween them.

"Where is the mutt?" Itachi asked as Lia walked over. Deidara looked up, suddenly curious.

"Why do you always call her that? I don't know what's going on. She told me to make sure you guys don't go inside for some reason. She walked with Gaara somewhere. I'm not sure where." Deidara turned pale, looking back up at the building.

"Great! Now what are we going to do?" Deidara stood up and started to walk towards the building, a strange look on his face. Midnight growled, grabbing onto his pant leg with his teeth.

"Let me go un." Midnight shook his head, glowering up at Deidara. Deidara scowled, clenching his fists.

"If she's left in there alone you know what will happen un." Midnight, diverted his gaze, but kept a firm grip on Deidara.

"If she wants to, let her." Midnight said through the cloth in his mouth.

"We aren't supposed to go in there. SHe told me not to let you guys in." Deidara closed his eyes as he sighed, then looked back at Lia in annoyance.

"Well I don't care what she said un! I'm not letting her walk into her death damn it! I,unlike that lazy good for nothing you are stuck to, happen to care whether she lives or dies un."

"What are you talking about? She's not going to die. Now whether or not you believe me is a differant story. I can sence no urgancy in the building what so ever." Deidara scowled, looking up at the building.

"Did you ever think... that she wants to die, un?" Deidara's expression became sad and he sighed. Midnight let go of his pants and sat at his feet.

"You like to over think things."

"And you like to avoid things, un." Midnight sighed.

"Why would she want to do that?" Deidara looked at Lia, slightly confused.

"Why un? Her family is dead, her village has disowned her, she was dragged into a criminal organization and she has to deal with all of us. Why wouldn't she un?"

" I know how that feels. I never really had a family or a village. All my life I've traveled from village to village. I'm not a fighter. How do you think I feel? Have you ever thought of that? I can't tell what you guys think of me. I know I'm always afraid, There is nothing I can do about it. I learned to fight on my own and I'm still criticized. You may think she wants to die, but that doesn't mean she really does." Itachi looked at Lia blankly and Deidara sighed.

"I know un. But love does that to a person, ya know un? If Tasha didn't like Ita...eh ... well whatever. I'll leave her be if you want un. If she hasn't come back by the morning, I'm blowing the damned building up un."

"Ok. I'll help you if she's not back by then." Deidara simply nodded, sitting down on a nearby bench. He glowered at Itachi for a few moments before snorting and turning his head to glower at the building.

It was dawn and she still hadn't come back. Deidara had begun to pace anxiously, Midnight watching him, ears flattened against his head. Deidara really wanted to blow the building up like he had promised, but what if she was still alive in there? What if?

"Hey, what's wrong? Are you ok?" Deidara stopped and looked down at Lia as she spoke. He glanced back up at the building and sighed.

"No. I am not ok un. I'm going in that damn building if it kills me un." Deidara had made up his mind.

"No! Don't go! She told me not to let you guys in there, no matter what! It's not going to do her any good for you to go in now!" Deidara cast Lia a glower, then walked towards the building. Midnight shook his head and followed after him, giving up.

"Stop!! You're not supposed to go in there! Damn it! STOP!" Deidara continued to walk, opening the door and heading straight to Desert. Desert cocked his head at Deidara, then looked up the steps. Itachi and Lia were following after him, Lia looking back at Itachi in desperation.

"Damn it Itachi! Make him stop!"

"I can't. He's moving too fast."

"What use are you then? And why are you following us?"

"Why not?"

"Damn IT!!" Deidara started up the stairs just as the other two entered the building. The stairs spiraled upwards for what seemed like an eternity before he finally came to a landing. There was a long hallway and one single doorway. _That has to be it. _He thought as he moved towards the door.

"Um, Deidara? She's still alive... so can we please just go back outside and wait for her?" Deidara looked back to see Lia and Itachi had followed him up the stairs. He simply shook his head and opened the door, pausing as he looked in. Tasha and Gaara were sitting cross-legged, facing one another on a window seat. She had a box of tissues in front of her, a cookie in one hand and a cup of tea in the other. Tasha had just finished saying something to him and was taking a bite of the cookie when she noticed Deidara in the doorway, looking confused. She smiled at him sheepishly, wiping tears from her eyes.

"Um... hey...?" Gaara tilted his head slightly to look at the three who were now at his door.

"You're interupting a private conversation you know." Gaara muttered, looking annoyed. Tasha mummbled something to him and he sighed, placing his head in a hand.

"I suppose." He replied, and turned to look out the window.

"I tried to get them to stop but they wouldn't listen to me...I'm sorry." Tasha smiled at Lia while she apologized.

"Oh, it's alright. I figured Deidara would try it sooner or later... but why is Ita-chan here? " She looked somewhat confused as she cocked her head at them. Gaara snickered as he heared Itachi's nickname and he covered his mouth as he laughed harder. Tasha stared at Gaara, never having thought he could laugh.

"Yeah. I don't know why he followed. I tried to get him to stay but he wouldn't listen either." Tasha nodded.

"Uh, Ita-chan... why are you here? " She asked, now quite curious.

"Because I felt like it. Why do you care what I do?" Tasha's eyes started to water and Gaara glowered at Itachi.

"Hey. Don't make my patients cry, or I'll be forced to KILL you." Gaara said, a growl in his voice. Tasha shook her head and Gaara gave her a curious look.

"If he's stressing you that much, why not?"

"Because... you know..." Gaara sighed.

"Alright, alright. But only because of that. If he keeps it up I WILL." Tasha nodded sniffling as Gaara handed her a tissue then looked back out the window, aggitated.

" Awww... am I really stressing you that bad that you came running to HIM?" Itachi remarked. Lia looked at Itachi and he went quiet. Tasha burried her head in her arms, trying to ignore Itachi. Gaara, turned to glower at Itachi again as sand began to flow into the room.

"That's not why she was here. I only brought it up because it was mentioned in our conversation. " He reached over and placed a reasurring hand on her head.

"And judgeing from her expression earlier, you are a stress. Keep it up, I DARE YOU." Gaara's aggitation was quite clear. Tasha sighed from under the shadow of her arms and poked her head up for a moment.

"It'll be alright. He always does this."

"Tasha... I can help. I think he's starting to listen to me more. If you need someone to talk to, I'm here to listen. " Tasha closed her eyes as Gaara rubbed her head and she sighed.

"No, But thank you Lia. I need to learn to stop relying on others too much. Plus, Gaara-kun has cheered me up a quite a lot." Gaara gave her a strange expression, then shrugged. _ Yes, just detatch myself. Maybe then he'll stop..._ Tasha thought to herself as she straightened.

"Whoever said that I actually listen to anyone? I didn't know I was actually listening to you. I just thought I would try to be nice. I didn't do a very good job at listening to you a little bit ago, now did I?" Itachi said to Lia. Lia looked hurt and Tasha felt something twist inside of her.

"Itachi. You have no right to speak to her that way." Tasha said quietly, looking at him from the shadow of her bangs. Her jaw was clenched and her hands were gripping her cloak, which was drapped across her lap.

" Oh don't I? I don't think you have the right to tell me that I cannot speak to her that way. " Lia started to cry and Tasha glowered at Itachi, moving from the window seat so that she was standing, her cloak falling to the floor.Deidara went pale as he recognised the expression on her face. He had seen it on Pein's face before, right before he had killed a previous member of the organization. He started to back away.

"No, you're right. I don't. So I'll just have to beat that pissy attitude out of you." Lia started to shake and Itachi looked down at her, worried. Tasha didn't notice the gester though, as it was a small one. She couldn't help it, she was angry at him. _He's been an ass since I met him. It's about time I beat the hell out of him! I've been nice... sort of... This entire time!_ She took a step forward and Deidara glanced at Itachi.

"What? Do you want to argue with me too? Feeling a little left out?" Tasha's eyes narrowed as she took another step towards him, her eyes had gained a yellowish tint and when she snarled at him, the glint of sharp teeth could be seen. Deidara gave her a worried look. _That doesn't look good... what's up with her? _

"Tasha-chan? Are you alright un?" Tasha shook her head, as she reached a hand into a pouch at her side, pulling out a kunai.

"Alright? I don't think that's possible anymore..." Lia tried to back away, but itachi blocked the only exit. Midnight, who had followed Deidara into the room, was giving Tasha a very strange look. Gaara hadn't moved from his seat, watching the scene curiously. Lia started to shake harder. Tasha continued to walk towards Itachi, a murderous intent in her eyes. Deidara quickly moved to the side as she walked past him, going paler.

"Tasha... What are you going to do?" Lia asked. Tasha tilted her head slightly, peering down at her with one bright yellow eye.

"Oh, not much... Just tear his guts out and feed them to him." Her voice had turned gravely and deep, her hands almost claw-like. Lia tried to move aside but Itachi grabbed ahold of her. Tasha gave him a toothy, evil smile.

"Aww... you have to hide behind a woman? You really aren't a man." Itachi gave her a glower, throwing Lia to the floor.

"What did you just say to me?" Tasha's grin grew wider, as she raised a hand to her cheek.

"Oh dear, you're going deaf as well? What a pity." Itachi was becoming pissed, and Tasha knew it. She was planing on it.

"You'll pay for that!!"

"Oh? Then by all means, try." Itachi didn't move, and Tasha aised a brow.

"Oh, I see. You're just too afraid to come at me. I see how it is. Chicken." She snickered and turned, placing her hand upon her hip.

"Oh what should I do with such a scardy cat?"

"I don't see you making a move either. Does that mean you are one as well?" Itachi snickered in response.

"Haven't you ever heared of ladies first? I was just giving you a curtesy." Itachi started towards her as Tasha brushed a strand of hair from her eyes.

"Atta boy! " She chimmed, waving at him as if she were motioning to a dog. Itachi made a lunge at her, but she stepped to the side, hopping on one foot for a secound before she kicked him. It hit him straight in the ribs and he coughed.

"Real nice, kick someone while they are down. That's low, even for you." Tasha smiled.

"oh? But you weren't down. You were in mid lunge. There's quite a differance I believe." Itachi got up and tried to lunge at her again.

"Seriously, try something different." She said with a sigh as she let him come at her.

"Well I don't see you doing anything. So what is it you are going to do?"

"This." She chimmed as she grabbed ahold of his collear and dragged him towards her.

"Payback." She grinned widely, showing her new wolf-like, pulled his collar down and sunk her teeth into his shoulder. He screamed out in pain. Midnight growled.

" Oroki, this isn't funny. Stop it. You know she can't handle too much of that." Midnight grummbled, looking at Tasha in annoyance. Tasha pulled away from Itachi, releasing her grip on him. She licked the blood that ran down her chin, and sighed.

"You're no fun Midnight. I just thought she'd like a bit of help. "

"I don't think she would need any help." Itachi muttered as he stood, placing a hand over the bite. Tasha... or rather, Oroki, looked at Itachi with a smile.

"Well of course not. As weak as you are. But since she wouldn't really try to hurt a person she likes, I just wanted to teach you a lesson for her." Itachi looked shocked.

"She's going to be pissed at you, Oroki." Midnight grummbled, ears flat against his skull. Oroki shrugged.

"She's always pissed at me." Midnight sighed, knowing it was true.

"What...? Wait a minute... Tasha likes me?" Itachi asked, slowly. Oroki raised a brow.

"You couldn't tell? How slow of a pup are you?"

"Apparently really slow... not to notice that. All this time I thought she hated me." Oroki laughed.

"Funny, since she seemed to think the same thing. But really, do you think she would egg you on so if she didn't?" Oroki said, amused.

"Yes... I thought it was evident that I liked her." Lia had started to cry and Oroki raised a brow.

"Hmm? Ah, so she likes you as well? Poor dear. "  
"Oroki... you know she's almost at her limit. Do you want to kill her?" Oroki sighed as he eyed Midnight.

"Oh alright you worry wart. " Oroki muttered, as he sat. He lowered his head and a few secounds later Tasha fell over. Midnight walked up to her and gently poked her with his nose. There was no movement.

"Lia, do you think you can do anything for her?" Itachi had bent down to ask, still bleeding from his wound.

"Yeah.." Lia got up, rubbed her eyes and walked over to Tasha. She bent down and touched Tasha for a few secounds. Midnight went wide eyed and tackled Lia just as a circle of electricity rose from Tasha's body. He turned to glower at her.

"Oroki. I'm not kidding." The electricity subsided and he sighed.

"I don't think he's willing to let you near her. He's kind of jealous."

"But I'm just trying to heal her." Midnight nodded as he moved back to poke Tasha again. There was still no movement. He sighed again.

"At least she's breathing. You can try again, but there's no guarantees." Lia nodded as she moved back to touch Tasha again. There was no reaction and Midnight narrowed his eyes.

"What..." He cocked his head as she sturred slightly, and sighed in relief. After a few moments she opened her eyes, looking rather confused.

"Are you ok?" Tasha looked up at the voice, tilting her head slightly.

"My head is killing me and my mouth tastes like blood." She made a face as Midnight licked her.

"Do you want me to do something about your head?" Tasha nodded slowly.

"You're tasting blood because you bit me!!" Lia touched Tasha's head gently and Tasha felt her headache subside. She sat up rather shakily

"Is that better?" She nodded, then looked at Itachi, confused.

"I... did what now?" Midnight sighed. Itachi looked as if he was going to answer when Midnight interupted.

"You... almost died, that's all. "

"At least you're ok now." Lia smiled. Tasha nodded, then made a face.

"It was that ass, wasn't it?" Midnight made a face, pawing at her.

"Don't call Oroki that! " She glowered at him, then held her head. She had gotten dizzy for a moment. Lia got up and went over to Itachi to heal him, but jerked away before she touched him.

"Don't fucking touch me!!" Tasha looked up as Itachi yelled, Lia backing away from him.

"What's with you? " She asked, cocking her head. She was sore, so she didn't want to move. Deidara sighed, just glad she was ok. That had scared him.

"Nothing. Just don't come near me!" Tasha shrugged.

"Alright... be hateful. " She mummbled as she tried to stand, then thought better of it. She made an aggitated noise and Midnight rubbed his head against her shoulder. She stroked his head, then gazed at Itachi curiously.

"He didn't tell you anything strange... did he? I really hate when he tells people my secrets." Itachi gave her a strange expression. She sighed.

"I knew it. What'd he say?" Itachi looked away as he started to blush. Tasha looked at him confused. Midnight shook his head, laying down so he could rest his head on her lap. _Why is... he... CRAP! Oroki I'm going to KILL you... eventually... once I find you!! Damn it!!_ Tasha went red as she realized what Oroki must have said.

"Uh... Just... ignore what he... what he said... o..ok? What ever it was." Itachi looked over at her clearly shocked. Tasha was embarrased and burried her head in Midnight's fur.

"I... have no.. clue what it was he.. he told you... but... um... damn, I can't think of an excuse... um..." She started to ramble as she tried to think of something, anything, to use as an excuse. Itachi cocked his head at her in confusion.

"He said that you like me...And he knew that I like you... I'm not sure how anyone knew any of it.." Tasha burried her head deeper into Midnight's fur as her face grew redder. Deidara didn't move from where he stood, watching curiously. Lia was curled up in a corner, her head in her arms. Midnight made a noise as Tasha squeezed his neck, squirming.

"Hey! You'll choke me if you hold me any tighter. If you're that embarassed, change the topic!" He growled, trying to pull away. She simple shook her head, clinging to him tighter. Midnight sighed.

"You're embarrassed?" Tasha froze. _Damn it Midnight, you just HAD to say something, didn't you?_

"N... n.. NO!!" She said, trying to deny it. Itachi laughed.

"You can't hide it very well, you know. " Tasha poked her head up from Midnight's fur, making a face.

"I... can too!"

"No, you can't. Just admit it." Tasha's face was a very deep shade of red now, as she shook her head.

"I don't ... have to a... admit to anything!"

"Oh, but you did. Even if you don't realize it. Just by blushing as much as you are." Tasha bit her lip, shaking slightly. _ I didn't want anyone to know that! Why did Oroki have to do that?_ Tasha peered at Itachi apprehensivly.

"Could you do this outside?" Tasha jumped. She had almost forgotten that Gaara was there. She was glad that she had begun to become friends with him. She apologized to him and tried to stand again. Her legs felt like jello and she quickly sat back down, before she fell and hurt herself.

"Can we just leave?" Lia mummbled, still in her corner.

"Yeah, As soon as I can get up." Tasha mummbled. Lia looked worried.

"Did I not heal you compleatly?"

"It's not that. It's chakra exhastion. That bastard takes up most of my chakra when he takes over like that..."

"Ok, but what about him?" Lia pointed to Gaara. Tasha sighed as Gaara rolled his eyes.

"Uh, let's just leave him be. I'll tell Pei... uh.. Leader... that we have no chance." Lia nodded.Itachi rolled his eyes and Tasha stuck her tounge out at him.

"Lucky I can't move far." She muttered._ Or fight... or use jutsu... or stand.._ She thought. Itachi chuckled.

"And what would you do if you could?"

"Run away from embarrassment of course." She said sarcasticly. Itachi rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, I'm sure that you would run away from me. Run to me maybe."

"You and your wishful thinking." Tasha grummbled. Itachi laughed.

"Maybe it is wishful thinking, maybe it's not... Care to try me?"  
"Well I would, but I can't move at present. Can I take a rain check?" Itachi laughed even harder.

"Aww, but that wouldn't be any fun for me." Tasha made a face. _As perverted as ever I see._ She rolled her eyes at him.

"Can't have fun all of the time."

"Will you take this outside?!" Gaara muttered in annoyance. Tasha apologized again, making another attempt to stand. Once she realized there was no way she could, she sighed.

"Little help, maybe?" Lia gave her a worried look. Deidara sighed, walking over to her and scooping her up into his arms bridal style.

"Hehe. I've wanted to do this un." Deidara said with a grin. Midnight rolled his eyes, as Tasha giggled.

"You're random Dei-kun." Itachi mummbled something under his breath.

"Ok, can we leave now, please." Deidara laughed, nodding as he walked out of the door, Midnight following behind. As they walked down the hall Deidara turned to look at Itachi.

"What's with that look un? Did you want to carry her un?" Tasha gave Deidara a strange look, hitting him softly in the chest. That was all the strenght she could muster. Itachi glowered at them, shaking his head.

"Oh well. More fun for me un. You have a nice figure, ya know that un?" Tasha blushed and tapped him on the head. He laughed, making his way down the stairs. Desert met them at the bottom step, and followed them out the front door. Outside Deidara shifted her weight to one hand and he raised the other to his mouth. He whistled, and the birds flew to where they were.

"Don't want to stress you too much, eh un?" Tasha rolled her eyes as Deidara laughed, seating her on the bird. He then turned to Itachi.

"Going to ride with Lia again, I take it un?"

"Yeah, might as well. " Midnight sighed, looking at Lia. Her thoughts were starting to hurt his head.

"Little one, would you not think quite so loud? You are giving me a head ache." Tasha made a face at Midnight, then at Deidara. Lia looked shocked.

"What? Wait, you can read my mind?"

"If you believe he does then perhaps, but please, ponder your love life later. " Midnight grummbled, watching Deidara climb up onto the bird. Midnight nodded to Lia, then disappeared in a puff of black smoke. Tasha raised a brow, sighing.

"He's almost as much of an ass as Itachi, don't mind him." Tasha said, smiling at Lia. Lia tried to return the smile, but it failed. Tasha sighed, as the birds took off. Turning to Deidara, Tasha glowered.

"What's with you trying to stick me on a bird with Itachi? You want me to end up dead cause he pushed me off?" Deidara raised a brow.

"Eh, I doubt he'd really push you off un. Fondle you more likely un." Tasha rolled her eyes, leaning back against his chest.

"Yeah, that's what worries me." Tasha muttered as she yawned. Deidara chuckled.

"Like I would really let him on a bird with you un." Tasha laughed softly, amused, as Deidara wrapped his arms around her. It wasn't long before she fell asleep, exhaustion finally taking ahold of her.

"What the hell did you guys do to her?" Tasha awoke to an angry voice nearby. She slowly opened her eyes to realize they were in the living room. She was laying on one of the couches, and Pein was standing on the other side, yelling at Itachi and Deidara. She couldn't see Lia anywhere, and she wondered where she went. _ I hope she's ok..._ She thought. SHe was covered by her cloak, realizing that one of them must have grabbed it when they left. She sat up slowly, and Pein stopped mid-yell, looking at her.

"They... didn't do anything, Pein. I did it to myself... sort of." She mummbled. Pein looked sceptic. She tried to smile reassuringly, but instead she blushed upon seeing Itachi.

"Um... can I go to my room, Pein? I think I would be more comfortable in my room.." _And not so embarassed.._ She thought.Pein nodded and she pulled her cloak on properly. Sitting there dressed in only mesh and a tank top didn't exactly make her feel any more comfortable. She gave them all a half-hearted smile and stood, realizing she could. _Well that makes this easier now._ She thought as she slowly made her way back towards her room. _At least I can relax there._

Author's notes: Yeah, somewhat strange, I know. By the way! The Akatsuki and the freak is up, so if you want to see a slightly differant side of this story, you can read it. It makes this story not quite as confusing for some parts. Well, see ya next chapter!


	11. A little more then bonding

_**The Akatsuki and the Great Oroki**_

Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I can't own Naruto, I'm too poor.

Is it just me.. or are these chapters just getting longer? Whoo! And life get's weirder! Tasha's life just seems to get more and more complicated, doesn't it? Although I find the fact that she made friends with Gaara so easily to be rather funny. So, Oroki has a strange sence of humor, so if he seems a bit odd, it's because he is. Anyway, Tobi makes an apperance again this chapter! Briefly! Well whether it's a nice experiance or not is entirely a secret. Anyway, recently Itachi has been played by a friend of mine.You'll just have to read.

It had been a week since her journey to the village hidden in the sand, and Tasha was still tired. She was walking rather slowly down the hallway towards the living room, complaining the entire time. _That damn Oroki. Now my chakra isn't recovering properly._ She was feeling physically weak, and couldn't muster the energy to summon a minion.That was dangerous, concidering how demented the Akatsuki base could be at times. Not to mention the newest problem she was having. Tobi, convinced that Tasha was still quite angry at him, had resorted to stalking her from a distance. It made her extreamly uncomfortable. As Tasha entered the living room she noticed someone. It was a member of the Akatsuki that she had never really spoken to before. It was Hiden. _What's he doing I wonder?_ She thought. She was curious, but there was no way in hell she was going anywhere near him. She tried to sneak past him, but he noticed her, glancing up just as she moved past him.

"Tasha. Come with me." Hiden ordered, grabbing ahold of her. Tasha gave him a glower, trying to pull out of his grip. He ignored the mild resistance as he pulled her down a differant hall, one she had never bothered to go down. _This can't be good..._ She continued to struggle, but her strength was minimal with the condition she was in. She gave up just as they came to a pitch black door with a sign on it. "Come in and I'll FUCKING KILL YOU." It read. Tasha gulpped. This really couldn't be good. He opened the door and dragged her inside. Everything inside was black. Literally. His bed, the floor, the walls, the ceiling, the curtians, everything. On the floor was a ritual circle, of which he tossed her into.

"Do one of your summonings. I need to borrow a wolf." Tasha raised a brow at him. Why would he want to borrow a wolf? It didn't matter, since she couldn't summon one anyway. Midnight had unsummoned himself while they were in the village of the sand, as did Desert. Bella, Rouge and Patter were nowhere to be found. Hiden looked at her expectantly and she shrugged.

"Sorry Hiden, but... I can't."

"Why the fuck not?" Tasha sighed, glowering at him in annoyance.

"I haven't the chakra." Hiden narrowed his eyes and grummbled to himself.

"I guess you're ass will have to do. Damn it, this is fucking messed up." Tasha raised a brow. _God, does his vocabulary consist entirely of curse words?_ She pondered as she watched him walk towards a wall. He took off his coat and Tasha started to panic.

"What are you doing?"

"I don't want to get your filthy blood on my cloths damn it." He snarled as he took off his shirt. Tasha went pale.

"HELL NO! YOU AIN"T SACRAFICING ME YOU RELIGIOUS FREAK!!" Hiden cast her a look that nearly made her heart stop. She gulped and tried to look as intimidating as she could. She guessed it wasn't working when he walked towards the circle, his hands moving in a jutsu. Her body suddenly felt very heavy and she fell backwards onto her bottom, winceing. _Violent jerk isn't he_? She thought, gritting her teeth as he snorted.

"Shut the hell up. I didn't ask you for your dumb ass opinion."

"Hey, isn't cursing a sin?" Hiden flicked her off and she rolled her eyes.

"No thanks. You aren't my type." She muttered. Hiden walked over and kicked her in the side.

"Shut the fuck up." Her eyes watered from the pain that ran up her ribs as she shifted her weight. Hiden started the ritual as Tasha paniced, trying to think of a way to avoid death.

"Um... I think Murder is a sin too..."

"I said shut up!" There was a sharp rap at the door and Hiden growled.

"Go the fuck away! I'm busy damn it!" The knocking continued and Hiden walked over to the door, quite annoyed. He opened it and came face to face with a very pissed off Pein.

"Hiden, what did I tell you about sacraficing our female members?" Hiden made a face.

"I needed a sacrafice and she happened to be there damn it."

"Well, don't I have horrible luck. What would Oroki have done if his only means of amusement died?" Tasha muttered as she rolled her eyes. Hiden grummbled something as Pein helpped Tasha to her feet and pulled her from the room.

"You ruined a perfectly good ritual. " Hiden muttered, slamming the door behind them. Tasha collapsed back against Pein's chest shaking. He petted her head until she calmed down and then set her to her feet. He started to walk and she followed after him, rather wobbly.

"Why didn't you just kick his ass? You've the ability."

"Yeah, but not the chakra." Pein stopped, raising a brow.

"It's been a week and you're still suffering from chakra exhaustion?" Tasha just nodded, suddenly noticing that there was something very different about Pein. He was shorter... and looked remarkably like Deidara... with piercings. She cocked her head.

"Hey, Pein... is it just me or have you gotten shorter?"

"I am not short damn it!" He stopped and turned to glower at her. "And My name is Dein. Pein is doing something else at the moment, so he summoned me to keep you out of trouble." Tasha cocked her head. _Dein? Is this part of Pein's powers as well?_ She felt curious as she looked him over.

"Me? Get in trouble? Never!" She said sarcasticly. He rolled his eyes and grabbed ahold of her, dragging her down the hall and into the living room.

"So, Dein, What's Pein doing?" Tasha asked curiously as he made her sit on a couch.

"None of your business." 

"You don't have to be mean about it." Tasha pouted and Dein ignored her.

"Stay out of trouble." He muttered, walking off. _Dein huh? I swear Pein must have been thinking of Deidara when he summoned that guy... Ok, that's a disturbing thought. No more strange thoughts Tasha._She told herself as she leaned back in her seat.

"What ya doing, un? " Tasha jumpped, looking up at the voice. Deidara was leaning over her, his hair hanging down. _His hair isn't in a ponytail! Oh my god the world is going to end._ She thought as she cocked her head at him.

"I'm avoiding trouble, I think. At least that's what I was ordered to do." She answered smiling as he kissed her upturned forehead.

"That's good un. How are you feeling, yeah?" Tasha shrugged, since she was feeling the same. She didn't understand why she hadn't recovered yet. It was true that Oroki had something to do with it, but she should be feeling better by now.

"Well, if you aren't feeling proper, you shouldn't be up and about un." Tasha sighed, reaching up to tangle her fingers in his hair. He smiled, reaching down to engulf her in a hug. He smelled of clay and something sweet. She cocked her head as he licked her neck, blushing.

"Dei-kun! No licking in public places." Deidara laughed as he burried his face against her skin.

"Ok un. I was looking for you. I wanted to know if you wanted to create some art together un."

"Would this "art" require the two of us in a bed?" Deidara's face went red.

"I... I wasn't talking about that kind of art un!" Tasha chuckled as she tilted her head. Deidara was leaning over the back of the couch, and his face was close to hers. She grinned and licked his ear. He went beat red and pulled back, placing a hand to the spot. She gave him an innocent grin.

"Although that sounds nice un..." Tasha laughed._Dei-kun, you are just too cute. I swear. _Tasha thought as she streatched.

"Let's do both, hm? I've nothing better to do anyway..." That's what Tasha wanted to say. Unfortunatly, She was interupted before she could even speak.

" Well well. If it isn't the mutt. " Tasha sighed in annoyance as she glanced back at Itachi. He was walking towards them, grinning in a way only an ass could pull of.

"Oh no, I'm just her evil twin. Would you like to leave a message?" Itachi snickered.

"As sarcastic as ever I see."

" Sarcastic? Me? Never." She muttered. Itachi rolled his eyes at her.

"So, what are you simpletins planing?"

"Nothing you need to know." Itachi narrowed his eyes at her.

" Is that how you treat all of your crushes?" Itachi asked, raising a brow. Tasha went red and stood up.

"I don't have to stay here and listen to you!" She growled. Deidara walked around the couch and petted her on the shoulder.

"Hey un. Calm down, alright? If you ignore him he'll get bored eventually and go away un." Deidara whispered to her. Itachi raised a brow as Deidara wrapped an arm around Tasha's waist and led her down his hallway. Itachi scowled after them, aggitated. _Damn you Deidara. Don't hold her like she's your woman! I claimed her first! Although I still want Lia... _Itachi thought to himself. _Gah! Why can't I just have them both? I doubt they'd notice..._ Itachi started to plot as he walked towards the kitchen. As he did he heared a noise. The soft shuffle of feet. He turned around to see who was following him when he was slammed up against a nearby wall. Tobi glowered down at him, his mask settled on the top of his head so that he could look directly into his face. There was a growl deep in his throat as he clenched his fist around the front of Itachi's cloak.

"If you lay a hand on her, I swear I'll kill you."  
"Oh? Like you tried to kill Deidara? Will you kill everyone she gets close to? Well, isn't that constructive. You might as well go kill the Leader now." Tobi narrowed his eye at Itachi and released him.

"You've been warned." Itachi snorted as he Tobi walked away. _ Stupid brat. Like he owns her. _ Itachi thought to himself as he continued into the kitchen to get something to eat.

As Deidara and Tasha were walking down the hall they spotted Dein. He was looking around as if he lost something, eyes lighting up as he spotted them.

"There you are Deidara! You and Tobi have a mission, remember?" Deidara cursed under his breath.

"I'm partnered with that annoying bastard again un?" Dein scowled at him and he sighed. Tasha looked confused.

"Then who's my partner?" She questioned as Deidara released his grip on her and turned around. Tobi was walking towards them. Her heart jumpped up into her chest when she saw him, and she slowly started to back away. She still liked Tobi, she couldn't help that, but the memmory of when he tried to kill her and Deidara was stuck in her head. Dein rested a reasuring hand on her shoulder as Tobi walked past her, glancing at her briefly as he went. Deidara sighed in annoyance and followed him, waving goodbye to her as they left.

"Sasori." Tasha stared blankly up at Dein as he spoke. _What about Sasori?_ She thought cocking her head at him. Dein smiled at her, noticing her confusion.

"Sasori is your new partner. Unfortunatly I may be pairing you up with various members until I can find you one you get along with. Deidara is Tobi's partner at the moment, so I decided that Sasori might be an interesting change of pace for you." Tasha tried to smile. _More like a stressful change of pace._ She rubbed the back of her head as Dein raised a brow at her expression.

"If it doesn't work out I'll just change it. Stop looking so worried. You might want to go spend some time with Sasori, that way you two will know each other better for when you do a mission together." Tasha went pale as Dein spoke. Sure, she could talk to Sasori, but actually spending time with him was a different matter. It took her a few moments before she realized that Dein had stopped talking and was looking at her expectantly.

"Um... I'll go now?" She said, unsure. Dein smiled.

"Good. Off you go then." He ushered her off and Tasha found herself on the way to Sasori's room. _Why am I doing this? How am I going to get along with a puppet? I mean, I know he has some emotions, but still._ She was at his door before she realized it, and she gulpped. _Ok. I can do it. I CAN... I hope._ She took a breath and knocked. There was a long pause before Sasori's voice called out that the door was unlocked. Tasha slowly opened the door and poked her head in. Sasori was sitting in the middle of the room, as usual, polishing a puppet. He looked up as she entered, watching her as she walked up and sat down. He continued to polish the pupet that was in his lap. It was shaped much like a deer. She watched him work until he stopped, looking at her.

"Was there something you wanted, Tasha?" She shook her head, crossing her legs. Sasori eyed her sceptically.

"Did Dein send you here?" Tasha nodded, cocking her head at him as he sighed.

"His idea of bonding is strange." Sasori muttered as he went back to polishing his puppet. Tasha watched him for a few more moments until he seemed to become annoyed and set the puppet down.

"Come here." He sighed,patting the spot beside him. "..and I'll show you how to make a puppet." Tasha cocked her head in interest, moving to sit beside him. He handed her a small piece of wood and a knife.

"Let's start with something simple. "

It was dark by the time she finished, and frankly she was happy. Her artwork was, admitably, quite poor, but she had tried at least. In her hands was a little wooden bird...thing...it looked kind of like a bird... that Sasori had taught her how to carve. She had hollowed it out and attached hinges as she was told. It wasn't the best looking puppet, but she was over joyed when Sasori made it move.

"Sasori onii-san! How do you do that?" Sasori tilted his head at her as she spoke.

"Big brother? Since when am I your big brother?" Tasha hung her head.

"I'm sorry. Do you want me to stop?" Sasori shook his head.

"No. It was just a bit strange is all." She grinned and moved to hug him, but he pulled away.

"Don't push it." Tasha flinched, backing away, apologizing. He seemed not to notice as he pulled out something and drew a symbol inside one of the cavities of her bird. She watched him curiously as he handed her the bird.

"Try putting some chakra inside it." Tasha sighed.

"I don't have any chakra to put in it, onii-san" Sasori rolled his eyes.

"Yes you do, you're just blocking it." He muttered. She looked confused and he raised a hand, tapping her on the forehead. She looked even more confused and he tapped her head again.

"It's not that you don't have any chakra, you just don't want to let any inside. Now, loosen up and put some chakra inside of the bird...thing." Tasha twitched, not quite understanding what he was saying. She sighed as she looked up at his expectant face, and looked back down at the object in her hands. She closed her eyes and concentrated, feeling a tingle spread through her body. When she opened her eyes the bird had changed colors. Instead of the typical brown color a wooden puppet had, her little puppet had turned green. She made a face at it. _Why did it turn green?_ She thought, looking at it curiously.

"Not bad for a first try I suppose." She looked up at Sasori as he spoke, then back down to her green puppet. That couldn't have been all there was to it. She narrowed her eyes at the bird. _I wish it would do something. _As she thought this it jumpped in her hand. She nearly fell over when it did so, and she stared at it in confusion. Sasori had gotten up and was doing something with a puppet, so he hadn't seen it. So she turned around and stared at it expectantly, but nothing happened. It just sat there. She sighed, resting her head on her hand. _I guess I did imagine it. _She thought as she wiggled her fingers. The bird started to move again, only the movement was jummbled and awkward. She looked down at her hand, then at the bird, and noticed thin blue chakra lines running from her to the puppet. _So I did have chakra after all._ She thought. Sasori looked really preoccupied so she decided to have a little fun. _I'm going to mess with Itachi. I know it's a bad thing to try and mess with him while I'm so weak, but it's just too much fun.But what should I do?... _She suddenly got an interesting thought. _From what I know about the Uchiha bloodline. this aught to be the perfect gift!_ She got up and walked from the room bird on her head, Sasori looking up from his work to watch her curiously for a few moments.

"Ok! Got it! This should be perfect!" Tasha said cheerily. In her hands was a small present, wrapped in bright purple wrapping paper, a pink bow tied on top. Tied to the bow was a tag that said "To Ita-chan" written in loopy handwritting. Inside it was a pair of glasses and some purple and pink stripped nail polish. She giggled to herself as she walked towards Itachi's room. _I can't wait to see how he reacts to this!_ She thought, amused as she knocked on his door.

"Who is it and what the hell do you want?"

"It's me Ita-chan!! I have something for you!" The door opened and Itachi looked down at her.

""What is it?" Tasha smiled and handed him the present. Itachi raised a brow. He looked at the present for a moment, then started to open it. Tasha continued to grin. He paused again, then looked inside. Once he saw what was inside he dropped it, glowering at her.

"What the hell were you thinking?!" Tasha looked thoughtful.

"Well, I figured you'd be running out of nail polish soon, and I know you'll lose your eyesight eventually, so I figured I should help ya out a bit!" She said, grinning widely.

"Seems like you know a lot about me. What else do you know?"  
"You wear blue boxers." Itachi raised a brow at her.

"... How do you know? I could wear nothing."

"Cause they're showing." Itachi looked down and blushed.

"Care to take them off."

"Sure why not? Can I have them?" Itachi stopped for a moment, looking thoughtful.

"Yeah, if you take them off with your teeth." Tasha sighed.

"You drive a hard bargain." Itachi laughed.

"What, did you have something else in mind?" Tasha grinned.

"Maybe. Maybe not. Unfortunately I'm out of whipped cream." Itachi raised a brow.

"Who said that I didn't have whipped cream?" Tasha laughed, wipeing tears from her eyes.

"What, do you use it on Kisame?"

"What... HELL NO!! But I would use it on you."

"Aww I'm just soooo flattered." Tasha said, snickering.

"You don't want to? I think you do..."

"Now what would make you think that?" Tasha asked, placing a hand on her hip. Itachi started towards her.

"The way you're teasing me, just by the way you're standing there in my doorway. And you are actually talking to me." Tasha rolled her eyes.

"Ok then, I'll just go away then. " She said as she turned around. She tried to walk away, but he grabbed her by the waist.

"No you don't. You're not getting away that easily." C_rap, knew this would happen. I'm such an idiot..._ She thought to herself as she sighed.

"Aww darn. I thought that would work."

"Aww, you should know by now, I don't work that way. You being here is teasing me." Tasha scowled.

"Darn. And all I tried to do was be nice and give you a present. You aren't fair, you know that?" Itachi smiled.

"How am I not being fair? I'm just trying to repay you." Tasha glared back at him.

"How is this repaying someone?"

"I could show you if you wanted me to."

"Uhuh. You sure it won't tramatize me?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Care to see? I'm sure you'd enjoy it."

"First... is it something Bella would approve of?"

"Maybe.Care to tell me what you think it is?"

"Eh, that's ok. I'm kind of scared to know what's going through your head."

"Aww,take all of the fun out of it. You know you want to know."

"Uhuh, sure. And Konan is a chicken. " Tasha muttered. The bird puppet on her head wobbled, falling onto the floor. She cocked her head at it.

"Silly thing." She mummbled, bending down to pick it up. Itachi looked down at her, then away for a moment, then back down. She straightened, shaking her head at the bird.

"Now, stay put." She muttered, placing it on her head again. It wobbled, and fell once more.

"Damn it bird! Stay put!" She snarled, bending yet again to pick it up.Itachi peered at her again, then away, face contemplating. Quite suddenly she found her self on the floor. _What the hell?_ She thought, as he got down on the floor with her.

"Whoa whoa whoa! What the hell are you doing?!"

"What do you think I'm doing?" He said with a smirk on his face. Tasha made a face.

"In the hallway?"

"Sure, why not?" Tasha sighed.

"And if someone walks by?"

"Who cares?"

"What if it was Pein..?"

"Do I really look like I care?"

"Tobi?"

"He's not here, and I still don't care. Technically you're not with either of them, so it doesn't matter."

"Damn. Stop finding loop holes in my excuses!" She grummbled, trying to pull away. Itachi simply pulled her closer to him.

"Oh but it's so much fun." Tasha rolled her eyes.

"As fun as a dead squirrel." Itachi laughed.

"Oh, but I'm sure you would have fun. You wouldn't even remember what happened before hand." Tasha closed her eyes, sighing.

"Uhuh. I highly doubt you're that good." Itachi gave her a fake hurt expression.

"Aww. Now you went and hurt my feelings. You should kiss me to make me feel better." Tasha rolled her eyes.

"Naw, I think you'll be ok." Itachi looked at her, pausing for a moment, then kissed her anyway. She made a muffled complaint and struggled as hard as she could. Unfortunately, that wasn't much at the moment.

"What was that?" Itachi asked, breaking the kiss. Tasha made a disgusted face.

"No tounge you ass."

"Aww, why not?" Tasha rolled her eyes.

"Cause I don't know where that's been." Itachi sighed.

"Ok. I can still have fun without it." Tasha made a face.

"Joy, use me like a toy why don't ya?" She said sarcasticly. He laughed at her.

"Ok, I can do that." Tasha looked at him, wide eyed.

"I wasn't serious!" She said, alarmed.

"I was kidding. I wouldn't do that." He chuckled. She stuck her tounge out at him. He grabbed her tounge in his teeth and Tasha went red. She tried to push him away, but that did little good.He pulled her into another kiss, despite her struggling. Her face had turned an even deeper shade of red and she gave up. _Damn you. Damn ME, for being stupid. Stupid stupid stupid!!_ She growled to herself, annoyed. He laughed softly. He released her from the kiss and she growled.

"What, trying to show your inner bitch?" Tasha stopped and stared at him.

"Uh... ok then..." He laughed at her again.

"Cat got your tounge?"

"No, a weasel." He stopped and looked at her quizzically.

"What is that supposed to mean? I don't have your tounge anymore. Yes I know you call me a weasel."  
"Actually, I call you Ita-chan. And.. uh... I just thought it went well with the situation."

"Oh really? And what would this situation be?"

"Me pinned to the floor by a weasel of course. What else?" He shrugged.

"Having fun?"

"So this is fun to you?" She muttered.

"Yes, of course. Why not?" It was her turn to shrug.

"Got me there."

"Would you just shut up and do what you know both of us want to do." Tasha raised a brow.

"You want to run too? What a coincidence." She said, sarcasticly.

"You know that's not what I ment." Tasha laughed, amused.

"Oh? You sure?" He raised a brow.

"Yeah I'm sure. You like me, I like you, do the math." Tasha pretended to do math in her head.

"Hm... seven?" Itachi sighed, shaking his head. Then he rolled off her and sat up.

"You can just go." He said, looking away from her.

"But then I'd be bored." She muttered, leaning over to him and licking his ear. He looked over at her, glowering.

"I'm sure that you could find something else to do." He said through clenched teeth. Tasha gave him a genuinly hurt expression and she sighed.

"Alright... if you say so..."

"Well you don't seem to want this... like I do... So I don't understand why you're still here." Tasha continued to hang her head. _What, never met a skittish person before?_ She thought, sighing again.

"Not like you'd understand it anyway..." She muttered, crossing her arms.

"You'dnbe surprised as to what I could understand. Care to tell me?"

"Why? You'll just twist it into something strange. It's not like you'd really listen to me anyway." She grummbled,slowly getting up. She took a step, stopped and sat down again.

"Ok, no strength for that." She whispered to herself.

"I may seem like I would, but I wouldn't. And I would listen to you, even if it doesn't seem like I would. Everyone thinks that I don'tlisten to a word they say to me, but I do." Tasha sighed, placing a hand to her head. She was starting to feel dizzy.

"Ok, I suppose I can believe you. " _It's not like I'm going far anyway.._ She thought to herself as she shifted herself so she was leaning against the wall. "Though it seems almost like you've never met a skittish person before."

"Well, until you I haven't.Then there's Lia, who's worse then you. I don't know how to deal with it. So once again... you don't seem like you want it, unlike me." Tasha made an annoyed noise, wishing she could stand up and kick him.

"Ok, for one, most women aren't very expressive about that. Two, did you ever stop to think that you might just be TOO aggressive? Three Lia and I are actually almost the same. I just have a stronger personality." She snarled going quiet after a few secounds because her head started to spin. Itachi hung his head, sighing.

"Is that why you both run from me?"

"Pretty much." She mummbled, scooting over to him and resting her head on his shoulder.

"Don't move, my head is killing me."

"Are you ok? And how can I change that?" Tasha looked up at him.

"Just chakra exhaustion... and change what?" He sighed.

"Being to aggressive and not having you two run from me all the time. I'm really not that bad of a guy." Tasha smiled.

"Stop trying so hard, geez. You keep leaping at people just because they are suggestive in some way almost guarantees that they'll run from you." Itachi sighed heavier.

"I'm not sure that I could do that. I mean, I've been that way all my life. Then, for so long here, the only girl was Konan, and she's never here. Then you came, and I instantly liked you. I stopped trying so hard with the two of you here. I mean, I did things that I shouldn't have with her, like hit her. I've stopped since she kicked my ass, but I just don't know." Tasha cocked her head slightly. She hadn't expected him to open up that much. She reached a hand up and petted his head.

"Everyone can change." She laughed.

"Just think of it this way, I'm a lot less skittish now then I used to be." He chuckled.

"I'm less of an ass." Tasha laughed at that, but softly, trying not to make her headache worse.

"Oh god, the world's gonna end." She joked, wrapping her arms around his neck. He cocked his head in mock hurt. He turned slightly and kissed her gently. She was slightly surprised, but leaned into the kiss anyway. She felt Itachi smile against her lips. _Huh, not a bad kisser if I'm not fighting._ She thought to herself, amused. He broke the kiss, smiling down at her.

"So, how was that?"

"Much better then my shoe i'd have to say." She giggled, as did he.

"Well, glad tohear it." He said, leaning in for another kiss, more passionate then the last. She wrapped her arms tighter around his head, though half of it was to keep from falling over. He gently pushed her back down onto the floor, in an attempt to deepen the kiss. It worked. Tasha felt herself blush, making a small noise. Itachi laughed slightly against her lips shifting his weight. He began to run his hand up and down her sides and she gaspped, squirming slightly. He pulled away from the kiss, cocking his head at her.

"What's wrong?"

"N..nothing. Just felt odd, that's all."

"What felt odd?" Tasha went red.

"Um... just forget it... eheh..." Itachi gave her a confused look.

"Um, ok... If you say so." She went redder, diverting her gaze.

"What's wrong? Why aren't you looking at me?" He looked slightly paniced. Tasha giggled softly.

"Never seen an embarrassed person before?" He laughed.

"What are you so embarassed about?" Tasha tilted her head slightly, playing with his hair.

"Honestly? It's because I've never exactly gotten this close to a person before..." _Sort of... I don't think Dei-kun counts for much..._ She heared him laugh.

"Oh, I'm sorry if I'm making you feel uncomfortable. If you want, I'll stop."

"It's not that it's uncomfortable, it's just... slightly odd. If you stop i'll just stalk you." She said, the last part coming out as a joke.

"Hmmm, I just may have to do that... come to think about it, it maybe fun to be stalked instead of stalking."

"Itachi..." Tasha pouted.

"Yes um." He chuckled. She stuck out her tounge.

"Meanie." He laughed at her, sticking his tounge out in return. She giggled, ruffling his hair.

"Ok, that was random." She grinned.

"Yes, it was. Care to go to my room instead of being out here in the hallway?" Tasha cocked her head.

"Do I have to walk?"

"No, if you want I can carry you. Better yet, if you trust me I'll carry you." Tasha smirked.

"Good. I don't think I could get up from here anyway. " Itachi raised a brow. He picked her up opening the door and carried her inside, laying her on his bed. She snuggled herself into the blanket.

"Comfy. I could fall asleep."

"If you want, be my guest. I don't mind. I'll just sit here watching you sleep." Tasha raised a brow.

"Now that sounds kinda creepy. Come over here. Just cause it's comfy doesn't mean I'm not cold." He laughed, crawling into the bed and wrapping her in his arms.

"Better?" She nodded,snuggling her head into his chest. He kissed the top of her head, listening to her breath.

"I'm not going to fall asleep, just incase you were wondering."

"No, I wasn't. But that's nice to know." He lifted her chin, placing his lips on hers. She smiled against his lips, returning the kiss. He broke the kiss, looking into her eyes.

"So, having fun yet?" Tasha grinned.

"Not as much as I'd like, but yeah." He grinned back.

"What did you have in mind?" She kissed his nose. He twitched.

"Depends on how far you're willing to go."

"Hmm... that'sa good question... how far do you think I would be willing to go?"

"Dunno, I can't read minds. If I could I'd probably hear something rather interesting right now." She said with a grin. He grinned back.

"What do you think you would hear right now?"

"Not sure, though judging by your expression, it'd be interesting." She answered placing her hand on his forehead.

"So how far would you go?" She looked thoughtful.

"Depends on how much I trust you at a given moment." He gave her a hurt expression.

"Awww...so you don't trust me?"

"I never said that. I'm in your room aren't I? Give a girl some credit." She commented, pulling his head down a bit so she could kiss his forehead.

"Who ever said I wasn't giving you credit? This is true, you are in my room. But that still doesn't tell me how much you trust me." Tasha sighed.

"Ok, let me phrase it another way. I'm in your room, with no chakra AND no way to fight, while laying on your bed."

"So then, you do trust me." He kissed her softly. Tasha smiled against his lips. _And I thought that was obvious. _She laughed to herself as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"So I'm guessing you like it when I kiss you." He said as he pulled out of the kiss. She raised a brow.

"Never said I didn't." She grinned at him.

"But you never said that you did either."

"So true. Well all I have to say is if I keep letting you kiss me I can't NOT like it." _Although I'm sure I could if I tried hard enough._ She thought in amusement.

"Oh I'm sure you could if you tried. But you don't seem to want to try. So I'm going to take that as a compliment." Tasha laughed, placing her head on his collar. He kissed the top of her head, closing his eyes. She continued to laugh stopping for a few moments to take a breath, then started again.

"Ah...sorry about that, really. That was just too funny there." He raised abrow.

"What was so funny?"

"You said the same thing I was thinking. It was funny." He laughed.

"Wow, you actually admitted to thinking about something to do with me. Now that's funny." Tasha made a face.

"Don't make fun of me Itachi!"

"I wasn't making fun of you. I was laughing with you. I just found it funny that you actually admitted it."

"Oh hush!"

"Aww. How come you want me to shut up now? I thought you would want me to keep going." Tasha rolled her eyes.

"Ok, random subject change. Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"What do you wear under the cloak?" He raised a brow.

"Would you like to find out?" Tasha chuckled.

"Actually, yes."

"Be my guest. I'm not going to stop you."

"Aww darn, and here I thought I'd get some mild resistance."

"Why would you think that?"

"Cause I'm weird."

"You are not weird.Ok... maybe for thinking that... But other then that you are not weird." Tasha laughed, shifting her weight and pushing him over so that she sat on top of him.

"I happen to find myself to be quite weird."

"I don't. I find you to be quite interesting."

"Huh, Sure it's not just this angle?"

"Yep. You are interesting to me. Even if you don' believe me." Tasha laughed again, reaching up and unbuttoning the top button of his cloak. He raised a brow.

"I didn't think that you would actually do it." Tasha gave him a hurt look. She shifted so that she was straddling his hips and continued to unbutton the cloak.

"Aww, that makes me feel bad. I suppose I should stop then..." He simply shook his head. Once she had finished unbuttoning the cloak she made an annoyed noise.

"You're laying on it... Mesh? Huh, I suppose everyone wears mesh then..."

"I kind of have no choice but to lay on the cloak, considering you're sitting on top of me... Would you care to change that?" Tasha cocked her head.

"So you don't want me on top of you?"

"Of course I wan... never mind, just finish what you were doing."

"But now I don't remember what I was doing. I just wanted to see what was under the cloak." She said, leaning back ever so slightly., and he went wide eyed. Tasha stuck her tounge out at him, laughing.

"What a cute expression." She chimed, swaying a bit. His eyes went even wider. She giggled in amusement, leaning forward to tap him on the head.

"You'll hurt your eyes like that."

"Oh really?" Tasha nodded, leaning back once more. She started to sway again, amused. He then slowly started to move his hands to her legs, slowly moving them up to her sides. She fidgeted slightly, but just cocked her head and continued to sway. His hands started to move up again but stopped. Tasha giggled.

"Am I being a distraction?"

"A distraction is an understatement."

"Good, that's what I was going for." She said with a grin as she stopped.

"Why, I have nothing to be distracted from...?"

"True." She responded, cocking her head.She began to run her hands along his chest, slowly. Itachi couldn't take it anymore,reaching up and pulling her down into a kiss. She smiled against his lips, wrapping her arms over the top of his head. He broke the kiss, smiling.

"You know, you're not a bad kisser at all. But I think you can finish what you started." He said, his smile widening.

"Ok... what did I start exactly?" He raised a brow.

"I think you know what you started... and I think you did it on purpose. So if you don't mind, I would appretiate if you would finish." He said as he pointed down at his hips, where she was still straddleing him. Tasha raised a brow.

"But where's the fun in that?"

"So you like torturing me? How is that fun for me?"

"I'm torturing you? SCORE!" She chimmed, sitting up and leaning back a bit. Itachi sighed, rolling his eyes as he leaned up on his elbows.  
"I'm really glad you find that so amusing... but I really don't care for it." Tasha looked hurt, shifting her weight so that she could put her legs under his arms.

"You aren't fair. Ya know that?"

"How am I not being fair? You're not fair." Tasha cocked her head.

"Cause I have to undress you, but I'm still completely clothed." Itachi laughed.

"I can remedy that very easily, you know." Tasha giggled placing a hand to her mouth.

"I was just stateing the unfairness of it." She replied, taking that moment to slide his cloak down around his elbows. He then laid back, raising his hands to start unbuttoning her cloak.

"Oh but I was quite serious." Tasha blushed.

"Really now." He nodded, continuing to unbutton her cloak.

"Oh but of course. Do you really think that I kid about things like this."

"No comment." She replied stiffling a chuckle. He pouted.

"Aww, that's no fun." She laughed.

"Could be worse." He cocked his head.

"How so?"

"I could be a dude." He went wide eyed.

"Yeah... That would just be awkward."

"Wouldn't it though?" She said with a grin.

"Yeah, a little too awkward. So let's not go there." Tasha cocked her head. Her cloak was unbuttoned, but he was still toying with it. She laughed, shifting her weight.

"Well I'm obviously not a guy, unless they make them with cleavage now." He laughed.

"Hmm, I will have to check you cleavage out." He said, reaching up. Tasha laughed nearly falling backwards. _Ok, note to self, your balance sucks. _ He caught her before she did and she grinned.

"Eheh, yeah my balance sucks."

"Yeah, well I guessit's a good thing that I caught you then." Tasha nodded, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Very." She leaned up, giving him a kiss. He smiled against her lips, leaning into the kiss. She made a small noise,pulling back slightly.

"If you lean too hard into it we'll both fall off." He laughed.

"My balance isn't that bad. I'm sureI could hold both of us here. And besides that, you're on top of me, so I don't think I'm going anywhere."

"Technically I'm only on your lap, and I'm leaning halfway off the bed in this position as it is." He cocked his to see if she was halfway off the bed, then laughed.

"I could change that you know."

"There's a lot of things you seem able to change, but you still haven't. Wonder why." He chuckled, trying to scoot over so that she wasn't half off the bed.

"There, better?" She shrugged.

"I suppose." He gave her a questioning look.

"What do you mean you suppose? I did the best I could with you sitting on my lap." Tasha laughed.

Would you like me to get off?"

"No, I'm just fine with you where you're at." Tasha raised a brow.

"Well that's good to know. " He laughed, slideing her cloak off her shoulders. She wrapped her arms tighter around his neck pushing her head under his chin, and licked it. He twitched.

"What was that for?" She licked him again.

"For the fun of it." He raised a brow, licking her forehead. She paused for a moment, cocked her head at him, then laughed.

"You never said that I couldn't do it back." Tasha laughed harder.

"T.. true. But I think there's better places then someone's forehead." He looked at her thoughtfully.

"Oh really? And where do you think those places are."

"The area that's not my forehead."

"Well, I kind of can't get to anywhere else right at the moment." Tasha smiled.

"Well, I'd lean back and make it easier, but then I'd fall over."

"I wouldn't let you fall."

"Mmmm I suppose, but it's not really comfortable being held over thin air." He laughed, shifting under her weight.

" There, now you won't be able to fall." She placed her head on his chest looking up at him curiously.

"I'd rather be under, but alright." He raised a brow, chuckling softly.

"If you'd rather be under, I can arrange that very easily." Tasha giggled.

"You say that a lot, you know that Ita? "

"Well, I don't see you doing anything either."

"I can't figure out if there's a button or not." He raised a brow, laughing.

"There isn't one." Tasha tilted her head, shifting her weight so that she was near his knees.

"Alright, then these are coming off." She declared, stealing his pants and tossing them on the floor. She looked down and giggled.

"There's a heart! That's funny."

"Stop looking at those." He said, tilting her head up to look at him. She giggled again.

"Why? I'm supposed to steal them anyway." He raised a brow.

"If and only if, you take them off with your teeth, remember?"

"You act as if I have a problem with that." Itachi looked shocked, not expecting those words.

"Though it would be easier if ya let go of my head." He laughed, letting go of her. She stuck out her tounge, and petted him on the head.

"Good boy."He laughed.

"Since when am I a good boy?"

"Since somewhere back in the hallway. " She said cocking her head.

"Ok." He sighed, sticking his tounge out at her.

"Keep that up and I'll bite it." She chimmed pulling back to laugh once again at the heart on his boxers. He stuck his tounge out again smiling at her. She rolled her eyes, placing her hands on his stomach.

"Now, for the next 30 secounds, don't move, ok?"

"Umm ok..."

"Atta boy." She grinned, bent down, took his boxers in her teeth and removed them.

"YES!! I GET TO KEEP THEM! WHOO!" She cheered, looking for her cloak. She found it, and tucked the newly stolen boxers into a pocket.

"Glad you like stealing my boxers. You know, I really didn't think you would do it." Tasha laughed.

"Neither did I." He looked at her, cocking his head.

"Well, now I guess I'll have to remedy the fact that now I'm more undressed then you are." Tasha laughed.

"Just a secound. I wanna do one more thing." She said, sitting on his hips again, she reached down and pulled his shirt up over his head.

"Ok, now you can." She laughed. He raised a brow.

"Uhuh. Now I guess I'll just take off all of your cloths now." He said, grinning evilly. Itachi leaned up and took off her tank top and mesh shirt first, pausing to admire the "view". He then reached down for her pants. He struggled a bit because she was sitting on his lap.

"You know, this would be easier if you lifted your body a little bit so that I could finish taking them off." Tasha cocked her head.

"Aww, I have to make it easy now?"

"Hey, you could take your own pants and panties off yourself. But I was being nice since you took off all of my clothing off. I was returning the favor." Tasha rolled her eyes, shifting her weight.

"Happy?"

"Yep. Now I can just take off both your pants and your panties at the same time." He said with a smile. He leaned forward and took them off easily, then laid back down, wrapping his arms around her and tugging at her bra.

"If you break that you're getting me a new one."

"Who said that I was going to break it?" He said, taking it off. Tasha laughed, and turned red.

"You know, this is sort of an awkward position to be in." He cocked his head, raising a brow.

"What do you mean? I'm just fine." Tasha went redder.

"Well that's an interesting thing to know. Good thing I'm not moving around." Tasha muttered. _At least, not yet._

"How come? I thought you wanted to move around."

"Yeah, but that was when I couldn't actually FEEL you against me."

"Aww. Now your hurting my feelings. You don't want to be here with me anymore?" He said, pouting. She rolled her eyes, sitting up.

"Never said that." She grinned as he raised a brow.

"Oh really?" She cocked her head as her hands started to run along his chest.

"Perhaps." He started to run his hands down her back and sides. She gaspped as shivers went up her spine. She twitched slightly, blushing more.

"Aww, never knew you could go so red." She stuck out her tounge, and he leaned up, taking it into his teeth and pulling her into a kiss. She stiffled a moan, reaching up to tangle her fingers in his hair.

"So you really want to do this?" He asked, pulling out of the kiss. She raised a brow.

"Have I stopped you?"

"Well... no... It's just..." He paused, looking at her. She cocked her head.

"It's just...?" He shook his head and sighed. She gave him a worried look.

"You didn't some how manage to hurt yourself, did you?"

"No, I'm fine." He diverted his gaze. Tasha cocked her head. _This is new. _She thought to herself as she snuggled herself closer to his body. He was warm, and it was almost comforting.

"If you say you're alright, then I'll believe you. I suppose." His gaze met hers again.

"It's just... AHH! Just forget it!" Tasha flinched, looking hurt.

"Would... you like for me to leave?" She asked. She didn't want to, but if she was making him uncomfortable... _I'm being silly, aren't I?_ She thought to herself. He shook his head.

"No, you're fine. Just stay here." She cocked her head, sitting up. She instantly went red moving so that she wasn't quite straddling him.

"Why did you move?" She diverted her gaze.

"Eheh... I just noticed... how slow can I be...? " She said, more to herself then to him.

"What did you just notice?"

"Huh? What do you... uh...noth.. n... geez.. I'm a nervous wreck." She said with a sigh. She took a few deep breaths, leaning her head against his chest.

"If you're so nervous, then we can stop. If you want." Tasha tilted her head slightly to look him in the eyes.

"Of course I'm nervous. I've never done this before. And no, I don't particularly want to stop." Itachi looked at her, shocked.

"You've... never...done... this? Are you sure you don't want me to stop?"

"Um... I kinda thought that was obviouse... and if you stop I'm going to take all your cloths and give them to the village children to use as flags."

"Um.. rather not...and apparently I'm really slow."

"Or I just look like I know these things... though only god knows how."

"No. I think it's just becauseI'm slow... You're beautiful." He paused. Tasha stared at him, wide eyed.

"Um... Thanks...??" She said slowly, turning even redder. He smiled at her.

"You're welcome. Because it's true. Everything about you is beautiful."

"Ok, now that is an exaggeration." She said, pulling her hands up in front of her face to hide her sudden embarrasment.

"No it's not. It's very true."

"Stop before I turn into a puddle."

"Aww, did I embarass you that bad?"

"Yes. You did." She replied. She gulpped, noticing that her body had started to shake slightly.

"Awww, I'm sorry. I'll stop now." He said kissing her on the forehead. She made a face, poking him in his forehead.

"There ya go again."

"What?"

"Messing with my forehead again." She muttered, sitting up. She flushed, placing her hands on his stomach.

"I'm sorry. Where would you like me to kiss you then?"

"WIll you stop saying you're sorry? You haven't hurt me. And preferably, anywhere other then my forehead." She said, cocking her head.

"Ok..." He leaned forward and kissed her neck. She made a stiffled noise, sliding backwards slightly so that she was straddleing him again. She gulpped, shaking slightly. He bit down slightly,trailing his kisses down to her collar. She shivered, stiffling another moan. _Whoa...ok, try not to fall off this time._ He started to run his hands up her sides to her chest. She tremmbled, wrapping her arms around his head. He started to massage her chest and she moaned, nearly releasing her grip. She held on though. _I said DON'T fall damn it._ She snarled to herself. He shifted their weight, rolling them over so that he was on top. He smiled down at her. She shivered again, biting her lip as she looked back up at him. Leaning down, he took her mouth in his, running his hands along her sides. Her legs started to tremble as she moved her hands down to grip his back. Itachi pulled back from the kiss, and started to trail kisses from her bottom lip down to her neck, and then her chest. He paused briefly to look up at her. Her entire body tingled, her skin warm beneith his. She gulpped as her heart beat began to race her breath quickened. Her legs instinctivly wrapped themselves around his waist as she raised a hand to stroke his hair. He slowly trailed his tounge against her skin, from her chest down to her stomach. She shivered, biting her lip again as a strong tingle ran up her spine. She made a noise, bringing her other hand up to tangle in his hair as well. He continued to make his way down, pausing briefly before he pulled back to open her legs. She twitched, giveing him a strange look.

"What are you ... doing?" She asked, confused. She wasn't sure what he was doing in the first place, this just confused her more. He gave her a curious look.

"Do you want me to stop? I was just about to pleasure you." ((Author is dying on floor laughing.)) Tasha tilted her head.

"Um... no, I don't want you to stop, I'm just sort of... confused." He raised a brow.

"What are you confused about?"

"I haven't a clue what you are doing..."

"Do you want me to show you?"

"Um... Sure?" She replied, not quite understanding. He smiled, moving back to what he was doing. Itachi began to rub the inside of her thighs. She twitched as she felt his tounge run along her thigh and she tried not to squirm. ((Person playing as Itachi is dying on the floor laughing.)) Tasha peered down at him for a secound,noticing that he looked somewhat impatient and the feeling of his tounge between her legs startled her. A sharp tingle ran up her body and she moaned, tightening her grip on his hair. He continued to lick her and she felt her stomach twist up into a knot. She bit her lip as her body began to tremble. He finally pulled away, making his way up to her mouth. She returned the kiss, wrapping her legs around his waist again. She heared him laugh and she pushed him back.

"What's so funny?" She asked. Her body was throbbing and it was kind of hard to concentrate.

"Oh, nothing. Just that you're better at this then I thought you would have been for not doing it before." Tasha tilted her head.

"I'm just reacting, really. I haven't a clue as to what I'm doing." He laughed at her.

"Ok. That's good enough. Are you enjoying yourself?" It was Tasha's turn to laugh.

"Oh not at _all_." She said sarcasticlly,rolling her eyes.

"Ok, guess I'll just stop then." He smiled evilly. Tasha glowered at him.

"I'll burn all of your things." He rolled his eyes.

"I'm sure you would."

"Gimme a match."

"Um...how about no." Tasha made a face, sticking out her tounge.

"Meanie." He laughed, kissing her again. She smiled against his lips, pulling his head closer to her own. His body pressed closer to hers and she felt a VERY sharp pain. She yelpped, gripping him tightly as her eyes began to water. _Oh god that HURTS!_ She thought.

"Are you ok?" Tasha flinched.

"...When I said I've never done this before... that was litteral."

"I know, I'm making sure you're ok."

"... For the most part." She muttered, shaking slightly. Itachi bent down, kissing her softly. He deepened the kiss and Tasha tried her hardest not to dig her nails into his back. _It hurts, true, but it's not that bad I suppose._ She thought to herself, flinching again. He started to move, and she really did dig her nails into his back. It still hurt, but not as badly. She felt blood well up where she had ahold of him, but she couldn't let go. His movement quickened and she gaspped, biting his shoulder as she tried not to cryout. _Ass! That's way too fast!!_ She thought as the pain, instead of subsiding, just got worse. He started to go slower, but she kept her hold, eyes clenched shut.

"Are you ok?" He asked again, flinching as he looked down at her. She nodded slowly, as her grip on him started to loosen as the pain started to subside. He stopped moving and Tasha released his shoulder from her teeth.

"S...sorry...I couldn't help it..."

"I...It's ok...it just hurt a little is all." He looked down into her eyes and she gazed back at him sadly.

"What's wrong? Am I hurting you?"

"Not particularly, I'm just disappointed in myself. I didn't mean to hurt you... I just really needed something to grab ahold of." She mummbled, sighing.

"Don't worry about me.. I'll be fine. I'm just worried about hurting you too much." She gave him a small smile.

"I'm alright."

"Ok. If you don't mind I'm going to speed up a little. If you need to you can bite me again. Just... not in the same place please. " Tasha nodded, just then noticing that she had bit him in the exact sameplace as before._Opps...too late now._ She thought, tilting her head slightly. He started to move again, going a little faster then when he started. She clutched at his back, but it didn't hurt enough for her to want to bite him. Infact, she was actually starting to like it a bit. He kept that pace for a little while, kissing her lips and neck as he went. Eventually the pain was replaced by an amazingly strong tingle, causing her to tighten her legs around his waist, soft moans escaping her lips. He chuckled softly, nipping at the skin on her neck. The volume of her voice increased as her hands tightened their grip. The harder her grip got, the faster he went. Her body tingled all over, and she felt like she would go insane. Before she knew it she was calling his name, burying her head in his neck. She felt like she would go hoarse, swearing everyone within 16 miles could hear her. He picked up the pace and her body felt like it was going to cry. She shuddered, her back arching as her legs tightened around him, and she came. It took only a few moments after for him to come as well, and she lay there, panting. It took her a few moments to realize something, her face going pale.

"What's wrong?" She made a strange expression, shifting slightly.

"You just... that means... crack monkeys." She muttered, burying her face in her hands.

"Wait, what are you talking about?"

"Itachi,w...what if I get pregnant?" His face went pale.

""Umm... good question...hmm..." She gave him a look, taking his head in her hands.

"What if?" He looked at her for a moment before he answered.

"I'll help take care of it. I mean, I love you, and I wouldn't just run if you were pregnant." She breathed a sigh of relief, releasing his head and closing her eyes. He bent downand kissed her on the forehead, closing his eyes as well. She opened one eye, raising a brow.

"Again with the forehead." She mummbled, yawning.

"Ok, how about this?" He kissed her on the lips. He rolled over so that he was laying beside her, pulling her up against him.

"That's better." She said, yawning again. She snuggled back into his chest, closing her eyes.

"And now... I need a nap." He chuckled.

"Go to sleep then. I'm not going to stop you, since that actually sounds like a good idea." She smiled, and fell asleep.

Author's note: OMG That was flipping long. OO ANyway, this did turn out different then you expected, eh? Just wait though. It only get's weirder.


	12. A tease?

_**The Akatsuki and the Great Oroki**_

Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I am not responsible for anything that happens in this story. I am however, quite happy to type it. I really like this story.

It seems that it's going a bit off center to me though. Anyway, I decided that I should show a bit more about Oroki and introduce a new wolf. Eventually. Yeah... after she gets away from Itachi. That and I have to convince Pein to give her a flipping mission! -Pein glowers- Eheh... I'll get to it eventually. So, read the chapter, enjoy, don't throw muffins, ok?

The inside of her thighs ached, the throbbing waking her from her sleep. It hadn't bothered her for a while, but the pain between her legs had become a strange dull sort of throb that was keeping her from sleeping properly. Oddly enough, she had forgotten where she was. She began to panic. _Maybe I shouldn't have done that...I mean, I never really ment to have sex with Itachi... did I?_ She thought as she shifted her weight slightly. There was a large warmth at her back and a smaller one around her waist. _Wait, I'm still in Itachi's room, aren't I? _She thought, opening her eyes slowly. _Yep, deffinatly Itachi's room._ His hand began to stroke her side and she made a noise, turning to look at him.

"That won't help me sleep ya know..." She mummbled, yawning.

"I'm sorry, did I wake you?" She shook her head.

"No, I ended up waking myself up." _Technically speaking. _

"Ok. So how do you feel?" She raised a hand to her head, pushing a lock of loose hair from her eyes.

"Mm... sore, but ok. I really don't feel like moving at the moment." She heared him chuckle. _Glad to know I'm amusing... _She thought.

"Ok, you don't have to move if you don't want to. You can stay here for as long as you want." She streatched her arms up over her head, shifting so that she didn't have to hurt herself trying to look back at him.

"Mmmkay." She grinned at him.

"Hey, next time, take it easy, alright? I don't exactly like the taste of blood."

"Ok, I'll try. At least the secound time I warned you before hand."

"Hence the reason I didn't bite you that time." He laughed, leaning over and kissing her softly. She returned the kiss, wrapping her arms around his head. He released her from the kiss. _Enthusiastic,isn't he? _She thought, laughing to herself. She cocked her head at him, noticing that his expression was... odd.

"You ok?"

"Huh? Yeah, I'm fine, just thinking."

"About what?" He shook his head.

"Nothing." She cocked her head, then kissed him on the forehead.

"Well you have to be thinking something. You can't be thinking, but thinking about nothing. That doesn't make any sence." She said, as she began to play with his hair. He sighed.

"You're going to make me tell you, aren't you?" She shook her head.

"Me? Never! I was just curiouse." She said with a grin.

"You're going to make me tell you." He said, nodding. Tasha laughed.

"Well, if you insist. " He diverted his gaze for a moment.

"I was thinking about you." He mummbled under his breath, almost inaudible. Tasha cocked her head, turning red.

"Aww... cute." Itachi turned red and Tasha giggled.

"That's even cuter." He went even redder, trying not to meet her gaze.

"I would ask what about me you were thinking about, but... uh... kinda don't wanna know." She said, stroking his head.

"I don't think you want to know either." He said, finally looking back at her. She raised a brow.

"That bad? " She joked, sticking out her tounge. He nodded, turning red again. He looked at her and she giggled.

"I don't think I wanna know, with that expression." She commented, as he laughed. She continued to play with his hair, listening to his breathing.

"Do you have to keep tempting me like that?" Tasha paused, raising a brow.

"Oh, sorry, didn't realize it." She said, laughing softly. He raised a brow.

"Ah. I know you ment it." He said, teasingly. She rolled her eyes, and began to play with his hair again.

"Oh no. I could never do that." He rolled his eyes in return.

"Oh never. You would never do that to me, now would you?" Tasha licked his nose, watching him twitch.

"Yep. Never." He leaned over, acting as if he was going to kiss her, but instead licked her from her top lip up to her nose.

"Ha, got you back." Tasha made a strange face, pawing at her nose like a cat. She scowled, pulled his head down and licked his ear. He narrowed his eyes at her.

"I'm going to get you for that." Tasha laughed, gently taking his ear in her teeth. He started to squirm, trying to get away, but instead fell off the bed.

"Oww..." Tasha lay there, cracking up.

"Ok, now that was funny. Never would have thought your ear would make you squirm." He looked up from the floor, glowering at her.

"Glad you think it was so funny for me to fall off my bed thanks to your doing." Tasha just laughed harder.

"Ah, too amusing. I should remember that." He sighed.

"Glad I could amuse you." He sat up. Tasha shifted, pulling the blanket up over her and sitting up.

"I like this blanket." She chimmed, rubbing her head against the part hanging over her shoulder. He raised a brow.

"Really now? I don't think you're going to get it."

"Aww..." She pouted cutely, bringing her knees up to her stomach and tilting her head.

"Don't pout at me like that. You have no idea what that does to me." She continued to pout leaning forward slightly so that her chin rested upon her knees. Her knees stuck out from the sides of the blanket as she did so.

"You went and done it." He got up, moving towards the bed, pausing for a moment. She cocked her head.

"Did what?" She asked, giving him a curiouse look.

"Like you don't know." She pouted again as he sighed.

"You're being silly. I haven't a clue what you're talking about." He raised a brow at her, climbing onto the bed and crawling the short distance to her.

"You're being so seductive. The funny thing is, I don't think you're really trying." Tasha cocked her head.

"I'm being what? " She gave him a slightly confused look, bringing her arms around to wrap around her bare knees.

"Never mind. Just stop it ok? Before something happens that I think you don't want to happen right at this moment." Her brows knit together as she shifted her weight leaning forward more.

"You're confusing me Itachi. What am I supposed to stop exactly?" She asked.

"Tempting me. You just sitting there the way you are, is so tempting." Tasha raised a brow.

"The way I'm sitting? But this is a normal way to sit..." She said, cocking her head.

"Not when you're naked in my room." He sighed and Tasha looked at him blankly.

"That's why I have the blanket over me." She replied,looking down. _I don't see what's wrong with this..._ She thought as he sighed again.

" Do you know how easy it would be for me to just throw that to the side, and do so many things?" She twitched.

"Li... ok shutting up..." She said to herself, pulling her legs closer to her body and scooting a little farther away from him.

"I'm guessing you get it now?" She shook her head.

"Not really, I just felt somewhat uncomfortable for some reason." She said, leaning her head back against her knees.

"Ok, I'm sorry." He stopped, sighing. She stuck out her tounge.

"It's alright. I'm guessing I'm making you a bit uncomfortable too. Sorry." She grinned, apologetically.

"There you go again with the tounge... one of these days I'm going to take it and keep it." He laughed. Tasha raised a brow, giggling.

"I'm not allowed to stick out my tounge now?"

"Nope, I'm not letting you now." Tasha pouted, sticking her tounge out again.

"Meanie." He nodded, scooting closer to her, grabbing ahold of her. She laughed.

"What? Lonely?" She said with a grin. He laughed, nodding his head again.

"Yes, I am. Care to cheer me up?" Tasha cocked her head.

"Aww, but I don't have any balloons." He rolled his eyes.

"Alright, smart ass. That's not what I ment and you know it." She pouted.

"I am not an all knowing genius..." She said, placing her arms on top of her knees, over the blanket.

"You sure?" She shifted her weight, pressing her leg against him.

"Quite positive."

"I think you're quite the genius." She chuckled, leaning her side against his.

"Well if you think so, then it _must_ be true." She replied, tilting her head. He sighed, rolling his eyes.

"Yep, I'm always right." Tasha laughed, as he did. _Arrogent much?_ Tasha thought to herself, reaching up to push a stray lock of hair out of his face. He leaned over towards her, kissing her gently. She returned the kiss, leaning against him more. He lifted one of his hands, placing it behind her head to deepen the kiss. She smiled against his lips, bringing her arms up around his neck. He paused for a moment and Tasha pulled her head back, making a face.

"What?" He asked, looking at her for a moment before he cocked his head.

"My stomach growled. " She said, laughing to herself. "Forgot to eat today." He raised a brow.

"Well we could go get something to eat, if you'd like." Tasha nodded. He got up, walking over to their cloths and tossing her's to her. He started to get dressed as Tasha looked down at her's. _God I'm too lazy. I don't want to put all of this back on... _She thought, making a face. She sighed pushing the blanket aside and pulling her clothing on.

"What was the sigh for?" She looked up, realizing he had heared her.

"Uh... nothing much. Just a thought." She replied, pulling her hair back up into a ponytail. He raised a brow.

"O...kay..." She tilted her head, grinning.

"What? It wasn't a bad thought." She said, placing her hands behind her back.

"Ok... are you ready?" Tasha stuck out her tounge.

"Obviously." She chimmed, swaying slightly. He raised a brow.He walked over to her, kissing her softly before he walked over to the door. She cocked her head. _Random..._ She thought, following him to the door.

"Ladies first." He said, holding the door open. Tasha made a face, as if resisting saying something.

"Ahem... yes... uh... eheh. " She laughed softly as she walked through the door, thinking about what she had wanted to say. _Then I should be holding the door for you then, hm? _She laughed harder, placing a hand over her mouth.

"So what do you want to eat?" Tasha looked thoughtful as she walked.

"Something sweet." She mummbled, cocking her head at Kisame as he walked by. _Wonder where he's going?_ She thought, returning her attention to walking. It wasn't long before she started to feel paranoid, turning to see Kisame following her. _Joy..._ She thought sarcasticly, giving him a look.

"Did... you need something?"

"Nope! Just following you because Itachi is."

"Well stop. It's creepy." Kisame raised a brow.

"So, I'm creepy, but Itachi isn't?" She scowled at him.

"No I'm not. I'm also not some fish dude. So go the fuck away." Itachi scowled.

"Harsh, man." Kisame said, making a face.

"Well whatever. I'll stalk ya later little guppy." Tasha made a face as he turned around, walking off in the direction he was originally headed.

"I'm not a fish you ass..." She muttered under her breath. Itachi raised a brow, walking up behind her. He placed a reasuring hand on her shoulder. She rubbed the back of her head as she sighed.

"Why do I get stalked by random people?" She grummbled to herself. Itachi began to rub her back soothingly.

"First Hiden, now fish boy. What am I, a magnet?" She grummbled some more, walking into the kitchen.

"So you said that you want something sweet, what would you like?" Tasha snapped out of her thoughts, looking up at Itachi as he spoke. She tilted her head looking thoughtful.

"What is there?" He smiled.

"What ever you want." Tasha cocked her head. _Well what I want isn't exactly a food... _She froze. _Did I actually just think that? I should turn around and kill myself now..._ She thought, face turning red. She placed a hand to her face and sighed.

"Cupcake?" He laughed.

"Your wish is my command." He said sarcastically, bowing. Tasha cracked up, leaning against a counter. _I never would have thought I'd get see such a differant side of him._ She thought tilting her head. He began to search the cabinets, and Tasha raised a brow. _Cupcakes in a cabinet? What the hell?_ She thought, as he took two out, handing her one. She laughed, thanking him. _That's just too funny. Cupcakes in a cabinet..._ She grinned, amused by her thoughts. She ate the cupcake, looking up to notice he was watching her. She raised a brow, licking some frosting from the side of her mouth. He raised a brow at that, then sighed.

"What? " She asked, cocking her head.

"Nothing." She gave him a blank look, then shrugged.

"Ok then." She walked over to the fridge, opened it and began to rummage around inside.

"What are you looking for?" She looked up at him, pulling a carton of orange juice out.

"I was thirsty. " She said getting a glass and pouring herself some. She put the carton back in the fridge and walked back to her counter, leaning against it as she drank her juice.

"So now what?" He asked, a bored tone to his voice. Tasha set her empty glass on the counter and cocked her head.

"Hmm... wanna tramatize everyone who walks into the kitchen?" She said, grinning widely.

"Depends on what you have in mind." He raised a brow.

"Take a guess." She chimmed, moving so that she could sit on the counter, swinging her legs. His eyes went wide. His eyes went wider, and she guessed it was from something he thought. She raised a brow.

"Um..." She began to laugh, giving him a mischevious smile.

"Um? No, 'um' isn't an action, sorry." He raised a brow.

"I don't know... Make a mess?" He shrugged. She tilted her head.

"We could. I suppose. How much stuff is here that we could use..." She said, trailing off as she thought about something. She smiled as she looked at him. He looked like he was thinking something. He started to look through the cabinets and Tasha laughed. _He doesn't get it._

"Itachi? Lemme know if ya find any chocolate syrup, k?" He turned around, a smile on his face.

"That way I can put it on some ice cream.That sounds rather good right now." He cocked his head. He looked at her for a moment, turning back to the cabinet.

"What's your favorite flavor by the way? I want to make sure you eat it." He raised a brow.

"Where are you going with this?" _In circles, duh._ She thought to herself, resisting the urge to say it. She chuckled.

"Just curiouse." He raised a brow again.

"Uhuh, right..." She smiled innocently, folding her hands in her lap.

"Why would I lie?"

"I don't know. Why would you? But I think you're more then curious." Tasha pouted, placing her hands on the counter between her legs. He raised a brow.

"Meanie." She muttered, sniffling. He walked towards her, hideing something behind his back. She cocked her head, leaning forward slightly, trying to see what he had.

"You know, if you lean too much more forward, you're going to fall off." Tasha pouted, leaning backwards so that she was laying back on the counter, bringing her legs up so that they were no longer hanging off the edge. He walked up to her, pausing just in front of her. She raised a brow, but didn't move.

"I'm guessing you don't want to know what I have then?" Tasha pouted cutely.

"Aww, but I like laying on the counter." She mummbled, shifting slightly.

"Aww, I guess you won't find out what I have then, what a shame." He started walking away slowly. Tasha sighed, placing her hands upon her stomach.

"I suppose I won't then." She said with fake sadness. He paused, turning to look at her, then walked back over to her.

"Don't sound so sad. You don't even seem to want to know what I have." She sat up, placing her hands on the counter between her legs again. She tilted her head giving him a cute smile.

"If you say so."

"Ok. I guess I'll just put it back then." She shrugged, swinging her legs.

"You know, you're no fun when I'm trying to tease you." Tasha giggled.

"I'm sorry that I'm no fun." She said, amused.

"Uhuh. I'm sure you are." She shrugged.

"Matter of opinion." He raised a brow. She gave a fake yawn, streatching.

"It's kinda warm in here..." She mummbled, unbuttoning her cloak and taking it off, folding it and placing it beside her.

"That's better." He gave her an odd sort of look, bending down and kissing her, starting to unbutton his own cloak. _He's really not that good at resisting things, now is he?_ She thought to herself as she smiled against his lips. _I'm an evil little pup, aren't I?_ She thought in amusement. He paused, stopping himself from unbuttoning his cloak the rest of the way, and looked at her.

"Care to join me in my room?" Tasha cocked her head, a strange look crossing her face. She peered towards the doorway and sighed.

"WHAT? I would never do such a thing!!" Itachi cocked his head, confused. _I'm surprised he hasn't noticed. _She thought sighing. She then smiled in the direction of the door, waving.

"Hi Pein! Where'd you wander off to earlier?" Pein, who had just walked into the doorway of the kitchen, raised a brow. Itachi turned around to look at Pein, blushing.

"I went to get some thing... what in the world is going on here?"

"Not much, just yelling at the molester, like normal." Pein chuckled, went to the fridge, grabbed a sandwich and walked back over to her.

"Well, don't yell to much, you'll lose your voice... did you attack him or something? His cloak is half off." Tasha smiled.

"Well, he kinda deserved it." Pein laughed again, turning to Itachi.

"If you keep molesting her, one day she's do more then just tear at your cloak. I'd be careful." He joked, laughing to himself as he walked from the room. Tasha watched him walk away and sighed.

"Good thing I looked..." Itachi nodded.

"Now where were we? Oh yeah I asked you if you cared to join me in my room."

"Are we having tea?" She asked, cocking her head. He sighed.

"No."

"Darn." She chuckled, hopping down from the counter.

"So, are you coming?"

"Yes, for the sake of your honor. I, your loyal knight, must protect you from the unseen forces of evil."

"Alright smart ass." Tasha burst out laughing, placing her hand to her mouth as she tried to calm down.

"You know, with as loud as you are, that's not going to help."

"I'm sorry m'lady. I'll try and be quieter..." She said, laughing so hard she had to hold her sides. Itachi glowered at her.

"Was that necessary?"

"No, but it was funny." She said with a grin as she started to calm down.

"Glad you think so." He said as he started walking towards his room. Tasha followed him, stopping every once and awhile to strike a random spy pose, then follow again. They finally reached the room and he opened the door, offering for her to enter first. She peered into the room, then placed a hand on her hips.

"Yep, no evil there." She commented. He raised a brow, sighing, and walked into the room first, leaving her out in the hallway. She cocked her head at him as he sat down on the bed and Tasha grinned.

"Tasha is a good girl!" She chimmed, walking happily into the room and leaping onto his lap. _God I'm hyper. I should remember not to have sugar on an empty stomach..._

"You're definatly not a good girl." Tasha pouted.

"That's Tobi, not Tasha! Tasha is indeed, a good girl... on sugar..." He rolled his eyes, giving up.

"I'm never giving you sugar again." Tasha gave him a fake sad expression, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Just imagine what I'd be like if you had let me have syrup." His eyes went wide.

"Oh god, I would have to shoot myself." Tasha giggled.

"Aww come one, I'm not as bad as Tobi on cake."

"I don't know,you're pretty close." She pouted burying her head in his neck.

"Meanie."

"You should know by now that I am." She rolled her eyes, biting his collar softly. He jumpped a little, not expecting it. He relaxed and Tasha laughed.

"Why'd you jump?" He looked at her.

"I wasn't expecting you to bite me is all." Tasha grinned, gently grazing his skin with her teeth. He twitched again.

"Do you like making me do that?" She grinned at him, moving up to his ear. He twitched again and she giggled.

"I never realized you were so sensitive.." He rolled his eyes.

"I never thought you would start this... So I guess we are in the same boat." She smiled.

"But I'm not twitching. " She commented, kissing his neck. She reached down to unbutton his cloak the rest of the way, then tossed the cloak to the floor. He started to take off her shirts. She made a noise, pushing his hands away.

"Hey, I was busy.." She muttered. He looked at her, raising a brow.

"I'm... sorry?" Tasha laughed, petting his head. She then went back to kissing his neck, working her way down. She felt him start to tremble and she reached down, pulling off his shirt and pushing him back. He started to stroke her sides and she twitched. _Hey! He's distracting my sugar filled brain!!_ She thought, tilting her head slightly. She tried to ignore it, licking his chest. He twitched in response and she grinned. _This is amusing. _ She thought shifting her weight so that she could take off his pants. She did so swiftly, tossing them onto the floor with the rest of his clothing. She straddled him, bending down to kiss him. He returned it, smiling. She pulled back after a few moments, moving down to kiss his neck again. He twitched yet again, scowling to himself. She smiled, gently nipping the skin at his collar. He only trembled slightly, which made her slightly disappointed. She sighed shifting slightly. He cocked his head, looking at her.

"What's wrong?" She sat back a bit, running her hands slowly down his chest, and his stomach. He trembled under her fingers.

"Oh not much, just not the reaction I would have liked." She said, smiling cutely.

"What reaction would you have liked?" She smiled again, running her fingers back up his body. He trembled more, shaking slightly.

"What one? Oh a nice one I'd say." She chuckled, as he looked at her confused.

"What do you mean, a nice one?" Instead of answering she bent down, pressing her lips gently against his. He returned the kiss, laughing slightly.

"You know, it's not nice to laugh." She mummbled as she pulled back.

"I'm... sorry..." He said, trying to catch his breath. She shifted her weight back, removing his boxers. _Green... I don't like green as much._ She thought, tossing them with the rest of his cloths. She moved to stradle him again, licking from his chest up to his chin, pressing her lips to his once again. She felt him shudder benieth her and she smiled against his lips. He tried to take off her shirts, and she let him this time, laughing to herself. He tossed them to the floor with his. He removed her bra next and she cocked her head.

"You don't have to be so rough with my clothing. They have feelings too." He cocked his head, confused.

"I'm... sorry..? I didn't know?" Tasha laughed, petting his head. Itachi smiled, then started to remove her pants and panties. She grabbed ahold of his hands, raising a brow.

"As long as I'm on top, those stay on." She said with a grin. He pouted and she laughed.

"Why? Don't I get to have some fun too?"

"Like I said, as long as I'm on top." She stuck out her tounge. He sighed.

"Ok, fine." She stroked his head, grinning.

"What a good boy you're being. I'm so proud of you." He sighed, rolling his eyes. He sighed again and Tasha raised a brow.

"What's wrong? Am I being too harsh?" She asked. He shook his head, remaining silent. She made a face, poking his nose. He twitched, trying to swat away her hand. She giggled, grabbing his hand and moving it aside as she bent and licked his nose. He twitched again, trying to move his hand again. She kept ahold of it, chuckling. He gave her a defeated look and simply lay there, trembling. She sighed, moving to sit beside him, crossing her arms. He gave her a confused look.

"What's wrong? I figured that was what you wanted." She huffed, closing her eyes and turning her head away from him. He sat up, moving so that his chin rested on her shoulder.

"What's wrong?" She opened an eye, looking at him out of the corner of it.

"It's no fun if you give up. Therefore, _I_ have given up."

"I'm sorry. You want to try again?" He asked, rubbing her shoulder. She fidgeted slightly, blushing a little. She closed her eye and tried a huff but it came out odd. _Ok that was an odd noise..._ She thought, laughing softly to herself.

"What was that?" He asked, curiously.

"A failed attempt at a huff." She mummbled, head still turned away from him.

"Why aren't you looking at me?"

"Don't wanna." He sighed.

"Ok." She opened her eyes slightly, peering at him from the side.

"What's with that face?" She asked. He cocked his head.

"What face?"

"That 'that hurt...' face."

"Nothing..." He said, trying to avoid looking at her and started to lie down again. She raised a brow, taking ahold of his blanket and folding it into a small bundle, placing it on the floor.

"Why did you do that?"

"I'm not sure." She replied, turning so that her legs hung of the bed. She leaned back on her elbows, sighing.

"What's wrong?" He asked, not sitting up or looking at her. She was silent for a few moments.

"Nothing. " Now he looked at her.

"I think there is something wrong, and you aren't telling me." She closed her eyes.

"Nope, nothing's wrong." He raised a brow.

"Ok." He sighed. Tasha stayed still for a few moments more, then straightened, reaching down to grab her shirts. She looked at them for a few secounds, then put them down on the other side of the bed. She cocked her head at them, picked them up again, folded them, then placed them back down again. She sprawled backwards, burying her head into the sheet beneith her head. She yawned, streatching, her sugar high dying down.

"Ok, it's official. I have no energy left." Itachi looked at her, raising a brow.

"But you were so energetic just a few moments ago."

"It's called a crash. My sugar high just ended. Horribly."

"Aww. Well if you want you can sleep here and I'll go find something to do." Tasha laughed.

"It's not that I'm tired really. I just have no energy. If.. that makes any sense..." He raised a brow.

"Maybe it would help if you ate actual food." Tasha shrugged.

"I haven't been able to keep anything normal down for a week. Sugary things are the only thing that seems to want to stay. " She mummbled. He gave her a worried look.

"Do you know why?" She turned her head to look at him.

"No. Not really." She wasn't too worried about it. It happened sometimes.

"Are you going to be ok?" She shrugged.

"Maybe, maybe not. " Itachi went pale and she cocked her head at him.

"What?"

"That worries me. I don't want you to get sick on me." Tasha chuckled softly.

"But I already am. " He went even paler.

"You should be resting. Not here with me... like... this.." Tasha shrugged again.

"I originally wasn't planning on it. But then I got pounced on, so I said screw it. About now... I'd say I'd be asleep or relaxing in my partner's room."

"I'm sorry. I'll let you go and relax then."

"Eh, I'd rather not bother him."

"You can't relax in your own room?"

"It's too empty. I get nervous. That's why I'm in someone else's room half the time."

"Ok. Well you should be resting."

"Well, I'm not exactly doing anything at this moment in time, so I am, technically. "

"Ok, so long as you're resting." She raised a brow, wondering why he was so concerned.

"So, tell me, how is _your_ partner doing?" He raised a brow, grummbling.

"Don't ask."

"Why? I'll tell you how mine is doing. " He sighed.

"She's avoiding me."

"What'd you do?"

"I don't know." Tasha cocked her head at him.

"Uhuh..." She gave him a disbelieving look.

"No, honestly, I don't. She told me that I would be making a mistake if I wanted to stay with her at all, then she left." Tasha looked thoughtful.

"Do you believe that?"

"I don't know. I want to be with you more then her. But I don't get the fact that she told me that I would be making a mistake with being with her." Tasha's brows knit together.

"I don't get that either. I should ask her sometime.." She mummbled. She then shivered, moving to where she had placed her clothing and pulled her shirts on. She then grabbed ahold of his blanket and curled up under it. Itachi raised a brow.

"Cold?" Tasha nodded, pulling the blanket tighter around herself. He shifted, reached over and pulling her closer to him, kissing her on the forehead. She sneezed, pawing at her nose like a cat. She cocked her head at him.

"Hey... you made me sneeze." He tilted his head.

"How did I make you sneeze?"

"You keep messing with my forehead, and I sneezed. Hence, it's your fault."

"I'm sorry... I'll stop." He let go of her, getting up walking over to his cloths, starting to get dressed. Tasha watched him for a moment, then pulled the blanket up over her head.

"Stop saying you're sorry damn it." She muttered.

"Ok, what do you want me to say then?" He asked. Tasha opened her mouth to reply, but thought better of it. _Eh, why does that bother me so much anyway?_ She thought, pulling her knees up against her stomach. _**Because. You're weird.**_ Tasha froze. _I am NOT... why am I talking to myself?_ She sighed in annoyance, poking her head out from the blanket.

"Say whatever you'd like." Itachi raised a brow and Tasha pulled the blanket over her head again.

"What's wrong? Are you really that cold?"

"No, not really.." She mummbled. _**Don't want to talk?**_ Tasha twitched. _Where is that coming from?_ She thought, rubbing her head. The voice was familiar. A deep gravelly voice that was somewhat soothing. She made a face. _Oroki?_ There was a chuckle. _**Took you long enough.**_ She sighed. _Great, now I have you in my head. Just what I need, more voices. Go away why don't you?_ There was a movement near her and Tasha poked her head from under the blanket. He was dressed now, sitting so that he faced away from her. She cocked her head as he sighed. Slowly she reached out a hand and tugged on the back of his cloak. He turned to look at her, raising a brow.

"Hey... I have a question."

"What's that?" He asked, shifting so that he was facing her more.

"Why do you have those?" She questioned, raising a hand to his face. He cocked his head.

"Why do I have what?"

"Those lines... on your face. You aren't much older then me, right?" He chuckled.

"I don't know really. They're just there I guess. And no, I'm not much older then you, I don't think..." Tasha giggled.

"How old are you?"

"21." Tasha tilted her head.

"Huh. Never would have guessed that." She mummbled. There was a laugh. _**Making fun of him?**_ Tasha scowled.

"No, I'm no... ahem... " She went red, realizing she had said that out loud. He raised a brow in confusion.

"How old did you think I was?"

"Never really thought about it. I just figured you were older..." She replied.

"Um, ok... Who were you talking to a few moments ago?" Tasha blinked.

"I... wasn't talking to anyone. Eheh..." Tasha blushed harder. _**Oh, so now I don't exist?**_ She sighed. _That's right, you don't exist. So go away._

"Okay..." He sighed. _I wonder what he's thinking?_ Tasha thought, cocking her head. _** Want me to tell you? **_Tasha frowned. _NO.I don't._ There was a chuckle. _**But it's interesting...**_

"I don't care if it's interesing." She muttered under her breath. Itachi cocked his head in confusion.

"What did you say?" Tasha looked up.

"Huh? I didn't say anything... I think."

"Ok." he shifted his weight laying down so he faced the wall. _**See? Should have just listened to what I had to say. Now he thinks you're weird.**_ Tasha growled, sitting up.

"Will you just SHUT THE HELL UP ALREADY? I don't care at the moment! Go bother someone else Oroki!" She shouted, then clampped her hand over her mouth. _Crap. _Itachi jumpped.

"What the hell are you talking about?" He asked, looking at her. Her eyes watered.

"S...sorry, I was just a bit annoyed at something..." _** I'm not a thing.**_ She sighed heavily. He cocked his head in confusion. _Yes you are._

"What are you annoyed at?"

"Oroki..." She whispered, making a face.

"Wait, he's not here." Tasha glanced over at Itachi. _**Yes I aammm...**_ Oroki chuckled in her head.

"I would hope not." She muttered. Itachi raised a brow. A noise made her jump and she looked around, confused.

"What was that for?" Tasha wrapped an arm around her knees. _**I told you. **_ She made another face, looking up.

"I... you... did you hear that?"

"Hear what? All I hear is you talking.. to.. yourself." She sighed, jumpping again as someone knocked at the door.

"What do you want?" Itachi yelled from the bed. There was a silence. Tasha tilted her head. _Oh god, no..._ She bolted up from the bed and quickly locked the door.

"You aren't coming in." Itachi raised a brow.

"Who are you talking to? And who is at the door?" Tasha leaned back against the door as the person knocked again.

"No one you want to meet." Itachi raised a brow again.

"Ok, what's that supposed to mean?"

"That you _really_ won't like this person." _If I can call him a person..._ Tasha sighed.

"**Of course you can call me a person.**" Tasha jumpped, turning to glower at the door.

"Shut up you."

"Who is it?" Itachi started to sound impatient. Tasha sighed again, placing her forehead against the door.

"You really want to see?"

"I just want to know who is at the door. I don't care if you open the door or not." Tasha cast him a glance, moving back from the door.

"It's... Oroki." Itachi narrowed his eyes, huffing.

"What the HELL is he doing here? And what does he want?"

"**I can hear you, you know. **"

"Do I really seem like I care what you hear?" Tasha sighed, unlocking the door.

"Don't make a mess..." She muttered, moving to walk back to the bed. The door opened and a face poked through the opening. The person had bright yellow eyes, a large mass of fluffy red hair and a frightening look about him.

"**Hmmm, so this is what you look like through my own eyes. Weaker in person it seems.**" He remarked, walking into the room. Tasha scoffed at him. He was wearing pink. She started to laugh and he grinned.

"**Ha! Made you laugh for once!**" Itachi rolled his eyes, looking up at the ceiling.

"Care to tell me what you're doing here?" Itachi asked not looking at either of them.

"**I have every right to check up on Tasha. You can't tell me not to. **" Oroki remarked, placing a hand on his hip. Itachi huffed.

"Well, as you can see, she's just fine, so can you leave?"

"**No. That's not what her body is saying. **" Tasha raised a brow, wipeing tears from her eyes as she stopped laughing.

"Who told you that you could listen to that?" Itachi looked over at her for a moment, then looked back up at the ceiling. Oroki raised a brow.

"**Your actions are different then your thoughts.**" He mummbled, then walked up to Tasha looking her over. "** Not feeling well I see. Why didn't you just say something earlier?**" Tasha tilted her head at him as he petted her hair. Oroki suddenly looked irritated and glowered at Itachi.

"**I don't feel like leaving.**" Itachi looked at Oroki, shocked.

"What are you talking about?" Oroki snorted.

"** I don't particularly care if I get on your nerves. I don't feel like leaving.**" Itachi raised a brow, irritated. Oroki went back to talking to Tasha, who was looking confused. _Odd conversation._ She thought.

"I'm not as bad as I seem Oroki. Just because my body says so, doesn't mean much." Oroki's ears flattened against his head. Tasha raised a brow. _That's new. He's got wolf ears today... and a tail as well I see._ Itachi cocked his head, then shook it.

"**Doesn't mean I'm not worried. If you get any sicker, who am I supposed to pester?**"

"Gee, thanks for your concern." Tasha muttered sarcastically. Itachi rolled his eyes, looking back up at the ceiling.

"**I'm serious. You'll pass out if you don't let me help you.**" Tasha crossed her arms, huffing.

"It's _Your _ fault." Oroki pouted, getting down on his knees and placing his arms on her lap. Tasha sighed, reaching over and petting him on the head. He wagged his tail, placing his head on her lap as well.

"Well, aren't you just a happy little lap dog today?" She said with a chuckle.

"**Yep. I'll be good, so will you let me heal you? You know I can't do it if you won't let me. You're even getting a fever.**" Tasha rolled her eyes at him, leaning on his head. Itachi looked over at her, worriedly. He sighed and Tasha looked over at him, curiously. Oroki snorted, peering at Itachi from the corner of an eye.

"**You don't pay much attention to things, do you?**" Oroki muttered quietly and Tasha tapped him on the head. He flinched, raising a brow at Tasha.

"Stop muttering under your breath. That's rude." Oroki huffed, glowering at Itachi.

"How do you know if I pay attention to things or not, and why do you care?" Itachi said, glowering back. Oroki started to growl and Tasha sighed heavily.

"**If you say one more thing I don't like, I swear I'll eat you.**" Oroki grummbled, bringing a glare from Tasha.

"Aww, you don't like how I talk?" Oroki bared his teeth in a snarl, but Tasha clampped a hand over his mouth.

"You two are giving me a head ache..." She sighed. Oroki wagged his tail, scooting forward so that he could press the top of his head to her stomach. Itachi gave her an apologetic look.

"I'm sorry Tasha. I'll shut up now. You two can keep talking." Itachi looked away, shifting so that he faced the other wall. Oroki raised a brow.

"**I thought she said for you not to say you were sorry.**" Oroki remarked. Tasha growled and Oroki flattened his ears, nuzzling her stomach. Itachi grumbled something to himself and Oroki laughed. Tasha raised a brow. _I don't wanna know._ She thought, looking at Oroki strangly.

"Would you stop nuzzling my stomach? That feels odd." Oroki grinned, wagging his tail harder. She sighed, raiseing a brow.

"Ok, whatever, go ahead and do it so you can leave me alone." Oroki barked and Tasha cocked her head at him.

"Random..." She mummbled as she started to feel better. Oroki just smiled, standing up.

"**All done! That wasn't so hard now was it?**" Oroki chimmed. It sounded odd, with as deep as his voice was. Tasha waved him away and he pouted, turning towards the door. Before he walked out he turned to Itachi.

"**You do that and she'll be depressed.**" He said, and walked out the door, closing it behind him. Itachi looked at Oroki shocked. Tasha looked confused.

"Do what? I will? Okay..." Itachi sighed, looking over at her.

"So, are you leaving now?" Tasha turned to look at him.

"Why? Did you want me to?"

"No, I just figured since you really haven't said much to me since before he showed up, that you were going to leave." He said, sitting up. Tasha cocked her head.

"That was because I wasn't feeling too good. That and he wouldn't shut up."

"Are you ok now?" Tasha streatched, then nodded.

"Yep. Just fine. Which reminds me, I left something in the hall." She mummbled, getting up and walking out into the hall. She came back a few moments later with the green puppet from earlier. She sat down on the bed, placing it on her lap. Itachi yawned, raising a brow.

"What is that?" Tasha lifted the bird holding it up in the air.

"It's something my partner helped me make. I think it's cute, what do you think? It kind of looks like one of Dei-kun's birds.." She said, grinning.

"I kinda like it." She placed it back on her lap.

"Maybe I can get Onii-san to teach me to make a better one." Itachi raised a brow.

"Big brother? Who is that?"

"My partner of course."

"I thought Deidara was your partner." Itachi said, looking confused.

"No, It's Sasori." She said, tilting her head. "Dei-kun was never my partner..."

"Umm... Okay.."

"Is that odd?" Tasha asked, petting the puppet's head.

"I just thought that Deidara was." Tasha smiled.

"He's a pretty good friend. But.. that's about it. " She said, as the bird streatched. Tasha looked down at it, amused.

"So cute."

"Ok..." Itachi looked over at her, seeming thoughtful. Tasha set the puppet on the bed, watching it hop about for a few moments before she took ahold of Itachi's pants and scooted over to him.

"What'cha thinking Itachi?" She inquired. He raised a brow.

"Oh nothing, just about you." He grinned. She made a cute noise, laying her head on his chest.

"What about me?"

"Hmmmmm. Should I tell you or not?" Itach laughed and she gave a little whine, pawing at his chest like a puppy. He laughed even harder, lifting her chin up to kiss her. "Cute... So since you say that Deidara is a good friend, what does that make me?" She made a confused little noise, tilting her head.

"The father of my child?" His eyes went wide and he looked hurt.

"Is that all?"

"The almighty giver of sugar?" He laughed.

"I already told you, I'm not giving you anymore sugar." She gave a little whine again, puppy-eyed. He shook his head. She pouted, pawing at his chest again. "No, I already told you... I don't want to deal with your hyper self anymore... that was too much for me to handle in one day."

"Aww... no fair..." She pouted again, rubbing her chin against his shoulder.

"I'm guessing you're wanting some now... And if I give you some sugar what do I get in return?" Tasha looked thoughtful, loling her tounge as she did so.

"Hmm... uh... you get... whatever I have in my pocket." He pouted.

"That's it?"

"Did you want something specific?" She asked, cocking her head as she grinned. He grinned back.

"Maybe..." Tasha chuckled.

"Well I can't give it if you don't tell me what it is." She commented, drawing a swirl on his chest with her finger.

"I can't concentrate when you're doing that..."

"Doing what?" She asked, continuing to draw.

"That, drawing on my chest with your finger." Tasha cocked her head, drawing the swirl in reverse.

"How is this distracting you?" He sighed.

"Never mind... What did you have in mind on sugar that you wanted." She blinked, pausing for a moment.

"Actually, I didn't really want any. You just assumed I did."

"Ok..." He sighed, and Tasha cocked her head. She started to draw circles again.

"What's with you?"

"Nothing. Frustrated with myself is all."

"Did you do something to yourself?"

"You could say that." Tasha tilted her head, walking her fingers up to play with the top button of his collar.

"How so? " ((Author: How clueless can you be?? )) Itachi sighed heavily.

"I put myself in a situation that should have been avoided."

"You did?" She ran her fingers down, then started to draw circles again. He made a noise. "Why did you do that? When?"

"Never mind." Tasha toyed with the button by her hand, turning her head so she peered up at him.

"Is it something bad?"

"In a way."

"Aww, poor Ita. " She chimed, nuzzling her head into his chest. He sighed once more.

"Am I bothering you?" She asked, looking up at him with puppy eyes. He shook his head.

"No." Tasha tilted her head.

"You sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure." He had a strange look on his face, and Tasha didn't believe him. She licked the bottom of his chin, and he twitched, looking down at her. "Was that necessary?" Tasha pouted.

"I thought it might make you feel better..." He smiled at her. Tasha tilted her head as his expression returned to the one before. She sighed, licking him again. He twitched.

"Ok, if you're going to keep doing that, I'm going to bite your tounge." Tasha whimpered, looking sad.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you feel bad or anything."

"I was only trying to make you stop with the weird expression..." He cocked his head.

"What weird expression?"

"You keep making a strange face for some reason." She replied, as she returned to drawing circles on his chest. He tilted her head so that he could kiss her. She returned the kiss, though slightly startled. He chuckled.

"Did I startle you?" In response, she licked his nose and he twitched.

"Did that make you twitch?" She said with a grin.

"Smart ass." He mumbled under his breath. He licked her nose back. She raised a brow, cocking her head.

"I heared that." She giggled, poking his forehead.

"Maybe you were suppose to hear it." She pouted turning her head and licking his ear. He twitched, almost falling off the bed. She giggled, cupping his face in her hands.

"It's just too cute when you twitch." He made a noise.

"Glad you think so." She smiled.

"Of course." She chimmed, kissing his neck. He started to tremble and she raised a brow.

"Cute!" She giggled.

"Here we go again." He mumbled. He rolled his eyes and Tasha gave him a confused look.

"Uh... what?"

"Nothing. Just that this is how it started earlier, after you had your sugar." Tasha made a face, huffed and rolled over. He sighed, bringing his hand up to stroke her arm. She closed her eyes, relaxing. He continued to rub her arm, rolling over onto his side. She shifted slightly, so that her back was against his chest. _ Well, at least he's warm._ She thought. He stopped rubbing her arm and she opened her eyes. She leaned back a bit, tilting her head to look up at him.

"I'm sorry." He looked at her, cocking his head.

"What for?"

"For being myself I suppose. You just seem sort of out of it, so I felt I should say it. " He raised a brow, sighing.

"Why should you be sorry for being yourself? I'm having a hard time resisting you. That's why I seem out of it." Tasha raised a brow, looking curious.

"Resisting me? I'm not even doing anything!"

"Yes, resisting you. You don't have to do anything, that's the problem. You just laying here beside me is tempting me." Tasha giggled, placing a hand to her mouth.

"That's silly. How could I do that? " He rolled his eyes.

"Easier then you think." She laughed, pressing back against him.

"So just by being myself, I'm tempting you? That would explain the random molestations." He grumbled.

"Ok. So I'll stop then." He said, turning back to lay on his back. Tasha turned to look at him, pouting.

"Meanie."

"How am I being a meanie?"

"I was just getting comfortable..."

"I'm sorry. I figured that you didn't want to be touched anymore. And you didn't want t tempt me anymore." Tasha made a face.

"I'm sure I could do that without touching you." She commented, rolling so that she lay on her stomach, propping her head up on her hands.

"This is true. But it's less tempting when I'm not touching you." Tasha raised a brow as he sighed.

"Oh? Really?" She put her hands down and streatched, arching her back like a cat.

"I'm half tempted to test that."

"Please don't. I'm trying to behave myself, and you're making it really hard to do that. "

"Aww, but that's no fun." He rolled his eyes.

"I know. And this isn't any fun for me either." Tasha giggled, shifting so that she sat back on her heels.

"Now _I'm_ tempted. Hehe." She gave a little laugh, clapping her hands together once.

"What are you thinking about?" She leaned over him, still grinning.

"Oh, not _much_."

"Great. What have I gotten myself into now?" Tasha cocked her head.

"A dangerous situation." She chimmed, kissing his nose. He fidgeted and she grinned, placing a hand on his leg, drawing a line slowly upwards. He trembled.

"What are you doing to me?" She snickered.

"Not much." She ran her hand back down, just as slow. She felt him fidget.

"Thanks for the test that I'm going to horribly fail."

"You're welcome." She giggled, moving her hand up once more. He fidgeted some more, trying to move his hand to swat at hers, but failed miserably. She laughed as she moved her hand farther up, playing with the elastic around his waist. He trembled again, smiling as he did so. She unbuttoned the bottom button of his cloak, running her fingers along the bare skin at the edge of his shirt. He reached up, running his hands up under her shirts. He started pulling them off, then running his hands up and down her sides. She gasped, trembleing slightly as he chuckled. She stuck out her tounge, running her fingers slowly up his muscles. He pulled her down, trapping her in a kiss, wrapping his arms around her waist. She returned the kiss, laughing slightly.

"What's so funny?"

"I undid _ONE_ button." She said, cracking up.

"So... you apparently wanted to see how long I could last resisting you this way. Well now you know."

"That's not what I was doing. I just found it funny. " She chuckled, placing a leg between his.

"What were you doing then? Because you could have fooled me." She giggled, placing a hand on the bare skin just at his hip.

"Exactly what it felt like, duh silly." He raised a brow.

"You like messing with my mind, don't you?" He said stroking her sides again. She trembled slightly, gasping softly. She poked him in the head, then sat back, starting to unbutton his cloak again. "Why did you poke me in the head for?" He asked, rubbing where she had poked him.

"For making me gasp." She said, sticking her tounge out at him as she finished unbuttoning the cloak. She traced her fingers along the outline of his muscles through the shirt.

"That feels good." ((Author dies from shock... then is revived. )) "Keep going." Tasha laughed, resting her bottom on his hips as she continued to trace the outline against his clothing. He continued to rub her sides, working his way to her shoulders and down along the outside of her thighs. She stiffled a moan, rocking slightly with the motion. She tried to concentrate as she pushed his shirt up a bit, running her fingers along the bare skin of his stomach. She heared him moan and she smiled a bit, pushing her fingers slowly higher. He closed his eyes, leaning forward to kiss her on the lips, then trailing his kisses down to her collar. Once he got to her collar, he nipped at the skin slightly. She stiffled a moan, glowering at the top of his head as she took the opprotunity to slide his cloak off his shoulders as well as his shirt. He smiled against her skin, reaching arond and removing her bra. She ran her fingers up along his bare back, still rocking. He twitched, moving his hands to her chest, massaging her slowly. She moaned, leaning back slightly as her legs tightened around his waist. He laughed softly, continuing to massage her softly, moving his teeth up to her neck. He moved up to kiss her. She returned the kiss, bringing her hands up to tangle in his hair. Itachi slowly slid his hands from her chest down her sides to the top of her pants, stroking the skin just above it. She moaned again as her grip on his head tightened, her legs starting to tremble. He laughed against her lips, moving slightly so that he could remove her pants and panties. She giggled between gasps.

"That's just going to make that harder..." She mummbled.

"I'm trying my best at the moment..." He gave up on trying to remove them, instead going back to nipping at her neck, stroking her sides as he did so. Her moans slowly started to increase in volume, her entire body begining to tremble. He laughed lightly. She wrapped her legs tighter, her hands moving down to stroke his back. He moaned and Tasha could feel a slight shiver. He then continued to kiss down her neck, to her collar, then back up to her mouth, trailing his tounge along her skin. She shivered, her legs twitching as a tingle went down her spine. She made a noise, bringing her head down to lie on his shoulder. He looked at her, raising a brow.

"Are you ok?" He said, his voice a pant.

"Tease." She muttered, licking his shoulder. He twitched, shivering slightly.

"Yep. You are too though." He said, nipping the skin on her neck again. She began to tremble again, made a noise and returned the gesture, nipping him as well. He twitched, moaning louder then he had earlier. She smiled to herself between pants, licking up his neck to gently nip his ear. He trembled, moaning again. She laughed softly, gently pulling away to sit beside him, holding her arms out. He raised a brow, cocking his head slightly. He shifted so that he could remove her pants. He took them off easily, laughing slightly over the fact he was still wearing his. She stuck out her tounge, laughing as well. He grabbed ahold of her tounge with his teeth and she squeeked, placing her hands against his chest. He raised a brow at her. She raised a brow at him, reaching up to tap him in the forehead. He pulled back.

"What was that for?"

"You bit my tounge, meanie. " She muttered, wrapping her arms around his head and pulling him into a kiss. He returned the kiss happily, wrapping his arms around her waist. She pulled him deeper into the kiss, shifting her weight slightly. He leaned back, pulling her on top of him again, not breaking the kiss. ((Author's note: OO Amazing powers)) Tasha smiled against his lips, pulling back and coking her head at him.

"Ya lay bum." She joked, kissing his nose. He twitched, wiping his nose.

"No, just thought you would like to be on top." Tasha laughed.

"If I did, I never would have moved in the first place. " She commented, sitting back and pulling off his pants. He smiled up at her.

"Ok, so what if I'm lazy? If I was really lazy, then you would be doing everything, and me doing absolutly nothing." Tasha raised a brow, tilting her head.

"No, this wouldn't be happening at all. I'd have taken a nap." He chuckled.

"You sure? Because I think you're having too much fun." Tasha rolled her eyes, sitting with her bottom between his legs.

"Uhuh. I'm half tempted to take a nap now, but judgeing by something else, you'd be disappointed." She said with a grin, poking his boxers. He blushed.

"You're right. I would be disappointed. But I think you would be pretty disappointed yourself."

"You sure?"

" Yep. I think you're having too much fun, to stop now." Tasha raised a brow.

"Bet your cloak on that?" He raised a brow.

"What you're not having fun?" He said, trying to sound hurt. Tasha rolled her eyes.

"Hmm... let me think about that..." She said, leaning back on her elbows. He gave her another hurt look.

"Aww... come on... you seemed to be having so much fun earlier." Tasha raised a brow.

"Hmm, really? " She flopped back, streatching her arms up into the air, examining the ceiling.

"So you weren't?

"Oh I was, I've just gotten too lazy to get back up. " He sighed, moving so that he was over her, kissing her softly. She smiled against his lips, wrapping her arms around his neck. He ran his hands down her sides slowly, and she twitched, moaning softly. He trailed kisses from her bottom lip, down to her stomach, trailing his tounge as he did so. She gasped, her body starting to tremble. He smiled against her stomach, working his way back up, stroking her sides again. She shivered, moaning and fidgeting as he moved. He paused for a moment to look at her, then continued. He moved his hands from her sides, sliding them down to the inside of her thighs, stroking them slowly. She bit her lip, her legs starting to shake under his touch. He moved to her neck, nipping at the skin. he continued to stroke the inside of her thighs, moving his fingers up ever so slightly with every stroke. She couldn't stop the moans that were escaping her lips, her hands taking hold of his hair as she began to squirm. He paused for a moment, looking at her once more before he continued. She bit her lip again, moans still escaping as her legs trembled harder. She could almost swear she was biting her lip hard enough for it to bleed. He moved his hands up to take her panties off, tossing them on the floor. He shifted slightly, reaching up to take his boxers off. He got them off and tossed those to the floor as well. His body pressed against hers and she gaspped, wrapping her legs up around his hips as a strong tingle spread through her. Her hands slid down to grip his back as she shivered. He flinched, then started to laugh. If she had the attention span, she would have given him a questioning look, but her mind was a fog at the moment. He started to kiss her neck, his movement just making her grip tighten. He began to moan softly and she traced the fingers of one hand up and down his back, her hips responding to his movement. Itachi trembled, fidgeting slightly as her hand ran along his back, moaning louder. The volume of her voice began to increase, and her other hand began to trace along his back as well. He twitched again as his breath escaped his chest in one loud moan. He tried to gasp for air, but that didn't work, instead bitting lightly into her collar, trying to steady himself. She made a noise, flinching slightly as she felt his teeth clamp onto her skin. She shivered, continuing the movement of her hands as her legs shifted to get a better hold on him. He began to tremble again, letting go of her collar and moving up to kiss her softly. He came, and she shivered, her legs tightening as she came a few moments after. (( Author: He came first? OMG! -falls on floor gasping for breath holding sides from laughter- -croaks- ... Wait... I'm ok? Darn. -gets up and finishes typing the story-)) Her body throbbed as she felt herself relax, moving her hands up to tangle her fingers in his hair. He relaxed, kissing her softly from her lips down to her collar, pulling out.

"You know... at this rate, I really _will_ get pregnant." She mummbled, twirling a lock of his hair around a finger.

"You never know , that maybe what I want." She raised a brow, chuckleing.

" Do you think you make that good of a father figure?" He raised a brow in return.

"Never really though of it."

" You might want to."

"Yeah, maybe I should." Tasha laughed.

"Don't go serious on me, it's a what if. Which means it might or might not happen."

"Well, I should be thinking about it just in case... You never know. Do you think I would be a good father figure?" Tasha went quiet for a few moments, looking thoughtful.

"Um... well... let's see... you killed almost your entire clan... and turned your younger brother into a suicidal gay pirate... um..." She went quiet again, making a face.

"Maybe?" He sighed.

"So then in other words, you don't think so." He sighed again and Tasha cocked her head.

"Well... mass murderers can make good parents too... as long as you don't try and steal your kids eyes... or make him kill his best friend, you should be fine." He raised a brow.

"What makes you think that I would do that?" She shrugged.

"Just saying..." She replied. _Though, I'm still worried you might... _She yawned, streatching a bit. _Damn, it's late!_ She thought as Itachi raised a brow again.

"Tired?"

"Quite."

"You can sleep if you want. I don't mind." Tasha yawned again, giggleing right after.

"It might help if you weren't looming over me, but alright." He laughed.

"You're right. Good night." He shifted to lay beside her. She took his blanket, wrapped it around herself and curled up, falling asleep.

She woke up a few hours later, and sighed. _Ok, I need to leave or I'll never get away from him. _She thought. She gently pulled from his grasp, got dressed and walked out of his room. She walked to the kitchen, grabbed her cloak from the counter and walked off to Sasori's room. Sasori was sitting on the floor as usual, polishing a puppet. He looked up when she came in, tilting his head.

"What do you want, so late at night?" Tasha smiled at him sheepishly.

"Mind if I sleep here?" He shrugged and she went over to his bed, curled up and fell asleep.

Author's note: To be continued! -evil laughter- Ok... I'm not evil, it was just getting absurdly long. Anyway, I wonder what Itachi's going to do? Let's see in the next chapter, eh? -Itachi throws kunai in annoyance. "Stop messing with my head!" growl- Eheh... sorry?


	13. Under a Puppets wing

_**The Akatsuki and the Great Oroki **_

Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto etc..etc...etc...

I enjoy reading Itachi's thoughts in The Akatsuki and the Freak. They are just too funny. Read them if you get the chance, Oroki's words make more sence then. Anyway, I try to stay on topic in these chapters, but they always end up being written at three in the morning on a sugar high, so... yeah. Anyway, enjoy the chapter, ok?

Sasori was sitting quietly in his room, making a new puppet. The sun had just begun to creep through the curtians, casting an creepy glow across the floor. The shadows of the puppets that lined the walls shifted, the only other sound in the room was her breathing. The 'her' was his current partner, Tasha. She was curled up on his bed, sound asleep. She had walked into his room only a few hours before, ruffled and asking to sleep there. _Not that I mind._ He thought to himself. She had fallen asleep so quickly and was so quiet that he would have forgotten she was there if he hadn't gotten up to grab something from under his bed soon after. _I wonder what happened to make her want to sleep here?_ He tilted his head, peering back at her. There was little movement, except for when she'd roll over, burying her head deeper into his pillows. The little green puppet he had helpped her make lay beside her head, wobbleing every few minutes. _She might be able to master puppetry... with help of course._ He returned his gaze to the puppet he had in his lap. It was a beautifully carved wooden wolf. Why he had begun to carve it, he wasn't sure. He had been thinking about Tasha's minons while he was carving, and it came out like this. _Perhaps I should give this to her. It would be a great puppet to learn by._ He went back to work, turning stiff parts into joints, placing supports where he felt they were needed.

"It's almost done..." He said to himself, looking over his work. It was well done, but he felt that something was missing. He gazed at the puppet for a few moments before he got an idea. He stood up, walking over to a pile of wood and pulling out a small block. He went back to his spot and began to work at the wood until two perfectly round orbs lay in his hands. He shifted, bringing his paint and brush closer when there was a knock at his door. He set his brush down, sighing.

"What do you want?" He grummbled, not moving from his seat.

"Have you seen Tasha?" It was Itachi's voice. Sasori tilted his head. _Was she fleeing from him?_ He thought.

"Perhaps. Are you looking for her?" He looked back at her sleeping form on the bed, then towards the door.

"Yes."

"For what reason?" Sasori asked, shifting his weight, picking up his brush and continuing what he had started.

"I need to talk to her." Sasori tilted his head, turning the orb in his hand.

"About what?" Sasori was curiouse now. Why would Itachi go looking for someone he supposedly didn't like?

"Why do you need to know?" Sasori narrowed his eyes.

" So that I know what I'm getting her into by telling you where she's at." He muttered, a growl in his voice.

"I need to talk to her about what happened. And ask her if she's ok." Sasori rolled his eyes, placing the newly painted orbs down to dry. He stood up, walked over to Tasha and pulled the blanket up to her shoulders.

"She's fine. Go away." He muttered, returning to his seat.

"I need to talk to her! Is she in there?" Sasori sighed in annoyance.

"If it's so important you should have done it earlier. Go away. You're bothering me.

"Fine. Tell her I'll find her later." Itachi growled. Sasori shook his head. _If she ever leaves. I doubt she will, with the way you're acting. Spoiled brat._ He thought as he finished the puppet. He leaned back to admire it, quite happy with himself. There was a shuffleing noise comming from his bed and he turned, just as she sat up sleepily, rubbing her eyes.

"Who was that, Onii-san?" Sasori shrugged.

"A loose pup. It's not important. Come and see what I've made." Tasha cocked her head, curiously. _A loose pup? What in the world?_ She thought to herself, slowly crawling out of the bed and walking over to sit beside him. She cocked her head as he shifted, then gaspped. _Oh my god! That's so pretty!_ She thought to herself as she made a happy noise, looking down at the puppet. She had never seen one quite like it. She looked up at him, noticing the slight smile as he placed the puppet on her lap. It was about the same size as an average wolf, and about the same weight. She ran a hand along it's head, noticing that it's mouth was full of razor sharp metal teeth. It's paws had metal claws at the ends. She cocked her head looking the puppet over. It was atomically correct, and beautiful from every angle she looked at it from.

"Wow, Onii-san, this is just... amazing." She commented, looking up at him with a smile. He placed a hand on her head.

"Glad you think so. I'm giving it to you." Tasha went wide eyed, shaking her head.

"I can't take this! You worked so hard on it..." He tapped her head and she blinked, rubbing the spot.

"I'm giving it to you so you can learn to control puppets.Stop complaining." He said with a frown. Tasha nodded and watched him as he stood.

"Well, first things first. The basics."

It was several hours later and Tasha was quite tired. Sasori had drilled her on the basics rather mercilessly, only pausing because she had started to get hungry. He let her go to the kitchen to get some food, then made her take it back to his room to eat it. Once she was finished he made her get up and practice some more.

"You won't be able to leave until you can make it stand, walk, sit and turn it's head, without failing. " Tasha looked up at Sasori with a sorrowful expression as he said this. She sighed as he gave her a stern look, and continued to try and do what he asked. It was easier said then done. In fact, it was quite difficult. She failed horrible half of the time, and she was begining to wonder why she was doing this. _Why does Sasori want me to learn to control puppets?_ She wondered. When she looked down, she noticed that the wolf had stood up, and was walking towards her. She tilted her head and it did the same. _Whoa! Am I the one doing this?_ She moved her fingers slightly, and watched as the wolf puppet sat down in front of her. She grinned widely, looking up at Sasori. Sasori was smiling down at her.

"Not bad. Not bad at all. In fact, that was quite good. You can take a break." He said, sitting down and motioning at the puppet. It turned it's head to look at him, but didn't move. Sasori raised a brow, motioning to it again. The puppet layed down instead, placeing it's head onto her lap. It glowed slightly, turning a very dark green, so dark that it almost looked black. She tilted her head.

"Well, that's rather strange." She mummbled. Sasori nodded in agreement, handing her a soft cloth and polish.

"Polish it well. It seems it doesn't like me." She took the items, looking confused. Sasori got up, walking over to check on his puppets again. Tasha looked down at the wolf puppet on her lap and sighed, starting to polish it.

"I suppose I'll call you Hisoki." The puppet tilted it's head slightly as she said this, as if approving. She laughed, amused. _It seems I have a new friend. It's going to take some effort to use him properly though._ She thought, polishing it's head. It's wooden eyes closed and she giggled. _I'll make you shine! _ She thought to herself, quite amused. Sasori looked back at her for a moment, noticing her expression. He chuckled to himself. _At least she's not worried anymore._ He thought. _Stress doesn't suit her._ Tasha had just started to polish the puppets body when Deidara burst into the room, leaping at her and engulfing her in a hug.

"Tasha un! I just got back! I missed you un!" He sniffled, burying his head into her neck from behind. She giggled,because it tickled. _He's happy._ She thought, reaching back and petting what she could reach of his head.

"Hey Dei-kun. How'd it go? You weren't gone for very long." Deidara set her down, looking up and flinching at the glower Sasori was casting him.

"Shut my door will you? I like my privacy." Sasori growled. Deidara nodded, walking over to shut the door and then walked back.  
"Pein wanted us to go get Konan. It was a strange sort of escort I would say un. She had this big box that she made me carry un. Anyway, she's with Pein now, talking about something I think, un." Tasha cocked her head. _So, Konan is here now? What a shock._ She thought, laughing.

"Couldn't he have gone himself?" Deidara shrugged.

"Hey un. Have you seen Lia? Tobi was looking for her un." Tasha cocked her head. _He was looking for Lia? I wonder why?_ She shook her head, unsure.

"Has he tried her room?" Deidara placed a hand to his chin, thoughtfully.

"I dunno.He walked off before I could say much un. Muttering something about Itachi un. I was hopeing you'd know un." She went back to polishing the puppet, thinking.

"Sorry Dei-kun. I just don't know." Deidara sighed, moving so that he sat behind her, pulling her back against his chest.

"Ah, that's ok un. So, why are you here in Sasori danna's room un?" Sasori looked at Deidara with a glower, and Deidara smiled, nervously.

"That's right, you don't know. Pein decided that Sasori would be my partner now, since the incident." Deidara made a face, shivering slightly. "It's actually a rather nice thing. If I'm here, most people will leave me alone." Deidara raised a brow.

"Did something happen un?"

"No, not really." She said, as she finished polishing her puppet. Deidara cocked his head, leaning it against her shoulder.

"If you say so un. " He replied, closing his eyes. She smiled, yawning. Her training was catching up to her, and she felt exhausted. She squeaked slightly as Deidara leaned back, pulling her head back to rest against him.

"I can tell you're tired un." She smiled, snuggling back against him and falling asleep. Sasori finished inspecting his puppets and turned around, tilting his head as he raised a brow. He walked over and gave Deidara a look. Deidara shrugged, raising a hand to stroke her hair.

"She tires easily. You should take it easy on her, Sasori danna un. She's not a puppet, after all." Sasori rolled his eyes, placing some wood he had picked up on the floor infront of him, sitting down and picking up his tools.

"Never thought of her as one. She's my little sister after all." Deidara gave Sasori a confused look, which Sasori ignored. _That's why I'll keep her safe here. That's what brothers do, right?_ He thought to himself as he started on another puppet. Deidara sighed, resting his head upon Tasha's.

Tasha awoke around noon, feeling warm and comfortable. She looked around rather sleepily, realizing she was in Sasori's room. _I need to get my brain checked, I keep forgetting where I'm at._ She thought, peering over at Sasori. He was working on a puppet, a feline this time. She cocked her head, curiouse.

"I love you... un..." Tasha jumpped, looking back at Deidara. He was asleep, his head snuggled against her neck. She raised a brow. _Talking in your sleep I see. _She thought.

"He's been saying that for awhile now." Tasha looked over at Sasori as he spoke, shifting slightly.

"Haha. That's kind of funny. He sleep talks." Tasha said in amusement. Sasori nodded, placeing his tools on the floor beside him.

"By the way, Itachi came by awhile ago. He said he wanted to talk to you about something." Sasori watched as she made a face, chuckling.

"That's what I thought. I didn't tell him you were here." Tasha gave him an appretiative smile, then cocked her head at him.

"So, why did you help me out back there?" Sasori looked thoughtful, his hand unconciously stroking the cat puppet on his lap. Tasha waited patiently until he spoke.

"You're one of the few people to treat me some what like family. It was the least I could do." Tasha smiled at him.

" Not a problem, Onii-san." She said, flinching slightly as Deidara tightened his grip on her waist. She hadn't even realized 

that he had ahold of her. He started to mummble something and she raised a brow.

"No... not my nose...un..." Tasha laughed, covering her mouth in an attempt not to wake him up. _I wonder what he's dreaming about? _She thought, twitching slightly as he pulled her closer to his body. Sasori raised a brow, reached over and whacked him upside the head. Deidara woke with a start, looking around confused.

"Wha...?"

"Hey, watch how you're holding my little sister." Deidara looked at Sasori in confusion as he spoke.

"But you and Tasha aren't related un..."

"We are if I say we are." Sasori said with a scowl. Tasha laughed, petting Deidara's head comfortingly.

"It's ok, you just held me a bit oddly, that's all. " Deidara cocked his head.

"I wa... OH! Sorry un..." He mummbled, releasing her and rubbing the back of his head, which was sore. Sasori rolled his eyes, reaching over and pushing Deidara backwards. Deidara flailed as he fell back, making a face at Sasori.

"I didn't do anything un! You're mean Sasori danna un." Tasha giggled, shifting so that she was facing Sasori, crossing her legs. Sasori shrugged, picking up his brush. Deidara lay were he fell, grumbleing to himself.

"He isn't going to hurt me, Onii-san. He's too much of a dolt."

"I AM NOT A... a...a...a DOLT!...UN!" Deidara snarled, sitting up. Sasori looked at him with a glower and Deidara went quiet. Tasha laughed, holding her sides. There was a knock at the door, just as Tasha leaned back against Deidara again. Sasori sighed.

"What do you want?" He grummbled.

"Have you seen Tasha?" Tasha flinched as she heared Itachi's voice. _Stalker..._ She thought, sighing. Sasori raised a brow.

"I'm not sure. Tasha, have I seen you?" Tasha glowered at him.

" No, I'm invisable." She said under her breath sarcastically.

"Can I please talk to her?" Sasori raised a brow.

"Can he talk to you?" Tasha cocked her head.

"You're doing that on purpose, aren't you?" She mummbled quietly. Sasori grinned.

"Perhaps." He said with a laugh. Tasha rolled her eyes.

"Fine. Why not?" She mummbled. Sasori cocked his head then threw something at the door, Tasha flinching at the thump.

"Come in, pup." Sasori said gruffly, looking at the piece of wood he had thrown. _Why in the world did he throw that? _Tasha thought, cocking her head. Itachi opened the door.

"There you are... I've been looking for you since I first woke up this morning. Can I talk to you-..." He stopped, glowering at Deidara. Deidara glowered back, annoyed.

"What un? I can't sit here with my friend?" Tasha sighed. _Here we go..._

"Can I talk to you in private please?" Tasha nodded, Sasori raiseing a brow.

"Take Hisoki with you then." Sasori muttered. Tasha cocked her head, looking down at the puppet at her feet. She sighed as Itachi raised a brow.

"Ok, ok. I'll take him if it makes you feel better, Onii-san." Sasori nodded and Tasha motioned at the puppet. It stood up, looking over at Itachi.

"Oh don't get touchy Hisoki." She muttered and the puppet lowered it's head.

"Okay... what is that?" Tasha gave him a confused look.

"It's a puppet of course." Itachi raised a brow.

"It doesn't seem to like me very well." Tasha cocked her head, looking down at the wolf puppet. It looked up at her, tilting it's head.

"What do you mean? It's a puppet."

"It looks like it wants to bite me... Anyway, where do you want to go so that we can talk?" Tasha shrugged.

"It really doesn't matter." She replied as Hisoki leaned against her leg. She wobbled slightly, raising a brow at it.

"You're too big for that..." She muttered.

"Ok... Your room?"

"Sure." She said, Sasori sighed.

"Don't forget, you have more training soon." Tasha groaned, making a face at Sasori.

"I won't forget." Itachi raised a brow, walking from the room. Tasha followed after him, Hisoki close to her heels. It was somewhat comforting to have the puppet with her. _I see why Sasori has puppets with him all of the time... then again... he IS a puppet..._ She thought as she walked. They reached her room and Itachi opened the door for her. She walked in and was greeted by a large black blurr. She fell backwards, and grummbled.

"Damn it Midnight! What the hell? " Midnight wagged his tail, looking amused.

"I just got here. Oroki said I needed to get out of his hair. " Tasha sighed, petting him on the head.

"Ok... now get off." Midnight backed off of her, letting her stand. She sighed, straightening her cloak, and walked around him, into the room.

"Um... I think I forgot to do something.." Midnight cocked his head.

"Oh stop being a crybaby and get in here." He muttered, walking over to the fire place and laying down. Hisoki walked into the room and Midnight cocked his head.

"You found him already? Surprising." Tasha gave him an odd look.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing." Tasha rolled her eyes, sitting in a chair that was beside the fire place.

"Ummm..." Itachi slowly walked into the room, sitting on the floor in front of Tasha. Tasha cocked her head.

"There is this wonderful invention you know... called a chair...you can sit in them."

"Umm... I think I'm just fine right here." Tasha shrugged as Hisoki walked over to the chair and sat beside it, giving Itachi a look. Tasha petted his head, then grinned at Itachi.

"Suit yourself. "

"Anyway... How come you left without saying anything?" Tasha cocked her head.

"You were asleep." Itachi raised a brow.

"That doesn't mean that you couldn't wake me up to tell me that you were leaving."

"I had something important to talk to Sasori about, and I didn't feel it was important to wake you." He cocked his head.

"Okay..." Midnight scowled at Itachi.

"That's not what she said." Tasha raised a brow at Midnight as he spoke.

"What? I didn't even say anything." Midnight snorted.

"I know. You _thought_ it. Rather loudly I might add." Tasha made a face at Midnight, confused.

"Ok... maybe it would help if you would stop reading my mind?"

"I can't just turn it on and off. It never stops. If I had a choice I wouldn't listen to your obnoxious thoughts. " Tasha giggled slightly, placing a hand over her mouth.

"Oh, that's right, you can read minds." Tasha mummbled to herself.

"So you think I'm obnoxious now?"

"Your thoughts certianly are." Itachi glowered at Midnight, who glowered right back.

"Ok you two, stop it. We were talking about something else, remember?" Midnight's ears flattened and he huffed, laying his head on his paws.

"I need to know where we stand."

"You're sitting, dummy." Midnight muttered. Tasha rolled her eyes. _Oh shush you._ Midnight sighed.

"No one asked you."

"What's your point?"

"I was talking to Tasha."

"And I was talking to you." Tasha raised a hand to her head, closing her eyes as she sighed.

"Are you ok?" Itachi asked.

"Yep. Just waiting for you two to stop arguing so I can remember what the question was."

"I'm sorry. I'll shut up." Midnight rolled his eyes, turning to watch the fire. Tasha opened an eye, looking at Itachi thoughtfully.

"Now, what did you ask?"

"I want to know where we stand." Tasha closed her eye tilting her head a bit. _What does he mean by that?_ She thought sighing for a secound and opening her eyes, glowering at Midnight before he said anything. Midnight tried to look innocent, but failed.

"I'm not sure what you mean." Tasha said, flinching slightly as Hisoki bumpped his head against the chair. Itachi sighed.

"Don't get me wrong. I don't regret what happened between us. I just wanted to know if-..." He sighed again. Tasha raised a brow.

" Aww, how cute." Tasha sighed, glowering at Midnight.

"What now?" Itachi raised a brow.

"He loves you, how cute." Tasha went red, looked at the table, picked up a bowl and tossed it at Midnight.

"Would you just shut up?" Midnight dodged the bowl, grinning in his wolfish way.

"And he wants to be with.." He dodged another bowl.. "..you!" Tasha sighed, giving up.

"Spoil sport." Midnight grummbled, moving back to his spot. Tasha had turned a dark shade of red, head turned so that she wasn't looking at Itachi.

"He's right." Itachi said, looking up at her. She tilted her head ever so slightly, so she could see him out of the corner of her eye.

"I know..." Itachi cocked his head.

"So then..."

"Yes she does!!" Midnight chimed. This warrented another series of objects being thrown across the room. Hisoki looked up, wondering where all of these objects were coming from.

"Stop reading people's minds you ball of fur!" She snarled. Itachi cocked his head.

"Is that true?" Itachi looked at Midnight.

"Yes! Gah! Stop throwing stuff at me!!" Midnight scowled, moving to crawl under the bed. Itachi raised a brow.

"Why is it that you don't seem to half of the time?"

"You kinda scare her... Damn it! Stop with the throwing!" Midnight growled. Tasha huffed.

"Why?"

"You're scary! Duh! Oww!! Ok ok I'll stop!" Midnight whined as Tasha got up from her seat, reached under the bed and dragged him out by the ear.

"How... never mind." Itachi said sighing, starting to get up.

"You scowl all of the time, you get angry too easily, you're aggresive. Why wouldn't she be scared?" Tasha sighed, having given up on trying to keep Midnight silent, walking over to the planted half of her room and sitting under a tree.

"Is that really what you think of me?" Itachi said.

"That's just my impression, she adores you." Midnight said, settling back beside the fire place.

"Really?" He started to walk over to sit beside her. She had buryed her head in her arms, red.

"You talk too much Midnight..." She muttered softly. He loled his tounge, laughing, though it sounded more like a very bizzare bark. Itachi reached where she was seated, sitting beside her, placing a hand on her shoulder. She blushed harder. Hisoki cocked his head, moving to sit near Midnight. Midnight raised a brow, sitting up to cock his head at the puppet.

"So, what do you really think of me?" Itachi asked, pressing his lips to her ear. She twitched, turning her head to peer at him from one eye.

"Well... Midnight wasn't lying if that's what you were wondering."

"No... But that doesn't tell me anything really."

"Is it really that easy for a person to tell another that they like them? I doubt it." She mummbled, burying her head in her arms again.

"No it's not. I know it's not, trust me... I almost didn't tell you. I think I wouldn't have if it weren't for Midnight. But the thing is, is that I don't like you... I love you." Itachi said, kissing her shoulder. Tasha went even redder, gripping her legs tighter

"I...I... I really..."

"Odd picture there." Tasha's head snapped up, just as Pein walked in. _Gah, ruin the moment why don't ya?_ She thought to herself, sighing. Itachi blushed. Pein walked over to them poking her in the forehead.

"Konan. She has a question." Tasha rubbed her forehead, making a face.

'Don't poke me in the forehead...Pein... um.. Leader... " Pein chuckled, petting her on the head.

"No, it's fun. Her room is in the hall just to the right of mine, the one that's almost always empty." Tasha nodded as Pein stood, looking at Itachi with a chuckle.

"Why do you look so guilty?"

"No reason." Itachi said, looking away. Pein cocked his head.

"Now that's a lie and I know it."

"I don't want to talk about it, ok?'

"I do." Pein replied, sitting down infront of him. "Come on, I'd like a nice story. I was getting bored." Itachi looked up at him, blushing even more.

"No, I said I don't want to talk about it." Pein raised a brow.

"Why not?" Midnight began to squirm as Pein spoke. Itachi shook his head sighing.

"Come on, spill it." Pein chimmed, poking Itachi's knee. Midnight squirmed even more, as if trying to hold something in.

"No. I said I don't want to talk about it. IF I wanted to talk about it, don't you think that I would have said something to everyone?" Pein raised a brow.

"No, cause you're like a hermit. You don't tell anyone anything." Midnight was squirming on the ground now, trying quite hard. Tasha looked over at Midnight, curiously. Itachi raised a brow.

"That maybe true. So why are you interested in what I'm hideing now?"

"It involves Tasha." Midnight couldn't take it anymore, leaping up to his feet.

"LOVE CONFESSION!!" Pein froze, looking at Midnight in confusion.

"Is... he always that enthusiastic?"

"Yes.." Tasha muttered, chucking a rock at him. Itachi copied the motion, blushing even more. Pein chuckled, then turned back to Itachi.

"So. Spill it. " Tasha rolled her eyes, burying her head in her arms with a sigh.

"That's it. You already know, and she already knows, so there's nothing to spill." Itachi said with a sigh. Pein blinked, sitting back on his heels.

"Huh. Interesting. So do I." Tasha made a chokeing noise, almost falling over.

"OK! Can today _not_ be confess your love to me day?" Tasha said, red. Deidara poked his head around the doorway.

"Aww un. But I wanted to do that too un!" Tasha got on her knees and hit her head on the ground.

"Dear lord, kill me now. Just... kill me. Please." Tasha muttered, holding her head. Midnight was lying in the floor, laughing. Pein started to laugh too. It was at that moment that Tobi walked in.

"What's going on in here?" Tobi said, in his normal, high pitched voice. Tasha froze, slowly lifting her head to look at him. _ Don't tell me..._ Midnight grinned at Tobi happily.

"It's National confess your love to Tasha day!! Wanna watch?" Tasha groaned, burying her head again.

"But I love her too." He said, his voice suddenly going deep. Itachi looked up shocked. Pein and Deidara stared at him blankly as Tasha went red, curling up into herself more. _Dear lord, why do you HATE me?_ She thought. Midnight cocked his head, slightly confused.

"Four in a day? Lucky you Tasha! Yay!"

"Shut up Midnight. You started this whole mess." She muttered, glowering at him through the space in her arms.

"How did this turn out to be this way? When all I wanted was to talk to her alone?" Itachi muttered to himself, lying down and covering his face with his arms. Pein chuckled.

"Well, Sasori told me you two were here when I went to his room to look for her, and Deidara came with me. I... have no clue why Tobi is here." Pein replied. Midnight wagged his head.

"And I encouraged it!!" He said proudly. Hisoki shook his head as if disappointed in the whole scene. Itachi sighed, sitting up again.

"Tobi is a good boy... I'm leaving now." Tobi said. His voice had gone high pitched again. He turned, walking out. ((Author: Random...))"I'll try talking to you later, ok?" Itachi whispered in Tasha's ear, getting up.

"Aww ruin the party why don't ya?" Pein said with a sigh.

"More like you guys ruined the party." Itachi said annoyed. Pein raised a brow.

"I'm invited to every party in this base, I'm the leader, remember?" Pein retorted, standing up. Tasha sat back on her heels, sighing.

"Do I honestly look like I care at the moment what you are?" Itachi mummbled under his breath. Pein glowered at Itachi.

"I'd watch it. _PUP_. " Itachi walked out of the room and Tasha stood up. Pein petted her on the head.

"Sorry about that random moment. Don't forget to visit Konan, ok?" Tasha simply nodded, watching as He walked out. Deidara cocked his head looking curiouse.

"Would you like me to walk you, un?" Tasha nodded, walking out the door, Deidara and Hisoki following close behind. When they reached Konan's room Tasha was almost instantly pounced upon. Tasha toppled onto the floor, Konan sitting on her stomach. Deidara backed up, cocking his head.

"Impatient aren't you un?" Konan turned to glower at Deidara, annoyed.

"Go play with your crappy sculptures or something. I want to talk to..."

"They are not crappy un! You don't understand art at all un!" Deidara growled. Konan stuck out her tounge, shifting off of Tasha and dragging her up from the floor.

"Well whatever! This is girl talk! So get your girly-guy ass away!" Konan growled, dragging Tasha into her room and slamming the door. Tasha stood beside the door, rubbing her wrist as Konan locked her bedroom door. She raised a brow as Konan turned to her, placed a hand on her hips and leaned towards her.

"So, tell me, how can I get Pein to like me?" Tasha stared at Konan blankly. _She... wants to know how to... get Pein to like her? That's it?_ Tasha laughed, causing Konan to raise a brow.

"I don't really know. If you were around more I'm sure that he'd start to like you eventually. Honestly, I haven't a clue." Konan blinked, then made a face.

"That can't be right. Pein told me that he liked you." Tasha gave Konan a confused look. "And that means you are doing something that Pein likes. I want to know!" Tasha placed a hand to her mouth, looking thoughtful.

"Well, I've been... myself... if that's what you mean." Konan tilted her head, then went wide eyed.

"Ah I see! Thank you Tasha. I'll come and find you later. " Konan said with a smile, shoving Tasha out of the room. Deidara was standing outside of the room, raising a brow.

"Well that was fast un. What did she want un?" Tasha shrugged. That was quite the random moment. Deidara sighed.

"That bastard un. Called my art work crap and doesn't even bother to keep you there long enough for it to matter! That gets on my nerves un!" Tasha smiled, reaching up and stroking the top of his head. He went quiet, closing his eyes at the movement. Once he was relaxed she started to walk back down the hall towards the living room.

"Hey un..." Tasha stopped, looking at Deidara as he spoke, cocking her head. He rubbed the back of his head, and Tasha watched the ponytail bob up and down.

"Still wanna make art with me, un?" Tasha chuckled, amused.

"Of course Dei-kun. I could never pass up an opprotunity to play with the things in your room. " Deidara made a strange face and Tasha petted him on the head again, walking off towards his room. Once they were at his room, the first thing she did was walk over to a container and put her arm elbow deep in clay.

"Ack! Don't do that un!" Deidara complained, walking towards her. She pulled her arm out, scooping a small handful of clay from the layer that coated her arm, making a ball.

"Clay fight!!" She shouted, chucking the clay at him.

"Wha??" Deidara just barely managed to dodge the ball, startled. She grinned at him, making another ball.

"Hey, no fair un! You got a head start!" Deidara remarked, dodgeing another clay ball and diving over to a secound tub of clay, scooping up a handfull and chucking it at her. Tasha squealed, moving out of the way as the wad of clay splattered against the wall. Deidara chuckled, fireing off a succesion of clay balls, driving Tasha to hide behind an overturned table.

"No fair Dei-kun!" Deidara laughed.

"You can't match my speed when it comes to clay warfare un!" Tasha made a face. _Wait... speed? What if..._ Tasha relaxed, and drew a summoning circle on the floor infront of her with clay. She bit her thumb and performed the jutsu. _Please, send me someone who can give me speed._ She thought. The circle glowed and a lightly built gray wolf with small yellow wings on the base of each paw. Tasha cocked her head at it.

"My name is Mercury. I can bestow upon you great speed and agility. It is nice to meet you." He said quietly. Tasha nodded, grabbed a ball of clay and rolled away from the table. The movement was so fast that she startled herself. Deidara tossed a chunk at her that she just managed to dodge and she launched her ball at him, quickly darting back behind the table when it splattered against the wall. _Ok, I have to get used to moving at a faster pace. _She thought to herself, grabbing ahold of more clay and launching herself over the table, landing the clay dead in a startled Deidara's face. The two of them stopped, staring at one another. Tasha cocked her head, watching as Deidara tried to wipe the clay off his face and out of his hair. It looked so funny that she fell over laughing, spilling a container of clay on herself. Deidara cracked up, sitting down beside her and helpping her wipe off a bunch of clay. She blushed, embarassed. Mercury cocked his head.

"Ah that was fun un. It made a horrible mess, but still fun un." Tasha nodded as there was a knock at the door and Sasori walked in. Tasha cocked her head as he raised a brow.

"Okay... I don't even want to know what happened. Did you forget that you still had training while you were here having fun?" Tasha sighed, letting Deidara help her up and Sasori made a face.

"You're covered in clay. Come on, I'll let you use my shower." Sasori said in aggitation as he motioned for her to follow him. _But... I have my own shower..._ Tasha complained mentally, as she waddled after him. Mercury followed close behind. Once at his room he shoved her into the bathroom, ordering her to hand him her cloths after she took them off. She made a face and complained, but eventually gave in, doing as she was told. Sasori held the clay ladden clothing at arms length, sighing. _God, why did she go and do that?_ Sasori thought in annoyance as he tossed the clothing into a bucket of soapy water. _I see that having a sister will be quite a handfull._ He reached into his closet, pulling out a shirt for when she got out. It was a bit big, but it would be better then nothing. He folded it neatly, setting it on a chair next to the door.

"Hey, there is a shirt out here for you when you get out." He wasn't sure if she heared him or not over the sound of the shower. He sighed, walking into the middle of the room and sitting down. Hisoki had wandered to Sasori's room while Tasha was talking to Konan, and was not laying beside the fireplace in the far corner of the room. Mercury had plopped down beside him, looking rather confused. _What an odd puppet. It's the first one I've encountered that won't listen to me.And what's up with that gray wolf? _ Sasori thought, watching Hisoki. If he hadn't known better, he would have sworn that the wolf was real. _That's impossible though._ The door to his bathroom opened and Tasha walked out, a towel wrapped around her as she dried her hair.

"Feel better now that you aren't covered in sticky gray dirt?" Tasha nodded, laughing as she reached down and picked up the shirt. She frowned at it, then shrugged. _Better then nothing. _She thought, letting the towel slip and pulling on the shirt. SHe walked over to where Sasori sat, moving to sit beside him. He raised a brow at her.

"You know, there's no way you can train in just that. Why don't you take another nap?"

"But I.."

"I know, you already took one. Still. It'll be best to recover as much chakra as possible before you try anything more complicated." Tasha made a face, giving in.

"Ok ok Onii-san. I take a nap." She said with a frown as she stood up and walked over to his bed, curling up under the blankets.

"Happy?"

"Yes." Tasha rolled her eyes as she watched Sasori watching her. It took only a few moments for her to get annoyed and roll over so that she faced the wall, away from him. She heared him chuckle. She lay there in silence for a few moments, then turned back around to look at Sasori.

"Onii-san? Why are you trying to drill the art of puppetry into me?" Sasori looked somewhat startled, tilting his head.

"You don't have a style of fighting that's yours and yours alone do you? You rely on those wolves of your's so much that you can't use any form of jutsu without one around, correct? Therefore, this will give you something to fall back on if you can't rely those animals." Tasha blinked. What he said was true. The only jutsu she truly knew were the basiics she had been taught at the academy, and the summoning jutsu she used to summon a wolf. She was utterly useless if one wasn't around. She rolled back over in his bed, thinking on this as she fell asleep.

Author's note: To explain Tobi. Since my story and The Akatsuki and the Freak overlap so much certian characters have been given out of my control so that the flow of the stories is more even. Tobi and Itachi were given up unfortunatly, and I got to keep everyone else. Strangly enough, I'm not sure how this makes it flow any differently, except for the fact that Tobi is making an apperance in the other story more then this one.((Makes meh sad)) He should stop hideing eventually.


	14. What's up with that?

_**The Akatsuki and the Great Oroki**_

Chapter 14

Disclaimer: If only if only, I could own Naruto... but then everything would be twisted oddly.

Hi and Hello! Chapter 14! Whoa! Never thought I'd get this far! I'm amazed at myself! Aren't you so proud? I haven't a clue where this will end, since I am pretty much winging it. It has an awful lot of Deidara in it though. Just remember, if you have any idea's, feel free to let me know. Thanks! On with the chapter!

--

Several weeks had passed since then, and Sasori was quite irritated. Pein refused to give him a mission for the simple fact that Tasha was his partner. If she was his partner, then she would have to go with him, and that could put her in danger. At least, that was Pein's logic. Sasori didn't understand a word of it. Tasha had improved a lot since he started teaching her puppetry, her skills with Hisoki could be qualified as a danger to the average ninja. He felt that she should at least be given the opprotunity to use it on someone other then Kisame, who never cooperated anyway. The other's refused to take part at all. How was he supposed to teach her the deadly techniques if no one would take her seriously except him? _I'm tired of it. Pein is going to give the two of us a mission so that I can teach her properly. I don't even care if it's massacering an extreamly small village, at least that would be something!_ Sasori thought to himself as he made his way to Pein's room. Pein was startled to see Sasori, especially since it was a very pissed off one.

"Pein! I want a mission damn it! I don't give a damn what your excuses, are I can't just sit around here and do nothing!" Pein stared down at Sasori in shock. Sasori was as seriouse as he could be, and Pein knew this. He sighed, and gave in.

"Alright Sasori. I'll let you, but only if you keep her in one piece. I don't want you to treat her the same way that you do Deidara. " Sasori snorted crossing his arms as he waited for Pein to come back with the mission details. _Stupidity! Why would I treat my little sister the same way I treat that mud playing cross-dresser?_ Sasori thought as he started to become impatient. He hated it when people made him wait.

"Here. This is as dangerous as I'll go." Sasori looked up as Pein handed him a piece of paper. He opened it, then made a face, throwing it back at him. Pein sighed, he had expected that.

"There is no way in hell I'm going to do something as simple as that." Sasori growled, casting Pein a glare. Pein closed his eyes as he gave another, heavier sigh. Sasori could be difficult sometimes.

"I'm not going to change it." Sasori growled and Pein placed a hand to his head. This could take awhile. Deidara was rather bored. He couldn't figure out what he should do, and couldn't find Tasha anywhere. _Where could she have gone?_ He thought to himself as he walked down a hall. Tasha was busy preparing like Sasori had told her to, already having realized that Sasori was quite impatient. Deidara was almost to the end of the hallway when he realized he had walked all the way over to Lia's room. _Why did I come to such an out of the way place?_ He looked at her door thoughtfully, then shrugged and knocked. _What's the worse that could happen?_ There was a scream and Deidara flinched. _What in the world? _ Deidara flung open the door and froze.

"Um... what... ?...un...? I'm confused...un..." Tobi and Lia were on the bed, doing something he _really_ didn't need to see. Lia looked up at him, her face red.

"What do you want... whoever the hell you are?" Tobi said in his deep voice, trying to play it off. Deidara raised a brow.

"Um... Tobi... I know it's you... un. Seeing you around Tasha didn't make it any less obviouse you know... un..." Lia buried her head in Tobi's chest.

"What do you want Deidara?" Lia asked. Tobi cocked his head.

"I heared you scream... should I not have decided to help un?"

"You think? This is the wrong time to try and help now!" Tobi was getting annoyed.

"What? Did you think I _knew_ that you were the reason she screamed?... un?" Tobi and Lia both sighed.

"Is that the only reason you walked in?" Lia asked, finally looking up at him. Deidara placed a hand over his eyes, sighing.

"Pretty much."

"Well, do you think you could leave?" Lia narrowed her eyes at Tobi.

"This is my room you know. But he's right. If that's all you needed then can you please come back later?" Deidara moved his hand up, running it through his hair.

"Hmm un. There was one thing I wanted to do, but it would be awkward at the moment un... so sad un..." Lia cocked her head, looking confused.

"What's that?" Deidara smiled.

"It would involve you standing... but like I said... awkward. un." Lia blushed again.

"You can come back later if you like." Deidara shrugged.

"Wouldn't have quite the same effect un."

"What do you mean?" Tobi shifted, pulling on his boxers and pants with a sigh. Deidara raised a brow.

"Oh, don't stop on my account un. It'll be interesting news to tell Ta... ...Sasori...un. " Deidara paused, thinking of that sentence. _I need to be careful or I'll die..._ Deidara thought to himself, sighing.

"Too late now... the moment is long gone. So I might as well leave now. " Tobi got up and moved towards the door, Deidara moving out of the way. Lia gave him a hurt expression, and he sighed, walking back over to the bed.

"Well I suppose it's good you stayed, you're needed for the effect un. " Deidara said smiling. Lia raised a brow as Tobi cocked his head.

"What are you talking about?" Lia asked as she started to shake.

"Don't look so worried, I'm not going to do anything strange un." Tobi raised a brow.

"What exactly are you going to do?" Tobi asked, looking at him. Deidara took a breath, walking over to the bed and leaning over Lia.

"This." He said, licking her nose. Lia twitched then suddenly passed out. Deidara chuckled and moved swiftly to the door.

"When she wakes up, tell her Pein wanted to talk to her. Okay?" Tobi stood up, walking towards him.

"How about you do it yourself, if I don't kill you first." Tobi growled. Deidara went pale, bolting out of the door and down the hallway. At that particular moment Tasha was walking through the living room. She had just rounded a couch when a blonde and black blurr tackled her, crying.

"Tasha un!! Tobi's gonna kill meh!! un!!" Tasha raised a brow, shifting her weight so that she sat up, Deidara laying on her lap awkwardly.

"Deidara I'm going to kill you. Get your ass back here. I'm going to get you, one way or another." Tasha tilted her head as Tobi walked into the living room, angry. She paled and glowered down at Deidara.

"What the hell did you do now?" _Great, not a situation I wanted to be in..._ Tasha thought as Deidara cried on her lap.

"I only licked Lia's nose!! I swear!! Un!!" Tasha sighed. _Why the hell did he do that? And why is Tobi mad about it? Most important... what does Deidara think I can do?_

"Yes and made her pass out! I swear I'm going to kill you!" Tasha sighed heavilly, looking at Tobi in aggitation.

"As possessive as ever I see." She grummbled, shifting to wrap her arms around the sniveling Deidara. 

"Yes and we were in the middle of something and he just had to barge in! And then he made her pass out!" Tasha raised a brow.

"What exactly were... you know what? Don't tell me. In fact, stop talking altogether. Deidara probably had a reason, and it probably saved her from something. I don't care what you have to say, so leave my little sniveling kitten here alone." Deidara looked up as she spoke, making a face as she called him a kitten.

"I am not a kitten.. un.." He muttered under his breath. Tobi rolled his eyes, walking out with a huff. Deidara slowly sat up, staring at Tasha in disbelief.

"You... stopped Tobi un! Miracle!!" He chimmed, glomping her, making her fall back onto the floor again. Tasha sighed, petting his head.

"For the moment. Don't go trying to lick Lia again, alright? That's not healthy for you. You could die." Deidara laughed, snuggling his head into her neck.

"I promise un!"

"What the fuck are you doing to my sister?" The two of them looked up as Sasori walked into the living room, having just finished argueing with Pein. Deidara quickly scrammbled off of her, placeing his hands behind his back.

"N... Nothing un! I fell un!" Sasori cast him a glare, and looked to Tasha.

"You aren't going to make me wait, are you?" Tasha grinned, shaking her head.

"Nope! I have everything." He nodded, walking over and petting her on the head.

"It's nice to have a partner who goes around prepared." He said, looking at Deidara as he did. Deidara just gave him a nervous smile as Tasha got up and followed Sasori out of the room.

"So... what sort of mision are we doing, nii-san?" Tasha asked. She had slowly been getting more and more informal with Sasori as time went by. He didn't seem to mind.

"Well unfortunatly I couldn't get the kind of mission I wanted. That stuborn tack box. We are supposed to head out to the leaf village and kidnapp the nine-tails, the last tail we need." Tasha cocked her head. She had no clue what he was talking about, but pretended to anyway. Sasori looked back at her, noticing her confusion.

"The nine-tail is a shukaku, like the one that Gaara used to have." Tasha suddenly understood. They walked into his room, where he started to gather his things.

"Damn that Sasori. He managed to pry that right out of me." Pein muttered, pacing back and forth in his room. He was nervous. No, that was an understatement. He was worried to death. _He had better not let her get hurt... I know that happens all of the time here, but still. She has too much potential to die now._ Pein thought as he paused breifly to look out of the window. Tasha and Sasori hadn't left yet. Pein sighed, and went back to paceing. _ Great, now I'll be in a panic for two weeks. Just my luck._ He growled under his breath as he turned. There was a knock and Pein stopped, looking at the door in annoyance.

"Yes?" He grummbled, trying to keep the growl out of his voice.

"You wanted to see me?" It was Lia. Pein placed a hand to his head, breathing a sigh. He wasn't presentable enough for that. _Oh well, whatever. It's not like she.. wait.. she hasn't... nevermind. _ Pein sighed again.

"Just a moment." He muttered. He moved over to his chair and grabbed ahold of his shirt and head band. _This is so uncomfortable, but oh well._ He got dressed and flopped on a chair.

"Eh, come in. " Lia walked into the room.

"You needed me to come see you?" Pein nodded.

"Indeed. I wanted to talk to you about your partner... the lovestruck pup." Lia cocked her head, then her eyes started to water. Pein made a face.

"Hey hey... don't cry. Come on now. Why are you crying?"

"Itachi... He... he basically... Gah! He ripped my heart out!" She started to bawl. Pein placed a hand to his head. _Just when I said NOT to cry..._ He moved from his seat to wrap a reasuring arm around her.

"Now now. Don't cry. Come on. It's hard to talk to someone when they are soaking your floor." She looked up at him, her tears slowly disappearing.

"I'm sorry."

"It's quite alright. I just can't stand tears for too long. Anyway, I'd ask what he did, but I'm afraid you'll soak my floor again. Instead I'll jump to the point. You remember Deidara, correct?"

"Yea. In fact he came to see me today." Pein cocked his head.

"Did he now? Hmm. He didn't do anything strange I hope. He always tries that. Do you get along with him?"

"He licked me. I think that would be considered strange. But other then that yeah. I think I get along with him. I don't know much about him." Pein smiled, ruffling her hair.

" Well, you might want to spend some time getting to know him, since he's your new partner. " She went wide eyed.

"Your... n...never mind... ok..." Pein raised a brow.

"Why are you so surprised? He's the one that suggested it. I would have thought he would have told you something."

"No. He didn't tell me anything. Why did he suggest it?" Pein moved over to a chair, flopping again.

"Well, he wasn't too clear. He mentioned something rather odd, so I figured it would be ok. Though, if he makes you too uncomfortable, come let me know, alright? I'll deck him kindly. He's rather annoying, and as Sasori so kindly put it, a cross-dressing mudplayer." Lia laughed.

"Ok, I'll let you know." Pein smiled.

"That was all. Unless there is something you'd like to talk about." Lia looked at him for a minute.

"Well, you had asked what Itachi had done... well it all started when I first got here..." Pein cocked his head, leaning forward with interest as she spoke. "Um... never mind...I'm sure you don't want to hear it. So I'll just leave." Pein made a face, motioning for her to sit down.

"Don't be silly. Of course I want to hear. I want to see what that sorry excuse for a weasle has been doing. " Lia sat down, sighing.

"Ok. As I'm sure you already know I'm an empath. And, well.. when I first got here he started trying to molest me. But with me being scared, I never fought him. Over time I noticed that he actually started to have feelings for me. Well, then a few weeks ago I felt he had stronger feelings for Tasha, and I asked him about it...and he admited it. Well he already knew that I really liked him. Well, there was also when I broke his wrist because he pissed me off so much that my dark side came out, although I don't remember what exactly happened. Well, yeah. It really hurt to find out that he didn't like me. Especially after him trying to get me to do stuff. Everyone tends to leave me and I was really hoping that he didn't want to leave me like that." Pein nodded, and placed a hand behind his head.

"So that's what's been happening behind my back. That certianly sounds like that poor excuse for a ninja." Lia cocked her head. Pein sighed, took off his head band and rubbed his temple.

"It just sounds familiar is all. "

"What does? Has this happened before?" Pein nodded, making a face.

" It has. A long time ago. But not quite this bad. He's never really liked someone that strongly."

" That's not what I was feeling. I mean, granted now he has really strong feelings for Tasha, but I was also feeling that before he had met her he had liked someone. He was really confused on who he wanted. It felt like he was going to kill some one to get the answers that he really had in his head the entire time. I'm not exactly sure what's going on now, because my feelings are interfering with my reading of his, but I do know that he loves Tasha." Pein tilted his head a bit, hand still on his temple.

"Hmm. Like I said. Sounds familiar. He did like someone, I remember, but it never got this bad, trust me on that one. It never had the chance. " He said, moving his hand to his lap.

" Who did he like before, that he never got the chance?" Pein closed his eyes, leaning back farther in the chair.

"Well, if she were alive, it would help. I'm not allowed to say either way. The rules." Lia looked even more confused.

"Umm.. okay. I'm sorry I even brought it up." Pein opened an eye and placed an arm behind his head, leaning on it.

"No it's fine. If you don't ask you never know, right?"

"Actually, I would if I really tried. It just takes a lot of energy to do it and I'm afraid of what I might find."

"I would be too. Somethings should be left alone. Like a person's thoughts. A person's past. Damn, got me being all philosophical." Pein muttered, shifting his weight.

"I'm sorry. I'll leave now." Pein raised a brow.

" If you feel you should." He mummbled, standing up and walking over to look out the window.

"Hm... there they go. I hope that lovestruck pup freaks out." Pein said with a smirk. Lia raised a brow.

" What's wrong? You seem like you have something going on in your head that you need to let out." Pein turned to look at her, confused.

"What do you mean?"

"When you said 'If you feel you should.' ... you seemed like you wanted me to stay so that you could talk about something." Pein chuckled.

"Not unless you want to discuss my dislike of Itachi." Lia raised a brow.

"That's up to you. If you want to talk about it, then I'll stay." Pein shrugged, looking back out the window.

"Doesn't matter to me."

'It doesn't matter to me either. Like I said, if you want to talk, then talk. I'll listen. Although, I may seem like I'm always afraid, I do listen really well." Pein opened the window and leaned against the sill.

"He's not the only one, you know." Pein mummbled as he watched something walk by.

"What do you mean he's not the only one? Who else is there?" Pein turned to her, giving her a grin.

"I'll give you three guesses, and the first two don't count." She looked at him in confusion.

"You? But if that's true then who do you like other then Tasha?"

"I never said there was another." Pein muttered, turning to lean against the sill again.

"Okay... you seem like you do though. Or at least used to." Pein smirked to himself. _ She's a little too good at this._ He thought to himself.

"I don't hate Itachi for nothing. " Lia looked at him confused.

"Then why do you hate him?" Pein propped his head up on a hand.

"I have my reasons." Lia raised a brow.

"And you're not going to tell me, are you?"

"Some things should be left alone. " Pein moved from the window and walked over to Lia, while she was lost in thought. _Interesting child._ He thought, patting her on the head.

"If you think too hard on it, your brain will melt." Lia snapped out of her thoughts when he spoke.

"Actually, I wasn't thinking about that. And sometimes I wish my brain would melt. It might save some people and myself the trouble."

"I ment, if you keep thinking about 'somethings should be left alone' you'll hurt yourself."

"And once again, I wasn't thinking about that." Pein chuckled.

"Mmhmm, alright little one. If you insist. Why don't you go play with the mud lover? I'm sure he's lonely now that Tasha's gone for the week." Pein raised a brow at her expression, her feelings a bit much for his head.

"You're going to kill my Rinnegan with those sorts of emotions. Good thing it's not activated all the way, geez. If it makes you that uncomfortable that you'd make such a face, don't go. Distract the pup. Pick one."

"It's not that I'm uncomfortable, it's just taht... Never mind. I'll go see Deidara. I really don't want to try and deal with Itachi right at the moment." Pein laughed.

"I was only jokeing hun. You don't have to do either. I just thought that Deidara might like some company it all. He's so attached to her I swear he'll turn into a dog just to lay on her lap." Lia raised a brow.

"Um, okay. But really it's not that I'm uncomfortable it's something else entirely." Pein cocked his head, then placed a hand to his head.

"I have a feeling your thoughts would hurt my head if I bothered, so I'll leave it at that. Anyway, I want to watch them until they disappear, so I'll talk to you whenever you visit next." Pein commented, ruffling her hair before he moved to look out the window again.

"Ok. I'll talk to you sometime then." Lia said as she walked towards the door.

"Oh, by the way, if you _do_ see that pup, tell him that Tasha went to the leaf village. I hope he's got lots of time on his hands." Pein said, without moving. Lia cocked her head in confusion.

"Ok. Why does he need lots of time on his hands to know where she's going?" Pein chuckled.

"Because I know one thing about Itachi. He'll go if she's going to that village. Especially since it's that village." Pein laughed again. "His home town."

"Ok, but why do you want him to go?" Pein laughed again.

"I don't. I just want him to worry his egotistical head off." Lia raised a brow.

"Ok. I'll let him know then."

"Thanks. Just mention that his little brother happens to be there at the moment as well." Pein chuckled.

"Okay. Where exactly is Deidara's room anyway?"Lia replied.

"DO you remember where Itachi's room is? It's down the hall at the end."

"Okay, thanks." Lia said, leaving the room. _They're almost out of sight. He'd better keep her safe damn it._ Pein thought in annoyance as he moved from the window, closing it and returning to his paceing.

"So, Nii-san. Why are we going after this ninetail again?" Tasha questioned, looking at Sasori curiously. Sasori was in one of his puppets, a strange, hunched over creation with a long scorpion tail. He made a noise, not bothering to turn to answer her. She sighed, stroking Hisoki's head. She was useing him like a horse, sitting on his back while he walked. Sasori said that it would be a good way to learn better chakra control this way. Tasha wasn't sure what he ment by that.

"It's not exactly to get the nine tail. It's more to get Sasuke." Tasha cocked her head.

"Why... are we going after Itachi's little brother?" Tasha questioned. Sasori was silent for several minutes and Tasha began to get the feeling he wasn't going to tell her. She was wrong of course.

"He's an Uchiha. It's a valuable resource for us. Two sharingan are better then one."

"Three."

"What?"

"Nothing..."

Deidara sat in his room, a mass of clay in his hands. He had a thought in his head, a wonderful thought, but he couldn't get the damned thing to cooperate. _Why can't I get this damn idea to come out the way I see it?_ He thought as a knock on his door made him jump a bit. He set the clay down, which currently looked like a dog crossed with a mushroom. He stood up and walked over to the door, opening it.

"Hell... Lia? Um... Hi un." Deidara said, opening the door wider, looking down at Lia.

"Hi. Well I just found out that I'm you partner now. What is up with that anyway? The Leader told me that you had suggested it." She said as she walked in. Deidara sighed as he closed the door. _Didn't think he'd tell her._ He thought to himself as he moved back to his seat on the floor beside the table.

"Well, I figured that you'd want a different partner then Itachi... that and Tobi is annoying as hell un. I can't exactly be partners with someone who's tried to kill me." Deidara mummbled, picking up the sculpture and scowling at it.

"Um, I'm sorry about that, I really am. I really didn't think that he would do that. I really, honestly don't know why he reacted the way he did. All I know that happened was that I passed out to wake up alone. Completly alone so I figured that he went you." Deidara cocked his head.

"Oh that un? I didn't mean that time, but alright. Tasha saved me from him anyway, so it doesn't matter." Lia cocked her head in confusion.

"What do you mean you weren't talking about that time? There was another time that Tobi tried to kill you?" Deidara nodded, reshaping a part of the clay.

"Yes. He damn near succeded too. Saved twice by Tasha un. Aren't I pathetic un?" She shook her head.

"No. Compaired to me you're much better off. Trust me." Deidara sighed.

"Stop putting yourself down or I'll throw clay at you un." Lia giggled.

"But it's true. I'm always afraid of everything. The only time I really defend myself is if my dark side starts coming out." Deidara's brow twitched and he picked up a scrap piece of clay.

"You do want me to throw this, don't you un?" Lia started to laugh.

"I don't think you would actually do it. And I was just stating the truth." Deidara sighed, gave her a look, then threw the clay at her. She yelpped as it hit her.

"Stop that un. It only hurts you un." He said, picking up another piece of clay.

"But it's the truth And that hurt...My stating the truth that I know is the truth and that everyone else knows is the truth, doesn't hurt me in the least." Deidara threw that piece of clay as well.

"I hadn't bothered to know that, and you went and ruined it un. Now how are you going to make it up to me un?" Deidara chuckled, picking up a third piece of clay.

"Um... I don't know... And I thought you knew that already." Deidara rolled his eyes.

"Just because I know something, doesn't mean I acknowledge it un."

"Umm...Okay. I'm sorry." Deidara nodded, setting the piece of clay down on the table.

"A kiss." Lia looked at him in shock.

"You're kidding... right?" He shook his head.

"Nope. I'm not kidding un." She blushed.

"Will you stop throwing clay at me?" He smiled.

"Of course un." She sighed.

"Ok. Just please, don't lick my nose again." Deidara laughed.

"I'll try to resist the urge un." He joked, setting the sculpture down on the table.

"Please. I really don't like my nose to be licked. As I'm sure you could tell when I passed out from you licking me earlier." Deidara rubbed the back of his head.

"Geez un. Make a guy feel bad un. I won't lick you, alright un?" She diverted her gaze for a moment.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean for it to come out that way." Deidara smiled.

"It's alright un." She looked up at him and smiled.

"You know, you're... uh.. never mind." Deidara cocked his head, and shrugged.

"Alright un. If you say so." She tilted her head slightly, looking thoughtful. Lia walked over to him and gave him a kiss. He smiled.

"Wasn't so hard, now was it un?" He picked up his sculpture and began to work on it again.

"No. I guess not. So what are you making anyway." Deidara turned the clay in his hands.

"I was attempting to make Midnight, but I screwed it up horribly. I'm trying to decide if it's savable or not." She cocked her head.

"Why wouldn't it be?" Deidara blinked.

"I ment the idea un." He chuckled, reaching over and petting her head.

"Oh. Umm... I wish I could help." Deidara tilted his head, setting the clay on the table and placing a hand thoughtfully to his chin.

"You could give me a new idea un. Why don't you pose naked un? " Deidara said with a smile. Her eyes went wide.

"You're kidding me... you're not seriouse are you?" Deidara laughed.

"Of course I'm not seriouse un! I wouldn't do that un!"

"Well how was I supposed to know? It's not like I'm reading your mind right at the moment. I would really rather not use my energy like that." Deidara raised a brow.

"What kind of... oh un. Wait, never mind. Itachi. Explains it all un. Some people aren't eternal perverts un." He said shaking his head.

"Well, I didn't know that. Like I said I'm not reading your mind." Deidara cocked his head.

"Ok ok. Sorry un."

"What are you sorry for?"

"I don't know." He mummbled, placing a finger to his lips. Lia looked confused.

"It was something to say I suppose un. It changed the topic, did it not un?"

"Okay, yeah I guess it did." He smiled.

"So un. Was there something you wanted to do? You can't just watch me play with clay all day un." Lia looked thoughtful.

"Um, I'm not sure really. I just thought I would come here and keep you company, and maybe get to know you better... considering we are partners now." Deidara ran a hand through his hair, looking thoughtful. He then patted the spot next to him.

"Well if that's the case un, come and sit by me. I don't bite un." She laughed.

"You sure?" Deidara placed a hand to his chin.

"Well unless you bite me first un. But other then that, you'll be ok un." He joked, laughing as she sat down next to him. He petted her head, then went back to scowling at his sculpture.

"So, do you think you can save your idea?" Deidara stuck his tounge out at the clay, then sighed.

"I can un. It'll just take a while un." He replied, squishing the clay into a ball.

"Oh, ok. Sorry I can't help." Deidara twitched, looking down at her from the corner of an eye.

"It would be nice if you would stop saying you're sorry all of the time un."

"So... never mind. I'll try to stop." Deidara smiled, kissing her forehead.

"Good un. Anyway, back to this un." He rolled the ball around in his hand for a few moments, thinking. She sighed and Deidara glanced over at her, tilting his head for a moment before he went back to looking at his ball of clay.

"Oh screw it, you're becoming something else un." Deidara muttered. He moved his fingers a bit and the ball started to disappear.

"Uh, where did that ball of clay go?" Deidara looked at Lia in confusion.

"You don't know un?" He asked. She cocked her head, then shook it.

"No, I don't. I don't even know what I'm supposed to know." Deidara laughed.

"Come here un, and I'll show you." He motioned to her with a finger. She hesitated for a moment, just looking at him, then scooted closer.

"Umm, okay. What is it you want to show me?" Deidara grinned, placing his hands to either side of her face, which promptly licked her. Lia twitched, and squirmed, trying to get away from him. "What in the world was that?!" Deidara chuckled, kissing her nose and she twitched again.

"The same thing that's on my face un." She cocked her head.

"A mouth? Why do you have mouths on your hands?" Deidara raised a brow, his face still inches from hers.

"I... was born this way.. un."

"Um... ok." She twitched, wiping both sides of her face with her shoulder. Deidara chuckled, pulling away from her.

"Sorry about that un. Couldn't resist un." She laughed.

"Uhuh. Sure you couldn't. One of these days I'm going to have to get you back." Deidara laughed, petting her head.

"How would you do that un?" She grinned.

"Do you really think I would tell you that?" Deidara pouted.

"Aww un! No fair! I wanna know un!" He rested his head on her shoulder, making a sad face. She shook her head.

"Nope. Not going to tell you." Deidara nuzzled his head into her shoulder.

"Aww. Why un?" She shook her head again.

"Why would I tell you? I want it to be a surprise." Deidara moved his hands so that they rested around her waist.

"Meanie un. I don't like surprises unless they are explosions un." She smiled.

"Well. I don't know what to tell you. Because I'm not going to tell you. In fact I'm not even sure what I'll do." Deidara cocked his head, tightening his grip on her waist slightly.

"Well that's no fun un. I hope it's like an explosion un."

"Well, just for that, I should make it something different then an explosion." Deidara pouted.

"And I should lick you, but I'm not un. I like explosions a lot too un. Explosions are beautiful, that is art un." She made a face.

"Why would you lick me? Just because I'm not telling you what I'm going to do?" Deidara pulled her closer.

"No un. Not particularly un. You just taste good." She made a face.

"So I taste good? What exactly do I taste like?" Deidara licked her neck and looked thoughtful as she twitched.

"A lollipop un. Strawberry flavored un." She chuckled.

"Really now? Interesting." Deidara smiled.

"But that's just your neck un. Differant parts of you have differant tastes un." She made a face.

"Umm... okay..." Deidara laughed.

"But those are secret un."

"Aww, now whose the one keeping secrets?" Deidara cocked his head.

"I'm pretty sure you'd object to me licking you. Especially in certian places un." She raised a brow.

"Glad you think so. You think you might know me so well. I have a few surprises up my sleeve." Deidara lifted a sleeve, cocking his head in fake confusion.

"Where un? I don't see any un." Lia laughed.

"Now that's funny. I don't think I've laughed that hard in forever." Deidara gave her a content look.

"Glad to help un! Now.. about these secrets you keep un..." She shook her head.

"If I told you then they wouldn't be secret anymore now would they?"

"Damn you and your logic un!" Deidara mummbled, pouting.

"Aww come on, you know you love me and my logic." Deidara went still for a moment, then released her and turned his back, hanging his head. She cocked her head at him in confusion. She placed a hand on his shoulder. "What's wrong?" Deidara looked over his shoulder at her, blushing.

"Nothing, just a bit embarassed is all un."

"Awww, what are you embarassed about?" Deidara turned his head again, running his fingers through his hair again.

"The idea un." She cocked her head.

"What idea?"

"Love. It's an embarassing idea un."

"Why do you say that?"

"Love requires you to be open un. Openess is embarassing, thus, so is love un."

"Why are you so embarassed to be open with someone?"

"Why are you, un?" Lia blushed.

"I have my reasons."

"So do I un."

"What are your's? Because i'm pretty much sure they aren't as bad as mine." Deidara raised a brow.

"Somethings are better left alone un." Lia sighed, turning away from him.

"Ok." She hung her head, looking in the opposite direction, still blushing. Deidara turned around and wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

"Actually un, I don't have a very good reason un. It's more of a choice un." Lia raised a brow, still not looking at him.

"And what would that be?"

"Just afraid un."

"Afraid of what? Getting hurt?" Deidara laughed.

"Yes un." He released her, streatching and flopping back on his pillow. She sighed again.

"So am I, but more importantly that I'll hurt you." She said under her breath, so that Deidara just barely heared her. He raised a brow, placing his hands under his head.

" How would you hurt me un? You aren't in love with me...right un?" She went silent.

"You would be surprised. About the only person that I can't hurt is myself. And I'm not sure." Deidara tilted his head.

"You can hurt yourself. Everyone does un. And... wait... what un? Not sure about what un?"

"No, I can't. I've tried. There's something about me that prevents me from hurting myself. Never mind." She hung her head. Deidara raised a foot and tapped her back with it.

"That's not what I ment silly un. I ment emotionally un. And if you don't want to tell me, then alright un." She turned back to look at him.

"It's not that I don't want to tell you. I'm just not sure what to say. Or better yet, how to say it. And if it's even real." Deidara shrugged from his spot on the floor.

"That's alright too un." She turned her head away again.

"I think I like you." She said under her breath. "But..." Deidara cocked his head. She was speaking much too softly. He sighed, shrugging.

"I'm not sure what you said un, but it matters not how you say it. At least you got it out, right un?" She raised her head to look at him again, this time tears threatening to fall.

"I guess. It didn't really help though. it seems like nothing will ever help." Deidara extended his arms.

"Come here you un. Can't have you crying in here. It's a tear free zone un." She didn't move.

"You're not going to be able to stop them from coming. I'm sorry." Deidara raised a brow.

"Wasn't going to stop them un. Just offering a shoulder... chest.. same diff un." She raised a brow.

"What I had said was that I think I like you, but I'm not sure. So going to you would only confuse me more." She hung her head , trying not to look at him. Deidara placed his hands at his sides.

"If you don't want to, it's alright un. It's ok to be confused un... damn I've turned all philosophical on myself un.Weird un" Deidara said, laughing to himself. She got up and walked over to him, sitting down next to him.

"I hate being confused. And me being an empath doesn't help the situation what so ever." Deidara streatched his arms up, then placed them behind his head again.

"Eh, I hate being confused too un. Never helps with my concentration un." She cocked her head.

"What do you mean, your concentration?" Deidara turned his head to look at her.

"What do I mean un? My thoughts, ideas un. I can't do anything proper like that un." Lia cocked her head.

"Um, ok. I wish I could figure this out thought."

Tasha sighed. Traveling this way was seriously starting to tire her out. Sasori took little notice of it, paying more attention to the path they were taking then her. Hisoki's movements had slowed down, and she was starting to fall behind. _Ok, screw this. I'm going to do something._ Tasha stopped Hisoki and climbed down, walking beside the puppet, who followed her of it's own accord, relieving the strain on her chakra. This, Sasori noticed. He stopped in the middle of the path, turning to look at her.

"What are you doing?" Tasha flinched slightly, and sighed.

"I'm taking a break, that's what." Sasori stared at her for a few moments, then went back to walking. Tasha raised a brow, surprised that he left it at that. _Oh well. Can't complain._ She thought, as she continued to follow him.

Lia sighed, turning away from Deidara. He cocked his head a bit, slightly confused.

"Well, take all of the time you need un. I'm not exactly one for rushing un." She looked back at him.

"Uhuh, easy for you to say. I'll be lucky if I don't go insane before I figure this out." Deidara reached over, patting her on the back.

"Hey, don't rush it un. If you need to get away to understand, I'm sure that the Leader would let you un." She shook her head.

"I'll be just as confused away as I am here. I'm sure sooner or later I'll figure it out." She said, shifting her weight so that she faced Deidara and sighed.

"Maybe, you are confused because the signals you keep accepting are confused un. Try hanging around someone who's not so confused about their feelings. It might help un. " She chuckled.

"Yeah, good luck with that. There's not very many people around here that aren't confused in some way or another." Deidara rolled onto his side, proping his head up on a hand.

"Pein isn't confused. Neither is Zetsu, Sasori, Konan, Kisame, Hiden or Kazuzku...though I recommend you avoid the last two. That and, I'm not confused un. I'm just myself un. I like what I like and hate what I hate un."

"Well I already talked to Pein and he didn't seem to want to talk to me, and I don't know the others." Deidara smiled, shaking his head.

"He was probably just thinking about something un. He's not that bad if you get to know him. Which is what you'll have to do if you expect an open conversation un. " Lia nodded her head.

"I know he was thinking about something, I could feel it. I just didn't want to read them, or I'm sure I'd be even more confused. I think I'm confused enough as it is. Besides that, I'm not exactly sure how to talk about it. I've never really had someone want to even attempt to listen to me before." Lia sighed. Deidara patted her knee, then rolled back onto his back, hands resting on his chest.

"I'm listening un." She blushed.

"I don't know how to talk about it. Don't get me wrong, I want to. It just seems like there's something preventing me from telling you." Deidara closed his eyes.

"Really un? That's alright un. Was there something else you'd like to talk about un?" She cocked her head.

"Um... I'm not sure. I don't _think_ so. Why? Was there something you wanted to talk about?" Deidara opened an eye, shrugging.

"Not really un. I haven't got much bottled up inside un. "

"Lucky you." She mummbled, and he cocked his head. He shifted so that he sat up, and reached over, pulling her into a hug.

"Ok Miss.Unhappy-pants- of- unhappyness. Stop with the depressing talk un."

"I'm sorry. I'm just so frustrated with myself that I can't figure this out." Deidara sighed, tapping her forehead with a knuckle.

"Hey. You said it again un. Anyway, most people _never_ figure it out. Stop worrying so much un." She looked up at him.

"I can't help it. That's just one thing that I always do. I always worry." Deidara placed his forehead against hers, looking her in the eyes.

"There are times and reasons to worry. This isn't one of those, and you know it un. So just calm down, ok un?" Lia sighed.

"I know, but I just can't help it. If I really calm down, people tend to get hurt. I don't want you to get hurt because of me." Deidara kissed her forehead.

"Sweet of you, but you don't need to worry about me un. I'm rather resilient un."

"Oh but I do. Do you not remember the whole Tobi trying to kill you earlier?" Deidara just laughed, releasing her and laying back on his elbows.

" Eh, he's always trying to kill me un. Nothing new."

"Yeah, but that time it was because of me." Deidara raised a brow.

"He just doesn't like me. Nor does he like me being around people he's claimed un. I'm surprised he hasn't tried to murder again for the other incident un." Lia raised a brow, confused.

"What do you mean, other incident."

"You had only just joined, so you don't know much about it un. I sorta... um... ruined something he happened to like at the moment un. He got pissed and damn near killed me un. "

"Um... okay. But seriously, if I wouldn't have done what I did, I don't think he would have tried to kill you today." She diverted her gaze. Deidara gave a frustrated sigh, bonking his head on the floor when his arm slipped. He growled at himself, then sighed again.

"No. He still would have. I know it un. I ruined a relationship un. That alone warrants my death with him un." She sighed.

"You don't seem to understand. If I get too close, people tend to get really hurt. And I don't want that for you. Even if it's not from Tobi, it could have absolutly nothing to do with Tobi."

"Everyone here hates me un. What does it matter... well almost everyone un. " He mummbled under his breath, drapping an arm over his eyes.

"I don't hate you. I never did hate you. And it matters to me if you do get hurt." Deidara smiled, but didn't move a muscle.

" I never said you did un. It's bad enough that I'm hated and Tobi wants to kill me. Not to mention that Itachi probably wants to mount my head on a wall un. If I hadn't ruined Tasha and Tobi's relationship, then you'd be in a relationship with Itachi, and those two would be together... And I would be here, alone like always un. I wonder if that would have been better un. " Lia looked at him, cocking her head.

"Why do you say that? I don't think that Itachi and I would be together even if you didn't do that. I knew he liked her before, it's just that it's gotten stronger since she stopped being with Tobi. I'm glad I'm not with Itachi, and come to think of it, I really don't want to be with Tobi. Hehe, I think I figured it out. Thanks. She bent over and kissed him on the forehead. He froze, blinked a few times, then blushed.

"Um... no problem... un?" She giggled.

"Aww, did I embarass you?" Deidara rolled his eyes.

"I'm easily embarassed, ok un?" She laughed to herself.

"I'm sorry. So why do you say that it might be better if you'd be here alone?" Deidara shrugged.

"Never ment it was better for me un. Just people I know un."

"Like me? Well if that's the case, then you have another thing coming, because I can see it now. If I was to actually be with Itachi, he wouldn't be living much longer." Deidara cocked his head.

"Then who are you going for then un?" She giggled.

"Hmmmm... I think I should make you guess." Deidara made a face.

"I suck at guessing games un. Um... hmm... Pein? I dunno un!" Lia made a face.

"You're kidding me right? He scares the crap out of me. No, he's not the one I'm going for... Guess again." Deidara looked thoughtful.

"Mmmmm... I dunno. Who else is there un?" She chuckled, bent over and kissed him.

"Clue enough for you?" Deidara stared at her blankly, then went red again.

"Eh... I suppose I'd better be careful what I do then un. Darn, no more glomping my bestfriend in the middle of the living room for no reason un." She laughed.

"You know, I really don't care what you do. And if you don't like me then that's fine with me as well." Deidara cocked his head, moving to sit up.

"Alright then un. I like being close to Tasha too much to stop anyway un." He crossed his legs, leaning forward a bit.

"But, as I said, she's my bestfriend un. " Lia smiled.

"I wasn't going to make you stop anyway." Deidara chuckled, standing up.

"Hey, I'm going to go take a shower, want to join me un?" Deidara joked. Lia froze, going wide eyed.

"Umm." Deidara chuckled.

"It was just a question un. Calm down." She blushed.

"What if I said yes?" Deidara cocked his head.

"Well, I wouldn't stop you un. " She blushed harder.

"Ok." She stood up, walking towards him. He raised a brow, then shrugged.

"Mmm, that's actually rather funny un. " He mummbled to himself as he walked into the bathroom and turned on the water.

"What's funny?" Deidara chuckled, taking off his shirt.

"Nothing un. Just amused myself is all un." She raised a brow, taking off her cami.

"Ok... anyway..." Deidara rolled his eyes, taking off the rest of his clothing and stepping into the shower, relaxing as the water ran down his head, dripping off the ends of his hair. She stared at him while he did so, pausing for a moment as she thought twice about the situation. She shrugged it off, taking her cloths off and stepping into the shower. Deidara looked over for a moment then moved forward a bit to give her some room. Lia sighed, moving to step out of the shower. Deidara raised a brow, turning so that he leaned against the far wall of the shower, water still running down his face.

"Leaving without washing up un? Now that's not very healthy un." Deidara smiled, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Sorry. You don't seem to want me here. I can leave and go to my room to take a shower." She looked at him, then away. Deidara raised a brow.

"I was _trying_ to give you a bit of personal space, but if you'd like me to press against you, then alright un." He gave her a wide grin, sticking out his tounge.

"That's not what I was saying. I kinda figured that you wanted to give me my personal space, but now you seem like you want yours. So, I was just going to give it to you." Deidara cocked his head, moving over to her and leaning forward so that he was only a few inches away from her face.

"Now, if I wanted that, I never would have suggested you take a shower with me un." She cocked her head.

"You were trying to be nice?" Deidara kissed her forehead, chuckling.

"Uhuh, sure I was un." He turned again and picked up some shampoo, turning again to pour it on her head.

"Oops un. Guess you'll have to wash it out un." He said with a smirk. She rolled her eyes, sighing.

"Yeah, I guess so. You did that on purpose." She stuck out her tounge. Deidara laughed.

"Hmm so it would seem un." He grabbed ahold of her shoulders, pulling her back into the water.

"Meanie... I was trying to give you some privacy, but apparently you want me here with you."

"Is that wrong of me un?" Deidara said, running his fingers through her hair.

"No, in fact now I'm glad that you did it." She said smileing. He raised a brow rubbing her hair until it became foamy.

"Now why is that un?" Her smile widened.

"Umm, no reason. I would just be bored." She made an attempt at being innocent, but failed. He pouted.

"Aww, that hurts un." He said, moving to grab the bottle of shampoo so that he could wash his hair.

"What? Aww you know you love me." She grinned up at him. He washed his hair, chuckling.

"Sure un. I just love you to naked showerings un." Deidara chuckled. Then thought about it.

"Hmm.. I'm not sure what I ment by that un. Your nakedness is distracting me un." She blushed, looking away.

"I'm sorry. I'll leave if you want me to?" Deidara laughed.

"No it's alright un. You have a nice one and my mind was wandering a bit un." She blushed harder, looking up at him with a smile.

"Ok. I.." She paused. Deidara raised a brow, petting her head.

"You...?"

"I... never mind... I think you have a nice one." Deidara blushed.

"Th.. thanks un."

" Yo... your welcome." There was an awkward silence and Deidara placed a hand to the back of his head.

"Um... So un. Um... You.. eh... " He went quiet again, blushing harder. She cocked her head.

"Um, ok. What were you about to say?" Deidara diverted his gaze.

" N.. nothing un. Just forget it un." He gave her a kiss on the forehead and gave her a nervous smile.

"What are you so nervous about?"

"I get nervous easily un..."

"That's not what I asked. I asked what are you nervous about? I can feel it radiating off of you." Deidara sighed slightly.

" Sorry, I can't exactly concentrate un."

"I'll leave then. Let you concentrate on whatever you're wanting to concentrate on."

"N.. No!" Deidara wrapped his arms around her waist, then froze, going redder.

"Umm... Okay... I won't leave if you feel so strongly about it... that was weird." She blushed.

"Sorry un. It was just a reflex un. Do... you want me to let you go un?" She looked up at him, only inches away and shook her head.

"No, I'm just fine the way I am right now." Deidara blinked.

"Alright." He said softly, pulling her closer, so that their bodies touched. She looked up at him and smiled.

"You don't seem so nervous anymore." She said laughing. Deidara chuckled, running a hand along her back. She twitched.

"Eh, I suppose not un." She chuckled. "At least you've calmed down a bit." Deidara nodded as his hand moved down to her bottom, rubbing it slowly.

"Yeah, deffinatly not nervous anymore un." She fidgeted making a noise.

"That felt really weird." Deidara raised a brow.

"Good weird or bad weird un?"

"I'm not sure. I would have to say most likely a good weird." Deidara chuckled, continuing to rub.

" Nice to know un." She cocked her head.

"Really now?" Deidara kissed her nose, giving her bottom a squeeze.

"Yes, really un." She twitched.

"Do you like making me twitch?"

"Yes, it's cute un." While one hand was on her bottom, his other hand had began to trail up her back.

"Glad to know that you like it so much." Lia moved her hands up to run them through his hair. He kissed her softly, his fingers moving slowly downward. She gladly returned the kiss, her fingers still moving through his hair. He moved his hands to her sides, pushing her gently against the tile wall as he started to rub her sides. She started to tremble, making a noise as she felt her back touch the wall. Deidara pulled back, cocking his head.

"Are you alright un? Did I hurt you un?" She cock her head when she noticed he had spoken.

"Yeah I'm fine, just started trembling when you touched my sides, that's all." She said, smiling up at him. Deidara chuckled, pressing his lips to hers once again, his hands at her sides again. She returned the kiss eagerly, fidgeting again. He continued to kiss her, moving one hand between her legs, running his fingers along the dampness he found. She started to moan and he smiled against her lips. He moved down to kiss her neck, sliding his fingers inside. She moaned louder, running her hands down his back. He gently sucked on the skin, his fingers moving slowly as his other hand moving up to massage her chest. She moaned more, trembling slightly. She moved one hand to his chest, slideing it slowly down. His breath came short for a moment, but he continued to move his lips down, as the mouth on his hand began to lick the skin on her breast. Her breath escaped her chest quickly, moaning louder. She finally got down to his dick and grabbed it. He gaspped, flinching a little. He licked her neck as both of the mouths on his hands licked her. She trembled, moaning loudly. Deidara moved the hand that was on her chest to her side again, caressing it softly as he moved his lips back up to meet hers. She returned the kiss, moving her hand from where she had grabbed him, sliding it back up his chest slowly, tracing his muscles. He let out a small gasp against her lips, moving the hand at her side behind her head, deepening the kiss. She smiled against his lips, moving both hands to wrap around his neck. His fingers continued to move as he pulled away, moving down to nip her skin with his teeth. Her entire body trembled as she moaned again. Lia started to trail her hands down his back and he gasped, breathing down on her neck. He moved his hand from the back of her head to rub her side once again.

"You're really warm.." He mummbled, running his tounge down from her chin to her collar.

"What do you mean?" She said, distracted. He smiled against her skin.

"Between your legs un." He replied, taking the skin at the bottom of her chin in his teeth. She twitched as she blushed.

"Umm... okay..." Deidara chuckled, moving up to look her in the eyes, licking her nose.

"And wet." She blushed harder. He felt her tremble against his body, nearly going limp and he smiled.

"Really?" He nodded, removing his fingers and licking them.

"Very much so. That will make this that much better un." He chuckled, placing both hands under her legs and lifting her up, kissing her as he did so. She wrapped her legs around his waist, moving her arms to wrap around his neck as she returned the kiss, smiling against his lips. He shifted an arm to the back of her head, pulling her deeper into the kiss as his hips slowly began to grind against hers. He felt her return the movement and he smiled against her lips, gently pulling from the kiss.

"It won't hurt this time, I promise un." He mummbled as he shifted his weight a bit, penetrating her. She moaned loudly, burying her head into his chest, moving her hands to tangle in his hair. He began to move, resting his head gently ontop of hers. She moaned louder, moving along with him, her hands running slowly down his back as she buryed her head deeper into his chest. He groaned, his movement increasing as he gripped her tighter. He felt her shaking against him, her moans becoming more frequent. She started to kiss his chest lightly. His breath came out in one gasp as he moved faster, nuzzling the top of her head with his chin. She continued to kiss his chest as he let out a moan, shifting so that he had a better grip on her as he pushed himself even deeper, going until he hit the back and continued to move from there, his breath becoming shallow. She moaned more, shaking fiercely. She moved her kisses up to his neck as she began to shake against him more. He bit his lip, tightening his grip on her as he moved faster, moans escaping his lungs. She moaned, and began to nip at the skin on his neck. He shivered as a tingle started to work it's way up his spine loosing his breath. _Damn it! She just had to do that, didn't she? _He thought as he tried his hardest not to grip her any tighter. She moved her teeth down to his collar and he made a noise. He started to pant and he trembled slightly. She stopped for a moment and looked up at him. He looked down at her, licking her nose.

"Breath love." He mummbled, breath still short.

"I can't seem to make myself breathe." She panted. Deidara gave her a worried look.

"Want... me to stop un?" She shook her head.

"No... I'm fine." He looked doubtful, but didn't stop. He rested his head on her shoulder, moving just a bit faster, groaning. She went back to kissing his collar, nibbling at it. She slowly started to breath again, but in short, shallow pants. Deidara shifted, moving so that he could kiss her forehead, relieved. _At least she's breathing some again. Why she stopped I haven't a clue..._ He thought. He felt her tighten around him and he knew she came. Her breath returned to normal and he pulled out, just as he came, and he let out a long sigh, relaxing against her.

"A... bit too close un..." He mummbled. She cocked her head and he could tell she was exhausted.

"What was a bit too close?"

"Nothing un." He said shaking his head. "Nothing at all." She raised a brow.

"It had to be something, or you wouldn't have said anything." Deidara shook his head again.

"No it's really nothing un." She sighed.

"Ok. I must have heared wrong." Deidara shifted, leaning back. "Can you stand? Or should I just keep holding you un?" He asked, tilting his head.

"I don't know. I can try." Deidara slowly released his hold on her legs, allowing her to stand on her feet. She swayed slightly, but caught herself before she fell. Deidara raised a brow, placing a steadying hand on her shoulder. "I guess it's not easy as I thought. Good thing I caught myself and you're here or I might have fallen." She laughed lightly. Deidara chuckled.

"I would hope I was here un. I caused it un." She chuckled.

"That is true. I'm so tired now." She said yawning. Deidara smiled.

"Might wanna rinse off first. Then you can take a nap here if you like un." She smiled up at him.

"Yes I guess you're right. And I would love to take a nap, if you lay beside me..."

Tasha had fallen asleep, much to Sasori's annoyance. He was allowing her to lie on his back for the time being, but the very sight of this was riddiculos in itself. He didn't want his reputation to be ruined by something so simple. _Well, I did tire her out with that, I suppose I can endure it awhile longer. _ He thought to himself. Hisoki was walking beside Sasori, nose to the ground as if he was sniffing around for scents. Sasori scowled. _What an odd puppet. I can't believe I created something so weird. There must be something else to it._ Hisoki looked up at Sasori, loling his wooden tounge as if he had heared Sasori's thoughts. He just grunted, and then extended a limb, shoving the puppet to the side. Hisoki cocked it's head, making a strange sound. It then lept at him. Sasori started to move when a hand extended just barely in his field of vision and the puppet stopped in mid air.

"Please don't mess with Hisoki like that, Nii-san." Sasori grunted at Tasha's words, having been unaware that she had woken up. She streatched, climbing off of his back and motioning at Hisoki. The puppets body floated down to the ground, and she walked over to him, sitting on his back.

"I hope we can get this mission over with soon. I promised Dei-kun that I would help him with a sculpture he's making." Sasori gave her a look, to which she shrugged.

"What? I did! It's a good reason!" Sasori started to walk, ignoring her. She made a face and followed after him.

Author's note: Ok, that was a bit random. Next chapter _should_ be just Tasha and Sasori at the Leaf Village... no guarantees though. Sorry. I hope so though. Let's pray I don't get distra... Oh! Pretty bird!...


	15. Sasuke encounter

_**The Akatsuki and the Great Oroki**_

Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, end of story. Let's go sleep now.

Wow... Chapter 15. I'm so proud! sniffle... Anyway, It starts in Konaha this time, and Sasuke shows up! Yes! I like Sasuke and all, but he can be really annoying. Anyway, on to the chapter! Enjoy!

--

Tasha stared up at the wall before her, then down at her clothing and back over at Sasori again. They had abandoned all of their Akatsuki clothing at the inn down the road, Sasori having discarded his puppet there as well. They didn't wear their headbands, which had been left back at the inn as well. What they were wearing was the most riddiculus outfits that Tasha had ever seen a ninja wear in her life. At least, they were to her. Sasori's outfit was a very dark blue cloak-like top that was covered in the strangest array of belts, paired with his black pants from his previous outfit. She had been forced to wear a strange pink kimono-like outfit that split along the sides to expose her thighs. Under that she wore a small pair of matching pink shorts. She had been very annoyed with Sasori when she discovered that he would be forcing her to wear this riddiculusly revealing outfit, but he paid absolutly no attention to her. She sighed to herself as she made a move towards the entrance, following closely at Sasori's heels. The village was surprisingly not as protected as she had first thought. The guards at the gate simply looked at them as they passed, some of their eyes straying a little too much on her bare skin. Sasori reached a hand back as they walked, grabbing a hold of her head and pulling her into step with him, resting his arm around her shoulder. She blushed, trying not to trip. As they walked she began to relax, looking around at her surroundings. The village was busy, but peaceful. It made her feel home sick. Just a bit. She wanted to see her village again, but for some reason, she also had the desire to burn it to the ground. She placed a hand to her chest, focusing on the area at her feet while she tried to calm down. _I can understand why I'd be angry with them, but wanting to kill them is a bit much._ She thought to herself as someone bumpped into her.

"Watch where you're going you ass. " Her head snapped up at the familiarity of the voice, coming chest to eye with someone. They both stood there for a moment as Sasori clenched a fist, clearly annoyed. She tilted her head back a bit, and the first thing she noticed was a pair of sharingan glowering down at her. She blinked for a moment, almost confusing herself. _Ok, I KNOW that Itachi isn't here, and neither is Tobi... so the only person this could possibly be..._ She forced a smile.

"Um... Are you Sasuke by any chance?" The person took a step back, glowering down at her even more. She felt Sasori's grip on her tighten and she tried not to squirm.

"Yeah, what of it?" _Well he's a rude one._ She thought to herself.

"I know your brother."

"You know that Bastard?!" He growled, hand moving to a sword that rested at his hip. Tasha nodded, sighing.

"Yes, unfortunatly, I do know that bastard." Sasuke's hand paused a few inches from the hilt as his eyes narrowed.

"Wait... you don't like him either?" She gave him a grin.

"No, I don't like him." _I think I might love his sorry perverted ass._ She thought, flinching slightly as he brought his hand to his hip.

"I suppose you aren't so bad then, ass." Tasha's brows furrowed and she just couldn't resist the word that came out of her mouth.

"Dick." He narrowed his eyes at her.

"Pussy."

"Wimp."

"Baka."

"Cockatieal."

"Mutt."

"Uke."

"Bitch."

"Gay Pirate." Sasuke opened his mouth to reply, but stopped, looking down at his cloths.

"Hey, I am _NOT_ a gay pirate." Tasha raised a brow, giving him a sceptic look.

"But you sure dress like one." He opened his mouth to reply but went silent again. He was wearing the clothing he had gotten from Orochimaru. He had long since killed him, but for some reason he still wore the cloths.

"... Touche. You really aren't too bad." He said, extending a hand. She looked up at Sasori, who sighed and released his grip on her. She took a step away from him and took ahold of Sasuke's hand. His movement was so quick that she couldn't react to it, and she quickly made a face. She was now pressed against his chest, his hand running up along her leg. _Great, I should have known, pervertedness runs in the family._ She thought as she glowered up at him.

"Please refrain from fondling me. I happen to dislike it. " She muttered. He raised a brow.

"What, not a fangirl?"

"Not in the least. I'd like you to let me go."

"But now I don't want to." She sighed heavily, almost wishing Itachi was there. Almost... His hand started to move upwards again and she squeaked.

"Ok, your hand does _not_ go there." Sasori growled and Sasuke chuckled, moving his hand up to grope her butt.

"But I like it there." Tasha glowered at him, trying to pull away, but he only tightened his grip. Sasori clenched a fist.

"Let go of my sister you little mutt." He growled, and Sasuke just continued to chuckle. Hisoki, who had been following after the two of them slowly, cocked his head at the scene. She noticed his out of the corner of her eye and got a great idea. She wiggled her fingers a bit and Hisoki lunched himself at Sasuke, who quickly released her and dodged the attack. He gave her a glower and Tasha had the sudden urge _not_ to look him in the eyes. She avoided his gaze, but still cast him an annoyed glower.

"I hate being fondled. Don't do it please." She muttered. He placed his hand on his hip.

"What's your name?" She looked at Sasori, who was openly glowering at Sasuke, and sighed.

"Unfortunatly, I'm only going to tell people who..."

"I'll join the Akatsuki if you tell me." Tasha stopped mid sentence, looking up at him blankly. He had a smile across his face and she didn't trust it a bit.

"Like I was going to say, I'll only tell people who..."

"I'll even join right now, on the spot." Tasha went silent again, as did Sasori. They both looked at him blankly. _I really don't trust how easy this seems to be._ She thought.

"Um... I haven't said a thing about the Akatsuki... why do you think we have something to do with it?"

"You know my brother, so you must have something to do with it. If I join It'll be easier to kill him. Not to mention I can fondle you everyday." Tasha sighed heavily, narrowing her eyes at him.

"May I finish my sentence?"

"No." Tasha sighed again.

"Then there's no point in this conversation. Come on Big brother. Weren't we looking for that nine-tail?" Something grabbed ahold of the front of her shirt and she looked up into Sasuke's angry face.

"You'd take that pathetic excuse for a ninja over me?" Tasha blinked.

"Honestly I don't particularly like either of you. I'm just doing my job." Sasuke growled at her as Sasori pulled a sword out of nowhere and pointed it at him.

"Let my sister go." Instead of letting her go like Sasori had ordered, he brought his face down, kissing her full on the lips. She gawked at him in confusion when he pulled away.

"What about now?" She raised a brow.

"No... still don't like you..." Her sentence was cut off by his mouth against hers and she flinched. _What's up with this guy?_ She thought as she tried to push him away. He just tightened his grip, wrapping an arm around her waist. She made a noise and he pulled back for a moment.

"Will you _stop_ that? I'm not going to like you any more just because you kiss me! Let me go damn it!" He shook his head, looking down at her.

"I want to know your name. Tell me."

"Fluffyhatesyourguts McFluffgoawaygaypirate." He narrowed his eyes.

"Smart ass."

"Gay pirate."

"I am not a gay pirate!"

"Really? Could have fooled me." He growled and Sasori clenched the hilt of his blade tighter in annoyance. If he wasn't afraid he'd hit her he would already have attacked him. Tasha growled back, and the two of them stood there for several minutes, growling at one another. Sasori stared at the two of them blankly, then sighed.

"At least you two get along." Sasori said sarcasticly. Tasha cast him a look out of the corner of her eye as he shethed his sword.

"If you join the Akatsuki, right at this very moment, then she'll tell you when we return to the base, I assure you. " Sasori said. Tasha went wide eyed as Sasuke instantly released her and grinned at Sasori.

"It's decided then. I'm going to join this group of yours. " Tasha sighed heavily and placed a hand to her forehead. _Dear god Sasori, what did you get me into?_ She pondered as she peered over at the two from between her fingers. They were talking about something, and Tasha seriously didn't want to know. _Joy, three Uchiha's together in one place. Won't this just be SO much fun...?_ She thought to herself sarcasticly, as she was suddenly picked up from behind, hands sliding down from her waist to rest between her legs. Her face went a very deep shade of red and she turned to glower at Sasuke. He grinned at her, one of his hands fondling her as he tightened his grip. She squeaked as a shiver went up her spine and she squirmed.

"Lemme go damn it! This is _not_ funny." She growled, supressing the moan that was rising up in her throat. _At least this is an alley._ She thought as she dug her nails into his arms. He flinched but didn't stop. Sasori grabbed ahold of Sasuke's arm and dug his fingers in, a seriouse look on his face. He sighed and released her, and she stummbled a few steps before she regained her balance. When she did she turned around to glare at him.

"God damn you and your brother are alike!" She growled, crossing her arms as he narrowed his eyes at her.

"What was that?"

"You heared me." Sasuke gritted his teeth and made a move towards her, but was stopped by Sasori.

"She really won't tell you if you keep irritating her." Sasuke snorted.

"So when are we leaving?"

"Well... I kinda want to look around for a bit, since I haven't been to a real village in awhile. " Sasori cocked his head at Tasha as she said this and shrugged.

"Alright. We'll all meet at the entrance tomorrow morning. I have something to do as well. Will you be alright by yourself, sis?" Tasha nodded and watched as Sasori dragged Sasuke in another direction. She breathed a sigh of relief and then clutched her stomach.

"Eh teh teh teh...That doesn't feel too good..." She mummbled, bringing a hand up to her mouth. The morning had only just begun and she was already feeling sick. _What in the world is up with this?_ She thought as she felt her breakfast coming up. She just barely managed to keep her food down and settle her stomach, Hisoki standing beside her, looking as worried as a puppet could. She waved the puppet off, but he just cocked his head.

"I'll be fine Hisoki. Just absurdly queezy. " He didn't budge and she sighed, moving to sit on him.

"Fine, have it your way." She mummbled as the puppet walked back out into the crowded street. As they traveled down through the crowd, she spotted a ramen shop.

"Hey, I'm kinda hungry. Think I should get some Hisoki?" The puppet looked back at her for a moment and started towards the stall. She chuckled.

"I'll take that as a yes." She chimed, hopping off his back as they arrived. She took a seat and ordered a bowl of ramen, grinning as she began to eat. Hisoki flopped down behind her, laying his head on his paws. When she was full she leaned back a bit, patting her stomach contently. She handed the vendor some money and nearly tripped over Hisoki as she tried to walk out. Hisoki cocked his head at her when she glared at him, and she sighed. _He is just a puppet after all._ She thought as she sat on Hisoki and they continued on. It wasn't long before they came to a park where Sasori and Sasuke were talking. She waved to them, and joined them.

"Hey guys, why are you here?"

"Same reason you are, a whim." Tasha rolled her eyes at Sasuke, placing a hand on her hip.

"I swear, you two are so alike it hurts." Tasha said with a sigh, tilting her hips ever so slightly. Sasuke's eyes strayed down and she glowered at him.

"My face is deffinatly not down there. Bring your eyes back up from the gutter." Sasuke chuckled, giving her a grin.

"I can't help it if you have a body I like looking at. You really should become my fangirl." She sighed.

"Not a chance." Sasuke grinned wider.

"That just makes me want you even more." Tasha made a face, pretending she was going to gag when she spotted someone familiar.

"Is that Itachi?" Sasori asked. Tasha immediatly reached over and clampped her hands over Sasuke's eyes.

"N...no! There's no way that Itachi would be here." She said nervously. Unfortunatly, it was, and he had noticed Sasuke.

"That's it Sasuke, you're going to die!" He growled, lunging at him. Tasha quickly released Sasuke and kicked Itachi back.

"What do you think you're doing, charging blindly at someone? Didn't anyone ever teach you to think before you act?" She said with a huff. Sasuke started to laugh. Itachi flinched and did a double take.

"T... Tasha? What the hell... why are you here with HIM?" She raised a brow, resting a hand on a hip.

"I'm on a mission, duh. Why are _you_ here?"

"I'm here to ki... wait what?" She rolled her eyes.

"I'm here to get him. you can't hurt him." Sasuke laughed harder.

"I'm surprised my perverted older brother hasn't fondled you yet with the way you're dressed." Tasha sighed.

"You had to bring it up?" Itachi rolled his eyes.

"Why are you here to get him? I need to kill him." She leaned forward just abit, tilting her head cutely.

"Because, Pein sent me to." Itachi sighed, diverting his gaze.

"Owww... that hurts!" He said to himself. Tasha cocked her head.

"Aww, what hurts Ita-chan?" She said, grinning sweetly. Sasuke laughed even harder. He started to get a nose bleed and she gave him a sweet grin, leaning forward a bit more.

"Are you alright Ita-chan?" Sasuke was now on the ground, holding his sides from laughter.

"No." He said, holding his nose, still diverting his gaze. Tasha held in a giggle and walked over to him, squishing her chest against him, grinning up at him with the same sweet expression.

"Why not?" He choked.

"Because of you." She nuzzled her chin into his chest, still looking up at him as she pressed her body closer to his.

"Me? What did I do?" He finally made eye contact, a plea in his expression.

"Tempting me, and here I was trying to behave myself." He said, just above a whisper. She gave him a pout.

"But I haven't done a thing!" She insisted, moving closer. Sasuke was dying of laughter and Sasori was shaking his head and sighing in disappointment. Itachi sighed.

"Ok." He said, diverting his gaze again. Tasha whined, pawing at his chest.

"You're lying Ita...Why won't you look at me?" She took a step back and tilted her hips as she looked down at herself.

"Does it not look good on me?" Itachi sighed again.

"No. It looks good on you. And that's the problem... It's so tempting. I am trying to behave myself." She cocked her head, placing her hands on her knees as she leaned foreward.

"Aww, thank you Ita-chan! What a sweet compliment!" He blushed.

"You're welcome." He said, just above a whisper. He sighed and sat down on the ground. Tasha giggled and plopped down on his lap.

"Great idea Ita!" He picked her up off his lap and set her beside him.

"No. That's too tempting. Not here." She gave him puppy dog eyes and whined, pawing at his leg.

"Aww... Why?" He finally looked over at her, another plea in his eyes.

"Please, just stop ok? You're making it really hard to contain myself. That and we are in public." She pouted again, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Who cares if it's in public?" He sighed again.

"I'm sure Sasori wouldn't really approve. And why would I want HIM" He pointed at Sasuke." ..to see?" Tasha cocked her head.

"Hmm, true." She gave him a sad look, lowering her head. Sasori rolled his eyes and Sasuke laughed even harder, trying to catch his breath.

"You're mean Ita..." Itachi lowered his head.

"I'm sorry. I just thought you wouldn't want to do it here. And honestly, I was trying to behave myself." Tasha looked up with a grin, standing up so abruptly that her chest bounced.

"Oh that's alright! I didn't mean anything anyway! Come on Nii-chan! Sasuke-kun! Let's head to the inn! I saw some good food back there and I'm hungry again!" Itachi sighed and flopped back on the grass.

"Have fun. I'm staying right here for now." Tasha huffed, moving so that she stood over him and sat down straight on his hips, straddleing him.

"Aww come on sour-puss! Eat with us!"

"Why? No one other then you seems to want me around... and the less time I have to spend with that thing the better. That and I thought you just said that you didn't mean anything... So why do you still want me around?" Tasha tilted her head, placing her hands on his chest and leaning forward.

"What? Sasuke isn't a thingm he's a gay pirate.."

"I am not." Itachi laughed.

"And I can't have you around if it isn't sexual? How mean! And yes you are." Sasuke glowered, getting to his feet.

"I am not gay and I am not a pirate!" Itachi laughed even harder.

"That's not what I asked. Why do you want me around?" Tasha sighed, getting up and turning her back to him, latching onto Sasuke's arm.

"I suppose I _can't_ spend some time with you then. I'll hang out with your kawaii little brother." She said with a huff. He sat up.

"That's not what I said. Of course I want to spend time with you. But why do you all of a sudden want to spend time with me? You never wanted to before..." She didn't even look back at him as she leaned against Sasuke's side.

"Why do I need a reason?" He cocked his head.

"I'm just curious. But since you seem to want me so badly, I huess I'll go." He got up and stood beside her. She turned her head in another huff, pushing her head into Sasuke's chest.

"Tsh. Go sit back down. I'll be just fine with Sasuke-kun." He rolled his eyes.

"Yeah I'm sure you will be. That's why I'm going." Tasha gritted her teeth.

"No. I don't want you to. Go away." He shook his head.

"That makes me want to go even more. You telling me to go away isn't going to do anything." She growled softly, and wrapped her arms up around Sasuke's neck, burying her head in his chest, flinching just slightly when he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I don't care." He chuckled.

"Now that's a lie and you know it. If you didn't care then you wouldn't have tried to get me to go so bad." She looked at him from the corner of her eye, head tilted down against Sasuke's chest.

"Yes I would. I'm mean like that." He chuckled even louder.

"No you're not. You wouldn't do that. You care too much." She raised a brow, and looked to Sasori.

"Nii-chan! Ita won't go away!!" Sasori sighed, looking at Itachi in annoyance.

"Don't make her whine at me. I can't help but listen." Itachi chuckled.

"Haha. Like I can really do anything about her whineing. I'm not going to go anywhere. And she knows it." Tasha's eyes began to water and Sasori placed a hand over his face, sighing. Sasuke began to stroke her bottom and she gave a little squeak, looking up at him oddly.

"Aww, why are you crying? Afraid of me actually leaving?" Tasha blushed a bit, not from what Itachi said, but because of Sasuke. She gave a shakey sigh and pulled back, giving Itachi a glower. She bit her thumb and drew a circle on the small patch of ground before her, preforming a jutsu. A few moments later Midnight appeared, yawning.

"Midnight, Itachi needs some schooling." Midnight cocked his head, grinning toothily at Itachi. Midnight cocked his head at Itachi, and chuckled.

"He still thinks too loudly." Tasha raised a brow.

"Why not just let the wimp stay? Not like he could ruin this _nice_ little relationship we've started." Sasuke commented, wrapping his arm around her waist again. Tasha tried to hide her discomfort, and flinched a bit.

"I... suppose... could you let go now maybe?" Sasuke just grinned at her. Itachi was already walking away, and he didn't look back as they spoke. Sasuke watched his brother walk and his grin got wider.

"Good. I've got you all to myself!" Sasuke chimed, picking her up bridal style. She yelpped, spazzing.

"H... Hey! Put me down!"

"Put her down." Sasuke looked back to see Itachi had walked back, looking none too pleased. Sasuke smiled.

"Why? You're the one who walked away. That means I win the prize." Tasha made a face.

"I am NOT a prize!" Itachi clenched his fist tighter.

"Put... her... down!" Sasuke laughed.

"No."

"Don't make me make you put her down." Sasuke simply laughed, running one hand up her bare leg, making her go a deep shade of red.

"Why should I listen to you? She's all soft and warm, I don't feel like putting her down." Itachi sighed, closing his eyes.

"Be my guest... Have fun and enjoy." Sasuke chuckled.

"And I shall." Tasha squirmed as his hand slid higher. Sasori growled, narrowing his eyes.

"Your hand doesn't go there. " Itachi chuckled.

"Seems your fun is going to be cut short little brother."

"Take it to an inn damn it." Sasori muttered, and Tasha whimppered. Sasuke started to laugh.

"Cut short how?" Sasuke chimed, as he started to walk. Midnight cocked his head, not moving. Itachi opened his eyes and moved behind Sasuke, grabbing his shoulder and turning him around.

"This." he said, punching him in the face. Sasuke stummbled backwards, his grip on her slipping and she twisted from his grip, landing on all fours like a cat. Sasori covered his eyes, shaking his head because the position was rather awkward. Itachi walked over to her and helpped her up.

"Are you ok?" She shivered a bit.

"Ok, perhaps. Violated, very much so." He pulled her into a hug.

"I'm sorry." She blinked.

"For...?"

"Everything. I shouldn't have let him do that. Or not gotten up when you asked me to come with you guys... and walking away." He said, nuzzeling his chin on her head. She gave a little smile.

"Oh that's alright. I forgot about that once he started to fondle an area his hand shouldn't have been in." He started to growl.

"Next time I'll stop him before he does..." She tilted her head.

"He's done it twice now. " He tightened his grip around her slightly, growling again.

"Well he won't do it again,while I'm around." Tasha smiled. Sasuke stirred, wipeing his mouth of the blood that had welled up.

"Hmph. If that's all, all I have to do is get her when you're gone. You can't be with her forever." Itachi chuckled.

"Glad you think so." Tasha chuckled, then paused, feeling queasy again. She moved a hand to her mouth and leaned her forehead against Itachi's chest, trying to calm her stomach. He cocked his head at her. "Are you ok? What's wrong?" Tasha was silent for a few minutes, until her stomach had calmed enough that she trusted opening her mouth.

"I'm... ok. Just a bit queasy..." He cocked his head again.

"Do you want to sit down?" She shook her head.

"No.. It's been like this for a few days. I'll be alright." He raised a brow.

"Are you sure? You don't look like you're going to be ok..." Midnight walked over as she nodded, placing his head against her knee. After a few moments he grinned, wagging his tail.

"That's rather funny, I think. I will tell you later, ok master?" Tasha cocked her head, confused.

"Um... alright?"

"Do you want me to carry you?" She looked back up at him.

"T.. that's ok... I'll be fine." He sighed, letting her go slowly.

"Ok, but if you start to feel queasy again, I'm carrying you." She gave him a reasuring smile. _ Truth is, I'm still rather queasy, but he doesn't need to know that._ She thought, casting a glower at Midnight as he laughed. "What's so funny?" Midnight grinned widely.

"Just her thoughts. That's all." He commented, and Tasha sighed, holding her head.

"Are you sure you're ok? You really don't look like you're ok."

"I'm fine. Really." Midnight started to laugh again. She gave him a glower, sighing heavily. Itachi pulled her back against him, holding her.

"I don't think you are. There's something wrong. Although I'm not sure what that thing is...I'm carrying you, whether you like it or not." Tasha made a face, causeing Midnight to laugh harder.

"But I'm fine! He's just laughing for no reason!"

"I'm not even really paying attention to him. You don't look like you're ok." She scowled, placing a hand over her mouth as something tried to come up again. "That's it! I'm carrying you, and we are getting a room, and you're lying down." He said, picking her up and walking towards the inn. Tasha scowled more, but concentrated more on keeping her food down. Sasuke rolled his eyes as he got up and followed after them, Sasori just infront of him. Itachi walked into the inn, getting them each their own room. He carried her to her room, laying her on her bed.

"Now, if you need anything, I'm just across the hall. Or I can stay here with you, if you want me to." Tasha rolled her eyes to herself.

"Yes mommy. Can I have a story too?" She muttered quietly. He chuckled softly.

"I'm sorry. I'm just worried about you. I'll leave if you want me to." She just shrugged, her stomach twisting again, and she brought her hand back up to her mouth.

"You're not doing so well. What's going on?" She looked at him blankly. _And I'm supposed to know this ... how?_ She thought as Midnight walked in and hopped up onto the bed.

"Hey master. I have some info for you!" Itachi cocked his head. Midnight loled his tounge at Itachi. Itachi sat down on the bed beside her.

"Perhaps. " He said to Itachi, wagging his tail. Itachi raised a brow.

"And what could that be?"

"Well, it was kinda just for master..." Itachi rolled his eyes.

"Fine... Just remember, if you need anything, I'm just across the hall." Itachi said, leaning over and kissing her fore head. She nodded as Midnight placed his paws on her lap, giving her a toothy grin. Itachi walked out of the room and Midnight grinned even wider.

"It'll be a boy I think." Tasha nearly choked when he said that, giving him an odd look.

"What? What will?" Midnight wagged his tail harder.

"The baby." Tasha went pale, half from her stomach and half from his words. _Crap. Now what'll I do?_ She pondered as she placed a hand to her stomach. Midnight placed his head on her lap, looking amused.

"You'll be alright master. If Itachi won't care for it, you know that Deidara would, and so would Pein. Not a worry." She rolled her eyes, tapping him sharply on the head.

"Ok you. Enough with the nonsence." Midnight flinched, flattening his ears.

"But it's true.."

"I said enough." He went silent, huffing. She streatched a bit, laying back on the bed.

"I suppose that explains the craving for ramen and ketchup." She mummbled, reaching over and petting his head. She tried to fall asleep a few times, but couldn't, her brain had too many thoughts running through it. Several hours passed and she still couldn't fall asleep. _Ok, this is annoying._ She thought, noticing that Midnight had long since fallen asleep and her legs were starting to feel numb. She sat up a bit, and tried pushing him off, but that didn't work. She also tried tapping him on the head and calling his name, but still nothing. She growled in annoyance and slowly managed to pull out from under him, only to feel suddenly very cold. _ You just have to be absurdly warm, don't you?_ She thought with a sigh, shaking off the feeling. She felt much better after having laid down for those few hours, even if she hadn't been able to fall asleep. She streatched and swung her legs over the side of the bed, testing her legs. She could stand without feeling wobbly, so she got up and walked out to the hall, looking around curiously. It was relativly empty in the hall way. The only thing there was Hisoki, laying down infront of the doorway. She chuckled and moved him into the room, then made her way down stairs. Sasori was sitting in a chair in the living room-like area, his back turned to her. _Good, he won't notice._ She thought as she crept past him and out the front door. She almost immediatly ran into Sasuke, who had been paceing outside. He raised a brow at her, and then gave her a grin.

"Sneaking off?" She rolled her eyes.

"Nope I'm sneaking in." She replied. He chuckled, petting her on the head.

"I'll go with you." She gave him an annoyed look.

"What? I'll keep my hands to myself! Promise. See? Hands behind back." She sighed.

"Oh fine. I might want someone to talk to eventually." She muttered and he grinned at her happily, following right behind her as she walked off towards a building she had spotted earlier. Meanwhile Sasori was feeling rather uncomfortable with all of the silence in the inn, and went to check on Tasha... but she wasn't there. _What the... ok, how'd she... _ He sighed, looking at Midnight and Hisoki laying down in the room. _Well at least she won't go too far without these two._ He thought as he walked out of her room, closing the door behind him. He leaned back against the door, pondering. _Ok, so where could she have gone...? She might have gotten bored and wandered off to explore more... the idiot...though she would have at least taken Hisoki with her. Maybe she went to get something to eat? She did say she was hungry...but she could have come and asked me for something... Maybe she's in Itachi's room?... Why in the hell would she be there...? _ He sighed in annoyance. _I guess I'll ask Sasuke if he's seen her._ He thought, walking down to Sasuke's room, only to discover that he wasn't there either. _Damn it. What is it, national wander off on your own day?_ He grummbled to himself, walking back down the hall slowly. _If Itachi is gone too, I'm going to kill all of them when I find them._ Sasori thought angrilly, walking over to Itachi's door and pounding on it.

"I'm coming..." Itachi's voice said from the other side of the door. Sasori breathed a small sigh of relief as Itachi opened the door. "What do you want?"

"Did she happen to tell you where she was going?" Itachi went wide eyed.

"She's gone? No she didn't tell me anything... Where could she b... Damn it! Sasuke! I'm going to kill him!" Sasori raised a brow.

"Odd, he happens to be gone as well Midnight and Hisoki are still here though." Itachi stormed past Sasoir, walking down the stairs. Sasori sighed, following after him.

"He's so going to die... Especially if he's done anything to her!" Sasori raised a brow. _Rather seriouse when it comes to her, now isn't he?_ He thought, noticing something by his side. It was Midnight. He tilted his head at the wolf.

"So now you wake up?" Midnight grinned up at Sasori.

"I had something I wanted to tell Itachi while we walk, since Tasha would have killed me if I told him while she was there." He replied, wagging his tail. Sasori shrugged.

"Suit yourself." Itachi stormed out of the inn and down the street, Midnight and Sasori right behind him. Midnight watched him in slight annoyance as Itachi began to search the variouse shops. He walked right up at his heels, just waiting for the moment he tripped over him.

"Hey! Look down panic monster." Midnight muttered. Itachi hadn't even realized until then that Midnight was behind him.

"What do you want?" Itachi said through clenched teeth. Midnight cocked his head.

"It's a boy, that's all." Midnight said with a grin. Itachi coked his head.

""What do you mean, it's a boy?" He said, pausing. Midnight's tail wagged.

"Tasha's little queasy problem." He chimmed, starting to walk down the street. Itachi went wide eyed. Midnight continued to walk, quite amused with himself, pausing at an ice cream shop, cocking his head. He chuckled, then started to walk again.

"You didn't mean that she's pregnant, did you?" Midnight looked back over his shoulder, grinning widely.

"Well, that _is _the only way a boy can make her queasy, but you never know." He said, rather sarcastic as he rounded a corner.

"Oh... my... GOD!! What am I going to do now?!" He said, almost passing out.

"Well, for one you could _not_ pass out like a little girl. Secound you could _find her_. Third,.. um.. learn to be a good father?" Midnight suggested, as he stopped in front of a takiyaki shop, wagging his tail.

"I don't know how to... or even where to begin to learn to be a good father... and I'm trying to find her..."

"What about the passing out?" Midnight asked.

"I'm trying not to... This was really sudden... I don't know how to take it..." Itachi said, placing his hand on his head. Midnight chuckled.

"Well, actually it's been a few weeks I think, maybe. Not too good at guessing that. And pull yourself together man, it's not that unusual. She did warn you I believe."

"Wha... Yeah she did... But I didn't think she would be serious. I don't know how to deal with this... I don't know how to be a good father..."

"So you want Sasuke to claim her? Pull yourself together damn it so I can finish!" Midnight said with a sigh. Itachi looked at him blankly.

"What, wait, there's more? What else is there?"

"Are you calm?"

"As calm as I can be right now... and of course I don't want him to claim her!" Midnight grinned.

"Good. It's twins. " Itachi's jaw dropped.

"You're kidding me!! How am I going to handle being the father of twins?" He said, starting to panic.

"I wasn't done..." Midnight muttered. "And you do it the same way you handle one... only double." Itachi started to hyperventilate.

"You have seriously got to be kidding me... This can't be happening...Now I can't just worry about myself anymore." He started shaking his head. Midnight sighed in annoyance.

"Tell her these things yourself worry monster." Itachi looked at him.

"What else is there?" Midnight cocked his head.

"Nothing. I was just going to tell you that she's in this shop. That's why I've been sitting here. You should here Sasuke's thoughts, they are hilarious. I'm guessing she's eatting something _really_ strange." He said with a grin, wagging his tail. Itachi looked at the shop for a moment and walked in. Tasha and Sasuke were sitting at a table together, Sasuke's head buried in his arms as he tried not to look sick. Tasha was happily eatting something that looked extreamly odd. Itachi walked over to them. Tasha paused, looking up at him.

"Hiya Ita. Why are you here?" She said curiously, eatting a spoonful of the strange stuff.

"I could have asked yo the same thing. Why didn't you come and get me, when you decided you wanted to leave?" She blinked.

"Sorry mommy. But I really wanted to go by myself. Sasuke just happened to catch me and so I dragged him along to watch me eat strange stuff." She said, eatting another spoonful.

"I need to talk to you sometime." He whispered in her ear. He gave her a kiss on the cheek. She cocked her head at him.

"What about?" She said curiously, licking the spoon.

"We'll talk about it later. What are you eatting anyway?" She grinned.

"Spinach and mushroom ice cream. It's good. Why can't we talk now?" She asked as Sasuke looked sick, got up and walked outside.

"Eww... Because I don't think you want everyone to know..." He whispered the last part in her ear. She raised abrow.

"Wouldn't everyone find out anyway...? About what ever it is? Because I really suck at keeping secrets." He sighed.

"Midnight told me about you... being pregnant." Tasha choked. " I don't know how to be a good father... All I know is that I'm going to try my best and be there for you. Although I'm not exactly sure what I'm going to do. I don't want you to get hurt or anything, or our kids." Tasha stared at him. _Kids? He made it plural... Ok, There's something Midnight didn't tell me..._ She thought as she cocked her head.

"Plural? What did Midnight say exactly?" Itachi cocked his head.

"He said that he thinks that it was going to be a boy... Then he told me to pull it together because I started to freak out... Then said it was going to be twins..." Tasha choked again, going slightly pale. _Twins? Great, two mini Itachi's running around. What else could make my day any worse... oh wait, never mind. I deffinatly don't want that to come true._ She thought as she brought a hand up to her face and sighed. "What's wrong?" She shook her head.

"Nothing, just pondering ways to kill Midnight." She mummbled, picking up her spoon and finishing her ice cream.

"Umm.. ok... You didn't want me to know?" She raised a brow.

"It's not that. He just forgot to tell _me_ that it was going to be twins."

"Oh..." Tasha tilted her head and got up from the table, waving good bye to the store owner. He waved back and she walked from the shop and out towards Midnight, who's ears were flattened against his head.Itachi walked over behind her, placing a hand on her back, stroking it slightly. She lifted a foot and pushed Midnight over with it, sighing.

"You're lucky I don't feel like dealing with Oroki right now." She muttered, flinching as Sasori walked over, Sasuke behind him, looking sick to his stomach.

"You could have at least let me know where you were." Tasha gave him a sheepish smile.

"Sorry Nii-chan." Itachi removed his hand, sighing. Sasori raised a brow.

"Anyway, Since it's just about dusk I thought we should head out early." Tasha blinked and looked up. The sky had started to grow dark.

"Oh, alright. Should we head out to where we left out stuff so I can change out of this awkward outfit?" Sasori chuckled, nodding.

"Just don't forget Hisoki." Itachi sighed and she looked back at him curiously.

"What, did you want me to stay in this short little dress?" He looked at her, shrugging.

"That's up to you. Just as long as you're comfortable." He said smileing at her. Midnight laughed.

"Uhuh, that's what you want alright." Tasha cocked her head, laughing. Itachi blushed.

"So what if that's not what I thought..." Midnight grinned.

"Not much. " Tasha laughed a bit more, turning around and reaching up, petting Itachi on the head.

"Don't worry. I don't care what you think in that... odd... head of yours." She said cheerfully, turning back to Sasori and clapping her hands together.

"Well, Let's get our stuff!" Itachi chuckled. Tasha followed after Sasori as he walked, humming.

--

Author's note: Hm... interesting chapter... better then last chapter. Anyway, this next chapter shall be a whole lot of fun! Read it if you please.


	16. A bit of Itachi

_**The Akatsuki and the Great Oroki**_

Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I'm not that good.

Welcome to chapter 16! I decided to really mess with Itachi in this chapter. Though the person who plays as Itachi decided not to cooperate too well and it turned out a bit odd. Oh well. I hope you like it. It's interesting.

--

Tasha sighed, looking down at the list she held in her hands. _Alright! WIth this I'm sure to get him angry!_ She thought, chuckling to herself. She had arrived at the base only a little while ago, having returned from her mission to get Sasuke to join the Akatsuki. It had been a great success and Pein had been very pleased. Tasha, on the other hand, felt the strangest urge to pester the living day lights out of him. Pein, after having had a conversation with her about it, had handed her this list. _Let's see, number 1:Play visual jokes on Itachi. A. Give him glasses... done that... B. The finger test? Don't know... C. Buy him a seeing eye dog... That I can do!_ She thought as she went down to the village. A little while later she came back with a dog in her arms. _Hehehe._ She walked towards Itachi's room, humming to herself, and knocked on his door.

"Itachiiiiii!! Open up pwease!" She chimed, humming some more. Itachi opened the door with a sigh.

"Yes?" She grinned up at him and handed him the dog.

"Here! A present!" He raised a brow.

"A dog? What am I going to do with a dog?"

"It's a seeing eye dog silly. You use it to get around when you are blind!" She chimmed.

"I'm not blind."

"But you will be." He sighed, rolling his eyes.

"But I'm not now... So why do I need the dog for?" She cocked her head.

"But I told you what he's for." He sighed again.

"I know that... but I don't need him... So why are you giving him to me now?" Tasha smiled.

"Cause I thought you needed one."

"Why? I'm not blind." She raised a brow.

"You sure?"

"Yes I'm sure." She sighed, and walked away. Once she got to the living room she looked back down at the list. _ Ok that didn't work...Let's see... D. Put random objects into his path... no can't do that. E. Tell him you're standing somewhere else when he knows you're right in front of him... could work I guess. F. Purposely guide him in the wrong direction and tell him "This is faster."... eh, maybe. Number 2. Steal his nail polish... uh, no. Number 3. ... Give that Nail polish to Sasuke... also no... Number 4. Dress like Pein and try to order Itachi around even though you look nothing like him. Huh, now that sounds like fun... but rather dangerous... I'll do it! _ She folded the paper and went to Pein's room. When Pein answered the door she pounced on him.

"Peinnn! Can I steal a cloak and headband?" Pein raised a brow, but gave them to her. She pulled them on cheerfully and walked down to Itachi's room again.

"Hey! Itachi! Come here!" She said, trying, very unsuccesfully, to sound like Pein. He opened the door.

"Now what?" She tried to put on a serious expression.

"Go kill Kisame." Itachi raised a brow.

"Why? Sounds like fun... but why?"

"Um... Because?" He rolled his eyes.

"Why?"

"Because...?" He started to growl in irritation.

"You are really starting to irritate me... Why do you want me to go kill him, when I'm sure you could do it yourself?" Tasha sighed, and trudged off to Pein's room again. She returned the cloak and headband, then looked back down at the list. _ Number 5. Tell him that Sasuke's is "bigger.." ... Ok, why not?_ She thought as she went right back over to his room and knocked again.

"What do you want now?" He yelled from the other side of the door. She huffed.

"It's about Sasuke!" He opened the door once again.

"What is it?" She smiled.

"Did you know that Sasuke is bigger then you?" He clenched his fist at his side.

"Why are you telling me this?" He said through clenched teeth. Tasha looked thoughtful.

"I don't know really. I just found it interesting." He clenched his fist tighter.

"How do you know?" She blushed.

"Well you see...I accidently... did something I shouldn't have... "

"And what would that be?" He bit out.

"I took this picture..."He snatched the picture out of her hand and looked at it. It was a picture of a cat. He tore it to shreds. She got watery eyed.

"Fluffy!!" He rolled his eyes, shutting his door. Tasha sighed, walking back to the living room and looking once more at the list._ That was rather funny, but not what I was going for. Number 6. Dye Itachi's hair in his sleep... When does he sleep anyway? I wonder if Konan has any more hair dye..._ She grinned and walked off to see Konan. She borrowed some bright pink hair dye and happily skipped to Itachi's door to wait for him to fall asleep. Midnight, who had been watching her curiously, walked over to her.

"What are you doing?" She grinned at him.

"Waiting for Itachi to fall asleep." Midnight raised a brow, looking amused.

"I'll help ya out." He said and sat next to her to wait. They waited for several hours, Tasha sighing in annoyance.

"When will he fall asleep darn it!" She muttered quietly. Midnight raised a brow.

"Oh about five minutes ago." Tasha glowered at him. He grinned and she just rolled her eyes. She snuck silently into his room dyed his hair a very vibrant pink color, then walked out, grinning widely. _Hehe! This should be tons of fun. Now to pretend I want something again. Yay!_ Midnight raised a brow.

"I hope he kills you for dying it pink. " Tasha grinned.

"That would be bad how?"

"For the kid?" She shrugged, sighing.

"Spoil sport... I'm going to do it anyway!" She chimed, turning around and knocking on his door, _very_ loudly.

"What the _fuck_ do you want?!" He growled from the other side of the door.

"Just to tell you a flamingo attacked you in your sleep." He ripped the door open.

"What are you talking about?" She looked up at his head and started to laugh.

"P... pink!" He turned around and walked into his bathroom. There was an odd noise and Tasha cocked her head, still laughing.

"What the _hell_ happened to my hair?!"

"I don't know." Tasha said, still laughing.

"You did _this_! I should kill you for this!!" He said as he stormed out of the bathroom, walking over to her and pausing. She cocked her head, hand to her mouth as she continued to laugh.

"What? Why do you assume I did it" He rolled his eyes.

"It wouldn't be so _fucking_ funny if you didn't do it. You kinda let the cat out of the bag on that one..." Midnight started to laugh as well.

"It's bright pink dude, anyone would laugh their ass off." He commented through the laughter. Itachi glowered at the both of them., slamming the door shut again, but this time locking it. Tasha wipped the tears from her eyes, still laughing. _Oh god that was too funny. What's next?_ She thought as she walked to the living room and looked at the list again. _Number 7. Cut off Itachi's hair while he's sleeping... um... that's a bit much, even for me. Lesse...Number 8. Bleach all of Itachi's cloths... Ok that should work! _ Tasha laughed to herself some more as she went and looked for some bleach. After she found it she went in search of Pein, who boredly agreed to help. He walked down to Itachi's room and knocked on the door.

"What do _you_ want now? I'm not answering the door this time." Pein raised a brow at Itachi's words.

"I would if you don't want me to break the damn thing down, talking to me in that tone of voice." Pein growled. Itachi opened the door with a sigh.

"What?"

"It's laundry day you ass. Hand them over." Itachi raised a brow.

"No thanks. I'll do my own." Pein scowled at him.

"NOW." Itachi shook his head.

"I said no thanks. I can do my own."

"The last time you did your own you broke the washer and filled the basement up with bubbles, nearly drowning yourself. Hand the cloths over damn it."

"I said NO THANKS! I think I can handle it on my own... And if I drown on the bubbles, then so be it. It might be better then being irritated all of the time, because people don't know how to leave me alone!" Pein narrowed his eyes.

"If you don't hand them over, I'm making you share a room with Tobi." Itachi laughed.

"So... That's really going to scare me?" Pein raised a brow.

"Not really. Just a thought. Oh well. I'll just go and tell Sasuke that he can then..." He mummbled, turning.

"Haha. That's even funnier... He'll just end up dead. It makes no differance." Pein smiled.

"Oh it does if he raises your children." Itachi stopped and clenched his teeth.

"I think not!" Pein chuckled.

"I do. In fact, that's just what shall happen. See ya! Going to go perform a marriage ceremony. "

"Don't! Here, have my _fucking_ cloths, I don't care! Sasuke's not going to be raising my children!" Pein took the cloths, smiling plesantly.

"Thank you." He said, and walked off towards the laundry room. Tasha was waiting there as Pein handed them to her.

"Thanks Pein!" He smiled.

"I didn't know you were pregnant." Tasha cocked her head.

"He gave it away, huh?"

"In a matter of speaking." Pein said, laughing. He watched her as she bleached all of the clothing, chuckling to himself. They all turned out to be a very strange copper red color, the insides and the clouds having turned a bright pink. The two then washed the cloths and dried them, folding them properly and placing them in a basket. The whole thing took about an hour, but the results were quite amusing. Pein then took the cloths back to Itachi's room, chuckling softly. Once he got to his room he calmed down, plastering a serious look on his face as he knocked. Itachi opened the door.

"What now?" Pein handed him the basket. "Um, Tasha accidently spilled bleach on these when she came down to ask me something, and... they turned out like this." Itachi growled, glowering at him.

"They will be replaced." Pein raised a brow.

"Wrong person to be talking to. That's Kazuku's job. You know, the insane one who likes to attack people for no reason? The money hoarder? Yeah, so try asking him." Pein said, hand on hip.

"I'm not asking. And someone will be replacing them." Pein shrugged.

"Good luck with that." He said, walking away. When he saw Tasha in the living room he warned her that she might want to stay away from him for awhile, then walked off. Tasha chuckled to herself. _Ok! Success! Let's see...number 9...Eat Itachi's sandwich while he's trying to make it... how would I get him to make a sandwich? Too much work... next is... number 10. Try to give Itachi Kisame tied up with a bow... Could I tie Kisame up? ... No way in hell am I trying that... and it sounded like such fun..._ She sighed._ Number 11. Glue pictures of Sasuke to Itachi's wall... I don't think I can get into his room anymore... not after the hair dye thing... hmm...number 12. Call him "Emo." ... How is that funny? I haven't a clue... Number 13. Pretend he's killing you every time he says something. That's IT! Yes! Now to carefully... carefully... very carefully... knock on his door and start a conversation..._ Tasha giggled, walking over towards Itachi's room and standing infront of the door. _Ok, breath... You could be... hopefully... killed by this next act. Here goes!_ She raised her hand and knocked.

"What is it now? I want to be left alone!" Tasha gave a pained squeak, falling on the floor.

"Whatever. Stay on the floor I don't care." She squeaked again, only louder and in more pain.

"I'm not getting up. No matter what you do." This time it was a yelp and a thump. "Nope, not getting up. You might as well stop with the act and try something else."

"No! Sasuke don't!!" She said, just as Sasuke walked by, and he stopped, cocking his head.

"Why not?" He said, curiously. That got Itachi to open the door.

"What the hell do you think you two are doing?" Sasuke, who had crouched down beside her, looked up.

"Us? Oh, just deciding how to raise your children. You know, since you pay no attention to her anyway." Itachi walked out in the hall, up to him, and grabbed his head, slamming it up against a wall.

"I think not. Care to try again?" Sasuke smirked, despite the pain.

"Aww. So _now_ you care? You didn't care too much a few secounds ago." Itachi glowered at him, growling.

"Did I _fucking _ ask you? I don't think so. And just because I never answered the door doesn't mean that I don't care." Sasuke raised a brow chuckling.

"Ah I see. Not answering the door and responding to the cry for attention that a beautiful.." Tasha blushed.."... woman is making, who happens to be the mother of your children, is careing? Amazing! Remind me never to be so careing in the future. She might be happier."

"How about I just kill you now? Would that make you happier and get you to shut the HELL up?!" Sasuke smiled.

"Nope. It _would_ tramatize the mother of your children though. Those poor little children, doomed to be terrified of you for the entirety of their lives, just because their mother is. Anyway, if you let me go I'll just leave. Rather not have that bundle of adorable over there... " Tasha blushed even harder, moving so that she was on her knees and started to crawl away slowly. "...won't try to kill herself more then she already is. Or had you not noticed?" Itachi raised a brow, walking over to Tasha and picking her up, carrying her into his room.

"Oh no, I've noticed. Which is why I didn't answer the door." Tasha screamed and started to squirm in a panic. Sasuke, rubbed his head as it throbbed.

"Mm, such a good job there." He muttered, walking off."

"You know, you can scream all you want. I'm not putting you down. At least until we get in my room and you explain something to me. He said, walking into his room. She continued to scream and squirm, clawing at his arms as she tried to get down.

"Now, I think you need to tell me, why are you trying to kill yourself?" Tasha panted for a few secounds, then went back to screaming and clawing. He sighed, setting her down on the bed. She quieted down, rubbing her throat because she had screamed just a bit too loud. "Not going to tell me? Well I guess you're not leaving then." He walked over to the door, locked it and stood infront of it. She cocked her head, stood, walked over to the window and opened it. He chuckled, walked over to her, grabbing her by the waist.

"No you don't. You're not getting away that easily. Now why are you wanting to die?" Tasha looked back at him from a corner of her eye, staying silent, her hands gripped tightly to the sill. "You're rather funny, you know that? Why are you trying to get away from me?" She just stared back at him, and started to squirm again. He tightened his grip around her waist. That just made her squirm more. He sighed, releasing her. "Fine. You don't want to stay here and tell me what's going on, be my guest. But know that I care, and worry less about you. I do love you. No matter what you do." She blinked, walked over to the door and unlocked it. She turned and gave him a smile.

"I was just _really, really, really_ bored. See ya later!" She said, opening the door and walking out, closing it behind her. It opened a few secounds later and she walked back in. "Ok. It's really boring out there." She muttered, closing it and walking over, flopping on the other side of his bed. He opened one eye and looked over at her.

"Um... ok... What do you want to do then? Other then irritate me more." She turned to lay on her side, looking at him.

"Aww. Darn. Hmm, what else could we do then...?" She mummbled curiously.

"Hmm... That's why I asked you." She smiled.

"Well, what can two people do together anyway?" He grinned.

"Hmm... I don't know... Oh wait I do... but your pregnant. Damn... I don't know." Tasha raised a brow and started laughing.

"Ah, darn right? Well let's think of something else... Hm... can't play soccer..." He chuckled, leaning over and kissing her. She gave a small squeak, and wrapped her arms around his head. He smiled, shifting so that he could deepen the kiss.

"This time I'll try not to be so rough." He said, smiling at her. She chuckled.

"That's a relief." He pouted.

"Aww... I wasn't that bad was I?" She smiled.

"No, not too bad." He smiled, kissing her forehead.

"Glad to hear it. I love you, You know that right?" She giggled.

"Oh no. No never! Couldn't happen." He pouted again, giving her puppy eyes.

"Awww... Now you've hurt my feelings... I think I'm going to go to my emo corner." Tasha cracked up.

"Hey, isn't this already you're emo corner?" He looked up, looking around the room.

"Hmm... I guess you've got a point. Fine, I'll go to one of the corners..." Tasha laughed even harder.

"Ok. If you feel the need to sit in a corner." He chuckled, shaking his head.

"You're silly. I guess we're even on the smart ass comments."

"Really? Didn't notice." She said with a grin. He laughed, leaning over again and kissing her.

"Ok, so maybe now you win." She cocked her head.

"Aww, but I don't _wanna_ win."

"Why not? I thought everyone liked to win. Hmm... What if I just decided to let you win? Oh wait, I think I just did... Eh, I don't think so." Tasha laughed, tapping his nose with a finger.

"Now who's being silly?"

"Hmmm... you? No, no I guess not... The boogy man? No, no that's not either... It can't be me... I'm too good for that." Tasha rolled her eyes.

"I'm not even going to bother trying to reply to that." He pouted again.

"Aww, why not? You're no fun." She smiled.

"I'll reply if I can paint your room pink." He raised a brow.

"Uhuh, um I think not."

"Darn. I had the paint picked out and everything." He rolled his eyes.

"Did you honestly think that I would let you paint my room pink?" She looked thoughtful.

"Yes?"

"No, try again." She pouted, snuggling her head into his chest.

"But I don't wanna..."

"Then don't. But I do love you."

"I know. You've told me." She said, burying her head farther into his chest. He nuzzled his head into the top of her head.

"Just making sure that you know." He kissed the top of her head. Tasha started to play with his hair absentmindedly.

"You're always kissing my forehead or the top of my head. That's rather odd you know?" He cocked his head.

"No, I didn't know that it was odd. I'm sorry. I'll stop. But right at the moment I kinda can't kiss you anywhere else." Tasha chuckled.

"I kinda can't move my head now." He chuckled, moving his head off hers.

"There, better?" She lifted her head and smiled, sticking out her tounge.

"Yesh." He chuckled, sticking his tounge out at her in return. She lifted a hand from around his neck and poked it.

"Slimy." He pulled back a bit.

"Well, yeah. it's been in my mouth. I kinda can't help that."

"Never said it was bad, just slimy. Sorry... I was bored." He chuckled.

"What do you want to do if you're so bored. And don't be sorry, there was nothing to be sorry about." Tasha cocked her head.

"You're the one who said you knew something we could do. Still have no clue what that is." She said with a small smile. He returned the smile.

"I think you do. You just don't think you know." She cocked her head again.

"You've gone and confused my poor brain. You have to be more straight forward you know?" He chuckled.

"Sex... There, straight forward enough for you? I'm sorry that was mean. I'm sorry for confusing you." She had flinched slightly at the sheer crudeness of it, but mustered a smile.

"It's ok, at least I'm not confused anymore, right?" He smiled down at her.

"Yeah. I guess... Why did you flinch?" She chuckled softly.

"I was just a bit startled, that's all. "

"I'm sorry. I'm just going to shut up now." Tasha laughed.

"Well, you can if you want, but only if you actually do something. Otherwise you have to talk to me."

"Like what? And besides that, I really don't know what to talk about... Everytime I try to talk about something it never comes out right." She rested her chin on his collar, grinning widely.

"Well, you _did_ suggest sex if I'm not mistaken." He grinned.

"Really now? Hmm... How interesting..." Tasha pouted.

"What? Am I not cute enough? That hurts my feelings..." He rubbed her back gently.

"Oh no, you're most certianly cute enough. In fact you're rather beautiful. Just wasn't sure you wanted to." She sniffled, calming a bit.

"Only rather?" He chuckled softly.

"Oh no. You're really beautiful. You make me speechless at times. My mind goes blank, and I'm totally distracted by you." She smiled happily.  
"That made me feel better. And why would I bring it up if I didn't want to?"

"I don't know. I have no clue what goes on in that head of yours. Although sometimes I wish I could know. I'm glad you feel better." Tasha chuckled, running her fingers through his hair.

"My mind is full of complex plans to take over the world using a piece of string and a bar of soap." She joked, one hand resting on the back of his neck, where she started to draw circles. He twitched slightly, running his hands down her back slowly.

"And ya know, You could make me feel much much better then I do now." He grinned widely, looking thoughtful.

"Hmm... I wonder how that could be. Hmm... giving you a massage?" She giggled.

"That would feel nice actually." She said, continuing to draw circles as she supressed a noise.

"Well, I can give you one." he said smiling at her. "But that would mean that you would have to get up off my chest so that I can move." He chuckled. She pouted, but moved off his chest.

"I suppose it's worth it." He chuckled again, moving off the bed.

"I can always not give you one."

"I could always cry."

"We wouldn't want that now would we?" He said, walking over to the other side of the bed, moving her so that she was lying on her stomach. She laughed.

"You just had to say that in such a mean way." He cocked his head.

"Umm... I'm sorry. I didn't realize I did." He started massaging her neck first. She relaxed almost instantly. He chuckled. "I didn't know that I had that kind of touch." Tasha laughed.

"I can be relaxed by being petted on the head, it's normal."

"And here I thought it was just me being really good." Tasha laughed again.

" It's not that you aren't. It's just rather easy to get me to relax is all." He moved his hands down to her shoulders, working on them. She made a small noise as a shive ran up her spine.

"Well, I hope you enjoy it, because I don't do this very often."

"Couldn't tell."

"Really?"

"Mmhmm." He chuckled, moving down to the middle of her back. There was another shiver and she almost bit her tounge. _Ok, enough with the random shivers damn it! I'mma lose my tounge this way._ She thought to herself. After a few minutes of that, he moved to her lower back. It was then that her concentration broke.

"I haven't a clue as to what I was just thinking..." She mummbled, shivering from another tingle. He chuckled softly.

"I can stop if you want me to." Tasha shook her head.

"It feels good, just absurdly tingly and I... wait... what was I... Damn it!" She laughed at herself. "I can't concentrate." He chuckled again.

"Ok. Just let me know when you want me to stop." She chuckled.

"Only if you hurt me." He laughed softly.

"I'm not going to hurt you. At least not on purpose." He said, working his way back up slowly to the middle of her back. She squirmed ever so slightly.

"Reasurring." She mummbled, giggling.

"What? Do you think I would try to hurt you on purpose?"

"Only if I make you mad enough."

"Well, that would take a lot." He moved slowly back up to her shoulders. Her body had warmed quite a bit, and she felt almost like falling asleep... if it weren't for the tingles. "You're not falling asleep on me are you?" Tasha rolled her eyes.

"I can't. I'm too tingly to fall asleep."

"I told you, if you want me to, I'll stop." He said, pausing for a moment.

"If you stop you have to do something else. Else don't stop." He chuckled, continuing where he left off.

"I'm glad you're enjoying yourself." She smiled to herself, amused.

"Well, besides the tingles, this is the most relaxed I've ever been since I joined."

"Hmm... I never knew that. If I knew, I would have done this sooner." She laughed.

"I don't know if I would have let you near me any sooner." He laughed.

"Oh but you did." She rolled her eyes.

"Silly. That was quite a random moment. And since I'm deprived anyway, what's it matter?"

"What do you mean, you're deprived." She smirked.

"What do I mean? I mean that I'm sexually deprived. Girls get that way too ya know. It's not just a guy thing." He laughed.

"I can fix that you know."

"But you haven't." He stopped, kissing her cheek.

"You never said that you wanted me to stop though." He said, resuming what he was doing. She sighed.

"And you never said...ah, whatever." She said, pouting. She brought her arms up under her head, resting it there.

"I never said what?" She nuzzled her head further into her arms.

"Nothing important."

"If you want to say it, then it's important."

"Not necessarily." She mummbled.

"Ok... If you don't want to say it, then it's fine with me." She shifted her head slightly.

"Never said that's what you'd do if you stopped." She said quietly.

"But I never said that I wouldn't either." She sighed.

"There goes my poor brain again."

"I'm sorry. But it's true. I never said what I would do if I stopped. Which means I very well may just cure you of your depravity." He said. Tasha chuckled.

"Interesting way of putting it." He chuckled.

"Well... do you want me to stop?" Tasha thought about it.

"As long as you don't try and eat me. I don't taste good." He cocked his head, pausing.

"Why would I try to eat you?" She paused as well.

"I don't know..." He chuckled.

"Ok..." He removed his hands from her back. She streatched a bit, sighing contently.

"All relaxed..." She mummbled. He chuckled.

"Glad you're all relaxed." He said, moving to sit next to her. She watched him for a few moments, then smiled.

"Yeah, almost fell asleep. It's a nice feeling."

"Well if you want, you can go to sleep." She shrugged.

"Meh. Too tingly to. Might as well stay awake for a little while." Itachi chuckled.

"Well, hmmm." She raised a brow.

"Hmm? Ok then." He laughed, leaning over to kiss her again. She returned the kiss with a giggle, wrapping her arms around his neck. He shifted so that he was straddling her. She gave a small sqeak, slightly startled by the shift, but not uncomfortable. He chuckled and bent down to kiss her. She moved her fingers up to tangle in his hair, his hands moving to remove her cloak. As he was taking it off, he caressed her skin. The motion sent a shiver up her spine and she made a small noise. Itachi chuckled, rubbing her sides once her cloak was off. She gasped as a strong tingle ran up her body and she bit her lip, gently. He slid his hands down to the bottom of her shirt, lifting it up slowly. She trembled slightly as her heartbeat quickened and another tingle worked it's way up her spine. Once he got her shirt off he kissed her neck, moving down to her collar and nibbling at it softly. She gave a small moan as her hands moved to stroke his back. He trembled slightly, and trailed his kisses from her collar down to her stomach. She trembled even more as another moan escaped her lips, her hands steady on his back. He moved slightly so that he could take off her bra, as well as remove his cloak. She watched him, admiring his build through the mesh. He chuckled slightly, leaning forward and kissing her. She returned the kiss, bringing her hands back up to tangle in his hair again. He smiled, sliding his hands down to her sides, stroking them slowly. She couldn't help but moan under his touch, and he went back to kissing and nibbling at her collar softly. Her body started to tremble again, her legs shifting in reaction. He chuckled as he moved a hand down to the top of her pants. She bit her lip again as another strong shiver worked it's way up her spine. Her legs shifted again as her hands moved to stroke his back. He gasped as if she had startled him, and worked his kisses down to her stomach again, slowly starting to pull off her pants. She chuckled, amused at his reaction only to give a small gasp of her own as his lips moved down her body. He took her pants off, and started to slowly run his fingers up the inside of her legs. She trembled, her legs twitching under his fingers as she bit her lip to hold back the moan that was building in her throat. Itachi chuckled slightly, running his fingers back down her legs slowly. Her legs continued to twitch and she accidently bit down just a little bit too hard, and she gave a very small squeak, licking the blood from the new wound. _Oww..._ She thought, sighing inwardly at her blunder as her fingers traced along his back. He paused a moment and looked up at her.

"Are you ok?" He asked. She gave him a smile.

"Yeah, I just bit myself on accident." She said, laughing at herself.

"Ok. Just making sure you were ok." He said, smiling back and continuing where he left off. She continued to trace her fingers along his back, small moans escaping. He slowly started to slide his fingers back up her legs and she felt him shiver slightly. She resisted the urge to bite her lip again, instead moving her fingers to draw little spirals on his shoulder blades. He gasped, twitching slightly as he moved his hands up to pull off her panties. She chuckled in amusement, her fingers moving in larger spirals. He shivered, shifting slightly so that he could pull off his pants and boxers. Once undressed he went back to stroking the inside of her legs slowly. She moaned slightly louder this time, her hands moving down his back again. He moaned, moving a finger up to her damp crotch. Chuckling softly, he slid it in. She gave a surprised squeak, then a soft moan, her body trembling. He raised a brow, slid another finger in and moved them slightly. She gave a little gasp and wrapped her arms around his neck as a somewhat strange noise escaped her throat. He chuckled again, removing his fingers and licking them. "Hmm... You taste rather good." She went red.

"That's embarrasing... don't say things like that." He laughed.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't resist. I'll stop." She made a face at him, sticking out her tounge.

" Silly." He smiled at her. He then bent down and kissed her, stroking her sides again. She started to moan again as a shiver ran up her spine and she tightened her grip on him, her legs begining to tremble. He chuckled, moving one hand to massage one of her breasts, the other hand still stroking her side. Her moan increased in volume slightly as her legs wrapped up around his hips, her body shivering. He smiled, slowly entering her, gasping slightly. Her legs tightened almost instantly as she let out a gasp, burying her head in his chest. He moaned, stroking her side with one hand and with the other hand massaging her other breast. Her moans came out in strange bursts as she tried to catch her breath, her arms tightening more around his neck. He picked up the pace slightly, losing his breath moaning. Her voice grew louder as her hips responded to his movement. One of her hands stayed firmly wrapped around his neck as the other crept it's way along the muscles of his back. He gaspped, trembling. He kissed her, then licked her from her bottom lip down to her collar, taking the skin gently in his teeth. She let out a gasp, moving her hand to join the other as she moved them along his back. He moaned, picking up the pace a little bit more, kissing her neck. She moaned, shaking slightly as her legs tightened their grip on him, her body tingling. He moaned louder, and began to run his hands down her sides again. She nearly lost her breath as a strong tingle spread up through her body, her hands moving back up along his back to tangle in his hair. He chuckled slightly, but stopped almost as soon as he did. She cocked her head, and laughed. He raised a brow and sped up his movements slightly. Her breath escaped her in one long moan and she started to pant as her grip on him tightened, trying to catch her breath. He let out a moan, panting as he moved a hand up to brush a strand of hair from her face. His fingers caressed her face gently, moving from her forehead to the bottom of her jaw. She gave him a tentative smile as she felt her breath returning to her.

"I love you." She mummbled, burying her face into his chest once more. She heared him chuckle and he lifted her head up so that she looked at him.

"I love you too, more then anything." He said, kissing her softly. She blushed, returning the kiss.

"You're cute when you blush." He said chuckling lightly. He caressed her cheek and she blushed more.

"T..thanks?" She said through a pant. He kissed her softly, trailing his lips down to her collar. She moaned almost instanly, grabbing ahold of his head in her arms, softly chanting his name as a strong tingle began to build in her body. He made his way back up her neck, taking the skin in his teeth. She tightened her grip on his head, resting her chin on it as her body started to shiver, calling his name slightly louder with each passing moment. He sped up, moaning as he continued to kiss her neck, his hands moving back along her sides. She gave a loud moan, tightening her grip on his head until her arms began to hurt as she came, hard. Her breath left her in one sweep. He came shortly after, relaxing slightly. She slowly loosened her grip on his head as her entire body relaxed.

"I love you." She mummbled again, a small yawn sneaking out. He chuckled.

"I love you too. If you're tired, then you can go to sleep, if you want." He said, moving slightly to kiss her. She gave him a smile, and petted the top of his head.

"Mm, I wish, but I made a promise to someone, so I can't." He raised a brow.

"A promise to who?" Tasha yawned cutely. Her entire body throbbed and she wasn't quite sure if she'd be able to move anyway. _Eh, still worth a try._ She thought.

"Dei-kun. Why?" She inquired curiously. _I wonder why he wants to know anyway?_ He shrugged.

"Just wondering. But the option is always open." He said, streatching a bit. She chuckled, squirmed her way out from under him and sat up.

" I'll ponder on that one, especially if Dei-kun wears me out even more with this one." He raised a brow.

"What do you mean?" She looked back at him as she stood up and got dressed.

" Not much. This is just going to be a bit of work. Although, knowing Dei-kun, he'll make me sit down and do all the work for me anyway." He cocked his head.

"What are you talking about? What work are you going to be doing?" She chuckled.

"The kind that would make Dei-kun not want me to try too hard."

"Ok, I'm going to stop there... before my head explodes." She laughed, pulling her hair up into a ponytail.

"Sorry to hurt your brain, but that's all I can tell you." She streatched a bit, stiffling a yawn. Itachi got up, pulled on his pants and walked over to her.

"Ok." He leaned over and kissed her. She grinned and petted him on the head.

"If you start to miss me, I'll be outside, on the roof." He smiled at her.

"Ok. I'll try to get along without you for as long as I can..." He chuckled. She rolled her eyes as she walked over to the door.

"And I'll try not to fall off the roof." She gave him a little wave and walked out the door. Once in the hallway she sighed. _That was a very unexpected turn of events. I was hopeing to piss him off the entire day, but instead it turns into... that. I can't understand the things that go through guys minds._ She made her way up to the roof, nearly falling over as soon as she stepped on the tile. She cursed under her breath in annoyance and slowly walked over to a spot where there was no tiles, a platform that Deidara had made to watch the sky at night. She sat down gingerly and looked up at the sky, noticing that there were dark clouds in the sky. _Looks like it might rain._ She thought as she closed her eyes, feeling the breeze blow gently past her.

"TASHA-CHAN!! UN!!" Tasha's eyes snapped open as a blur launched itself at her, knocking her over onto her back.

"Ow. Are you trying to kill me?" She muttered, looking up into the tearful face of Deidara.

"No un. I just missed you. A lot un." She rolled her eyes, reaching up and petting him on the head. His body was unusually warm against hers, and she felt a blush creep across her face.

"Dei-kun... could you get up?" Deidara shook his head, burying it in her chest. She went redder.

"No un. I really missed you un. I was left here all alone with all of these art haters un. " She continued to pet his head, sighing as she realized there was no way he would get up.

"I'm sorry Dei-kun. I think. Anyway, this is kind of uncomfortable..." He turned his head to look up at her, and gave her a grin that made her face go even redder.

" You promised that we could make art together un. " His lips met the bottom of her jaw and she went wide eyed.

"Um, D..Dei-kun?" She stuttered as he kissed her on the cheek.

"What kind of art would you like to make today un?" He asked as he unbuttoned the top button of her cloak.

"Um... the none sexual kind?" Deidara pouted, kissing her lips.

"Why not un? No one will know un. And we can make an amazing masterpiece un." She bit her lip as he started to kiss her neck.

"Dei-kun!! No! Bad boy! Sit in your corner." Deidara stopped, looking confused.

"But there's no corners... hey! I am not a dog un!" He said, sitting back on his heels with a pout. She chuckled.

"But you listen to that so well. " He stuck his tounge out at her, crossing his arms.

"You're no fair un." She smiled, sitting up and petting him on the head again.

"I know." He sighed and smiled back, giving her a warm hug.

"We'll make beautiful art next time un. Promise?" She sighed, returning the hug.

"I'll think about it." She mummbled as large drops of rain started to fall. The two of them looked up as the drops splattered around them and Tasha chuckled.

"I might want to head inside. Itachi will kill me if I catch a cold."

"It's always about Itachi, huh un?" She looked at him in confusion as he brought his face close to her's, pressing their foreheads together. "Think about me too un." He surprised her again with a kiss, pushing her gently against the wood beneith her. _Ok, this is confusing me._ Tasha thought as he parted her legs and rested his chest against her, his head to her stomach. "I want to have the same things that Itachi has un. It's no fair that he gets you when I have been trying so hard un." He closed his eyes as he moved his arms to rest along her sides. "Especially since you hated him so much when you first met un. I want to be more then just your best friend un." Tasha placed a hand on his head, running her fingers through his ponytail.

"But... Dei-kun. I'm going to have twins by him." Deidara flinched slightly, but didn't move. Instead he rubbed his head against her stomach.

"That's alright un. I don't care. I can treat them as my own if they are from you un." Tasha was startled. _What Midnight said was true... Deidara really would take care of them. If Itachi gets cold feet, I don't have to worry... That's so sweet..._ She thought as she smiled, moving her hand to lay against his cheek.

"Thank you Dei-kun. That makes me feel much better." She mummbled. It was starting to rain harder, and the cold droplets against her skin made her shiver. Deidara sat up, reaching a hand to her.

"Come on un. Let's go inside before you catch a cold. I don't want those precious little works of art to suffer un." Tasha smiled, taking his hand as he helped her up. By the time they got inside they were compleatly soaked, leaving little puddles on the floor as they walked.

"You can come and dry off in my room un. I have some cloths you can wear until you want to head off to your room un." She agreed, and the two of them walked to his room, hand in hand. When they got to his room he handed her a towel and she got undressed infront of him, which made him blush and turn away, rushing to his closet to find something for her to wear as she dried off. He came back with a black shirt and a pair of boxers. She grinned at him, and took them gratefully. Once she was dressed she walked over to his bed and flopped down.

"God I'm so tired. Can I take a nap here Dei-kun?" She asked, as he sat down beside her.

"Sure un. I don't mind."

"Thank you." She said with a yawn, grabbing ahold of him and pulling him down beside her, resting her head on his chest. He blushed, wrapping an arm around her waist as he pulled the blanket over her with the other. She was asleep in secounds and Deidara looked down at her, lovingly.

"I have something Itachi doesn't un." He said softly as he brushed a lock of damp hair from her eyes. "I have your trust un. And that's all I need for now un."

Tasha awoke the next morning to the smell of something sweet. She shuffled under the blanket that covered her as she tried to find out where the smell was coming from. Deidara wasn't in the bed beside her when she glanced over and she cocked her head. _Wonder where he went?_ She thought as she streatched.

"Ohayo Tasha-chan un!" Tasha jumpped as Deidara's face suddenly popped up over the side of the bed. Tasha smiled at him sheepishly as he placed something down infront of her.

"Ohayo, Dei-kun." She replied, looking down at the object before her. It was a tray that had breakfast on it. She looked up at him wide eyed as he grinned at her happily.

"Breakfast in bed? Arigato Dei-kun!" She chimmed, giving him a hug and then began to eat. He watched her for a few moments and then moved over to his table and began to work. When she had finished she placed the tray on a table beside the bed and crawled down to the end of Deidara's bed, where he leaned as he worked. She rested her head on top of his, her chest pressed against the back of his head. He jummped, nearly, falling over onto the table. He glanced back at her with a blush.

"D...did you need something un?" Tasha cocked her head.

"Nope. I was just curiouse as to what you were doing, that's all." Deidara smiled, leaning back again and allowing her to lean against him again.

"I was inspired by you un. I'm making a new sculpture un." Tasha looked down at the clay in his hands and gave him a smile. It was a cute little creature that resembled a puppy, only more exaggurated.

"Aww! That's so cute Dei-kun!" She said as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He went redder and reached up to pet her head as she moved to rest it on his shoulder.

"Th..thanks un."

"So, what's it going to do exactly?" Deidara looked slightly confused, then laughed.

"You mean as a bomb un? Yeah I did ask you to help me with creating a new bomb design un. I think it will be a seeker." Tasha nodded, just as there was a knock at the door. Pein poked his head in and smiled at them.

"Hey you two. I'm throwing a party later tonight. Will you come and help me out? Um, and Tasha, will you grab Itachi's guitar?" Tasha blinked.

"Itachi has a guitar??" Pein nodded.

"In his closet. " Tasha gave him a grin.

"Ok. I'll be right down." Pein nodded and walked out towards the living room, Deidara in tow. Tasha chuckled to herself as she made her way to Itachi's room, sneaking in quietly. He was sound asleep in his bed and Tasha chuckled softly. _He's rather cute when he's asleep._ She thought as she crept over to his closet and began to search. She found it stashed away deep in the back of the large closet. It was a soft red color, his name etched along the side in sprawling black letters. _Never would have thought Itachi'd have something like this around.I like it. I wonder if he'll play it for me sometime._ She grinned as she backed out of the closet. _Now to go take this to the living room!_ She snuck back out and walked towards the living room. Pein was walking to Lia's room with the intention of asking her to the party when he noticed the door was ajar.

"Lia? Are you alright in there?" he called, poking his head through the doorway. He didn't see her anywhere.

"Who's out there?" Pein raised a brow, taking a step into the room.

"Me. Obviously. Are you alright? The door is wide open."

"No. Tobi must have left it open." Pein walked towards the bathroom, where he heared her voice floating from and poked his head in.

"Tobi. What the hell are you doing? Get off her." Pein growled. Tobi had her pinned against the sink. He slowly backed away, Lia glowering at him.

"Thank you. Not only that, but one of my scars opened up and if you heared me scream that's why. He was originally helpping me clean it up. I have no clue what was going on in his head." Lia pulled away from the sink, pulling her shirt back on. Pein sighed, casting Tobi a look.

"Unfortunately, I do. Also... I didn't hear you scream... I just noticed that your door was wide open." Pein placed a hand on his hip as he pointed towards the door. "Get out Tobi. I won't have you violate yet another member of this organization." Lia looked shocked.

"Umm... Thank you. But this isn't the first time. And I can take care of it from here." Pein cocked his head, shrugged, then turned to Tobi.

"Pull a stunt like last time and I'll kill you myself. Got me?" Pein growled. Lia chuckled.

"Too late... He already has... And I think I took care of it for the most part." Pein's expression changed, the rings in his eyes, starting to move.

"What...?" His voice had a growling undertone to it as he moved towards Tobi, fist clenched.

"Yea... I already knew about the whole Tasha incident...and he tried to kill Deidara again, just a few days ago. But I took care of it." Pein narrowed his eyes at Tobi.

"You continue to do these things dispite the warnings I give you..." His anger was welling up, but he tried to stay calm... Tried. It wasn't exactly succesful.

"Hey. I felt that I deserved to try this time... and I didn't get as far this time. Not that I really even tried anyway. Deidara walked in on Lia and I, and then licked her nose, making her pass out!" Tobi said, attempting to defend himself. Pein clenched his jaw, glowering at Tobi.

"It seems Deidara likes to save people from your grasp." He said through his teeth, clenching his fist so tight that it started to bleed. Lia walked over to him.

"It's true, you know. Deidara did save me. I realize this now. I wasn't thinking properly, all I was going off was his feelings for me, blinding me from what I really felt. Let me see your hand." Pein turned his head slightly to look at her out of the corner of one bright orange eye.

"I'll be fine." He said quietly, trying to keep his anger at Tobi out of his voice. Lia raised a brow.

"Let me see your hand." Pein didn't budge, his gaze trained on Tobi once more.

"I will be fine." Lia growled.

"Let me see your hand. I'm going to heal it for you." Pein looked at her once more.

"No." He growled.

"Yes... you helpped me... Now I'm going to help you. So let me see your hand!" Pein clenched his fist harder, the blood dripping from his knuckles.

"There's no point at the moment, since it's just going to end up the same. " He growled, his eyes narrowing slightly. Lia sighed, her eyes changing to a bright red. She narrowed her eyes at Tobi, who started to fidget.

"Tobi, I would run if I were you." She said with a growl. Pein placed a hand on the side of the wall that was beside the door, giving Tobi an evil grin.

"I'll give you three secounds." He brought his hands together, cracking his knuckles. "Before I beat the hell out of you." Lia chuckled.

"I won't even give him that long." She said, walking towards Tobi with an evil look in her eyes. Pein chuckled.

"You're right. That's much too long." He said, raising his fist to his mouth, licking the blood before he punched Tobi in the face, dragging him down to the floor and bashing his head into the tile. Lia stood there and laughed, placing a hand on Pein's shoulder.

"Let me give it a shot." Pein, glanced back at her, standing and taking a step back. "Knock yourself out." Lia grinned at him, bending over Tobi.

"Hope you like your little present for hurting me!" Lia punched him in the chest, making Tobi chough out blood. "Aww, you done got blood on me. Tisk, tisk. What should I do with you now?" Tobi whimpered. Lia cocked her head at him, laughing. "I guess you don't know, now do you? Hmm, guess I'll have to decide. For your sake, I hope it's not death." She bit her middle finger, performing a jutsu. Tobi started to scream in pain. Pein tilted his head as he watched, placing the jutsu in memory. "Aww, it doesn't hurt too bad now does it?" Tobi continued to cry out. "Good, that's what I thought." Lia chuckled. "You feel like your insides are being ripped out, don't you? Aww poor baby." Pein sighed as he started to calm down, and reached over, grabbing Lia firmly around the eyes, pulling her backwards.

"Alright, calm it and bring the other Lia back." He muttered. Lia went lax in his grip.

"Can you please remove you hand from over my eyes. It'll help me relax some. But don't let go of me. I've used too much chakra and Lia's weak body will pass out. And if you want me to, I can heal your hand before I do let her come back." Pein chuckled, removing his hand and wrapping it securly around her waist. He held up his other hand, and wiggled the fingers.

"No need. It's fine." There wasn't a trace of the wound that had been there earlier. She shrugged.

"Can't say that I didn't offer. That's one good thing about me comming around. I might be a bitch when I'm around but I can help sometimes too." Pein rolled his eyes.

"Oh just go already before I force you out." She chuckled.

"You don't have to be so pushy you know. I'm leaving. Bye for now. " Lia's body slowly went limp. Pein sighed. _What a bother that other side is._ He thought as he scooped her up into his arms and walked out of the bathroom, leaving Tobi bleeding on the floor. He placed Lia gently on the bed, then walked back to the bathroom and glowered down at Tobi.

"You're lucky. I was half tempted to just let her go. Get up and get out now." Tobi coughed, spitting blood on the floor.

"Umm... kinda can't move at the moment." Tobi said, just above a whisper. Pein growled.

"Stop being a sissy and get your ass up." Tobi slowly started to get up, loosing his balance slightly once he was upright.

"There, happy?" He said, slowly walking out of the bathroom, wiping the blood from his mouth.

"Not in the least." Pein muttered as he walked out of the bathroom as well.

"Clean your sorry self up. We have a party later and you had better be there.I don't care if you have to be dragged." Tobi rolled his eyes as he stepped out into the hall.

"Fine. Whatever." Pein snorted. "Ass." He muttered as he walked back over to Lia. She began to stir and Pein placed a hand on his hip.

"What... What happened? Oww... My head hurts really bad. Why is my hand all bruised and cut up?" Pein smiled.

"Not much. Just a little argument with Tobi. It's been solved. " Lia placed a hand on her head, flinching slightly. She sat up slowly.

"What argument? All I remember is asking him to leave me alone, after he helpped me clean a wound I have on my back." She flinched again. Pein sat down beside her, taking her hand gently in his.

" Like I said, not much. He's been taught an important lesson is all." His hands began to glow a pale blue. She went wide eyed.

"As far as we know. He very well may try again. And with the way my head hurts, next time might be worse." Pein chuckled as he released her now healed hand and placed a hand gently to her back.

"I doubt it. At least for today. And possibly all month. If he does just call for me, I'll make him regret it." She chuckled, smiling up at him.

"Thank you. I'm glad you stepped in when you did. Tobi might be dead right now if it wasn't for you. And I'm not sure that I could live with myself if I did kill him. Even if it wasn't truly me." Pein patted her head as he removed his hand.

"Mmm, perhaps. I might have killed him myself. Anyway, what's done is done. If you start to suspect he will come after you, then come hang out in my room. I don't mind." She grinned at him.

"Thanks. I really appretiate it. I think I might have scared him off, so hopefully he won't. But I could very well be wrong." Lia sighed. Pein placed a hand to his mouth, hideing a chuckle.

" I'm just like this. Don't think too hard on it." He said as he stood up, placing his hands in his pockets. She cocked her head.

"Ok. Thank you again." He nodded.

"By the way, I'm having a party later, come down if you feel up to it." She smiled.

"Sure. I'm sure that I can go down to the party. I haven't really been to a party before though." Pein chuckled.

"You'll like it. See you there." He gave her a small wave and walked from the room.

--

Author's note: Yay for parties! See ya there!


	17. A party to remember

_**The Akatsuki and the Great Oroki**_

Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto?? I really don't. No, really I don't. Why don't you believe me!!

Wow, chapter 17! Happiness!! Anyway, Akatsuki party, yay! Pein likes to throw parties it seems. Well, we'll see what it's like. Enjoy the randomness!

--

Tasha laughed as Pein petted her on the head. They had been setting up for the party for several hours and the party was close to starting. Just about everyone but Itachi and Lia were there. Itachi had yet to be told and Lia... Tasha wasn't sure. Pein asured her that Lia would be there and she sighed.

"Hey could you go get him? I can't start without that hermit." Tasha chuckled as she walked out of the living room and down towards Itachi's room. She knocked on the door, humming to herself.

"ITACHI!! GET UP LAZY HEAD!! " She hollared when there had been no response.

"I'm comming. Hold on." Itachi's voice called from the other side of the door. He opened it. "Yeah? What's up?" Tasha smiled.

"Party, come on! Get dressed lazy bum!" He looked down at himself, blushing when he noticed he was only in boxers. He turned around to find a pair of pants.

"When's the party?" Tasha cocked her head, placing a hand on a tilted hip.

"Now, duh. Come on, come on!" He rolled his eyes.

"I'm comming, I'm comming. Give me a few minutes to finish getting dressed and wake up a bit." Tasha sighed.

"Would you like some help? I'm sure I could wake you up pretty well." Itachi raised a brow.

"And how would you do that?" She gave him a mischevious grin.

"Do you need help first."

"Depends on what it is." Tasha chuckled, toying with the top button of her cloak.

"You'll find out." He chuckled.

"Be my guest and show me." Tasha smiled cutely as she started to unbutton her cloak.

"Guess what I'm wearing under here." She chimmed. He looked thoughtful, smiling slightly.

"Nothing?" Tasha laughed.

"To a party?" She pulled a section of the cloak down over a bare shoulder. "Maybe." He looked at her, watching her movements.

"Interesting. Care to finish?" Tasha laughed and buttoned her cloak back up. "Maybe after the party. Come on, stop watching me and get dressed!"

"Aww. But I'm not fully awake yet..." Tasha cocked her head.

"I bet Sasuke is. I'll go strip for him." She said with a sly smile, hand on her hip again.

"Ok... Ok... I'll get dressed. Just don't do that. Please." Tasha gave him a fake pout.

"Spoil." She said, crossing her arms. "If you aren't dressed in two minutes I'm leaving." He went wide eyed.

"Ok." He turned around and pulled on the rest of his clothing. " There, happy?" Tasha smiled, reaching up and pulling his head down to her level, kissing the top of it.

"Yep. Now come on!" She said, releasing him and walking towards the living room. He sighed, following after her. She walked into the living room and was immediatly glompped by Deidara.

"We did good on the decorations un!... Oh. You." Deidara scowled at Itachi over her shoulder. She petted him on the head and gently pried him away.

"Ok ok. Calm down. Weren't you supposed to be doing something with Pein?" Deidara nodded.

"I am. I just have to wait for him to walk in." Itachi rolled his eyes, walking over to the couch and sitting down. Tasha sighed. _He's such a spoil, isn't he?_ She thought as Sasuke walked over.

"Hello Tasha-_chan_. Is my brother abandoning you again?" Itachi got up and walked over to her, putting his arm around her waist.

"Does it look like it?" Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Whatever." Sasuke mummbled as he walked over to talk to Konan. Lia walked in, looking around. Tasha waved at her, smiling.

"Lia!! Hi! Pein said you'd come! I'm glad he was right! I want to introduce you to someone!" Lia cocked her head, walking over to her and Itachi.

"Hi guys. What's going on? I haven't talked to you in forever. Who is it that you want me to meet?" Lia asked. Tasha smiled.

"Not much has happened. Oh! Sasuke! Come here please!" Itachi rolled his eyes. Sasuke looked back at her, raised a brow and walked over.

"Hmm?"

"Lia, this is Sasuke. Sasuke, this is Lia. Be nice now." Tasha chimed. Sasuke looked over at Lia curiously.

"Hi. Nice to meet you."

"Hiya cutie. Nice to meet you too." Sasuke said with a grin. Lia blushed, looking away.Tasha chuckled.

"Sasuke is Itachi's little brother." Lia looked at Tasha, cocking her head.

"You're kidding me, right?" She asked, backing away slowly. Tasha gave her a confused look.

"Um... why would I?" Sasuke cocked his head, placing a hand on his hip.

"What, did my pathetic excuse for a brother turn you away from Uchiha's?" Lia paused for a moment.

"No reason. You could say that." She said, glowering at Itachi. Sasuke laughed, extending a hand to her.

"You're not bad at all. " She looked at him confused, backing away again.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke smiled.

"I absolutly hate my brother. I like anyone who dislikes him as well." She chuckled.

"If you call him hurting me, then me trying to kill him, disliking him, then I guess I do." She said, pausing. Sasuke's smile widened and he pulled her up into a hug. She gave him a weird look, cocking her head, shaking.

"I more then like you! I think I love you!" He chimed. She blushed, shaking more.

"Um... Do you think you can let me go?" Tasha laughed.

"Sasuke-_kun_. Please put Lia down." Sasuke pouted, but set her down. Lia relaxed a bit.

"Oh alright. Just because you asked. "

"Thank you. Unlike Itachi, you seem to listen."

"Hey, I resent that. I do listen." Lia chuckled.

"Uhuh... really now? I think I could have a dog and it would listen better then you."

"Ok ok. Calm down you two, or you both go in a corner." Tasha muttered.

"But she started it." Lia stuck her tounge out.

"No, you started it. Just by being here."

"What are you two, three?" Tasha said with a sigh as soft music began to play. Tasha cocked her head. Lia rolled her eyes. "No. Maybe he would listen to you better then me." Tasha sighed as Pein walked in and suddenly it went quiet. Lia looked up, Sasuke cocked his head. It was then that Tasha noticed that Kisame was sitting at a set of drums, and Deidara was standing beside him. _What...?_ Suddenly Pein began to sing and Tasha nearly fell over laughing. Deidara had taken his hair down and undone his cloak, pulling out Itachi's guitar. _Wow. Great idea Pein!_ Tasha thought as she chuckled.

"Hey! What the hell! That's my guitar!! Why does he have _MY_ guitar?!" Tasha chuckled.

"Cause I gave it to him. He needed one for this. He's really good, amazingly." Tasha commented as she watched. Itachi narrowed his eyes at Deidara.

"How did you get ahold of my guitar?" Tasha leaned back against Itachi with a sigh.

"I went in your room and got it of course." Itachi sighed, rolling his eyes.

"Fine, whatever."

"Aww, grumpy eh?" Tasha said with a giggle, pressing her bottom against his hips. He sighed again, twitching slightly.

"No." Tasha raised a brow.

"Liar." She chimed, swaying her hips slightly. He blushed, leaning his head forward a bit.

"Do you have to do that?"

"Nope! I just want to." She replied, moving a bit more. He finally just gave up, moving with her. Lia was on the couch, curled up in what would qualify as a ball, somewhat, with her hands around her knees. Sasuke walked over to her, placed his hands on his hips and leaned down to look at her.

"What's wrong cutie?" Lia looked up at him, placing her chin on her knees.

"Nothing. Just thought that this would be fun. And Itachi just had to be here and ruin it. I mean, this is only my first party ever. I thought I could relax some, meet some people. And now I'm not in the mood to do any of it." She said with a sigh.

"Well that's not the right mood for a party lovely. Come on up out of that ball and talk to someone. I'll even walk with you if ya like." Lia blushed, shaking her head.

"No thanks. I think I'm just going to stay right here." Sasuke sighed.

"Fine. I'll bring them over to you then." He said, straightening up. "No matter how you protest." She sat up, looking at him confused. She sighed and curled back up into her ball. Sasuke walked off, coming back with Sasori, who looked rather annoyed at Sasuke. Sasuke pused Sasori onto the couch, crossing his arms.

"This is Sasori. Also known as Tasha's adoptive big brother. Talk, ok?" Sasori raised a brow, looking down at Lia. She started shaking, shaking her head at Sasuke. Sasuke sighed.

"Sasori, this is Lia." Sasori extended a hand to her. She just looked down at it for a moment, then took it slowly.

"Hi...?" He muttered.

"Hi." She said, looking down at her knees.

"Hi? That's all you two can muster? Gah!" Sasuke made an annoyed noise and dragged Sasori away, comming back with Konan. He pushed her onto the couch, crossing his arms again.

"This is Konan. Say hi." Lia looked up at him, slowly turning pale.

"Hi..." She said, looking down at her knees again.

"Hello! It's nice to meet another girl! What do you use in your hair? It's so pretty." Konan chimed. Lia cocked her head.

"Um... Nice to meet you. I really don't use anthing in my hair... I just use regular shampoo." Konan cocked her head.

"Really? Well it works well for you! What's your power, might I ask?"

"I'm not sure of all of them... But one is to summon dragons." Konan smiled.

"That's new. I can turn myself into paper origami and do various other things for Pein. Nothing special." Lia raised a brow.

"Um... Ok... Never heared of anyone doing that..." Sasuke sighed, grabbing ahold of Konan and dragging her up.

"Ok, next person!" He said, dragging Konan away and comming back with Hiden. He didn't push him on the couch, instead making him stand beside him, watching him closely. Lia started to shake uncontrollably.

"This is.. Hiden. Yeah, just wanted to show you." Hiden raised a brow.

"Am I a sculpture or something? Nobody _shows_ me damn it." Sasuke rolled his eyes.Lia flinched a bit.

"Um... hi. I'm sorry about him." He looked down at her.

"Nah, the little brat's alright. So you're Lia eh? Never got the chance to really talk to you. That ass Pein kept telling me I wasn't allowed." She cocked her head.

"Yeah, I'm Lia. Why?" Hiden chuckled.

"Have you ever wanted to kill someone?" Lia cocked her head again.

"Yeah, a couple of times. Although it really wasn't my personality, it was my other half." Hiden nodded.

"I see, I see. I've decided! I'm taking you under my wing! Yes!" Sasuke looked at Hiden blankly. Lia went wide eyed, shaking again.

"Um... what?" He asked. Hiden raised a brow.

"None of your damn business ya brat."

"What do you mean take me under your wing? What if I don't want to?" Hiden paused, looking down at her again.

"I mean lead you along the correct path of... correctness damn it! " He said, crossing his arms. Sasuke sighed.

"Ok, you're going."

"Hey! Let me go ya god damn brat!" Hiden growled, a string of strange curse words comming out as Sasuke dragged him away. Sasuke sighed to himself. _Not going quite as planned..._ He thought as he walked over with Kisame. Kisame flopped down on the couch, grinning at Lia widely.

"Hello there! Name's Kisame! How ya doin?" Sasuke blinked, not expecting the forwardness. Lia looked at him blankly.

"Um... Hi... I'm doing ok I guess." Kisame smiled, leaning back, placing his hands behind his head.

"That's good, that's good. I hope Hiden didn't creep ya out too badly, he is a creep after all."

"I AM NOT YOU STUPID FISH!!" Hiden screamed from across the room. Kisame chuckled.

"Actually, he kinda did. But I'm sure I'll get over it. That is if he stays away from me..." Kisame raised a brow.

"Well he should, as long as he didn't claim you or something. He does that sometimes, the weirdo." She went pale.

"I AM NOT WEIRD YOU FUCKING BLUE FREAK!!" Hiden scream again. Kisame laughed.

"He said that he was going to take me under his wing... Should I be worried?" Kisame looked thoughtful.

"Well, worst thing he'll do to you is try and teach you. And knowing him, that could get a bit... how should I say, strange?" Kisame said with a chuckle. "If he starts talking about religion, run to Pein."

"Um... Ok... I think I'm just going to avoid him period."

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU ASS?? ARE YOU TRYING TO TURN MY NEW PUPIL AGAINST ME??" Kisame burst out laughing as Hiden shouted, trying to get over there, but he was held back by Kazuku and Sasori.

"Um... I think I'm going to hide now... i'll see you later?? Maybe?" Kisame chuckled.

"Alright. See ya kid. Nice talking to ya!" Kisame said, getting up and walking over to Hiden, who instantly started to yell. Sasuke sighed.

"Odd. They all are. God. Why did I... oh yeah, I remember." He sighed, placing a hand to his head. Lia cocked her head, shifting slightly so that she could get up.

"I think I'm going to go to my room. So I'll see you around, maybe sometime." She said, turning away.

"Aww... well, alright cutie. I'll let Pein know. He'll be a bit dissapointed, since you haven't even said anything to him." Sasuke said. Lia turned around, sighing.

"Fine. I'll stay. But please don't make me talk to anyone else. I think I've had enough with talking to random people I don't know. And I'll go talk to Pein." Sasuke smiled.

"That's the spirit beautiful. I promise I won't bring any more random people around." Lia smiled back, blushing slightly.

"Thank you." She made her way towards Pein. Pein was trying to talk Deidara out of singing "I feel like a woman.", but it wasn't exactly going well.

"Hi Pein. I made it to the party." Lia said, looking over and waving to Deidara.

"Hey Deidara. How are you?" She smiled up at him.

"I'm good un. Pein won't let me sing the song I want!" Pein rolled his eyes.

"That's a girl's song damn it. Sing something a bit manly at least!" Lia laughed.

"What song are you talking about?" Pein placed his head in his hand.

"I feel like a woman." Deidara grinned. Pein just sighed, shaking his head. Lia busted out laughing.

"You're kidding me, right? Deidara's wanting to sing that!? That's too funny!" Pein sighed again as Deidara pouted.

"Hey un! It's a good song!"

"Kill me now. Please." Pein muttered.

"Yes it is. But I didn't think you swung that way." Deidara looked confused.

"What un?" She shook her head, still laughing.

"Nothing, never mind. If he wants to sing it and get laughed at, you should let him." Pein looked at her through his fingers.

"That's the problem. No one will laugh. He's done it countless times before." Lia cocked her head.

"Really? Wow... That's interesting... I need to remember that." Pein rolled his eyes.

"Anyway, _please pick another song_. PLEASE." Deidara sighed.

"Fine un. I'll sing this one." Pein looked down at the song and cocked his head. "Oh my god. It's not a girl song!! I'm going to die from a heart attack!!" Pein said. Lia laughed even harder.

"What song is it?"

"Right here in my arms." Pein replied, still looking shocked. Deidara rolled his eyes. Lia went wide eyed for a moment, then smiled.

"I really like that song. And your right that it's not a girly song." She said, seemingly excited. Pein laughed, petting her on the head.

"Alright. Let's get off the stage so that Deidara can sing." Pein said, walking down to lean against the wall right next to the stage. Deidara smiled at Lia. Lia smiled back at him, walking off the stage, sitting in a seat. Deidara took ahold of the mic as the music started and he made his way towards the edge of the stage. He brought the mic up to his lips and looked directly at Lia.

She is smiling like heaven is down on earth...

The sun is shining so bright it hurts...

and all her wishes, have finally come true

Her heart is weeping, this happiness is killing her.

She'll be right here in my arms so in love.

She'll be right here in these arms she can't let go.

She'll be right here in my arms so in love.

She'll be right here in these arms she can't let go.

Oh no.

Deidara hopped off the stage and started towards her as he sang. She went wide eyed, blushing slightly.

So hard she's trying...

but her heart won't turn to stone

Oh no

And she keeps on crying...

But I won't leave her alone.

Deidara leaned towards her, placing a hand on one side of the chair. She tried to lean away from him, blushing more as she fell out of the chair.

She'll be right here in my arms so in love.

She'll be right here in these arms she can't let go.

She'll be right here in my arms so in love.

She'll be right here in these arms she can't let go.

And she'll be right here in my arms so in love.

She'll be right here in these arms she can't let go.

She'll be right here in my arms so in love.

She'll be right here in these arms she can't let go.

She'll be right here in my arms so in love.

She'll be right here in these arms she can't let go.

Oh no.

Deidara chuckled, picking her up as he finished the song, smiling down at her. She blushed even harder, looking away from him.

"How'd I do un?" He said as he set her on her feet.

"Amazing. I thought I was gong to melt." She said, blushing even more. Deidara kissed her on the forehead, amused.

"Thanks un. That's what I was going for. You want a turn un?" She cocked her head.

" Why were you trying to make me melt? Yeah I do, just give me a minute to calm down." Deidara chuckled.

"You're just too cute when you blush un." She blushed again.

"T... thanks..." She said, taking a deep breath. She walked up up to the stage. Deidara waved encouragingly.

"Hey Ita-pon! Lia's going to sing! I wanna go watch! Come with me!" Tasha chimed. Itachi raised a brow.

"So I'm a pet now? And what if I don't wanna?" Tasha pouted, giving him puppy dog eyes.

"Awww... come on Ita-pon! Please?" He sighed.

"Ok. I'll come with you." Tasha yelpped in joy, dragging him over to sit in front of the stage. Lia grabbed the mic, taking a deep breath before she started to sing. The song she sang was 'Killing me softly'. When she was finished she sighed, walking off the stage and sitting back down on the couch across the room. Tasha blinked. _That was AMAZING!!_ She thought as she grinned to herself, poking Itachi in the stomach.

"That was amazing, right Ita-pon?" He nodded.

"Yes, actually it was. I never knew she could sing like that." Tasha smiled.

"Yeah, she's really good. I'm envious. " She said, pouting slightly.

"Why? I'm sure you can sing." Tasha made a face.

"Eh, and salt tastes like butter." Itachi chuckled.

"You never know." Lia had returned to immitating a ball, and Pein sighed. _ Ok, no more with the ball. _ He thought, walking over to her and sitting down beside her.

"What's up sweetheart?" He asked, placing a hand on her head. She flinched a bit, looking up at him teary eyed.

"Nothing, just want to be alone for a bit." She said, looking away as she wiped the tears from her cheeks. Pein raised a brow.

"You wouldn't cry if it was nothing. Tell me, come on." She shook her head.

"No. I'm fine. I just want to be alone for a few minutes. I'll be fine." She said, trying to give him a smile. Pein gave her a sceptic look, pulling her up onto his lap, placing a hand on her head so that she had to lay it against his chest.

" You know, being left alone isn't always the best solution." She looked up at him.

"I know. But it's the only thing I know. I've never actually had someone who cared enough to stay with me." Pein noticed the tears that were rolling down her cheeks. He brushed the tears from her face, smiling down at her.

"Although we may be a little messed up, we're all still your family. Don't be afraid to talk to someone."

"I don't know how. This is all I know." Pein brushed a strand of hair from her face.

"Time to learn, don't you think."

"I would but no matter how hard I try, I won't be able to talk about things." Pein kissed her on the forehead.

"It's not that hard. Just say whatever comes to your head. I'll listen." She shook her head.

"There's more to it then me not being able to talk." Pein sighed.

"You're a stubborn little one, you know that?" He muttered, placing his head on her's.

"I know. I'm sorry. I just can't, it hurts to talks about some things." She said, burying her head in his chest.

"I'm sure it does." He said rubbing her back gently. She flinched.

"It does. Remember my wound? It reopened from a memory I had." He closed his eyes.

"Mm? That must have been very unpleasent." She nodded her head.

"It's the last memory have of my family, and of how I got the wound in the first place." He petted the back of her head, not moving his head from where he set it.

"I see. Just remember, we are your family now. Alright?" She sighed.

"Ok. Just know I won't talk much about things."

"It's alright. Just don't keep too much it. I don't want you hurting yourself." She nodded her head.

"Ok, I'll try. I'm not promising anything." Pein brought a hand to his own head, rubbing his temple.

"Ok.Could you not think quite so negatively? We're a little too close for that." She looked up at him.

"I'm sorry. I forgot. But it's true. And I'll try." He pulled back and gave her a smile.

"Good."

Tasha cocked her head as she leaned awkwardly over the edge of the chair, looking up at Itachi curiously. "Hey... Ita-pon... can you sing?" Itachi raised a brow.

"You're kiding me right? Me, sing? I think not." Tasha pouted.

"Aww, why not?"

"Because I don't sing." Tasha cocked her head.

"Is it because you sound like a dying duck?"

"No. I just don't sing."

"Do you have stage fright?"

"Yeah, sure. Let's go with that." He said, rolling his eyes.

"Oh! I know!! You're afraid everyone will laugh at you! Right! Right?" She chimed, clapping her hands together. He rolled his eyes again.

"Why do you want me to sing so badly?" Tasha looked thoughtful.

"Well, I figured that you'd have a nice voice, but I suppose my poor hopes are shattered. Oh well, I'll ask Sasuke if he'll sing to me." She mummbled. Itachi sighed.

"Fine, I'll sing." Tasha giggled, clapping her hands together.

"Thank you Ita-chan!"

"What song do you want me to do?" Tasha looked thoughtful.

"Um... not sure really. Does it matter?"

"Hmmm... Not really. Just thought you would have a song in mind." He said walking up to the stage. She cocked her head. He looked through the choices and waited for the music to start. Tasha went wide eyed at his choice, 'Crazy Bitch'. By the time he had finished singing she was beet red and had fallen out of the chair twice. He jumpped off the stage and walked over to her. "So, how was that? I noticed that you fell out of the chair."

"I believe that my heart has stopped and I'm going to die." She said, holding her chest overdramaticly. He cocked his head.

"Was I that bad?" Tasha gave him a look.

"_Yes_. Oh my god that was just sooo terrible! I think my ears have started to bleed. Oh my god! I'll die from blood loss!!" She said, clutching her head. He rolled his eyes.

"Alright smart ass. Seriously, what did you think?" Tasha grinned at him.

"I don't think I would have fallen out of the chair if I didn't like it... though I don't think that's too good for the little ones." Itachi gave her a worried look.

"Are you ok?" She cocked her head.

"Yeah, I'm alright. I just don't think I should do a whole lot of falling."

"I'm sorry."

"Nah, you're alright." She said, happily petting his head. Pein walked up, drapping an arm over Tasha's shoulders.

"Hey, come drink with us." Tasha gave him a look.

"I'm pregnant." Pein made a face, looking at Itachi.

"Hey, come drink with us Itachi." Itachi looked over at Tasha.

"Do you mind?" Tasha smiled.

"Not at all. Sasuke and I were going to play cards with Dei-kun and Nii-chan anyway." Itachi smiled at her, kissing her on the forehead.

"Have fun. And I'll see you later. I love you." Tasha grinned.

"I'll try. Love you too. By the way, do you actually have to strip in strip poker?" Itachi raised a brow.

"Yes. Why are you playing strip poker?" Tasha chuckled.

"I just wanted to confirm something, that's all. Don't worry about it." He shrugged.

"Ok. Don't get too crazy, ok?" Tasha laughed.

"Don't worry. The worst thing that could happen is that I'll lose." He chuckled.

"Ok, well, have fun." Tasha gave him a little wave as Sasuke walked over, took ahold of her arm and gave Itachi a strange little grin. He then dragged her off towards a corner where Deidara and Sasori were sitting. She sat next to Deidara and grinned.

"Well, who's ready to lose?" Deidara raised a brow.

"Don't cheat this time un." Tasha chuckled as she picked up the deck of cards.

"I can't Dei-kun. I've never played." Deidara rolled his eyes, obviously not believing her. Just as Sasori, who had taken the cards away from Tasha, started to deal, Sasuke stopped him.

Wait, I'm going to ask Lia if she'd like to play." They all sighed, except Tasha, who just laughed.

"Ok. Hurry back." Sasuke got up and walked over to Lia, who was _still_ on the couch. He placed a hand on her head.

"Hey Ms. I-hate-people. Come play cards with us." She raised a brow at him.

"Hey, I'm not Ms. I-hate-people. I'm just not very talkative. Sure, I was getting bored anyway." She said, smiling at him.

" Alright! Come on! This should be interesting." Sasuke chimed, taking ahold of her and dragging her over to the corner.

"So, what are we playing?" Sasuke sat down in his seat, taking the cards that Sasori handed him.

"Strip poker... or rather, strip who ever has the lowest...cards. " Tasha laughed. Lia went red.

"I've never played. I have a feeling that I'm not going to be very good at it." Deidara cocked his head.

"Tasha's never played any card games period, but she keeps winning them un. I think she cheats un." Tasha poked him in the head.

"How can I cheat in a game I've never played?" Lia chuckled.

"I don't cheat, and like I said, I've never played this game." Sasori handed her a few cards.

"This is going to me a lot different then any we've played in awhile. Pretty much, who ever has the highest number in their hand wins and every one else has to take something off. That's all really. " Sasori explained, motioning for her to sit. "I hope you have good luck." Lia sighed, sitting down.

"Well, this should be interesting." Tasha nodded as Sasori finished handing out cards and placed the deck infront of him. Tasha looked down at the cards in her hand and started to laugh. Deidara made a face, as did Sasuke. Sasori just looked at them, blankly. Sasori placed his cards down, a 6, an 8 and a queen. Deidara growled, practically throwing his. They were two 2's and a 4. Sasuke laughed as he placed two queens and a 10. Tasha just laughed harder. Lia laid her cards down with a sigh. A 5, a 6 and an Ace. Tasha grinned widely, placing down 3 kings. Sasuke made a face and Deidara gave her a look.

"I'm telling you un! Cheat!" Tasha raised a brow.

"How? Sasori's the one who gave me the cards!" Sasori rolled his eyes as he took off his cloak.

"Oh stop being a baby and take something off." He grummbled. Sasuke had already taken off his shirt. Lia sighed again, taking her cloak off as well, turning red. Deidara made another face, but took off his cloak as Sasori picked up their cards, shuffled and handed them out again. Deidara nearly threw his cards again in annoyance. Sasuke gave a smile as Tasha laughed again, Sasori shaking his head. Lia placed her cards down, two queens and a 9. Sasuke placed his down, a king, a queen and an 8. Sasori's cards were all 10's, and Deidara had all 3's. Tasha laughed again as she placed her cards down. They were 2 kings and the other queen. Lia sighed, shaking her head as she took off her shirt, going even redder. Sasuke growled as he took off the belt to his pants, Sasori and Deidara taking off their shirts. Tasha had a nice little pile of clothing behind her now. Sasori picked up the cards once more, shuffling and handing them back out. Lia laid her cards out, two 3's and a 10. Sasori placed his cards, three 8's. Deidara had three 2's and Sasuke had a 9, a 7 and a 6. Tasha blinked, looking down at her hand before she placed it. It was a jack, a ten and an ace. Lia looked up for a moment before she stood, taking off her pants with a sigh. Sasuke reluctantly took off his pants and sighed. Deidara and Sasori did the same, all of the guys casting Tasha looks as she happily placed the clothing in the pile behind her.

"I like this game."

"Of course you do you cheater un!" Tasha laughed as Sasori picked up the cards again, handing them their cards.

"She just maybe very lucky? It's just a thought." Lia said, looking up at them and then down at her cards. Sasuke looked down at his cards with aggitation as Deidara looked at his cards in surprise. Sasori just sighed. Lia placed her cards on the table, blushing. They were all 3's. Sasori's was a 2 and two aces. Sasuke's was two 2's and an ace. Deidara had a 2, an ace and a three. Tasha had three 8's. Sasuke took off his boxers, crossing his arms and looking away as he blushed. Sasori took off his with no qualms. Deidara threw a small fit before he took off his, crossing his arms and pouting. Tasha just laughed. Lia sighed again, removing her bra. Sasori picked up the cards.

"Well, there's no point in continuing this. Since we've pretty much lost anyway." Tasha cheered, clapping her hands together happily. Sasuke glanced over at Lia, and grined.

"Those are cute." He commented. Deidara went wide eyed, tossing a shoe at him. Lia blushed, looking away.

"Don't look at her un!" Lia looked over at Deidara. cocking her head. Sasuke laughed.

"Too late, already have!" Deidara sighed.

"True un. I'm throwing this then just for the hell of it un!" Deidara tossed his other shoe at him as Tasha watched, amused.

"You two are silly, you know that?" Lia looked at the two of them blankly.

"I am not un! I _hate_ Uchiha's damn it! Hate them!" Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"We hate you too."

"Why you!" Tasha grabbed both of them by the hair, making them stop in their tracks.

"No fighting. I mean it." Lia sighed.

"Why are you guys fighting anyway? I didn't think you liked me that way anyway. So why does it matter?" Deidara opened his mouth to speak, but Tasha answered before he could say anything.

"He just loathes Uchiha's. If an Uchiha does _anything_ he opposes it. So, since Sasuke was looking at you, Deidara complained. Does that make any sense?" Deidara sighed. Lia nodded, sighing again. Sasuke rolled his eyes and extended a hand.

"Can I have my clothing back now?" Tasha shook her head.

"Don't you know? When you lose at this particular game, the winner gets to keep them!" Tasha said with a grin. Sasori sighed.

"I did forget to mention that... didn't I?" He mummbled. Lia went wide eyed.

"Yes! That would have been nice to know before I started playing!" Tasha laughed, handing Lia her cloths.

"Doesn't mean I will." Deidara extended a hand and she raised a brow.Lia got dressed, sitting back down when she was finished.

"Nope. I'm keeping your's and Sasuke's. Nii-san can have his back." Tasha chimmed, handing Sasori his cloths. Deidara and Sasuke both complained.

"Thank you. I was afraid that I was going to have to go back to my room almost naked." Lia said, smiling at Tasha. Tasha smiled back.

"Not a problem. Hey in your opinion, is Sasuke or Deidara bigger?" Sasuke and Deidara instantly went red. Lia cocked her head.

"Why are you asking me this?" Tasha cocked her head in return.

"I wanted your opinion. "

"Um... I don't know. I really wasn't paying attention?" Tasha laughed.

"Well then look." Both Deidara and Sasuke placed their hands between their legs, going redder.

"Well, all I would have to see is Sasuke's..." Tasha blinked, then looked at Deidara, who was whistleing and looking away. Tasha laughed harder.

"Aww, silly Dei-kun. Why would I care? Anyway! On to important matters, move your hands Sasuke-kun." Sasuke shook his head. Tasha chuckled.

"Aww, come on Sasuke, please?" Lia gave him puppy dog eyes. Sasuke stared at her oddly, then sighed.

"Can't resist the eyes! Damn it! Fine..." He muttered, removing his hands as he looked away, even redder. Lia smiled at him.

"Hmm... That's a very good question... Decisions, decisions... I can't decide. So I'm going on a limb here and say Deidara. Hmm... yeah, definatly Deidara." Tasha chuckled as Sasuke covered himself again, still quite red. Deidara cocked his head at Lia, amused.

"Hey, you sure you don't need to test it out? Take a feel?" Tasha joked, petting Lia on the head.

"Hmmm...let me see...Mmm...I guess I could... Come here Sasuke." Sasuke's eyes went wide and he shook his head.

"Um, no thanks." Lia pouted, giving him the puppy dog eyes.

"Please? Come on you know you want me to...P..Please?" Sasuke sighed, hanging his head.

"Damn the eyes... " He muttered as he scooted over to her, very reluctantly.Tasha burst into laughter, falling backwards. Lia laughed as well. petting him on the head.

"Good boy...Knew you would want me to touch you..." She said, touching him, looking thoughtful. He went a very dark shade of red, and Tasha just laughed harder, holding her stomach.

"I'm not a dog..." Lia laughed harder.

"If you weren't then why did you listen so well? And how come you're so red?"

"I couldn't resist... and look where your _hand_ is. " Lia cocked her head.

"AM I making you uncomfortable?" Sasuke just looked at her. Tasha was now laughing so hard she almost stopped breathing, Sasori patting her on the back as he shook his head.

"Uncomfortable? Not quite. I'm not sure if that's the word for it." Lia cocked her head again.

"So then what is the word for it?" She asked, removing her hand. He let out a relieved sigh, moving back to his spot and bringing his knees up to his chin.

"There isn't really one, come to think of it." Lia looked at him confused.

"Um... ok... Deidara please come here it's your turn." She said, smiling at Deidara. Deidara glanced over at Tasha, who had calmed down a bit. She just smiled at him and he sighed, moving over to Lia and sitting cross-legged in front of her. Lia petted his head, smiling at him. "Your not uncomfortable now are you?" Deidara raised a brow, placed his hands on her knees, leaned forward and licked her on the nose.

"Not at all un." That sent Tasha into another burst of laughter. Lia twitched, falling backwards, wiping her nose.

"Not fair!" Deidara chuckled, placing a hand on either side of her and leaning down to kiss her lips.

"Of course it is un! You get to grope me, I get to lick you." Lia pouted.

"Fine! Can I get up now?" Deidara chuckled some more, moving back to how he was sitting, grinning widely. Lia sat up and smiled at him as she touched him, looking thoughtful. "Hmmm...This is interesting...Hard decision...I'll have to go with..." She paused for a moment, moving a finger to her chin. "...I'll still have to go with Deidara." She said, removing her hand, chuckling softly. Tasha grinned.

"You know, that wasn't exactly what I ment when I asked if you wanted to test them out..." Lia cocked her head, looking confused.

"What did you mean then?" Tasha grinned wider.

"When I say test, I mean physical test. Like how they feel _inside_, not to your hand silly." Sasori sighed, Deidara laughed and Sasuke nearly fell over. Lia went wide eyed, looking rather breathless.

"Um... I don't know about that..." Tasha waved her hand at Lia.

"Aww, come on, it won't be that bad! It'll be fun! Really." Tasha grinned as Deidara continued to laugh. Sasuke had really fallen over with that. Lia shook her head.

"Um...I don't know..." She said breathlessly. Tasha pouted.

"Lia, you are no help! How else can I know the truth? Dei-kun only wants to on the roof..." Deidara went silent, turning red, "..And Sasuke -kun is...Sasuke-kun. Why would I want to? But he's taken such a liking to you! Oh well." She mummbled.Lia looked over at Sasuke for a moment.

"Is that true?" He was still flat on his back when she spoke, or else he would have fallen over a secound time. He placed his hands over his face, turning red again.

"Maybe..." He muttered. Lia went red, looking away.

"I'm sorry." She said, just barely above a whisper. Sasuke looked at her through his fingers.

"Why are you sorry?" She looked up at Sasuke.

"Because I didn't want anyone to start liking me..." She blushing and looking away again. Sasuke chuckled.

"If I wasn't naked I'd give you a hug,...you know that cutie." Sasuke said. "You know things like that can't really be helpped." Lia blushed harder.

"Please don't." Sasuke raised a brow.

"Don't what? Don't like you?"

"Yes. People tend to get hurt." Sasuke chuckled.

"I don't mind. I'll like you anyway." Tasha smiled.

"Aww! How cute!"

"S...Shut up you!" Sasuke grumbled.

"Don't say I didn't warn you. How's come you didn't tell me before?" Sasuke blinked.

"What? I've only just met you today...and I've also only just decided..." Sasuke said in confusion.

"Actually, I could tell before, I just didn't realize that it was you. I noticed when I first met you. When you first saw me, you felt it. You might not have noticed it." Sasuke blinked again, cocking his head. Tasha laughed. Just then Kisame walked up, holding a bottle of sake.

"Hey, Deidara, drink this with me." Deidara looked at the bottle, shrugged and took a big gulp. Kisame chuckled.

"By the way, did you lose to Tasha _again_?" Deidara cast him a glare.

"Oh shut up un. She cheats un." Tasha laughed. Kisame laughed with her, tossing his cloak to Deidara.

"Come on, lets go drink some more." Deidara rolled his eyes. Lia laughed.

"Have fun...Being half-naked" She said, laughing even harder. Deidara rolled his eyes again, getting up and following Kisame. Tasha smiled, amused.

"He's used to it actually. Last time he played against Itachi, Sasori and Pein. Lost horribly. I laughed so hard my stomach hurt for a week." She said, rubbing her belly. Lia laughed.

"That's too funny." Tasha nodded, then poked Sasuke's foot. He pulled it away giving her a strange look.

"What?"

"Nothing. Just wanted to poke you." Sasuke opened his mouth to say something, then thought better of it, and simply rolled his eyes.

"What were you about to say?" Sasuke shook his head.

"Nothing appropriate." Lia laughed.

"Go ahead and say it." Sasuke raised a brow, and shook his head again.

"Nah, it'd be better if I didn't." Lia pouted.

"Aww, come on... Why not?" Tasha laughed. Sasuke sat up, crossing his legs.

"Just because." Lia pouted some more, giving him puppy dog eyes.

"Please?" Sasuke gave an exasperated sigh.

"Again with the eyes." He grummled, looking at her from a corner of his eye.

"Please?" Sasuke placed his head in a hand, glancing at Tasha. Tasha smiled, waving her fingers at him. He sighed again.

"Do I really have to?"

"Well, no. But I want you to." Lia said, smiling at him widely. His hand ran down his face slowly, stopping at his neck.

"Oh fine. Geez. Persistent." He muttered. Her smile widened as she nodded her head.

"Thank you!" Sasuke turned to face her.

"She's not the only one who'd like to poke someone." Lia cocked her head.

"What do you mean?" Tasha laughed.

"Poking... you know... like Dei-kun did to you. I'll just assume he poked you rather well." Tasha chimmed. Sasuke raised a brow.

"Odd explanation." Lia still looked confused.

"I still don't understand." Tasha laughed.

"Ok, how about this...? Deidara has a Penis right? Where did he put it?" Lia went wide eyed, then blushed and looked away. Tasha chuckled.

"I'm sorry." Sasuke raised a brow.

"Why? You should stop saying that." Tasha laughed.

"Trying to get on her good side so you can 'poke' her, eh Sasuke?" Sasuke went red. Lia went redder.

"That's not funny! Shut up you!" He grumbled. Tasha just laughed harder.

"Why does everyone tell me that? I can't help that." Tasha gasped.

"Everyone tells you they want to poke you?! You're so popular!" She joked, grinning.

"Yeah, I wish... Not the part of everyone wanting to poke me, and that's not what I ment." Tasha cocked her head.

"You didn't mean that you didn't wish for everyone to poke you? So you _do_ want Sasuke-kun to poke you. How cute!" Lia blushed even harder, looking away.

"Oh my god! You're not denying it! Sasuke, you must poke her at once! It is her wish!" Sasuke just looked at Tasha, rolling his eyes. Lia went even redder, sighing.

"Do what you wish." Sasuke went wide eyed, then went red.

'W..what?" He stammered. Tasha burst into laughter, falling over again. Sasori had left quite awhile ago, though Tasha had yet to notice.

"You heared me. Do what you wish." She said, looking at him, no expression on her face. Sasuke cocked his head.

"I'd_ like_ to get dressed, but I can't exactly do that. Are you alright?" He commented, placing a hand to her forehead. She pulled away quickly.

"I'm fine." He blinked, then sighed.

"You hate me." He mummbled, turning to glower at Tasha."And it's _your_ fault." Tasha raised a brow, wipeing tears from her eyes.

"How is it _my_ fault?" Lia shook her head.

"I never said that I hate you. I don't hate you. If I did then you would know." Sasuke bit his bottom lip.

" You aren't just saying that to make me feel better, are you?" Lia shook her head again.

"No, I'm not. That's not who I am. I don't mess around with peoples feelings." Tasha raised a hand.

"I do!" Sasuke looked at her, sighing. He then turned his gaze back to Lia.

"Did you not want me to touch you? I'll just wander back to my room anyway..." He mumbled.

"It's not that I didn't want you to touch me..." Lia paused, looking up for a moment, then back down at her hands. "... until now I didn't think that I had feelings for anyone, other then one person. Who I'm not sure likes me." Tasha cocked a head.

"It's kinda normal for people to like more then one person...Have you tried talking to him while he's drunk? Every thing comes out then." Tasha commented. Lia shook her head.

"No, it's ok. I'm sure if he likes me, then he'll tell me." Tasha raised a brow.

"Really now? Well, I'd like to know." Tasha stood.

"Dei-kun!!" She yelled across the room.

"Hm...un?...un...hehe...un." Deidara responded from where they were drinking. Tasha chuckled.

"Tell me, are you drunk?" There was a pause.

"Uh... no...? un...? " Tasha laughed. _Which of course, means he is._ She thought, amused.

"Do you want to answera question for me? Do you like Lia?" There was another pause.

"Hm un? Lia-kan..wait, it's not Kan... chan? Lia-chan... Yeah, I do. un...un... nice word.. un..." Tasha laughed. Lia blushed, sighing.

"Ok, so maybe I was wrong.But that doesn't mean that I don't like you either." Sasuke blushed. Tasha grinned.

"Hey.. what are you two doing?" Tasha cocked her head as Kisame's voice floated over.

"What's going on over there?" Lia cocked her head.

"Um, can you get these two to stop making out?" Tasha blinked.

"Who?"

"Um... it's kinda awkward..." Tasha started to laugh.

"Oh please don't tell me it's Itachi and Deidara." There was a silence.

"Eheh... just stop them!" Tasha fell onto the floor laughing. Lia looked over to Sasuke for a moment. He was pale. Very very pale. Lia cocked her head at him.

"Are you ok?" He shook his head, getting steadily paler. Tasha calmed down enough to stand, chuckling to herself.

"I have to see this. Wanna come with me?" Lia shook her head, still look ing at Sasuke.

"What's wrong?"

"My brother is making out with a guy!" Sasuke muttered. Tasha laughed.

"Wanna come tell him off Sasuke? I'll give you you're cloths back." Sasuke blinked, then nodded. Tasha handed him his cloths and he got dressed. Lia stopped laughing, looking up at Sasuke for a moment then looking away.

"I think I'm going to go to my room." Lia said, standing up.

"You sure?" Tasha asked. Lia looked at them for a moment, then nodded.

"Yeah, I'm sure. You guys go have fun. I think I've ruined the fun enough for one night. " Tasha cocked her head.

"Well, alright.." Sasuke scowled, giving her a big hug before he whispered to her.

"You did NOT ruin the fun." He pulled away and Tasha raised a brow before walking towards the other end of the room. Lia cocked her head at Sasuke.

"How so?" Sauske smiled.

"Because someone as cute as you can't possibly ruin anyone's fun." He replied before following after Tasha. When they reached the other side Tasha noticed that everyone was in a circle, watching something. She pushed through, and nearly fell ver with laughter at the sight. It was exactly as she had thought. Sasuke went pale again, and covered his eyes with his hand. Itachi and Deidara were on the floor, all over one another. Everyone else in the circle looked rather sick, and upon seeing the giant pile of beer bottles, Tasha could see why.

"You guys drink _way_ too much." She commented before she walked over to the two and poked them with her foot.

"Hey lovey-dovey's. Pry yourselves away for a moment, ok?" She said, trying to hold in her laughter. Deidara looked up, and grinned.

"He... hey un! Wa.. not so hard damn it un! ... Want to... join us un?...un?" Tasha snickered.

"PEIN!!" Tasha jumpped as Lia's voice called from somewhere. Pein looked up from his glass, cocked his head, then stood.

"Hold this and _DON'T_ drink it." Pein muttered, handing his glass to Kisame before he walked over towards the hallway. He spotted Lia and Tobi, and growled.

"Tobi. What the HELL did I say?" Tobi looked at him, raising a brow.

"I don't remember... All I was doing was trying to apologize."

"BULLSHIT! Liar! You started to apologize then stopped and tried to kiss me! NOW GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!!" Pein growled again, only deeper and angrier.

"Tobi. Stay the hell away from her. Before I really DO kill you. Im not in the mood for your bullshit." He snarled. Tobi rolled his eyes, leaning over to Lia's ear. Lia punched him in the chest. He doubled over for a moment, then looked up at her with a smile.

"Leave me the _HELL_ alone!" He chuckled, running his hand down her side. Pein kicked his square in the head with all of his strength, clearly pissed. Tobi fell to the floor, holding his head.

"You don't listen do you, you ass." Lia started to laugh evilly.

"Apparently not. He needs to learn a lesson." Pein cast her a look as she looked at him, smiling. Pein placed a hand over her eyes, pushing her head back against the wall.

"Not right now you." He muttered in annoyance.

"Aww, why not? Can't I have some fun too? He technically wasn't doing anything to you...And you seem like you want to kill him, so why not let me go ahead and do it." Pein kept ahold of her.

"Key words, 'I want to kill him.' Not you. And if you don't get, I'll force you back. I'm not really in the mood to deal with an evil secound personality, got it?"

"Aww, you're no fun. I just wanted to have a little fun." Pein growled.

"Not right now. Do you not get it? I'm trying to enjoy my party, not deal with you." She cocked her head the best she could.

"A party, really? Well go have fun, and I'll deal with Tobi." Pein brought his face to her ear.

"_NO_. Leave. Now."

"Aww... Why? I was only protecting her. Figured you'd appreciate it."

"Well I don't. Get before you make me any angrier." He growled, his voice getting more rough. She sighed.

"Fine, Let go of my head first, then put her down on the floor if you don't want her to get hurt when I leave. Oh and by the way, Tobi is going to get up and try to make a move on her again when I leave." Pein, released her head for a moment, turned to Tobi and stompped on his leg until he heared a crack. He proceded to do the same to the other leg, then turned back to Lia.

" Yeah, like to see him walk anywhere. " He growled, forcing her to sit on the floor and placing a hand on her head.

"That doesn't mean that he won't try." Pein rrolled his eyes.

"If he keeps it up he'll lose those legs." He growled. "Now leave." She laughed again.

"Pushy, aren't we. Fine, just be warned, he's going to try." She said, just before she went limp. Pein picked her up, and looked into the room.

"I'll be back." He called, before he proceded through the room and into his own hallway. He took her all the way to his room, setting her on the bed, glancing down at her for a moment before he covered her up, walked from the room and locked the door, placing the key in his pocket.

"Stupid annoying Tobi." He muttered as he walked back to the living room, took his cup from Kisame and sat back down. He looked over at Tasha.

"You still haven't stopped those two?" Tasha chuckled.

"But it's funny!" Itachi stopped suddenly, looking up at Tasha.

"Hi Tasha. What are you all doing in my room?" He slurred. Tasha laughed.

"Um, we're not in your room. We're still in the living room... and I'm watching you and Dei-kun have... um... fun?" Itachi went wide eyed, looking down at Deidara, then jumpped up, wiping his tounge on his hand.

"Ewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww That is so nasty! Why didn't anyone stop me sooner?" Tasha cracked up.

"But you looked like you were having so much fun fondling and making out with Dei-kun... I just didn't have the heart to stop you." She said, placing a hand over her mouth as she laughed harder. He growled.

"That's so fucking nasty!! And here I thought that you loved me... but you didn't have the heart to stop me..." Tasha smiled.

"Well, you were the one who started it, and you _did_ look like you enjoyed it. And plus, I _did_ tap you with my foot and tell you to pry yourselves apart. You're the one who didn't listen."

"I didn't hear you." Tasha cocked her head.

"Not surprising through your moans."

"Ok! I'm tramatized for the rest of forever!! Thank you!" He said, starting towards the door.

"Um... you might wannna put your cloths on first..." Tasha commented." And you're tramatized? Just look at poor Sasuke! He saw it and passed out!" She said, pointing to the passed out Sasuke on the couch. He laughed.

"Well he didn't have to look. And I'm just going to my room."

"Naked? And you were the one who was making out with a guy, not his fault that he happened to glance at it."

"Well, serves him right. And why does it matter?" Tasha shrugged.

"Though you'd like to hide your hard on is all." Itachi looked down and blushed, placing his hands over it. He then bent down and grabbed his cloths, running for the door. Tasha laughed, looking down at Deidara.

"I feel abused un..." Tasha laughed harder, petting him on the head as he sat up.

"Aww, poor Dei-kun. Want me to make it better?" Deidara went red.

"Wh..what un?" Tasha smiled.

"Well, since it seems that Itachi is mad at me, that also means I get nothing. So, why not?" Deidara went redder.

"B...but I'm...drunnunk... wait... drunk? Yeah... un... I'm drunk!" Tasha laughed harder.

"Yes, yes you are." She replied, petting his head some more. Deidara just continued to blush.

"It's ok. He won't notice." Tasha chimed, dragging Deidara up to his feet.

A hour had passed and everyone, save for Pein, Tasha, and Deidara, were passed out drunk on the floor. Tasha and Deidara had left some time before, and Pein could hold his alcohol very well. He had headed for his room, leaving the pile of people in the middle of the floor. He unlocked the door to his room and walked in with a loud sigh.

"That was a rather normal end to a party." He muttered, tossing his cloak on a nearby chair, along with his head band and shoes. He rubbed the back of his head, then noticed Lia. She was wide awake, sitting up and looking at him.

"I'm sorry about earlier." Pein cocked his head, walking over to the bed.

"Eh, doesn't bother me. Scoot over, hm? I'm kinda tired."

"If you want me to go I can go back to my room." Pein raised a brow.

"No, I just want ya to scoot over. Unless you want me to crawl over you." She blushed, then scooted over.

"Ok. But really, I am sorry about earlier. I didn't know what else to do. And I felt my dark side coming." He got on the bed and laid back, placing his hands behind his head.

"Like I said, doesn't bother me. Stop worrying about it, ok?" She sighed.

"Ok. So how did the rest of the party go?" Pein closed his eyes.

"Let's see. Everyone got drunk... Deidara got dragged off, Itachi fled in embarassment... pretty normal stuff." She chuckled, laying back.

"Sounds interesting. Wish I could have been there." Pein opened an eye, looking over at her.

"Didn't you want to leave?"

"Yeah, but I wish I would have stayed. I started getting uncomfortable with so many people around, so I thought I would leave. Never really thought it would turn out the way it did." Pein closed his eye and chuckled.

"Unexpected things happen everyday." Yeah I guess you're right. I was really kinda hoping that Tobi wouldn't have shown up though." She said quietly, she sounded sleepy. Pein opened his eyes and rolled over to look at her, propping his head on his hand.

"You _can_ go back to sleep if you want. You're safe." She smiled, and fell asleep.

It was morning and Pein awoke with a start as something hit him in his head. He blinked a few times, sat up and rubbed the spot before he noticed Lia. He cocked his head at her.

"Why are you...??" He looked slightly confused, placing his hand on the back of his neck as he thought. "Oh yeah... I brought you here, didn't I? I definatly drank way too much..." He mummbled. Lia chuckled.

"Yeah you brought me here... Although I'm not exactly sure why... And sorry for hitting you on the head. I forgot that I wasn't in my room and was sleeping in the bed with someone else." He groaned a bit as he shifted his weight, then sighed.

"Nah, it's ok. You're clothed right? Please tell me you are." Lia raised a brow, then smiled.

"Hmm...The last time I checked I was...unless you unclothed me." Pein chuckled quietly, rubbing his head again.

"Don't be too much of a smart alic, or I will undress you." Lia chuckled.

"Oh really? But you seem like you want to." He gave her a smile.

"How could you tell?" She raised a brow.

"Actually, it was just a guess." She said, shrugging. He laughed, softly, and placed a hand on her head.

"Well, wasn't that just the luckiest guess." She smiled up at him.

"I guess." Pein raised a brow.

"Aww, you hurt my feelings." Lia cocked her head.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to." He ruffled her hair.

"Eh, It's ok. I suppose my male pride hasn't shattered into a million pieces quite yet. " She smiled at him.

"Really??" He made a face.

"Nope, that did it." She hung her head.

"I'm sorry. i'll leave now." Pein chuckled.

"That was a joke, silly." She looked back at him.

"Oh, I didn't know." He smiled, petting her head.

"That's what makes you so adorable, ya know that?" She cocked her head.

"No. I didn't know that. Is it that I'm so silly, or that I don't know the difference?"

"Both." He replied, removing his hand from her head to place behind his along with the other one, flopping back. Lia smiled at him.

"Ok, well I guess that's good to know." Pein raised a brow.

"Would you rather I didn't find you cute?" She cocked her head.

"I didn't say that. I just find myself very cute." He placed a hand over his eyes with a sigh.

"Conceited much?"

"No. That's not how I meant for it to come out." He chuckled.

"How did you mean it to come out?" She sighed.

"All I was saying was that I don't think I'm pretty or cute. So honestly I don't see what people see as so cute or pretty in me."

"Most people don't. " He replied, placing the hand across his stomach. "But what matters is that other people do. Is that not enough?" She shook her head.

"It's not that it's not enough. It's just that I don't understand what people see in me." Pein sighed.

"Stubborn kitten, aren't you? Want to know what I see?" She looked at him blankly.

"Yeah, I'm stubborn, you've already told me that. And yes, I do." Pein chuckled, sitting up.

"A smart person would have said no, you know that?" He commented, smiling over at her. She cocked her head.

"Really? So then I guess I'm not a smart person either." She said, looking away. He chuckled again, reaching over and taking ahold of her chin gently, turning her face to look at him.

"I didn't mean it that way, silly. Most people are just afraid of what I see, since I see just about everything." She tried to pull away. He just tightened his grip, slightly.

"I know that's not what you meant. And considering the last time I was here you could read my mind.I kinda figured that you would be able to see things that I wouldn't, and others wouldn't either." He leaned forward, bringing his face within inches of hers.

"Naturally. Not that I can change that." She tried to pull away again.

"So, are you going to tell me?" Pein smiled.

"I can see every bit of you. Your thoughts, your past, your feelings. Every little detail of you." She tried harder to pull away, tears running down her cheeks.

"I wish I wouldn't have asked. I want my past to be forgotten." Pein released her.

"So everyone says. Like I can control what I see." He muttered, swinging his legs over the side of the bed, back turned away from her.

"I'm sorry. I know you can't. I can't either. I would just rather not see my past, or anyone have to see it." Pein streatched a bit, still not moving.

"Mmm. I'm sorry if I upset you, or frightened you in anyway." He heared her sigh. "I care because I chose to. I suppose." He said, unconsiously replying to her thoughts.

"I'm sorry. You didn't frighten me, just remembering my past hurts." Pein blinked, turning his head a bit to look back at her.

"Why do you say that so often? You should try to use that as little as possible."

"See, this is why I said that apparently I'm not smart. I haven't been around so many people, so I don't have the social skills that most people do." Pein scowled.

"Lacking socila skills and lacking smarts are too different things."

"I know that, and I have neither." She sighed. "If I were smart, I would stay away from Tobi as much as possible. But apparently I am not smart enough to do so." Pein was starting to get irritated by her lack of, well a lot of things. Mostly her lack of confidence in herself.

"Stop. Seriously. Don't berate yourself." She cocked her head.

"Why? I know it's true." Pein sighed, trying to calm down a bit.

"Do you know what I do when I get irritated at a woman?" She shook her head.

"No, why? I didn't know that I was irritating you. I'm s-" She paused. Pein shifted his weight, so that he was facing her.

"Don't finish that." He mummbled. She cocked her head again.

"Why?" Pein simply looked at her.

"Do it and see."

"I'm sorry. I don't know what else to say..." Pein's brow twitched and he reached over, pushing her back onto the bed and straddling her.

"I told you not to say that." He almost growled. It came out as a strange combination of a growl and a whisper.

"What else am I supposed to say? Because I don't know." He brought his face down to hers, placing his forehead on hers.

"You could have changed the topic, or screamed out something random. Anything is better then those words at the moment. Unless you burn my room down and paint me green, I don't want you to say them. "

"Um, ok...I'm not that mean." Pein twitched slightly as her thoughts reached his head." Well, I can't help it. I was speaking the truth. " She sighed. Pein growled softly.

"Your thoughts are making my hangover worse."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make it worse." Pein gave an exasperated sigh.

"Stop damn it." She opened her mouth to say something, but sighed again.

"So I'm guessing this is all your going to do?" Pein smiled slightly as his lips met hers.

"Not at all." He said softly as his hand trailed down her side. She twitched slightly.

"Um... ok...I wasn't expecting that." She blushed slightly. He chuckled as he kissed her neck. She twitched, gasping.

"Good."

"Why is that good?" He smiled as his kisses went steadily lower.

"Because that makes it more fun." She raised a brow.

"Makes what more fun?" Pein chuckled as he brought his lips back up to hers.

"Do you really have to ask?" She shook her head.

"No, not really." His hand trailed up her side as he went back to kissing her neck.

"Too cute." He mummbled, between breaths. She gasped, twithcing.

"Do you have to do that? It tickles..." She said, laughing softly. Pein chuckled as he took her skin in his teeth.

"Why not? Your reaction is cute." She gasped, loosing her breath for a moment.

"Ok." She said, just barely above a whisper. Pein paused.

"You can tell me if I'm going a bit far, it's not like it will hurt my feelings." She looked at him for a few moments, then shook her head.

"No, you don't have to stop if you don't want to." Pein chuckled.

"I know how I feel, it's a question on how you feel." She cocked her head, then chuckled softly.

"Hmm, I thought you knew how I feel?"

"Touche. I suppose I don't have to stop then." He commented, licking her neck. She twitched, trying to move away from his tounge.

"Awww... come on... Did you have to do that?" Pein chuckled.

"Yes. I wanted to know how you tasted." He said, licking her once more. She made a face, twitching again.

"So how do I taste?"

"Good enough to eat." He mummbled, nibbling on the her neck, just below her jaw. She moaned softly, twitching. His hand slowly walked it's way up her shirt as he continued to nibble in her neck. She gasped, moving her hands to his back, stroking it slowly. He made a contented noise as he moved his hand along the skin of her stomach, his other hand stroking her thigh. She moaned, breathlessly, gently running her nails down his back.

"Don't be afraid to tell me if you like something.' He mummbled as he pushed her shirt up, moving his lips down to her stomach, and work his way up.She nodded, gasping.

"I will If I can even talk." She said, chuckling. He licked her. She twitched, trembling.

"You could always _think_ it." He mummbled.

"I'm not even sure I would be able to do that." She said breathlessly. A strange thought reached him and he pulled back immediatly. "And besides that, I thought you said that my thinking was making your hangover worse." Pein cocked his head.

"Only when I'm absurdly close to your head." He said, rolling his eyes as he went back to kissing her.

"Ohhh... ok. Well I'll try not to think so much when you're that close to my head." She said, smiling to herself. Pein stopped, sitting back on his heels for a moment as he looked her over. He then sighed.

"I'm going to go get something to eat. Preferably something cold..." He mummbled as he shifted, getting off of the bed and streatching a bit.

"Aww... And leave me here?" Pein looked back at her as he picked up his headband.

"Did you want to come and eat too?" She nodded.

"Actually, I am kinda hungry. What did you have in mind?" Pein cocked his head, pulling on his cloak.

"Ice. Lots of ice. " She cocked her head.

"You don't eat ice..." Pein raised a brow.

"You can. And you probably don't get it, but whatever. I want to eat ice, so I shall."

"What don't I get?" Pein chuckled. He walked to the door, and held it open.

"Don't think to hard on it. It's an odd referance anyway." She cocked her head for a moment, then shrugged. She got out of the bed and walked over to the door.

"Ok, if you say so." Pein petted her on the head.

"Much better response." He commented as he walked out of his room and motioned to her. She rolled her eyes and followed him. He locked his door and started down his hallway, through the living room and into the kitchen.

"Do you want anything?" He asked as he walked over to the fridge. She chuckled.

"Hmm... Can you guess?" Pein gave her a strange look.

"I think I'll be better off not guessing..." He mumbled as he pulled out some ice and set it in a bowl on the counter.

"Aww... you're no fun." Pein sighed.

"I'm _trying_ to restrain myself, just in case you hadn't noticed."

"Oh, I've noticed. But why?" Pein raised a brow.

"What, did you not want me to? I can just give up if you desire it _that_ much." He commented, chuckling. She giggled.

"You still didn't answer my question. And that's totally up to you. I just don't understand why you're restraining yourself." Pein looked at her, a strange expression on his face. He walked over to her and pushed her back up against a counter.

"I don't have a reason for everything you know." She cocked her head, chuckling.

"Ok." She said, smiling. Pein raised a brow, sighed and went back to the fridge, putting even more ice into the bowl.

"What an odd little kitten you are." She cocked her head.

"Why do you say that?"

"Just because."

"Ok." She said, shaking her head.

"Oh _I'm sorry_." Pein chuckled, as he closed the freezer and opened the fridge, looking through it.

"Alright smart ass." He heared her say, just barely audible. He twitched, fist tightening on the fridge door slightly.

'You're one to talk.." He muttered. A thought reached him and he rolled his eyes.

"That's an understatement."

"I'm so-" She stopped before she finished. He breathed a sigh, releasing his grip on the fridge door and closing it.

"It's alright I suppose, as long as it wasn't on purpose." He grummbled, taking a piece of ice and popping it in his mouth.

"Why would it be on purpose? Do I really seem that mean?" He bit into the piece of ice a bit too hard and it made a loud crunch.

"No. You don't. " He said, picking up another piece of ice.

"Ok." She said, looking away.

"Sorry." He muttered softly, playing with the ice in his hand. She cocked her head slightly.

"For what?"

"Just because." She sighed, rolling her eyes.

"Ok." Pein popped the ice into his mouth, turning to look at Lia.

"Did you want something to eat?" She shook her head.

"No. I've lost my appetite. But thanks for asking." Pein sighed, picking up the bowl and moving to lean against the doorway of the room, looking out into the hallway. "I'm sorry. You seem really irritated. I didn't mean to do it." He heared Lia say with a sigh. Pein twitched, and looked back at her.

"It's not exactly the irritation that's getting to me." He said. She looked at him, cocking her head.

"Then what is?" Pein ate another piece of ice.

"The thing that comes with it."

"And what would that be?" _She's actually going to ask me that?_ He thought as he placed a hand over his eyes, sliding it down to rest over his mouth.

"What you ask? Well if you must know, irritating people turn me on." _Though why I haven't a clue..._ He thought, closing his eyes as he sighed. She blushed.

"I'm sorry, I'll leave you alone." She said. He heared her footsteps as she approached the doorway and he opened his eyes, moving to block the way.

"It's a bit late, wouldn't ya think?" She looked up at him strangely.

"I didn't know, or I would have kept my mouth shut. But yes, I guess you're right. "

"Did you think that what I did in the bed room was purely a whim?"

"I don't know. It's possible." Pein took a step towards her.

"If I did it now, would it be a whim?" He took another step. She flinched, taking a step back.

"Probably not." He continued to move towards her. She froze.

"Is that so..."

"I don't know." He reached out, taking ahold of her.

"Why not?"

"There's a lot of things that I don't know. And this is one of those things. So why don't you tell me?" He pulled her body against his, taking ahold of one hand as he pressed his lips to hers.

"Do I need to...?"

"It would be nice. But you don't have to." He pushed her back slowly, until she was up against a counter.

"Do you have to egg me on? It would be better if you didn't..." He mummbled, kissing her again.

"No. And I didn't know that I was. In fact, I tried to leave. Not that I want to leave now." Pein raised a brow one hand ran along her thigh. He began to kiss her neck. She started to tremble slightly.

"Oh? Then I won't let you leave." She chuckled.

"Oh? And what if I said that I wanted to leave?" She asked, running her hands down his back. He gently bit her neck, right under the jaw, hand moving up from her thigh to trace against the bare skin under her shirt.

"Do you?" She shook her head, breathless. She started to unbutton his cloak. He ran his tounge along her neck, as he released her hand so that he could run his other fingers along her exposed side. She twitched, shaking slightly as she gasped. He moved his lips down to her collar, taking it in his teeth. She moaned, running her nails down his back. He shifted a bit, taking off his cloak before he went right back to his movements, nibbling on her collar gently. She suddenly grabbed his shoulders and he glanced up at her, placing a steadying hand on her waist.

"Don't fall over now." He jokes, licking from her collar right up along to her ear. She twitched fiercely, growling softly. He growled back, kissing her on the lips as he pulled her shirt up. She returned the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck. He placed a hand to the back of her head, deepening the kiss as the other one ran up along the exposed skin of her back. Her back arched against his hand as she smiled. He chuckled, playing with a lock of her hair before he moved the hand at the back of her head to her side, tracing along the curve slowly. She squeaked, twitching.

"What a cute little squeak you have." He whispered in her ear, taking it in his teeth. She twitched, trying to get him to let go as she blushed.

"T...Thank you..." She said breathlessly. Pein ran his teeth along the edge until he reached the bottom, letting go so that he could lick her along the bottom of her jaw. She twitched, turning her head towards him and kissing him.

"Your welcome." He mummbled as he returned the kiss. She smiled. He pulled off her shirt, tossing it onto the counter, which he then lifted her onto. Her smile widened as she ran her hands down his chest over his shirt until she got to the bottom, slideing her hands underneath. He made a small noise as he bent down to kiss her. She returned the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck once more.

"Careful of the piercings." He mummbled as an after thought. She cocked her head.

"I'm sorry. I didn't realize that you had others."

"Again with those words..." He mummbled licling her nose. She twitched. "Naturally I would have others." She sighed, kissing him again. He returned the kiss, his fingers moving up along the curve of her body until they reached her bra, which he quickly removed. She moved her hands to his chest again, sliding them down until she reached the bottom of his shirt, and she removed it, careful.

"I'm not going to break you know." He chuckled, running his fingers along the bare skin just above her pants. She squeaked, running her nails down his back again.

"I know, I was just being careful not to hurt you." She said, smiling at him.

"I'm not hurt that easily. If I was this would suck." He replied, bringing a hand up to massage a breast. She moaned, moving her hands to stroke his sides.

"I'll keep that in mind." He chuckled as he kissed her lips, pushing her down so that she was laying, and moved to kiss her collar. She made a weird sound that was a mixture of a moan and a squeak, her breath caught in her throat. He moved his hands down to pull off her pants, then moved them back up to massage her breasts again. His tounge trailing from her belly button, up between her breasts, along the bottom of her jaw and to her ear. She twitched, squirming slightly, begining to pant. Pein glanced up at her.

"Are you alright?" She nodded.

"Yeah, just felt a little dizzy for a moment." She said, smiling at him. He smiled back as he kissed her, hands going back to their movements as he ran his tounge back down. She squeaked, moving her hand up to tangle in his hair. He chuckled, gently removing her panties, as she chuckled.

"I don't break that easily either you know." Pein laughed, pulling her legs up and he lowered his head, licking the dampness between them. She gasped.

"Good to know." She trembled slightly as she shivered. He continued to lick, sliding his hands down her thighs. She trembled, arching her back slightly. He bit down gently, his teeth grazing the soft skin as his tounge slid up with the closing of his jaws. His thumbs were stroking her hips soothingly. She shook slightly, and moaned as she gasped. She quickly lost her breath as another, louder moan escaped. He chuckled slightly, licking with a bit more pressure, looking almost cat-like with the motion as his hands moved to stroke her thighs again. She arched her back even more as one long moan escaped her lips, her body tensing as she trembled slightly. He licked harder, his thumbs moving along the inside of her thigh slowly, tracing down. SHe twitched as a noise came that sounded like a disfigured growl. Pein laughed, sliding a hand over to replace his mouth as he moved up to kiss her stomach. She made the noise again, giggling softly. Pein chuckled again as his lips moved steady upwards, his fingers working slowly. She moaned and he moved up to her neck, kissing her beneith the jaw as his fingers continued to move, only with a bit more purpose. The volume of her voice increased as she began to tremble. He kissed her lips as his fingers moved faster. She returned the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck as she squeaked. He smiled against her lips as he changed the way his fingers moved slightly, pressing her leg up a bit further as he moved them swifter. He continued to press her leg up until her bottom was against his bare stomach, his thumb rubbing her clit as his fingures moved still more, her moans increasing in volume. He moved his lips back down to her neck, taking the skin in his teeth. She called out his name breathlessly, running her hands down his back. He shivered slightly as his lips moved down to her breasts, hands never missing a beat. She started running her nails up his back, and he chuckled, licking one of her breasts thouroughly. She trembled under his tounge, moaning. He chuckled, moaving away a few inches so that he could remove his pants and boxers. Once accomplished he lifted her hips, running a hand lovingly around her bottom. She gasped, squeaking.

"Hey, do you mind?" He asked, still rubbing her bottom. She cocked her head.

"Mind...What exactly?" He gave her a smile.

"If It goes here." He replied, placing a thumb on the hole just below her damp one. Her eyes widened.

"Yes. That's an exit only." He chuckled, rubbing a small circle around it.

"It can become an entrance if you break the door." He commented. She shook her head.

"I don't think so." He chuckled again.

"I'm the one who's got ahold of your hips love."

"I know. That's what I'm afraid of, because that means that you can do whatever you want. Even if I reject it." He smiled.

"Exactly." He replied, pressing up against her.

"Please don't. I really don't want to get hurt. It doesn't seem like it's going to be too comfortable. Although I'm sure you're going to do it anyway, so I don't know why I'm saying anything." His thumb continued to trace circles as he smirked.

"It's the same as your other hole. Just smaller, somewhat. You might want to grab something. Perhaps." She sighed.

"And what would I grab?" She cocked her head. He leaned forward so that he was about a half a foot away from her, pressed right up against her bottom, his hand returning to hold her hip steady.

"You could hold onto me." She sighed, giving up as she moved her hands so that she was gently holding onto his shoulders.

"Fine, just do it."

"How generous." He chuckled, grinning widely. She rolled her eyes. His hips moved and he slowly pushed into her, making a contented noise. She screamed out in pain.

"Fuu... you're tight." He mummbled. She continued to scream, a few tears falling down her cheeks. He began to move, slowly, a steady noise coming from his throat. She dug her nails into his shoulders, losing her voice. A shiver ran up his spine when her nails dug in and he chuckled to himself. _I have issues.._ He thought in amusement as he kept up the motion, moving her hips up a bit more so that it was a better angle. She dug her nails in a little deeper, more tears falling. She started to pant.

"Relax love. If you keep tightening your muscles it won't get any better." Pein mummbled, resisting the urge to go faster. Pein looked thoughtful for a moment, pausing his motion.

"I'll stay still for a few minutes... or as long as I can stand it... alright? Just relax. You can do it." He said comfortingly. She nodded her head. She sighed in relief and he felt her relax, a bit. "You might want to relax a bit more then that." He said softly, rubbing her thigh gently. She tightened slightly under his touch, but then relaxed again, a bit more then before.

"Atta girl. You can do it, keep it up." He continued to talk soothingly, hand still on her thigh. He felt her relax the rest of the way, pulling her nails slowly from his back. She rested her hands on his arms and he settled his hand back on her hip.

"Easy does it." He said, still soothing, as he started to move again, ever so slowly. She flinched ever so slightly and he almost stopped, but didn't. It no longer seemed to be hurting her at least. Slowly worked up to a normal pace, his grip on her hips tightening slightly as he made a contented noise again. She made a strange noise, since she had lost her voice, and Pein chuckled, pausing and placing a hand to her throat. It glowed a gentle blue for a few moments, and then he pulled it away, returning it to her hip.

"Try now." He chuckled.

"Glad you think it was so funny... That really hurt. But thank you for stopping for a few moments." She said, smiling at him, trailing her hands up and down his arms. He laughed.

"Not a problem, and just curiouse, did it hurt as much as loosing your virginity?" He asked as he resumed his movement. She looked thoughtful, then nodded.

"Now come to think of it, yes it did." He chuckled, closing his eyes contently.

"That's because it's basically the same thing." She moaned softly, closing her eyes as she started to tremble. His motion stayed steady as soft noises came from his throat. _She feels nice._ He thought, enjoying the feeling. "And you can come just as hard this way as any other." He mummbled, relaxing a bit. She nodded, still trembling as a small growl rose from her throat. He smirked, amused, returning the growl. His pace picked up just a bit as he made another contented noise, slightly louder then before. She returned the noise with her own, shaking. He gave a soft sigh as a shiver ran up his back, his motions increasing. A moan escaped her throat, quickly followed by a growl as her nails gently grazed his arms. He moaned softly as shivers ran up his arms from where her nails left little trails. She continued to trail her nails up his arms, drawing little spirals. He twitched, raising a brow.

"I'm going to end up dropping you if you keep doing that." He chuckled. She smiled, chuckling softly as she continued the movements of her hands. She moaned softer then before, and Pein chuckled again.

"Tired, love?" He asked, tilting his head.

"Just a little. But I'm ok." She said, smiling up at him. He smiled.

"That's good." He picked up the pace more, a small groan escaping his throat as his hands tightned slightly on her hips.Her body started to spasm as her breath escaped her in one loud moan. He pushed deeper and harder as a tingle worked it's way up his spine, a series of soft moans following. She dug her nails into his skin slightly, biting her lips until it started to bleed. She gave a small yelp, followed by a moan. "Sorry... couldn't help it." He mummbled. She shook her head.

"It's ok. Don't worry about it. I'm fine. Sorry about your arms." She said, pulling her nails out and healing the wounds. He chuckled as his movements grew.

"It's not that bad really. I hardly noticed." She chuckled, suddenly stopping as she moaned, loosing her breath. He lost his breath in a moan, closing his eyes as the tingle in his spine spread further. She moaned louder, her volume increasing as she came. The feel of her tightening around him drove him over and he came as well, a long moan taking his breath away. She sighed contently, looking tired. He pulled out slowly and set her hips down against the counter. He made a content noise, then blinked, looking slightly confused before he laughed.

"What?" She asked, cocking her head. He placed a hand on his head, still laughing.

"Nothing nothing. I just kinda found something funny."

"What's so funny?" He chuckled.

"Just something I was thinking. Don't worry on it. " He said, rubbing her stomach. She twitched, squeaking.

"Ok."

"Are you tired?" He asked as he looked around for his pants. She shrugged.

"A little, but not really. Not sure that I'm going to be able to walk though." She said, chuckling softly.

"Well sorry." He mummbled, picking up his boxers. She cocked her head.

"What?" He chuckled.

"Ah nothing. By the way, do you like boys?" She cocked her head again in confusion.

"What... Do...you mean?" Pein looked back at her as he pulled on his pants.

"Well, would you prefere a son or a daughter?" She raised a brow.

"Why are you asking me this?" He smiled.

"Just curiouse. Which would you want?" She looked thoughtful for a few moments.

"Hm... Never really thought about it. But I would have to say... probably a daughter." Pein smirked slightly, pulling on his shirt and picking up his cloak. He leaned against the counter Lia was on.

"Really? Interesting." She cocked her head, trying to sit up.

"Why?" She fell backwards on the counter, then sighed. Pein chuckled.

"It just is. Here." He said helpping her sit up, placing a hand to her back to steady her. She smiled at him.

"Thank you. I was starting to get slightly uncomfortable lying there."

"No problem. By the way, it'll be a boy." She cocked her head.

"W...Wh...What??" Pein smiled.

"It will be a boy. Your future child." She choked, going wide eyed.

"You are kidding me right? I'm too young to be a mother. No, I can't... " She started panicing. Pein cocked his head.

"Calm don, I didn't say WHEN. Silly. Don't go into a panic." She started to take shallow breaths and he sighed.

"What am I going to do with you..." He mummbled.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what to do. Who's the father?" Pein just chuckled, giving her an amused grin. "So I'm guessing you're not going to tell me?" Pein nodded. Lia sighed, looking away.

"You'll just have to find out, eh?" Pein chuckled. She didn't look back at him, hanging her head. Pein sighed.

"You're always going to be silly, aren't you? You'll see, I told you. It's not that bad. Promise. " She nodded her head, still not looking at him, trying to pull away from him. He let her, sighing.

"Not that you'd believe me." He mummbled. She looked up.

"I never said that I didn't believe you."

"True." He replied. She tried to smile, bur it was unsuccesful.

"I'm sorry. If you don't want to stay here, I won't make you." He hugged her head.

"Eh, I don't mind." She smiled.

--

Author's note: 0o... interesting party there. Itachi should lay off the beer, maybe... Just maybe. Might be helpful. But then again, it wouldn't be as much fun, now would it? See ya next chapter!


	18. So what?

_**The Akatsuki and the Great Oroki**_

Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. He's annoying. I'd rather have Itachi!

Wow... is it just me or does this story have a lot of sex scenes? ... Yeah I think it does. Hm... well, oh well. Here's some more! And a bit of story. Hehehe. Enjoy the chapter?

--

Tasha stretched, looking around her. She was sprawled on Deidara's bed, wearing nothing but her mesh shirt and a pair of shorts. She yawned a bit, looking over at Deidara, who lay beside her. He was out cold, and she didn't want to wake him up. She got up out of the bed slowly, and walked from the room. Her cloths had long been abandoned in her room, so there was no point in worrying about being seen. To add to it, everyone was passed out drunk, or just about. As she walked into the living room she noticed Midnight, passed out in the middle of the floor with the rest of them. Kisame was growling at Zetsu in his sleep, subconciously trying to keep Zetsu from chewing on his head, though it was quite unsuccesful. Hiden was spilling out curse words and Kazuku was mumbling something about money. Oddly enough, Sasuke wasn't there. She chuckled as she walked around them, moving towards her hallway. As she walked passed the kitchen, she noticed something she really didn't need to see, and covered her eyes, sighing. _I did not need to see that._ She thought as she walked, and before she realized it she was at Itachi's door. _Guess I walked here subconciously..._ She tilted her head and shrugged, opening the door and walking in. He was passed out on the floor, still as undressed as he had been the night before, and she couldn't help but laugh. She walked over to him, nudging him with her foot.

"Hey, Ita-pon! Wake up! That's the floor!" He looked up, groaning. _Huh, guess he wasn't quite asleep._

"I know it's the floor. What do you want?" Tasha chuckled.

"I don't know actually. I found myself at your door and decided to come see you." She said, grinning cutely. He rolled over so that he was on his back, looking at her.

"Hmmm. Interesting." Tasha cocked her head, giving him a curious look.

"What is?" He chuckled.

"Oh nothing. Just you." Tasha gave him a fake hurt look.

"So I'm nothing now? How mean..." He rolled his eyes.

"That's not what I meant, and you know it." Tasha blinked, looking 'surprised'.

"What? I do? Wow... That's amazing." He rolled his eyes again, sitting up.

"Oh nothing. You just walked in here, just to see me." Tasha tilted her head.

"I could just leave..." He chuckled.

"You think now that you're here, that I would let you leave?"

"Yes?" He chuckled.

"I don't think so. Try again." He said, trying to get up. Tasha laughed, pushing him over with her foot and backing away a few feet.

"Eh, I'll think about it. Oh! Guess what I saw!" He groaned, holding his head.

"Can you quiet down a bit please? What did you see? Or do I want to know?" Tasha smiled.

"Aww, poor baby. I don't know if you want to know or not, I'll still tell you. I saw Pein and Lia. In the kitchen. Together. " He raised a brow.

Why are you calling me a poor baby? And so what if they were together in the kitchen? Maybe they were hungry and decided to go together." He said, getting up and walking towards her. Tasha backed up a bit.

"Eh, I don't think you eat naked. If they were hungry, then they were hungry for one another." She commented. He gave her a disgusted look.

"Ok, I didn't need the picture in my head. And why are you backing away from me? I thought you came here to see me?" He said, cocking his head.

"One, your naked. Two, It was an odd image, I admit. He was putting something in a place it really didn't belong. Three, I just sort of wandered here, and I can see you fine without being touched... At least I think so. Not quite sure there." She said, placing a hand to her head and sighing. He chuckled.

"Hmm... Sounds like a good idea actually. I don't think you can." He said, taking a step towards her. She moved back again, turning red.

"W...what? No. No.. No! I don't think so. Not a good idea. " She complained. He chuckled again.

"Aww, why are you blushing? And how come it's not a good idea?" Tasha frowned.

"Because that doesn't _go_ there damn it. " He laughed.

"Aww, why not?"

"That's an exit, not an entrance. Stay away from it." She said, a slight growl to her voice as she moved back more. He took another step towards her.

"Aww, come on. You know you'd want me to." He said, taking yet another step towards her. She scurried backwards, almost running into the wall. He chuckled, reaching for her.

"No! I said it how many times now? That's just wrong!" He cocked his head.

"So then you don't think you would like it ever?" Tasha frowned, ducking away from his hand and moving to the side, stepping away.

"I don't. That's that. How could I?"

"You never know, until you try it." He said, stopping and looking down. Tasha huffed, crossing her arms.

"I don't want to try it. " He chuckled, looking up at her.

"Ok. If you say so."

"I do say so." She huffed again, walking over to the door, muttering under her breath. He walked over to her, grabbing her and turning her aound.

"What was that? And did I say you could leave?" She scowled at him.

"I said that you were sick. Sadist. " She grumbled.He chuckled.

"Yeah, but if I wasn't me, then would you love me?" Tasha raised a brow.

"What does that have to do with this? And I probably would." He raised a brow. He sighed and let her go, turning around to find his clothing. Once he found them he put them on, turning back around. She rubbed her arm, a little annoyed, and moved towards the door once more, muttering to herself.

"What was that? And please just stay. I promise I won't do anything." Tasha paused, looking back at him from the corner of her eye, not turning around fully.

"Fuu. I can say what I want." He sighed, rolling his eyes.

"Fine. Whatever. Do whatever you wish." Tasha rested her forehead against the cool wood of the door, sighing.

"Meanie.." She whispered, closing her eyes as she collected her thoughts.

"How am I the meanie?" She didn't budge, just sighing softly again.

"You always are." She said, just as quiet. He sighed.

"Once again, how am I the meanie. I'm letting you leave. And you are getting ready to leave, when I asked if you would stay." She placed a hand to the door, right beside her head and mentally rolled her eyes.

"You couldn't keep me here if I was a wet rag." He sighed and she heared footsteps moving away from her.

"Fine, leave. If that's what you wish, then do it."

"How am I supposed to know that... I don't even know my own thoughts." She grummbled to herself, straightening up and taking hold of the door knob. He sighed.

"You seem to know something, if you're leaving." She turned to glower at him.  
"Stop listening to my private conversation with myself damn it." She snarled. He looked at her.

"Then don't sat them out loyd if you don't want me to hear. And you're in my room, so I can do whatever I want. But I was trying to be nice and let you leave if that was what you wanted. " She snorted, turning back to the door.

"Just because it's your room, doesn't mean you can do what you wish. "

"Oh really? What does it mean then? For me to get hated on by the one that I love and knows that she loves me too? I don't think so." He grumbled. Tasha opened the door, pausing for a moment to look at him again.

"You know... you know so little about women that it's almost funny." She said, and moved into the hallway, closing the door behind her in annoyance. Now she was irritated, very irritated. She had been happy a few minutes ago. _ Knew it was a mistake. Always is, to tread in that mine field._ She thought, turning around and kicking the door.

"What?" She heared him yell. She kicked it again, denting it.

"I wasn't knocking you ass." She grummbled and sighed, trying to calm herself down, but she couldn't seem to. _Great, now I can't control my own emotions. Joy. Another thing to add to today. _

"Then stop hitting the door." She heared him say. She glowered at the door, and kicked it again, harder.

"I don't have to. I'm not in your almight room anymore. " He opened the door. He sighed, hanging his head.

"Please stop. I didn't mean to piss you off. I'm sorry." She suddenly started to cry, burying her head in her hands. He sighed again and pulled her into a hug, placing a hand on her head, pushing it into his chest. He started to stroke her back soothingly. She cried until her throat was sore and her head hurt, but she couldn't stop crying. It was starting to irritate her more then she already was, and she shifted her head to glower at him, tears falling down her cheeks.

"This is all your fault, damn it." He cocked his head, looking down at her.

"How? I even said I was sorry, and I did tell you that you could leave. But you decided to hit my door."

"I kicked it, damn you, and that's not what I was talking about." She growled. Konan, who was still at the base for some reason, walked by, holding her head. She paused and looked over at Tasha, cocking her head.

"Mood swings?" Tasha blinked, looking at Konan for a moment.

"Is that what you were talking about?" Konan chuckled.

"Just let it out hun. It's good for you." Konan said, continuing her walk. Tasha sighed, looking up at Itachi.

"Your fault."

"What is my fault?"

"Everything. I'm blaming it all on you." She muttered, placing her chin on his chest.

"Why? I haven't done anything. The only thing I've done is make you pregnant, which you helpped with. And I'm so sorry if you don't want to be pregnant with _our_ kids. I can leave you alone if that's what you wish. I won't be happy, but I'll do it if I knew that's what you wanted. " He said, pulling away slightlyand wipeing away the tears that were on her cheeks. She started to cry again. He pulled her against him again, rubbing her back soothingly. After awhile she calmed down, sniffling as she looked over his arm to see down the hall.

"Hey... Why would Lia and Pein have sex in the kitchen?" She asked, her voice a little scratchy from crying.

"Ummm... I don't know. Maybe they thought it would be interesting??" Tasha raised a brow, looking up at him, eyes still a little watery.

"On the counter? In plain sight?" Itachi shrugged.

"I don't know. I don't want to know." Tasha placed her chin on his chest once more.

"Though, Lia _was_ moaning pretty loud. I guess she liked that odd thing he did. Fuu. I can't understand that." He shrugged again.

"You're asking the wrong person. Because obviously I like it, or I wouldn't have said that it sounded like a good idea." He said, chuckling. Tasha stuck out her tounge.

"That would hurt though..."

"Only for a little bit, but then it feels really good." Tasha looked very sceptic, making a face.

"Still..." He cocked his head.

"Still what?" Tasha stuck out her bottom lip.

"It would be weird. I mean, it's not supposed to _go_ there, ya know?" Her hands had begun to trace along his bare chest subconciously as she spoke. He twitched slightly.

"I know. But that's the fun of it. Doing something weird. Something different. "

"It's still weird.." She said quietly. He kissed her on the forehead.

"So then you wouldn't ever want to try it?"

"Didn't you ask me something simular earlier?" Tasha said, raising a brow. He sighed.

"Yes." Tasha cocked her head.

"Do you want to do it _that_ badly? " She asked holding back a sigh. He shrugged.

"I would only do it if you were ok with it."

"I asked if you wanted to... not if you would." She said, sticking out her tounge again.

"Yes, I do." Tasha sighed.

"Ok... but only if you don't hurt me." He cocked his head, raising a brow.

"Are you sure? I thought you already said that you didn't want to try it?"

"Knowing you, you'd ask again, and probably a whole lot more until I gave in anyway. So I gave up in advance." He cocked his head again.

"And what if I wouldn't have?"

"But you would have." She replied.

"You don't know that. But if you're sure, then ok."

"Would you?" She asked, poking him in the nose. He twitched, rubbing his nose.

"No." Tasha cocked her head.

"Ok. I'm going to go take a nap." She mummbled. "Even though I'm not tired." He cocked his head.

"Um... Ok... Why are you going to take a nap if your not tired?"

"To occupy my boredom while I think of ways to get Sasuke to wear pink..." He chuckled.

"Um.. ok... I can't occupy your time?"

"I suppose you could... But I dunno... Since you wouldn't have asked, that means everything I've said is void..." He pouted.

"Aww... Now that's not fair." She chuckled.

"For you or for me? You know, since that was only if you would have asked..." He pouted again.

"For me. And it's still not fair." Tasha laughed.

"Aww. Poor baby. " He sighed.

"Fine. Now, how to occupy your time?" Tasha shrugged.

"I dunno actually..." He rolled his eyes.

"I do... No wait... Never mind. I can't."

"Gah! That again! Fuu..." She said in frustration.He cocked his head.

"What? I didn't say anything..."

"You did this last time too." She muttered.

"Did what last time?"

"You said you knew, then said 'wait' and gave some reason we couldn't." She said, pouting. He chuckled.

"How do you know what I was thinking?"

"I don't. I can't read minds! You said the same thing last time, that's all." She started to look depressed. He kissed her forehead again.

"Why do you look so depressed?"

"You're hurting my brain with your waltz around the point-ed...ness." He cocked his head in confusion.

"What?"

"I don't know anymore actually... what were we talking about anyway?" He chuckled.

"Um... we were talking about doing something weird?" Tasha blinked.

"What sort of weird thing?" He chuckled again, smiling at her.

"Putting something in a weird place."

"Like cupcakes in a cupboard?" She asked, tilting her head.

"Kinda."Tasha looked somewhat confused.

"Ok.. then what is it?" He laughed.

"My dick..." Tasha made a face.

"Where?"

"In a weird place. That would be a little painful for a little bit, but get better." Tasha's brows knit together.

"The hospital?" He sighed.

"No. It's a part of you." Tasha cocked her head.

"But I'm not a virgin anymore...?" He smacked his head, shaking it.

"I know that. Try your other hole." Tasha made a face.

"That's not going anywhere near my mouth." He sighed, still shaking his head.

"No, not that hole... Try the _other_ hole." Tasha raised a brow.

"But... which...? Uh... I'm confused..." He chuckled.

"Think. What's the hole that is on the opposite side of the first one I stuck it in..." Tasha placed a hand to her head.

"Yeah, that killed my brain." He placed his head in a hand, shaking it.

"Try, your ass." He said sighing. Tasha blinked.

"What about it?"

"Me... sticking my dick in it." He said, sighing again, shaking his head."No, never mind. I'll let you go take your nap that you were talking about taking before we got into this conversation." Tasha went red.

"Oh... that. I suppose." He blinked, looking at her for a moment.

"You mean you will?" Tasha went redder, diverting her gaze as she gave a very small nod. "You seem reluctant. Do you not want to?" Tasha was now a deep shade of red.

"It's not quite that..." He cocked his head.

"Then what is it?"

"I'm embarassed..." She mummbled, diverting her gaze more. He grabbed her chin, making her look at him, kissing her on the lips.

"Why are you embarassed?"

"What normal girl wouldn't be...?"

"I don't know...I'm not a girl, obviously." He said, chuckling as he started to stroke her sides. She made a small noise, twitching a bit. He chuckled again, running his hands down her sides until he reached the bottom of her shirt, then stopped. "Care to join me in my room?" He said, kissing her again. She shivered, nodding. He smiled down at her,releasing her and opening the door for her. She gulpped subconciously, and walked into his room. He cocked his head at her for a moment, then followed. "Nervous?"

"Yeah..." She said quietly. He sighed.

"I'm sorry. We don't have to, if you don't want to." Tasha frowned.

"What'd I do...?" He shook his head.

"Nothing. It's just that you don't seem like you really want to do this. And I don't want to do it if you don't want to." Tasha made a sad face.

"It takes a lot of trust for a girl to let a guy do that... and you are saying I don't trust you... I didn't know you hated me that much." She said, sniffling. He shook his head again.

"No. I wasn't saying that at all. I don't hate you. I never have hated you. And I don't think I ever could hate you. All I was saying was that you don't seem like you want to do this. And I don't want to force it on you, because I love you." Tasha sniffled again.

" That's because I'm nervous, meanie." She said, pouting as she crossed her arms. He cocked his head.

"How am I a meanie? What did I do?"

"You won't believe my sincerity.."

"I never said that I didn't believe you."

"But you keep questioning it..." He sighed, walking over to her and kissed her, wrapping his arms around her waist. She returned the kiss, arms wrapping around his neck. He smiled against her lips, moving his hands to rub her sides. She shivered, her hands moving to slide along his back. He trembled, a small noise escaping his lips. His hands slid slowly lower, until he reached the bottom of her shirt. Tasha began to draw little circles on the bare skin of his shoulders, giving him a sweet smile. He smiled back, looking down to notice what she was wearing for the first time. He chuckled softly, removing her shirt. She raised a brow.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh, nothing. Just laughing at myself." Tasha cocked her head.

"But... you're only funny when you are drunk.. or you squeak." Itachi chuckled again.

"Ok... But how about when I am so distracted that I don't realize what you are wearing?" Tasha blinked.

"You didn't notice? Slowling!" She chuckled, reaching up and ruffling his hair. He smiled down at her, pressing his lips to hers.

"No, I didn't. I know I am, that's why I was laughing." She giggled, returning to running her fingertips down his back. He shivered, a small moan escaping his body.

"Wow, you understood what I ment... you're spending too much time with me."

"No. I could never spend too much time with you. You're too beautiful to stay away from." She blushed and made a pawing motion at him. He chuckled.

"Why are you pawing me?" She paused, hand in mid-paw.

"Um... I dunno..." He chuckled, running his hands against her bare skin. She shivered, giving a little gasp. He slid one hand up to start massaging a breast as he leaned down and kissed her collar. She moaned softly, her fingers moving to tangle in his hair.He smiled against her skin, taking it in his teeth gently. Shortly after he switched to the other breast, massaging it. Her grip tightened as she began to tremble, her breath growing short. He moved his hands down to her bottom, slowly picking her up and carrying her over to his bed, lying her down gently. She gave a startled squeak, then relaxed, sticking her tounge out at him. He chuckled, leaning down and kissing her. She returned the kiss, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. He ran his fingertips down her sides, licking her neck just below her jaw. She squirmed, moaning. He chuckled softly, taking the skin in his teeth gently. His hands traced the curve of her body until they hit the top of her shorts, rubbing the bare skin that was there. A shiver went up her spine and she gasped softly, hands roaming slowly along his back. A soft moan escaped his lips as his teeth grazed the skin on her neck, moving his hands to take off her shorts. She bit her lip as a soft growl escaped her throat, and her nails traced circles on his shoulders. He growled back softly, moving his hands to her thighs, running them up and then down, slowly. She shivered, her body starting to quiver under his hands. He licked her neck before taking it in his teeth again, continuing his motion with one hand, the other moving up to her side. Tasha's body grew warm under his attention and she moaned quietly, her voice slightly shaky as her hands slid down his back then up to tangle in his hair once more. He moaned softly, moving to take off her panties. Her heart jumpped up into her throat as her breath shortened, her head gently leaning against his. He looked up.

"Are you ok?" He asked soothingly. She blinked.

"Yes, I'm fine..." He gave her a smile before returning to what he was doing. She nuzzled his head as soft sounds rose from her throat, her fingers playing with his hair. He kissed her lips, running his fingers along the inside of her thigh. She shivered, her legs starting to tremble. He shifted, leaning his head down and licking the dampness between her legs, continuing the motion of his hands. She squeaked, startled for a moment, before a moan escaped, her fingers tightening their grip in his hair. He continued to lick, only with a little more pressure behind it, his fingertips going a little slower down her inner thighs. Her volume increased as her hips twitched, her legs clearly shaking. He replaced his tounge with his fingers and moved his head to kiss her stomach. Her voice grew as she a strong tingle spread through out her body, almost taking her breath away. He licked her from her belly button up to her chin, every so often taking the skin in his teeth. Her back arched slightly as she lost her breath in a moan, her legs shaking even more. He kissed his way to her collar, moving his fingers at a steady pace. Her body started to shake as her back arched, her legs moving to wrap around his waist as she came, loosing her breath again in a moan. He pulled his fingers out slowly, removing his pants and boxers. He placed his hands on her bottom, lifting her hips up and started to slowly rub her bottom, smiling at her. She placed an arm over her eyes, panting, not even noticing what he was doing. He cocked his head, continuing to rub her bottom.

"Are you ok?" She nodded.

"Yeah, just a bit tired." It wasn't until she felt a tingle run down her spine and she lifted her hand to look at him. He smiled at her, running one hand down her thigh as the other continued to rub her bottom slowly. She gave a little gasp as a shiver ran up her spine. She was still sensative there after having cum only a few moments ago. She fidgeted slightly. He chuckled, pushing her bottom against his bare stomach, rubbing more gently. She slowly began to relax in his grip as small shivers spread through her body from the warmth of his hand. He moved the hand at her thigh to her back, just above her bottom and slowly started to stroke it soothingly, still rubbing her bottom gently. Her body relaxed more as small moans started to rise from her chest. He placed both hands on her hips, lifting it slightly as he slowly pushed into her. Her eyes went wide as a pain spread up through her body and she gave an odd sort of noise as her hands gripped the sheets benieth her tightly. He groaned, leaning forward slightly to see her better.

"Love, it might help if you relaxed." He said soothingly. Tasha could feel the tears as they welled up in her eyes, rolling down her cheeks. She gave him a small nod, trying her hardest to relax. He moved one hand to her thigh stroking it soothingly. "I know you can do it. I'll wait until you relax before I move." He said, still soothing. She felt comforted, relaxing some. As she concentrated, she noticed the strong tingle that was starting to form under the pain. He continued to stroke her thigh soothingly. It took a few minutes, but she finally relaxed, the pain disappearing with her tension. Itachi moved his hand from her thigh back to her hip, starting to slowly move with a groan. Tasha tightened her grip on the sheets as a strange tingle, different from the usual ones, spread through her. She closed her eyes, a soft moan rising from her throat. He returned the moan with his own, picking up the pace ever so slightly. This brought a louder moan as her legs tightened around him. He slowed slightly, stroking her hip soothingly, moaning softly. She groaned, her body warming even more. _This... actually feels kinda good..._ She thought. He gave a breathless moan, speeding up slightly. She moaned softly, her legs clinging to his waist as she tightened her grip on his sheets a bit. He chuckled for a moment, then started to moan, going breathless. He felt very warm inside her and she steadily grew warmer, her moans growing louder with each movement he made. He picked up the pace, his body shivering against her. She began to call his name, over and over. She could almost swear that she would burn up from the inside from the heat that was steady spreading through her. He moaned in response. She was now clinging to the sheets so tightly that her knuckles were paleing in color. A loud, long moan escaped her throat as she came, her back arching, her legs tightning around him more. He moaned louder, moving faster. Her body shivered and she clenched her jaw as a pleased groan escaped her chest, tingles spreading through her body stronger then before. He moaned even louder, cumming only moments later. She made a contented noise, slowly loosening her grip on the sheets as she relaxed more, her breath leaving her in a soft sigh. He shivered, relaxing. He pulled out of her slowly, making a contented noise of his own. She gave him a weak smile.

"Ok... that wasn't as bad as I thought it would be..." He chuckled, smilng back at her.

"That was better then I thought..." She blinked, raising a brow.

"Oh? Nice to know that I feel good. Hey... is it just me or have you suddenly gotten _much_ better at this?" He pouted.

"I didn't think I was that bad..." He said, hanging his head. "Meanie.." He said, and she could just barely hear it. He moved and layed down beside her. Tasha chuckled, reaching over and petting his head.

"I'd curl up next to you, but I'm a meanie, apparently. That and I can't move." He chuckled softly, moving closer to her and pulling her into his arms.

"There, now you can curl up next to me.And I'm sorry." She smiled, nuzzling her head into his chest.

"I won't be able to walk straight now, you know." He chuckled again.

"Who ever said that you had to walk anywhere?"

"Pregnant woman should exercise so that they can go back to their normal weight faster and easier. It also helps the baby. Though... I guess sex counts as exercise..." He nodded.

"Yep, now it does." She burst out laughing, giving him a big grin.

"That's funny." He smiled, cocking his head.

"Really? Hmm... Never knew I could be funny after something like that...Guess you learn something new everyday." He looked thoughtful for a moment.

"You don't think so?" Tasha blinked.

"Eh? After something like what? Don't think what?" Itachi chuckled softly, petting her head.

"After that amazing 'exercise' that we just did, think that it could now be counted as exercise." Tasha made a face.

"But that takes the fun out of it." He cocked his head.

"How does it take the fun out of it?"

"Because, exercise isn't supposed to be fun." He chuckled.

"Well now it can be." Tasha stuck out her tounge. _Though... I kinda want to do it again... WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME??_

She thought, closing her eyes and sighing. He cocked his head.

"What's wrong?"

"Huh? Nothing is wrong. I was just thinking about something." Itachi rubbed her back, smiling at her.

"Ok. What were you thinking?" Tasha blinked, then went red.

"U..uh... n..nothing interesting." Itachi cocked his head.

"Uhuh...Really now? Then why are you blushing?" She diverted her gaze, getting redder.

"N..No reason." He sighed, still rubbing her back.

"Ok. But why do I get the feeling that it has something to do with what we just did?" Tasha's face turned an even darker shade and she buried her head in his chest.

"W...wh..why do you think that?" He shrugged.

"I don't know, you tell me. You're the one who is thinking something and won't tell me."

"It's embarassing..." She mummbled. He moved a hand under her hand, lifting it gently.

"What is so embarassing that you won 't tell me?" Being so close to his face made her blush again and she gasped slightly.

"W...well... I was just thinking that I wanted to... to... well..." He raised a brow.

"Wanted to what?" Tasha placed a hand to her mouth, biting down gently on her thumb.

"To... do... to do... th..that..." He cocked his head.

"Um...Ok, I highly doubt that... Why won't you tell me?" Tasha bit a little harder.

"N..no! Not bite..my thumb... I...ment... _that_..." He cocked his head again.

"Then what did you mean? Because apparently I'm not getting it..." She gave him a slightly distressed look.

"I...mean...what...we...d...did..." He choked, looking over at her with a weird expression.

"Was it that good?" She looked at him through her lashes, feeling even more embarassed.

"Y...ye...hai." She replied, nervously. He chuckled.

"If you want it that badly, then I really don't see a problem in doing it again." he said, smiling at her, and kissing her forehead. She blinked, then gave him a grin.

"Arigato." He smiled back, shifting so that he could stroke her sides. She leaned her head against him, a soft moan rising from her throat. He chuckled softly, trailing his hands down to her thighs, kissing her lips. She returned the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck as a small squeak escaped her lips.

"You have such a cute squeak." He said, running his fingertips up the inside of her thigh. She gave another involuntary little squeak, then blushed. He tilted his head, smiling.

" It's cute when you blush as well." He said, slowly trailing his fingertips down her thighs. She shivered, going redder as a soft moan rose up out of her chest.

"Y... you think s..so?" Itachi chuckled, nodding his head.

Yes, of course I do. Why wouldn't I?" He replied, shifting slightly to kiss her chest, trailing the kisses down to her stomach.

"I...I..I don't...know..." She mummbled, her breath growing short as her mind suddenly went blank. He chuckled, licking her stomach. Her fingers tangled in his hair as she moaned, shivering. He smiled against her skin, taking the skin in his teeth, his nails running gently up her inner thighs. Her legs twitched as another moan rose from her throat. He moved slightly lower, licking the dampness between her legs. She squeaked, her back arching slightly as she quivered. He chuckled, replacing his tounge with his fingers, licking her inner thigh, working his way back up to her stomach. She moaned, Her hips unconciously moving with his fingers as she tightened her grip, her breath growing shorter. He moved his fingers more as he worked his mouth back up to hers, moving his free hand up to stroke her side softly. She gasped, her back arching more as her moans grew louder. He kissed her lips, continuing his motion with his hands as he licked her nose. She blinked, giving him a confused look before the sensations in her body distracted her again and she lost her breath in a moan. He laughed, kissing her neck before he took the skin in his teeth, moving his fingers faster. She gasped again, her back arching more as her legs wrapped around him as she came. He smiled against her neck, removing his hand and placing it on her hips, lifting them and placing the other on her bottom as he started rubbing. She relaxed almost instantly as the shivers worked their way up her spine, soft moans escaping her throat. He placed his hands on her hips, lifting them slightly higher as he pushed his stomach against her bottom. She gave a little squeak, looking up at him curiously. He chuckled slightly as he moved one hand back to rubbing her bottom.

"Am I that amusing?" She mummbled. He chuckled, nodding his head.

"Yes, why?" She pouted.

"Because I don't like being laughed at..."

"I'm sorry." he stated, kissing her lips.

"No you aren't..." She mummbled softly. He pouted.

"Aww, that hurt." She stuck out her tounge, giggling.

"You know, one of these days I'm going to take ahold of your tounge." He said, chuckling. She rolled her eyes.

"Uhuh. Sure ya will." She replied, sticking her tounge out at him again. He grabbed it in his teeth. She made a noise, gave him an odd look, then wrapped her arms around his head and kissed him. He jumpped slightly, then returned the kiss happily, deepening it the best he could. She chuckled, grinning against his lips as she wiggled her hips at bit against his stomach.

"Awkward enough position for ya?" She said in amusement, not releasing her hold. He nodded.

"Yeah, but I don't mind." He said, smiling.

"Good. cause I don't wanna let go." She said with a grin. His smile widened.

"Good, cause I don't want you to let go. I love you." Tasha laughed, then gave him a seriouse face.

"Why does that make me want to let go...?" He cocked his head, going slightly wide eyed.

"You're not going to are you?" Tasha gave him a thoughtful look.

"Well I dunno... Depends I guess."

"Depends...on...what?" Tasha gave him a grin.

"If you're going to continue or not." He looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Depends on if you're wanting me to finish." Tasha rolled her eyes.

"Uhuh... would I let you hold me in this odd position if I didn't? Hmm, I suppose I'm just open and splayed for no reason. You know, cause I regularly sleep like this." He chuckled again, looking thoughtful again.

"Hmm... Maybe?? You could possibly." Tasha raised a brow.

"Uhuh. Then who assists me with this peculiar position each night?"

"You tell me...I just said that it was possible. So how am I supposed to know who assists you?" Tasha sighed.

"Wow. Just wow. Think about it, if I fall asleep in a sexual position each night, what would I have been doing with that person in the first place? And I suppose you wouldn't know, huh?" Itachi rolled his eyes.

" Alright, smart ass."

"Don't you mean cute ass?" She said with a giggle. "Sexy ass works too."

"Yeah those work... but you're still a smart ass. Hmm... come to think of it, so am I... So who am I to judge?" He commented, shrugging as his hand went back to stroking her bottom. She gave a soft laugh, and as the tingles spread through her body she began to moan. He bent down and kissed her, slowly stroking her bottom faster. Her body relaxed once more, as she continued to moan softly. He moved his hand back to her hip, and pushed into her. She gave a small gasp, which was soon followed by a moan as her hands balled his sheets up in them. He slowly started to move, rubbing his thumbs against her hips, giving a small moan of his own. Her legs instinctivly wrapped around him, another series of moans rising from her throat. He picked up the pace, leaning over to kiss her as a strange growl escaped his throat. She returned the kiss, laughing softly against his lips at the noise. He trembled slightly, breathless and moaning as he continued to stroke her hips, making small circles with his thumbs. Tasha groaned as shivers crawled up her spine, her hands moving up to run along his back. His moan increased in volume, trembling under her hands as he lost his breath. He sped up slightly again, a long moan rising from his chest as he bent over and kissed her again. She wrapped her arms around his neck as her body started to arch against his, moans escaping her chest and growing steadily louder. He continued the motion, panting as he growled. She returned the noise, her breath leaving her in a long moan, her body shivering. He moaned, his movements quickening. She started to call his name as the shivers grew to a flame inside her body, her hands tightening slightly on his back. He groaned, slowing the motions on her hips. Her legs tightened more as her body continued to arch, and she lost her breath in a moan as she came. He lost his breath in a moan, bending down to kiss her as he came. She returned the kiss, moving her arms lazily to wrap around his neck. She felt exhausted. He deepened the kiss as he slowly pulled out, shifting so that he lay beside her, pulling her against his chest. "Tired?" She rolled her eyes.

"Oh no, not at all. Why would I be?" He chuckled.

"Hmm... I don't know... Could it be because we just did it twice? Oh wait... No that couldn't be it at all." Tasha raised a brow, leaning towards him a bit and licking his nose. He twitched, rubbing his nose.

"Oh you're right. That could _never ever_ be the reason. It _must_ be something else." He leaned forward, kissing her nose and then licking it as he pulled away.

"Oh but of course. I could never tire you out." Tasha made a face, rubbing her nose.

"Exactly. It's just the mental stress from being locked up in this god forsaken building. And you. " He chuckled.

"How could I tire you out?" He asked, looking thoughtful. Tasha raised a brow.

"How? Let's see... You stress me out from your constant anger at my playfulness... You are pretty much angry all the time... You're angry... Did I mention that you get angry a lot? Oh, and sex. That is stressing too." He raised a brow.

"I'm sorry. I can't help it. That's just how I am. I'll try to fix that, but I'm not promising anything. And you asked for it the secound time." She stuck out her tounge.

"Just don't teach those habits to Itake and Sasuchi. Ok?" He raised a brow.

"You're naming our kids that? And which habits?"

"Yes, I am naming them that. And don't teach them any of it! Got a problem with it?"

" Aww... That's no fair or any fun. How come I don't get to help name either of them?" Tasha raised a brow.

"Because I'm the one carrying them around for nine months, and then giving birth to them. That's why." He pouted.

"Fine. I'll try not to teach them any of my habits." Tasha smiled, leaning her forehead on his.

"Good. I suppose that leaves them to learn all of _my _habits." He leaned forward to kiss her. She pulled back a bit, placing a thumb on his forehead.

"You're thinking that's unfair, aren't you?" She said with a grin. He nodded his head.

"Yes, because it is." She chuckled.

"Would _you_ like to carry them?" He cocked his head, then nodded, smiling.

"Yes, I would."

"Then take them, cause they are doing horrible things to my stomach." He raised brow.

"And how am I supposed to do that? Because if I could, then I would."

"Become a woman, and I'll give 'em to ya." She said, giving him a seriouse look.

"Umm... I think I would much rather stay a guy... I'm good at being a guy. I rather like being a guy."

"You said that if you could take them, you would. And that is how you can... yet you don't want to now? How cruel to get my hopes up." She said, fake pouting. He rolled his eyes, lifting her chin to kiss her.

"I never said by changing into a woman, silly." She pulled back again, sniffling.

"So you're making an excuse now? So _mean_!" She said, giving another fake sniffle. He rolled his eyes again.

"If you say so."

"I _do_ say so." He chuckled, laying his head back, running a hand down her side.

"Ok. How would that work exactly? Would that mean you would become a lesbian?" She twitched slightly.

"No, I'd become a guy of course!" He chuckled.

"Really now? Good luck with that." Tasha grinned.

"But I can! Watch!" She shifted, slowly, and hopped awkwardly off the bed. She regained her balance, then turned to face him, pulling her hands up and performing a jutsu. There was a puff of smoke, and there was Tasha... um... Itachi? There stood a perfect copy of him, grinning widely. He did a double take for a secound, then sighed.

"Ok, you got me." She... he?... She... laughed, and leaned over him, placing a hand to either side of his head.

"Didn't I though." Even the voice was dead on.

"Ok...That's just creepy...I feel like I'm talking to myself." She leaned in some more, placing her forehead against his.

"Creepy? How am I creepy? I'm you. Unless you find yourself creepy."

"Hmm... Touche...Self...still creepy." She chuckled.

"Want to see something even creepier?"

"Depends on what it is." She smiled.

"This body works almost exactly the same as yours. I just don't have the sharingan." She replied, giving him a kiss. He twitched.

"Ok...That is _really_ creepy." She laughed.

"Passed the top of my class in transformation for a reason." She said, kissing him again. He tried to pull away. She raised a brow.

"This is still _really really_ creepy."

"I said it would be." She replied, running the fingertips of one hand up along his side. He twitched, giving a small squeak.

"Touche..."

"You have such a cute squeak." She said, running her fingers up and across his chest. He twitched again, giving her an odd look.

"Not funny, when you use my words against me."

"Wouldn't they technically be mine as well?" She asked, kissing his neck. He opened his mouth, and then closed it, flinching.

"I guess you've got a point there. Wait, I thought you were tired." She chuckled.

"This is a chakra based form. I have as much energy as chakra...and I have a lot of chakra." She responded, trailing her kisses down his chest. He twitched again, a soft moan escaping his lips. Suddenly he covered his mouth with his hand. She laughed, grinning up at him as she took the skin in her teeth.

"Subconcious desires there, eh?" He shook his head, keeping his mouth covered as another noise escaped. She laughed again, licking up along his chest and along the bottom of his jaw.

"Sure. I _so_ believe you." He tried pulling away, but couldn't, as in this form she was just as strong as he was. Itachi rubbed the bottom of his jaw against his shoulder, trying really hard to keep silent. She sat back a bit, placing one hand firmly on his chest as the other reached down and gently grabbed ahold of him between his legs. He jumped, squeaking in surprise.

"Let's see what this has to say." He froze for a moment before he started moaning again, closing his eyes. ((I'm a yaoi fan. lolz)) She started to rub, pressing down to make sure he didn't move. His moan grew louder as he tried to slip her hand away. He tried to move away. She pressed down harder on his chest, shaking her head.

"I don't think so love. " She said, continuing to rub. He started to blush, moaning slightly louder, loosing his breath.

"Ok, I can't breath now... Do you think you can let p on the pressure a bit?" He said, breathlessly. She smiled.

"Stop trying to get away then." She leaned in a bit, gently biteing his ear. "By the way, you're cute when you blush." He looked up at her, then growled.

"Using my lines again I see. But seriously, let up on the pressure, I can't breath." He coughed out. She let up a bit, smiling.

"I can use my lines if I wish." She said, kissing his neck again, hand still continuing it's motion.

"Not on myself." He said, just before he started to moan again.

"But they work _so_ well." She said with a chuckle, taking the skin in her teeth. He shivered slightly, groaning. She smirked, sliding her teeth slowly down his body. He trembled under her teeth, moving his arms to her sides, sliding them down slowly. She couldn't help but laugh at this.

"Sure you aren't like your brother?" She asked, licking his stomach. He twitched, then looked at her.

"NO!! I am nothing like my brother!"

"Oooh, getting all defensive now I see." She chuckled, sliding her tounge slowly lower.

"Yes! Because I'm not like my brother!" She smiled up at him.

"Uhuh. Sure." She commented, sliding her hand up along the length of his dick, her tounge following along behind it. He gasped, shivering as he moaned. She gave him an amused look, and followed her hand with her tounge as it slid up, and then down. He shivered more as a series of moans escaped, each one getting slightly louder. She licked the top of it as her hand continued to move, and slid her mouth down around it. He gasped, clenching the sheets in his fists. She felt even more amused as she sucked it, tounge rubbing along with her lips. He gasped again, gripping the sheets tighter with his fists. She continued the motion, her hand sliding down to rub his thigh as her other continued to lead her mouth. He groaned, twitching slightly. She moved her mouth slightly faster, her hand sliding along his inner thigh gently. He lost his breath in one long moan, moving a hand to her head, pushing it down slightly. She laughed mentally, and moved more, her hand steady running along his thigh. He brought the other hand to tangle in her hair, pushing a bit more, moaning even louder. She sucked it harder, rolling her tounge against it as she moved. He lost his breath again, shivering as his back arched slightly. She moved even more at this, clearly amused. A moan escaped his chest as he came, leaving him breathless and panting. She pulled up, coughing slightly, but licked her lips. He placed a hand over his eyes as he continued to pant.

"Hehe. Got off on yourself." She chimmed, her hand still rubbing him. He sighed.

"You got me." She nodded, leaning forward and kissing his lips.

"Not done yet love." He lifted his arm slightly.

"You're kidding me, right?"

"Nope. I'm dead serious. I get to have some fun too." She said, taking hold of his hips and pulling them up to rest against her stomach. She placed a hand to his bottom, and grinned. He started flipping out.

"NO!! I don't think so!!" She laughed, rubbing his bottom gently.

"If you keep spazzing it's going to hurt." He tried to move away, still spazzing.

" I said NO!! This is awkward enough as it is!!" She laughed some more, tightening her grip as she continued to rub.

"Who's the more exhausted out of the two of us? Keep trying to get away if you'd like." She chimmed. He kept squirming.

"How is this fair??"

"It's not supposed to be." She said, moving her thumb to rub circles gently around the hole. He squirmed more, trying to get away.

"Please!! Don't! This isn't funny. I think you've already had your fun with me for one day." He said, losing his breath. She chuckled, continuing the motion.

"But I haven't and that's the thing." He sighed, giving up. His muscles tensed more, she could feel it. She raised a brow.

"Ok, tense up. There will be blood then. I suppose you want it that way."

"I don't want it at all." She heared him mummble. She chuckled. "The more you try, the more my body is going to tense." She shrugged.

"Oh well." She replied. "If you aren't going to relax, then I don't have to wait for you to." He went wide eyed, sighing. Soon after his body started to relax. She gave him an encouraging smile, hand rubbing his bottom once more. His body relaxed the rest of the way as he closed his eyes, bracing himself.

"Don't seem so worried." She said as her hand moved up to hold his hip and she pushed into him, slowly. He screamed out, clenching the sheets once more, and she felt him tighten.

"Easy does it. Relax silly. Don't hurt yourself." She said, soothingly. He continued to scream until he lost his voice. Tasha sighed. Her hand moved to gently rub his bottom, and she mummbled encouraging words to him. He soon relaxed the rest of the way, and she gave him a smile.

"There you go." She said and started to move slowly, a soft moan rising from her throat. He made a weird noise, shutting his eyes tighter. She chuckled, pausing for a moment.  
"Sorry love, I don't have healing powers without Bella. Want me to call Lia?" She chuckled. His eyes sprung open, going wide eyed, then shaking his head. She chuckled.

"Aww, why not... oh wait, you can't answer. I'll just call her anyway. " He tried to say something, but nothing came out, he finally just sighed, closing his eyes and turning his head away.

"I'm just messin with ya love." She chuckled, and returned to her movements. He made another weird noise, clenching the sheets tighter. She moved a bit faster, until she was at a normal pace, placing a hand on his dick and rubbing it slowly with her motions. Yet another noise escaped as he moved a hand to her side, running it up and down. She moaned, then sighed and paused the motion once more.

"This isn't as much fun without your voice. Don't move, ok?" She mummbled, biteing her thumb and drawing a circle on his chest with the blood, performing a jutsu. Bella popped up on the bed beside them, and gave them both a strange look.

"This...is an odd way to mate...yes." Tasha laughed.

"Yes, yes it is. Would you heal his voice please?"

"S..sure..yes.." Bella said, giving her a stranger look before she healed it, and then hopped off the bed to lay on the floor.

"There ya go love. Now I can hear your pretty voice." Itachi rolled his eyes as he growled.

"It wouldn't have happened if you wouldn't have done it in the first place _love_." She laughed.

"Well, what else was I supposed to do with my hard on?" She asked, continuing her motion once more, hand going back to rubbing him. He moaned, running his nails gently down her side. She moaned in return, picking up the pace slightly as her hand continued to move.

"Though it seems that you like it." He rolled his eyes, moaning slightly louder, sliding his hand to run down her chest. She groaned, her hand tightening slightly around him as her motions increased more.

"And you like to touch yourself... you know that?"

"It's your fault." He said, moaning again, continuing to run his hand along her chest slowly.

"Uhuh, I made you gay...sure..." She panted, leaning down and kissing him. He brought the other hand up to wrap around her neck, deepening the kiss as he ran the nails of his other hand down her back.

"That just means that you're gay as well." He said, grinning.

"Of course I am. I love guys. I'm really a chick love." She chuckled, as she shivered, kissing him again as her pace increased. He rolled his eyes, deepening the kiss as a moan escaped his chest. She opened her mouth slightly against his in a soft gasp, shifting him up further against her body as she pushed into him a little harder, a shiver running up her spine. He gasped, a groan leaving his lips. She slid her tounge into his mouth, playing with his as the hand at his dick pummped harder. He moaned, panting as he played with her tounge in return. She chuckled to herself, pulling back and moving her lips down to kiss his neck, her body starting to grow warmer as she moved more. He gasped, twitching as he moved his hands down her back. She moaned, taking the skin in her teeth. He returned the moan, only slightly louder, continuing the down ward motion of his hands. The warmth started to spread as she moved more, now fully inside him, her motions growing steadily harder. He gasped, his hands growing steady restless until they reached her bottom, grabbing it gently as he moaned. She growled softly, licking the bottom of his jaw. He twitched, rubbing it against his shoulder as he growled back at her, chuckling. She moved more, pushing harder into him as the warmth spread more, her voice comming out in gently moans. He moaned louder, loosing his breath. Her motions continued as she began to pant in between moans, the hand on his dick pumping almost as hard as she was. He groaned, running his nails up her back. Her body grew even warmer and she moved harder inside of him, groaning with each movement. He gasped, moaning louder with each movement. She closed her eyes as her entire body grew hotter, her hand moving even faster, her hips pushing harder, her breath escaping her. He moaned louder, moving a hand to grip the sheets again. She felt like her body was on fire, her breath growing short, her movements more sharp. She bent down, pressing her lips to his. He wrapped his arms around her neck, deepening the kiss as another moan escaped. She panted, continuing to kiss him as she moved. Her body was getting steadily hotter and she felt like she was burning from the inside. He kissed her back, tensing up just as he came. She felt him tighten around her and it tipped her over the edge, and she came as well, loosing her breath in a long moan. He relaxed, panting. Tasha pulled out, and leaned against his chest, head resting just below his chin.

"Now, is it so bad to be in a girl's position?" He continued to pant.

"No, not really." He said breathlessly. She chuckled.

"That kinda makes you gay." He sighed.

"Ok."

"You know what that means?" He cocked his head.

"No. What?"

"Two things." She said with a chuckle. "One, I get to do this again. Two, I _have_ to tell Sasuke. He'll flip." Itachi's eyes went wide.

"Are you trying to kill me?" Tasha laughed.

"Of _course._ What else would I do with my time? And I didn't mean right _now._ Ya pervert. " She laughed harder. He blushed, looking away.

"Ok." Tasha giggled.

"You're just too cute when you blush. Did you _want_ to do it again?" He blushed harder.

"It's not like I can exactly _go_ anywhere at the moment..." She heared him mummble. She raised a brow.

"That's not what I asked... I wanted to know if you wanted to do it again, cutie pie." He growled.

"I am NOT!" He said, a growl in his voice. Tasha laughed.

"Alright, _sexy._ Would you?" He looked away, blushing.

"It's up to you. I can't exactly move anyway." She chuckled.

"It is not up to me, _sexy_. It's your desires. Tell me and I'll bow to your whim." She said, holding in a laugh. He rolled his eyes.

"Alright, smart ass."

"Alright, _cute_ ass." He sighed, still looking away. She chuckled, kissing his neck.

"Now what kind of response is that?"

"One that I gave? I'm not going to win, so why bother fighting?" She pouted, then sighed.

"If you say so love." She mummbled. She got up, streatching. "Oh, by the way, I like the way your body feels. I might just stay in this form for a while. What do you think?" He looked up at her.

"If you want, then be my guest." She smiled.

"Alright. This will make it easier on you if you _do_ chose to do it again. Also, do you mind if I impersonate you and have sex with Sasuke?" He choked.

"Hell no!! Don't go have sex with my brother!! That's just nasty!!" She blinked.

"Oh? Wanting to keep me to yourself? How selfish."

"So what if I am?"

"Did you want me inside you again that badly, cutie pie?" He growled.

"I am not!! M..May...maybe..." He said, blushing. Tasha froze, looking at him before she burst out laughing, holding her stomach as she tried to breath.

"Oh? I think you're a cutie pie. And If you truly want it, I can give it to you." She said, her voice suddenly going sultry and seductive.He blushed more.

"I am not." She heared him mummble, growling. He moved an arm to cover his eyes.

"Are you embarassed to want yourself?" She asked, moving to lean over him again, placing a warm hand on his chest. He jumpped, slightly startled, lifting his arm slightly to look at her.

"Wouldn't you be?" She grinned, licking his chest.

"Now you know how I feel. Sort of." He nodded.

"Yeah, I guess I do." She lifted his leg, running her hand gently around his bottom. He trembled, gasping.

"Embarassing, eh?"

"You could say that."

"I could indeed." She said, pushing both legs back and gently stroking his bottom more. He trembled more, soft moans escaping his lips.

"You know, if you really wanted to, you could have gotten away from me long ago." She said, rubbing more.

"That would have been nice to know... But now I don't want to." She laughed, leaning in and tapping him in the forehead.

"Your sharingan, baka. Use it every once and awhile."

"But I don't want to."

"So you said. Were you so distracted earlier that you forgot you had the sharingan?" She asked, rubbing her hand from his bottom, up between his legs and then down again to rub his bottom. He shivered, moaning softly.

"No...I didn't. I just didn't want to use it." She moved her other hand to rub his bottom as well. He moaned slightly louder.

"Uhuh, sure cutie pie." He growled.

"Please stop calling me that...I am not. She blinked, then pouted.

"Well alright. If you aren't I might as well stop then huh?" She replied, pulling away. He pouted.

"I didn't say that you had to stop doing that. I just don't think that I'm a cutie pie. Now you, on the other hand, are." She raised a brow.

"I'm you. And besides, I've decided only to touch cutie pies." He pouted.

"Fine. And that's not what I ment when I called you a cutie pie.. I meant you in your normal form." Tasha smiled.

"Aww, how sweet. Why does that sound odd in your voice?" She mummbled, looking thoughtful. "And you have to say it, or I won't believe you." He cocked his head.

"Say what?"

"That you are indeed, a cutie pie." He grummbled something under his breath, then sighed.

"Fine." He muttered. "i'm a cutiep ie." He said, just barely above a whisper. She giggled, which sounded odd in Itachi's voice. She leaned back over to him, caressing his bottom gently. He jumped, slightly startled, trembling.

"There's a good boy." He snorted.

"Glad you think so."

"Really? That's amusing." She said, grinning as she ran her fingers slowly up betwen his legs and then down again to his bottom, her other hand following suit. He moaned, clenching the sheets, closing his eyes.

"Do you like this?" She asked, her voice soft as she continued the motion. He moaned softly, nodding his head.

"Yes." He said, breathlessly.

"Would you like it as much if I were myself?" She asked, gently taking ahold of his dick in one hand, rubbing it as her other hand continued to rub his bottom. He moaned again.

"Hmm... Probably more." She chuckled.

"Are you sure? Cause I can do something this way that I can't in my other." She mummbled, quickening the motion slightly.

"Good point. But I don't mind." She chuckled, moving her hand from his bottom and pulling him over to her, pressing him up against her stomach. She then ran that hand up his stomach slowly, her other hand still stroking him. He moaned softly, balling his fists.

"Would you believe that I suddenly feel _very_ tired?" She said, yawning. He looked up at her, cocking his head.

"Aww... That sucks." She raised a brow as she yawned again.

"My chakra isn't unlimited cutie pie." She mummbled. He pouted.

"Ok." She chuckled, yawning once more.

"You sound so disappointed. How cute." He blushed.

"Maybe..." She smiled.

"Well, I do have the energy to keep going...but I'd pass out soon after, and that's kinda dangerous to run my chakra that low..."

"Well, then don't. I'll be alright." She raised a sceptic brow.

"Uhuh, leave you this hard? I'd be raped in my sleep." She commented.

"No, I wouldn't." She snickered.

"Eh? I could use you as a hammer! And you say you wouldn't? I could always borrow some from Bella without much backfire." Bella looked mortified.

"Not for that yes!"

"Spoil." He chuckled.

"Much? And I wouldn't rape you." She ran her hand along it, and chuckled.

"Uhuh... sure. And yes. The worst that will happen is... I'd get teeth." He chuckled.

"I wouldn't. Hmmm... that might be interesting." She raised a brow.

"Sure. And the last time I got teeth I bit you. And I'm sure that wasn't pleasent." He shrugged.

"I wouldn't...And no..it wasn't...But it wasn't in this situation either."

"No matter how you say it, I have a hard time believing it..." She mummbled, yawning again. He pouted.

"Meanie. I thought you did trust me."

"Just cause I trust you, doesn't mean I will believe everything you say." She said, pulling back and flopping down on the floor. "Ok, I've lost my balance..." He sat up and looked down at her.

"Are you ok?"

"I dunno." She mummbled, rubbing her head.

"Never been in a form like this for this long."

"Then maybe it's time for you to get out of that form." He said, crossing his legs. She shrugged.

"I suppose, but then I'd be all vulnerable." She mummbled. He chuckled.

"What? You think I'm going to take advantage of you after that?" She raised a brow.

"That's what your hard on is saying." She replied. He shrugged.

"I wouldn't. And the longer you stay in that form, the more chakra you use. Which means you'll become even more vulnerable. " She cocked her head.

"Actually, not really. Just leaving this form would take the rest of my chakra anyway. What does a little longer matter anyway?" He shrugged.

"Suit yourself."

"Difficult, aren't you?" She muttered and sighed, dispelling the form and flopping back, exhausted. Bella raised a brow, shifting to place her head on her stomach.

"Silly master, yes. You do such dangerous things, yes."

"Oh shut up you." She muttered quietly. Itachi chuckled, getting up and walking over to her, picking her up and placing her on the bed.

"Now I think it's time for a nap." He said, laying down beside her. She made a face, then slowly crawled off the bed and back to the floor, sprawling beside Bella.

"I was enjoying the floor, thank you." He shook his head, looking hurt.

"Aww, that hurt my feelings... You still don't believe that I'm not going to attack you while you're sleeping, do you?" She curled a bit, taking on a very strange looking positon, much like a dog on their back, only turned crooked.

"I wouldn't say that." He raised a brow.

"That's what it seems like."

"Just because I like the floor?" She said, pouting cutely. He sighed, getting off the bed and walking over to her, sitting down beside her and crossing his legs.

"That's not what it seems like."

"What? I can't like the floor now?" She said, pawing up at him.

"That's not what I said."

"That's what it sounded like."

"All I was saying was, that it seems like you don't believe me. I never said that you couldn't like the floor. I don't think that the floor is all that comfortable, but that's just me." She pawed at him some more.

"Oh, alright. Sometimes I like the floor more then a bed. Especially when I'm too tired to tell the difference anyway."He leaned over and kissed her.

"Be my guest."

"But I already am..." She mummbled, returning the kiss. He smiled against her lips.

"I know." She rolled her eyes, reaching a hand up to play with his hair. "You like playing with my hair, don't you?" he asked, chuckling. She smiled.

"It's all I can really reach at the moment." He chuckled again.

"Hmm... Do you want to play with something else?" She stuck out her tounge.He bent down and took it in his teeth, then let go, chuckling. She gave him an odd look.

"Perhaps."

"Really now? Hmm... I wonder what that could be."

"So do I.." She said, looking thoughtful.

"Do what?"

"I wonder." He cocked his head.

"Wonder what exactly?"

"Gay sex." He chuckled.

"Didn't we just get done with that? And I thought you were exhausted."

"I am. I just wanted to say it." She chimed, pawing at him again. He chuckled, shaking his head.

"Silly."

"Aren't I though?" She said, grinning cutely. He nodded, bending down and kissing her again.

"Yes, you are." She smiled against his lips.

"The girl me, right?" He nodded.

"Yes, the girl you."

"Ok, just making sure." She replied, reaching up and taking ahold of his head. He made a small squeak from the suddenness. She chuckled.

"You're cute when you squeak." She mummbled.

"Stealing my lines again I see." He said, chuckling.

"Fuu... who said you owned them?" She said, drawing a circle on the back of his neck. He twitched again, tucking his head in his shoulders, squeaking again.

"Too cute!!" She chimed, laughing. He gave a small growl.

"Glad you think so."

"I do. It's almost as cute as your bottom." She chuckled. He rolled his eyes.

"Ok. She cocked her head.

"What, you don't think so?" He shook his head.

"We've already been through a simular conversation." She pouted cutely.

"Meanie. You be the Seme next time then." He chuckled.

"I'm not saying that I didn't enjoy it... But I wouldn't object to that either." Tasha raised a brow.

"Uhuh... ok. That should be amusing." She chimed, grinning cutely again.

"Shouldn't it though?" She looked thoughtfull, then gave a cute giggle.

"I suppose it would. You having sex with yourself again should be very interesting." He chuckled, shaking his head.

"You have a warped sence of humor." She giggled again, drawing a circle again. He flinched again.

"I know. But you know you'd want to." He looked thoughtful.  
"Hm...maybe." She pouted cutely.

"Just maybe?" He shrugged.

"Ok...Ok...So it would be a yes...What's your point?"

"I have to tell that to Sasuke." She said with a chuckle.

"Why?" He whined.

"Why not?" She whined back.

"Because he doesn't need to know?"

"Why doesn't he?" She whined again, cuter then before.

"Because that's between us." She pouted.

"But... that's no fun..." She whined more. He sighed.

"Fine. But if he passes out, it's not my fault." He said, shaking his head and burying it in his chest. She made a cute little noise, and petted his head.

"But what if he wants to join?" He lifted his head, wide eyed.

"Ummm...Hell no!" She sniffled, giving him a cute sad expression.

"But...It would be fun..." She whined.

"No!" She sniffled, her eyes watering slightly.

"You're so mean..." She said softly. He sighed, shaking his head.

"FIne." She gave a happy little squeak.

"Yay! Gay threesome!" He shook his head, sighing.

"What did I get myself into?" he asked, just so she could barely hear. She kissed his forehead.

"Me, duh silly." He raised a brow.

"Ok..."

"Well you did... Do you not like me as a girl anymore...?" She said, her eyes watering.

"I didn't say that..." She sniffled.

"So you still like to have sex with women?" She asked quietly. He sighed.

"Yes, of course I do."

"And you like to have sex with me?" She asked, even quieter.

"Yes of course. Why wouldn't I?"

"I dunno..." She said, just as soft, wrapping a lock of his hair around a finger.

"You still doubt me don't you?"  
"Why would you say that?" She mummbled, giving him an innocent look.

"You just seem like you doubt that I like to have sex with you."

"And if I did...?" She asked, voice going quiet again.

"I would feel really hurt."

"Why would you feel hurt?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

"I dunno..."

"I would because the one I love doubts me." She cocked her head, then licked him. He twitched.

"Ok."

"So you don't?"

"I don't what?" He sighed.

"Doubt me." She looked curiouse.

"I dunno." She gave him a kiss. He returned the kiss. "Perhaps." He pouted.

"That hurts, right here." He replied, dramatically holding his chest. Bella cocked her head.

"I can heal it yes!" Tasha laughed, as did Itachi, shaking his head.

"I wans't being serious."

"You shouldn't joke about that yes! What if you die yes??" Tasha laughed harder.

"Then I die??"

" What about your pups yes??" Tasha laughed even harder.

"Breathe love. Whoever said that I would stay dead?" Bella looked confused.

"But you can't come back if you die, yes..." Tasha was now holding her sides, trying to breath through her laughter.

"You never know..." He chuckled. Bella frowned.

"But death said you can't yes..." He rolled his eyes.

"Ruin a guys fun..." Bella cocked her head.

"But you aren't mating yes!?...?" Tasha started to laugh again. He chuckled, shaking his head.

"That's not the only thing that's fun." Bella blinked.

"Really yes? What else is fun yes? Tell Bella!" He started to laugh harder.

"Your wolf is slow..."

"I know..."

"I am not slow yes! I can run really fast! Yes!" He laughed even harder.

"That's not what I ment." Tasha giggled, waving at Bella.

"Just forget it love, it's over your head." Bella blinked, looking up.

"Where yes?" Tasha snickered, placing a hand over her mouth. Itachi burst out laughing, holding his sides.

"Ok ok, seriously Bella. It's ok. Just let it go."

"But I'm not holding anything yes..." Tasha snickered again and sighed.

"I ...I know." Laughter. "B...but still. Just forget it, ok?" Bella looked confused.

"Ok... yes?" Itachi was still laughing, loosing his breath, coughing. Tasha looked up at him, worried.

"Don 't die now. " Bella poked him with her nose.

"Yes! You must live! Live! Live!!...Yes..." He kept laughing.

"I... I can't..." Laugh. "I can't help it." Laugh." It's too...too funny." Tasha raised a brow.

"Wow, I guess there's no way I could possibly distract you then eh? How depressing." Bella looked distressed.

"Oh no. I'm sure there is." He continued laughing. Tasha looked thoughtful.

"Hm.. I wonder what you would do if I... nah, that would be too weird..." She mummbled to herself.

"Wonder what I would do if you did what?" He paused, looking at her.

"Oh, nothing. It's not important." She said, giving him a charming smile. He raised a brow.

"What is it?"

"Nothing. I swear!" She said. He raised a brow again.

"That doesn't sound very believable." Tasha pouted.

"Aww.. why not?" He chuckled.

"Because... I know you were think ing of something. And coming from you, it had to be something."

"Not at all." She said, smiling cutely. He chuckled again.

"Uhuh."

"It's true! I swear! Really!"

"Uhuh... Getting defensive now?" She raised a brow.

"At least it's not durring gay sex..." She muttered. He rolled his eyes.

"Just had to bring that up, didn't you?" He muttered, just barely audible. She grinned.

"Of course!" He rolled his eyes.

"Oh but of course you did..." he muttered once more. She pouted.

"Are you mad at me?" He cocked his head, looking at her.

"No. Why?"

"Then why do you sound it?" He raised a brow.

"I didn't know I did."

"You did." She said, eyes getting watery.

"I'm sorry." He said, leaning down and kissing her. SHe returned it.

"Well... I suppose it's ok..." She said quietly.

"You suppose?" She blinked, then her eyes got watery again.

"DId I say something wrong?" He sighed, rolling onto his back.

"No. I was just asking." Tasha blinked, looked over at him and a mischevious grin crossed her face. She rolled to face away from him and Bella cocked her head, bringing it close to hers. The two of them talked quietly for a few moments. "What are you two plotting?" Tasha looked back at him smiling.

"Nothing." She then turned back and continued to talk to Bella, who looked worried.

"Uhuh...And that's why she looks worried?" Bella looked up.

"I am worried because Master is so exhausted yes." Bella said, then looked back down to Tasha, who rapped her on the head before continuing the conversation. Itachi sighed. Tasha gave a strange little chuckle, hugging Bella's head.

"Yes, that will be perfect." She said quietly. Bella sighed.

"I think it's odd... yes.."

"What is odd?" Bella blinked.

"Nothing...yes." She said. Tasha nuzzled Bella's head lovingly. He sighed again.

"Ok. Whatever." Tasha released Bella, placing a finger to her lips. Bella gave her a weird look, holding in a sigh. Tasha turned, got on all fours and crawled very quietly over to Itachi, and leaped on him. He heaved from the sudden weight. He lifted an arm to look at her.

"What was that for?" She straddled him, grinning as she leaned down.

"What do you mean? It was for fun."

"Did you have to leap on me?" She smiled, leaning down to his ear.

"Of course." Her voice had gone odd. He raised a brow.

"Ok..." She chuckled, which sounded even odder.

"What, don't like to be lept on?" She whispered softly. He shrugged.

"I don't mind. It was just sudden." She grinned.

"I know something even more sudden." That's when Bella realized it.

"Master! You sound just like Itachi!! How did you do that...?" Tasha chuckled.

"Magic." Itachi chuckled.

"What did you have in mind?" She smiled at him, taking his ear in her teeth.

"Nothing unusual." Bella looked confused.

"I still don't get it... yes..." He raised a brow.

"What do you consider unusual?" She sat back, placing a finger to her lips.

"Gay sex." He rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, that is unusual, but it still happened." Tasha chuckled.

"Well it can't happen right now... I don't have the chakra for that..."

"I wasn't expecting it to...but seriously, what did you have in mind?" Tasha blinked.

"You know what? I forgot. Bella, what was I going to do?" Bella cocked her head.

"I don't know...yes..." Itachi chuckled.

"You're asking the slowling?"

"Word stealer." She muttered, licking his nose. He twitched, wiping his nose on his arm.

"Well, you stole my sentences." He replied, licking her back. She chuckled.

"Touche. I wonder..." He cocked his head.

"Wonder what?" She grinned.

"If it's better or worse when I'm female. I don't quite have as much courage..." He raised a brow.

"I couldn't tell you that yet. I think you have plenty of courage..." She rolled her eyes.

"As much as a noodle I'd say." He raised a brow again.

"I don't think so." He said, tapping her nose. She flinched, making a cat-like noise as she rubbed her nose. "You're cute, you know that?" He said, grinning, leaning up and kissing her. She gave him a disgruntled meowing noise, pawing at his face.

"Stop being silly." She mummbled. He pouted.

"I wasn't being silly. I was being serious." She gave him a slightly sceptic look before she licked him under his jaw. He twitched, rubbing it on his shoulder.

"I suppose." He pouted again.

"I was."

"Uhuh." She replied, kissing his neck. He gave a little squeak.

"You don't believe me?"

"I didn't say that, now did I?" She commented, trailing the kisses slowly downward. A small groan escaped his lips.

"No, but you're implying it." She licked his chest. A strange moan came from him.

"Me? Imply? Never!" He chuckled.

"No, of course not. You're innocent, right?" She smiled, kissing his chest and moving down again. A soft moan rose in his throat.

"Yes. I am quite innocent." He chuckled again.

"Yes, you're an innocent little angel." She smirked, pausing at his stomach.

"Angel, eh? Not quite." He cocked his head.

"Then what are you?" She went back to kissing him, working still lower.

"I'm a devil, obviously. The horns just hold up the halo." He chuckled.

"Really now? Where? I don't see any horns." She slid her hands down between his legs. He gasped, loosing his breath.

"Never said they were visible."

"Touche." She began to rub as she continued to kiss his stomach.

"SIlly." She chimed between kisses.

"Yeah, I guess so." He said, breathlessly between moans. She wrapped a hand around the length of it as her other started to trace along his thigh, moving them both in time with one another. He let out one long moan, digging his nails into the floor. Tasha cocked her head.

"Don't hurt yourself there now." She chuckled, licking his stomach. He twitched, gasping.

"I'll try." She smiled against his skin, sliding her lips down to join her hand, her tounge following her hands lead. He dug his nails in further, panting between a series of moans. She chuckled, licking the top of it for a few strokes before she wrapped her mouth around it. He groaned, arching his back slightly, moving a hand to her head and gently pushing down. She made a small noise at the suddenness, startled. After a few secounds she remembered what she had been doing,((slow. lol)) and started to suck, her tounge running along the bottom as her mouth followed her hands lead. He made a strange noise, closing his eyes as he arched his back slightly more, along with his hips. She began to move her head more as her other hand moved along his thigh with just as much purpose. He started to run his hand through her hair, a series of moans rising from his throat, his other hand digging into the floor more. She sucked even harder, her tounge rolling along as her hand moved down to his bottom, rubbing it gently. He let out a soft growl. She chuckled mentaly at the sound, moving her mouth more. He gasped, panting and trembling slightly. She sucked still harder, the hand at his bottom moving to slid along his side, then back along his thigh. He twitched, growling softly, which was followed by a series of moans, each one growing steadily louder. This made her increase her motions, her hand moving back to stroke his bottom. The series of moans continued, still increasing in volume. Her teeth grazed ever so gently against him as she moved even more. He let out a long, loud moan, digging his nails in the floor once more as he came. She made a coughing noise, pulling away and placing a hand to her mouth as she made a face.

"Salty..." She muttered, swallowing and licking her lips. "Lay off the salt a bit..." She said as she stuck out her tounge at him, amused. He lay there, panting and shaking.

"Ok...I'll try..." He said, breathless. She chuckled.

"So. Better or worse?" He closed his eyes, smiling.

"Better. Much better." She laughed.

"How sweet. It took you longer though..." He chuckled.

"That's because I liked it so much." She snickered.

"Ya big pervert." She said, poking him in the nose, and leaning down, resting her chin on his chest. He twitched, opening an eye.

"You asked." She nodded.

"True. Hey, know something interesting?"

"What?"

"You've cum more times today then me. That's funny." He blushed slightly.

"So...?" She shrugged.

"Nothing, just found it interesting. Since we were even up until now." He chuckled.

"True."

"I wonder what everyone else would say if they found out I got you to cum more times then I did...?" She said, looking thoughtful. He blushed more. "I think Dei-kun would call it a 'failure on the part of man' or something strange like that." She commented, chuckling. He closed his eyes, turning away.

"That's because it is." He mummbled, just barely audible. Tasha blinked, raising a brow as she tapped his forehead.

"Is it now? How sad... I suppose woman win today!" She chimed, amused. "Dei-kun will die when he hears it." Itachi blushed more.

"That figures." He said, just as quiet. Tasha paused, pouting.

"What's wrong with you? You don't want to loose a battle for the guys?" He turned his head, opening an eye and looking at her through his lashes.

"It's embarassing." She cocked her head.

"I don't see how. Especially since you could change it, but whatever right? I've already won." She grinned, petting the top of his head.

"I would change it, but I'm tired now." He mummbled. Tasha laughed.

"Then I really have won! Cause I'm not tired in the least anymore. Bella works amazingly." He raised a brow.

"So then, you think that I wouldn't try?" She smiled.

"How'd you know?"

"I don't actually."

"Ah, I see. Oh well. Wonder how Pein would feel about this?... Probably tramatized..."

Itachi blushed.

"You're going to tell everyone, aren't you?" Tasha laughed.

"Well of course! How often does a girl triumph over Itachi?" He sighed, looking away.

"Fine." Tasha raised a brow.

"You're no fun." She muttered, pouting.

"I'm sorry. Well it's no fun getting made fun of either." Tasha rolled her eyes. Bella cocked her head.

"Bella can help you... yes..." Tasha glowered at Bella.

"No helping the enemy."

"So I'm the enemy now?"Bella blinked.

"He's an enemy yes??"

"... Well, if it's a competition...which is what it has officially turned into, then yes..." He pouted and Bella looked confused.

"Then shouldn't he have a fair advantage too...yes?" Tasha raised a brow.

"But then I wouldn't win!" Bella looked even more confused.

"Why do you want to win...yes?"

"That's not fair. But if you want to win that badly...I guess I'll just go to my emo corner."

"I don't care if I do. Since I already have." Bella grinned.

"Then this won't matter yes!!" Tasha's head snapped up just as Bella shoved her nose into Itachi's stomach. He flinched.

"Traitor!" He chuckled, opening his eyes.

"Thank you Bella. I really appreciate it." Bella smiled widely.

"Not a problem yes!" She said, dodging Tasha as she lunged at her.

"Leave the poor wolf alone. She's right, it won't matter, because you've already won, remember?" Tasha stopped, looking sheepish.

"Eheh... touche..." Itachi chuckled.

"Silly...Come here..." Tasha froze in place, which happened to be on all fours, one arm streatched out towards Bella in a paw-like motion.

"Why?"

"Just because. Please?" She stayed frozen for a few moments, eyeing him before she sighed, crawling, very slowly, towards him. "Now, see it wasn't that hard." He said, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her. She gave a little squeak, startled. He chuckled. "That's cute." She blinked.

"That scared me for a sec." She mummbled. He kissed her nose. She made a strange noise, rubbing it.

"I'm sorry."

"It's ok." She replied, still rubbing her nose. He chuckled.

"Still so cute!" He kissed her lips. She gave him a slightly confused look, returning the kiss.

"How is that cute...?" He chuckled again.

"It just is."

"Um...ok...Was there something you wanted?" He looked thoughtful.

"Just you." She blushed.

"O..ok..." He chuckled.

"What? Am I not allowed to just hold you and kiss you?" She blushed more.

"You're allowed to..." He smiled, kissing her.

"Good. Because that's all I wanted to." She relaxed, chuckling.

"I see." He kissed her again, moving his hands to slide down her sides. She returned the kiss, moaning slightly. He smiled against her lips, deepening the kiss and running his hands slower down her sides. She nearly fell backwards.

"Itachi..." She mummbled. "That is more then holding and kissing." He chuckled.

"You weren't objecting."

"It's kinda hard to object when someone is kissing you. Your mouth tends to be covered..." He chuckled again.

"You didn't seem to be having a problem just now..." Tasha raised a brow.

"I kinda just did..." He pouted.

"Fine...I'll just hold you..." Tasha raised a brow again.

"Interesting tone of voice..." He raised a brow.

"Really? Didn't know I had a tone behind it." Tasha chuckled.

"Silly." He cocked his head.

"What?" She just smiled.

"Nothing."

"What??"  
"You're just amusing. That's all." She said, resting her head on his chest. He chuckled.

"Ok." He wrapped his arms around her again, gently stroking her back. She relaxed, closing her eyes.

"You're warm, you know that?" She mummbled. He chuckled.

"Yes, I know that.You're cool...it's quite comfortable." Tasha chuckled.

"My body has always been colder in general then other peoples."

"Yea...well it's cooling me off, finally." He said with a chuckle.

"Were you over heated?" She asked.

"Yea, just a little bit. But I'm fine now." She smiled.

"Ok. What had you over heated?"He chuckled.

"So much sex in one time." She coughed, looking up at him. He patted her back, smiling at her.

"Um...sorry...?" He shook his head.

"It's alright. I've cooled off some." Tasha smiled.

"I guess there's another advantage to being me. I don't get overheated as easily. Maybe that's why I won." She joked. He rolled his eyes.

"You're just full of advantages, aren't you?" He stated, stroking her back again. She looked thoughtful.

"No...not really." He chuckled.

"That's not what it seems like..." She raised a brow.

"Alright... then what advantages do you see?" He looked thoughtful.

"Well, your body temp is one...hmm..." He looked thoughtful for a moment. "You have Bella to heal your exhaustion when ever you want..."

"That only works once and I get cold quite easily, so temp is actually a disadvantage in most cases."

"Yeah, but we aren't talking about most cases." Tasha sighed.

"Alright. Other then those two..." He looked thoughtful for another moment.

"Hm...That's all I can think of at the moment... My mind seems to have gone blank."

"Then how am I full of advantages if you can only find two?"

"That's more then I have..."

"Pfft. You have strength, your sharingan, how is that it that I have more?"

"I don't use my sharingan that much...And just because I'm a guy doesn't mean that I use my strength that much either."

"I don't use Bella that much...and is it my fault my body temp is lower?" He shook his head.

"I know...And no it's not...I wasn't saying that it was...Silly." He said, poking her nose. She flinched, making an odd noise and rubbing her nose. He chuckled. "You're so cute when you do that." She made a face.

"Don't make me widen the gap in my winning streak." She muttered. He just laughed.

"Really now?" She pouted.

"What? You don't believe that I'll randomly pounce on you?"

"You're already on top of me...so how can you pounce on me?"

"You're the one holding me here."

"I know...Because I wanted to hold you...Is there a problem with that?" She looked thoughtful.

"Mmmm...guess not." She said, resting her chin on his chest. He chuckled.

"Good. Because I don't think I was going to let go anytime soon." She raised a brow.

"Even if I bit you?" He shook his head.

"Not even then. Why are you wanting me to let go?"

"Because...I'm getting warm." She mummbled.

"Oh, sorry." He let her go. She moved to flop on the cold floor and sighed quietly.

"Nice floor..." He raised a brow, covering his eyes with an arm.

"Really? I hadn't noticed." She cocked her head, reaching over and poking him.

"What's wrong?" He raised his arm slightly.

"Nothing."

"You sure??" He nodded.

"Yea, I'm sure." He replied, giving her a reasuring smile, then placing his arm back over his eyes. She frowned at this, rolling over onto her stomach and placing her head on his chest like a dog would. She then reached up with a hand and pawed at him, making a whimpering noise. He lifted his arm again, cocking his head. "Yes?"

"Arf." She said, loling her tounge. He raised a brow.

"What was that?"

"Arf!" She said again, loling her tounge some more as she pawed at his arm again. He rolled his eyes, placing his arm back over his eyes. She whined, wiggling her head slightly as she pawed at him some more.

"Ar...f?" He moved his other hand to pet her on the head, chuckling.

"You're silly, you know that?"

"Aruf!" She said happily, wiggling her bottom like she would a tail. He chuckled, petting her some more. She licked his arm, right along the wrist, still wiggling. He twitched, wiping his wrist on the floor, raising a brow.

"You're still just full of energy, aren't you?"

"Aruff!" She barked, moving to all fours and pawing at him as if she had dropped a toy beside him. He rolled his eyes, placing his arm over his eyes, closing them and relaxing. She cocked her head.

"Aru?" She pouted, bent down in a crouch position and pounced. He heaved, coughing and losing his breath.

"Was that necessary? That kinda hurt." She lowered her head, backing off of him, whimpering. "Come here... I'm sorry. You just took me by surprise." Tasha kept her head lowered, pressing her body to the ground and crawling slowly over to him. He chuckled. "Silly."

"Arf!" She barked again, nudging him with her nose.

"What is it that you want?" She cocked her head, and pawed at him.

"Arf."

"You're going to have to speak normally, because I don't speak dog." She whimpered, placed both hands on his stomach and licked it sideways. He twitched, jumping slightly as he made a strange noise. She wiggled, and licked him again. He twitched again, growling softly. "What are you trying to tell me?" She cocked her head.

"Arurf!" She lolled her tounge, wiggling again before she licked him once more. He twitched, his body tensing slightly.

"What?" She gently grazed her teeth against his skin, pawing at him at the same time. He trembled slightly, moaning softly. She pulled back, pawing at his chest again before she licked it.He jumped slightly. "Do you like doing that?"

"Arf!" She wiggled, cocking her head at him before she licked his nose. Several times. He twitched, pulling away slightly, rubbing his nose.

"Ok...What's up with you today?" Bella cocked her head, watching the whole thing.

"Sorry yes...That's my fault." Tasha lolled her tounge and placed her hands on his chest, licking his jaw several times.He twitched again.

"How is it your fault."

"Side effect yes... especially if she doesn't use the energy quickly...yes..." Tasha whimpered, pawing at him again before taking his neck in her teeth. He flinched, glowering at Tasha.

"Can you fix it?" Tasha flinched, pulling back and lowering her head, whimpering.

"But I am not male...yes..." Bella said, fidgeting. He growled softly, then sighed.

"I don't think I have the patience to deal with her for that long. To do that." Tasha had started to paw at him again as Bella looked thoughtful.

"I could go get another male... would that be better yes?" She asked, cocking her head. He growled slightly louder.

"NO! I'll deal with it." Both Tasha and Bella flinched, lowered their heads and started to back away. "And where do you think you're going?" The two of them froze breifly before glancing at one another and quickly bolting, on all fours, at the door... only to run into it. Itachi sat up, looked at the two of them, then placed his hand to his head, shaking it.The two stopped, shook their heads and looked somewhat confused. "Come here you..." Tasha looked back at him, and turned, pressing her bottom up against the door as she lowered her head, not moving. Bella flinched, lowered her head and slowly started to move closer to Tasha. Itachi growled softly, getting up and walking over to them. He bent down to look at Tasha before he picked her up. "Tsk, tsk. Didn't I say come here?" She whimpered, starting to squirm like a dog would if they wanted down. "I don't think so...Too late now...I'm fixing this now!" He said, placing her on the bed. She squirmed some more, trying to get out of his grasp. "You know, the more you squirm, the more forceful I have to be." She whimpered, pawing desperately. He chuckled. "Glad you think you're going to get away that easily." He leaned over her, kissing her as he ran his hands slowly down her sides. She whined, squirming some more, pushing her hands up against his chest as if that would keep him away. He chuckled, slowly trailing his kisses lower to her chesat, running his hands steadily down her sides to her thighs. Her legs twitched, making kicking motions as her hands pushed at his head. Her body started to twist. He sighed, moving off her and flopping on the bed, placing an arm over his eyes. She rolled over, looking ruffled and disoriented. She looked around, then hopped off the bed and towards a corner, curling up in it and placing her head on her hands, looking wary. Bella sighed, looking worried.

'I didn't expect her to kick...yes... How badly did you scare her yes?" He growled.

"I don't know, you tell me..." Bella's ears flattened against her head and she lowered it.

"I don't know either...She should have calmed down... not freaked out... yes..." Bella looked over at Tasha, who hadn't budged. He growled again.

"Yeah well, she's a very unexpecting person." Bella walked over to Tasha and nudged her with her nose. It brought no real reaction. She cocked her head.

"That's odd... yes.." She sighed again and walked over to the door, sitting infront of it.

"Could you open this for a second?" He lifted his arm up and sighed, opening the door and walking back over to the bed and ploping down.

"I'll be right back yes. I am going to get something..." She said and walked from the room. A few minutes passed and Bella poked her head back into the room.

"Ta...sh...a...-chan! Come here lovely." Tasha raised her head slightly, looking confused at the voice. Bella just smiled.

"Who the fuck is in my room?" He said with a growl.

"Touchy, touchy. That is why the lovely is so reluctant to go to a brute like you. Co...me...he..re... lovely." Tasha cocked her head, looking just as confused as she shifted, moving up from the corner to crane her head, trying to see around the doorway.

"Would you go the FUCK away? You are not welcome here!"

"And leave her here with you? When you're angry? I think not! Cu-tie-pie! Come-here..." Tasha crept slowly toawrds the door, curious now. Bella smiled more. He growled again, then sighed.

"I'm here just to calm her ya egomaniac. Stop being so touchy, damn. Come on now sweety, you can do it." Tasha was about half-way to the door, getting more curious by the secound. He rolled his eyes.

"It's not my fault you think so god damn loud. Almost there, just a bit farther." Tasha was almost to the door, streatching her length in an effort to, unsuccesfully, see around the doorway.

"Crybaby." The voice muttered as Tasha rounded the doorway, and sat down in surprise, looking up as a hand reached down and petted her head. Bella chuckled.

"Operation 'get-someone-not-as-agressive-as-Itachi' is a success!" She chimed. Itachi growled again.

"Would you stop complaining? You're giving me a head ache!" The voice grumbbled. Bella looked back.

"The two of you are rather irritated today, huh?"

"Not really, it's just him." Another voice put in. Tasha was sitting contently on the floor, calm as could be.

"Stop reading my mind!! And shut the HELL up!"

"I'd watch the tone if I were you. I highly doubt you'd want me to finish this, ya crybaby." The second voice commented. The first one laughed.

"I would care. Anyway, I'll take her if you don't mind. Come on Sasuke." The secound voice said. The hand moved from her head and someone picked her up as Sasuke poked his head into the room.

"I call dibs! Haha!" He chimed and moved out of the doorway. Bella looked startled.

"Um...wait...yes...? That's not...um... Pein? Wait!!" She got up to follow them. Tasha looked up at Pein, who was cradling her gently and she cocked her head, curious. She should feel disturbed, really she should, but she wasn't. Sasuke was following behind Pein, laughing, Bella calling out in distress. When they got to the kitchen the stopped and Pein set her down by the doorway.

"Stay." He said. She blinked, planting herself in the spot as he walked into the kitchen to grab something. Sasuke watched him curiously, looking down at Tasha every few secounds. Bella sighed.

"What are you doing, yes?" She asked. Pein walked back out, something in his hands.

"Beg." Tasha blinked, but brought her hands up in the position anyway.

"Open up." She did, still confused and he popped something in her mouth. She blinked, nearly falling backwards in surprise, and Bella cocked her head.

"Oh! I see yes... that would have been much easier...yes.." She commented as Pein took off his cloak and drapped it over her head.

"Better now?" There was a pause.

"This floor is kinda cold..." She mummbled, poking her head out from under the cloak. "How'd I get to the kitchen?"

"Long story." Pein mummbled, petting her on the head. "Do you want to go back to the crybabay, or to your own room?" He asked her. She blinked.

"He's not...ok...maybe he is...but still..." Pein laughed.

"Crybaby it is then." He said, scooping her up again. She squeaked and Pein paused, looking down at her.

"That...was cute." She made a face.

"Why does every one say that?" She grumbled.

"It is..." Pein replied. Tasha pouted and Pein chuckled.

"That doesn't make it any less cute you know. That actually makes it cuter." She went wide eyed, blushing. Pein just chuckled some more.

"That's just as cute. You know, maybe you should stop being cute. He might stop." She gave him a stressed look.

"How the hell am I supposed to be _not_ cute when I don't even realize I'm being cute?!" She whined. He nuzzled her head.

"I have no clue. But stop, really. I only have so much will power." She clampped a hand over her mouth and went redder. He laughed and walked back to Itachi's room, walking in without bothering to knock and placing her on the bed.

"You're damn lucky I brought her back. She's almost too cute to leave with a crybaby like you." He muttered.

"Yea she is..." Pein bent down and kissed her forehead.

"If you ever get annoyed at this bum and decide to pick again, I'm open cutie." He said, as she blushed a deep red color. Itachi rolled his eyes. For some reason, Tasha suddenly felt very uncomfortable.

"He's not going to kill me is he? He seems irritated..." Tasha commented as she grabbed ahold of Pein's arm.

"No, I'm not going to kill you. I'm just slightly frustrated. Mostly at myself, you'll be fine." Pein raised a brow as Tasha continued to hold his arm. He looked down at Bella.

"If this happens again, come get me, alright? Don't go scareing her so badly as you did. Plus, you can't reach the shelf." He commented. Bella nodded, cocking her head at Tasha.

"You will be ok, yes! " Itachi moved a hand to rub the back of his head, a soft sigh escaping his lips.Tasha looked somewhat sceptic, but let go of Pein's arm. Pein glanced over at Itachi.

"Oi, pup. Just so you know, her body remembers all the force, even if her mind doesn't. Try coaxing next time. It's way easier." Pein muttered. Tasha and Bella blinked.

"Next time?"

"I'm right with them...Next time?" Pein chuckled.

"Well duh. You think that pill works permenantly? Anyway... I should head back to my room, before Lia thinks I got eatten or something odd..." Sasuke raised a brow as Tasha laughed.

"Ok Pein. See ya." Tasha said, waving to him as he dragged Sasuke from the room.

"Tasha..." Itachi said softly. She blinked, turning to look back at him.

"Itachi...?" She said, copying his tone of voice.

"I'm sorry..." He said just as quietly, hanging his head in shame.

'I"m wearing Pein's cloak on my head." She said, hanging her head in mock shame. He shook his head.

"I was trying to be nice."

"I was trying to change the atmosphere." He shook his head.

"Ok...You don't want my apology?"

"Ok... You don't want my body?" He choked, looking up.

"Wh...What?" She chuckled.

"Y...yes. Exactly. Feel better now?"

"No...I still feel really bad...I hurt you and I'm sorry."

"Aww...I still feel really horny...I don't know what to do." He chuckled slightly.

"Ok...That's strange..."

"Ok...That's serious..." He chuckled again, motioning for her to come closer. She raised a brow, sitting cross-legged infront of him and making the same motion. He raised a brow right back, continuing the motion. She reached into Pein's cloak and made an odd face, pulling out a slinky. She blinked, then started to play with it.

"Slinky, slinky, everyone loves a slinky... slinky slinky..." He raised a brow, cocking his head.

"Ok...I guess this means I'm going to have to come to you?"

"Ok...I guess this means I'm going to have to share my slinky with you?" He chuckled.

"No..."

"Then you're sharing with me?" He raised a brow.

"You could say that..." She laughed.

"I _could_ say that..." He chuckled.

"Hmmm...Would you like me to share something with you?" She blinked, looking curious.

"Like what?" He chuckled again.

"Hmm...Guess?"

"Cake?" He looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Come to think of it...that does sound good."

"True... Something else sounds pretty good too..." He raised a brow.

"And what would that be?"

"Learning the rest of that song..." He cocked his head.

"I'm sorry...I don't know the rest of the song."

"Darn. I'll have to settle for sleep inducing sex then. Right?" She chuckled. He pouted.

"Just settle?"

"Did you want a differant answer?" He cuckled.

"That's up to you."

"That's not up to me. "

"Yes it is..."

"Yes it isn't..." He raised a brow.

"How does that make any sense?"

"It...doesn't?" He chuckled.

"It works for me."

"But it's broken." He laughed, shaking his head.

"Silly." He said, getting up and leaning down to her, kissing her forehead. She blinked, placing her hand on her forehead.

"I've been marked!! OH my god!!" He chuckled, doing it again.

"Now you've been marked twice..."

"Oh no!! I'mma turn into a tree..." She wailed dramatically. He chuckled again, placing a hand on top of her head.

"Silly." He leaned foward, kissing her lips. She went wide eyed.

"Oh mah gawd! I'm pregnant agains!" He busted out laughing, falling on the floor and holding his sides.

"Ok...Ok...stop...I can't...breath." She smiled.

"Feeling better?" He continued to laugh.

"Y..Ye...Yes.." He said between breaths. She chuckled.

"That's good. Happy guys find the panda's." He continued to laugh.

"Wh..what...do you mean by that?"

"Did you know, that if you find a discarded panda tooth, it gives you the power to summon cows?"He paused for a moment, before busting out laughing again, holding his sides tighter.

""Houston, we have a casualty." He laughed even harder.

"O...oh...God...I can't...B... breathe..." Tasha smiled, leaning over the bed to look at him.

"This is the best mood you've been in all day! Hurrah for magic porn pixies!" He laughed still harder.

"Hey, did you know? Like the shark the panda has millions of razor sharp teeth, which it uses to chew through bones candy and fences." He laughed still harder, dying on the floor.

"G...Go...God...Stop...Seriously...I...I...can't breathe!!" Tasha went quiet for a few minutes so he could calm down a bit, watching him with an amused grin.Just as he started to regain his breath she chuckled.

"Did you know? One of the great mysteries of the panda is it's black and white coat. What kind of camaflage is this? Black and white? Hideing in an Oreo factory? Could be. It's just one of the many mysteries of the panda!" He burst out laughing again. She chuckled, resting her head on a hand.

"Hey, I watched this great porno last night..." He paused, looking up at her, cocking his head.

"What?"

"Waha! It has been proven! Porno is the cure for cancer!! Watch and live cancer patients! Watch and live!" He laughed, shaking his head.

"That had absolutely nothing to do with anything."

"It did too! How else can small children learn the truth about pot?" He raised a brow.

"You make no sence what so ever."

"Well duh. I wouldn't be any fun if the horses flew." He cocked his head.

"What?"

"No, not what, but E. The almighty power of the letter E. " ((Itachi: "What the _hell_?" Author: "um... welll uh...heheh?")) He raised a questioning brow, pausing for a moment just to turn around and start laughing again.

"What the hell?"

"Exactly." She chimed, grinning. He raised a brow again.

"You make no sense..." He said, shaking his head, chuckling.

"I wasn't ment to."

"Uhuh...Knowing you...I'm sure you are." Tasha pouted.

"Aww, you hurt my feelings! How're you going to make it up to me?"

"I'm sorry. How do you want me to make it up to you?" Tasha gave him a mischevious grin.

"Hehehe." Itachi raised a brow.

"What are you thinking?"

"Oh, just about the color pink." He looked sceptic for a moment.

"Not on me I hope. And you still didn't answer my last question." Tasha pouted.

"Aww... no fun... You're such a badly behaved uke..." She mummbled. He cocked his head.

"Am I now? Didn't know I was an uke..."

"Well... you weren't the _seme_... so you have to be the uke." He cocked his head again.

"Since when?"

"Since earlier today."

"Ok...So how am I not behaving then?"

"You won't accept the noble color of the uke's! Pink!" He rolled his eyes.

"You really think that I would wear pink?" Tasha pouted.

"Why not?"

"Because I don't look good in pink... Tasha blinked.

"...How do you know...?" He sighed.

"I just do..."

"Did you dress up in it to see?"

"You could say that..." He mummbled. Tasha stared at him, wide eyed.

"Uh...ok. I'll leave it at that..." She mummbled, crawling up to his pillows and sprawling on them.

"Comfortable? And you still haven't answered my question."

"Yes. I am comfy. And what question...?" He chuckled.

"What do you want me to do to make it up to you?"

"Humm... I thinks I want... nothing." He raised a brow, getting up off the floor.

"Really now?"

"Yep." She said, placing her arms over her head as she streatched a bit. "Nothing." He sat on the bed, looking at her.

"Uhuh...So then you don't want me to do this?" He asked, leaning over and kissing her as he ran a hand down her side. She squeaked, going red.

"That was kinda random..." He chuckled.

"This entire conversation was random..."

"Touche." He chuckled again, kissing her. She returned the kiss, chuckling as well.

"Still think you don't want anything?

"Yeah. Still think so." He chuckled again.

"Really now?"

"Yes really now." He pouted.

"Ok." He said, laying down beside her, pulling her into his arms. She squeaked, flailing slightly.

"Wah! Hey... I was comfy..."He let go, putting an arm over his eyes.

"Sorry."

"Arf." He sighed.

"Not this again..."

"Not what again?" She said, cocking her head.

"Nothing." He said, moving slightly to kiss her. She blinked, slightly startled, then chuckled.

"That wasn't nothing."He chuckled.

"I know that wasn't nothing...That was clearly something."

"It was? Oh my god! Miracle!" She said with a mock gasp. He rolled his eyes.

"Haha...Not funny." She frowned, sitting back and pouting, her arms crossed.

"Meanie." He chuckled.

"So I've been told." Tasha turned her head, not looking at him.

"Not enough."

"What do you mean, not enough?"

"What it sounds like, obviously." He sighed.

"I'm sorry."

"Yeah.. you are..." She mummbled, huffing. He sighed again.

"I am."

"Indeed. Very." She huffed again. He sighed again, placing his arm back over his eyes. She gave a strange little sigh, and by strange... I mean _strange_, and crawled off him and back onto the pillows. He shook his head slightly. She curled up on the pillows oddly, and pulled Pein's cloak over her head again, sighing. He said something she couldn't quite catch and she shifted slightly, poking only her nose out from under the cloak, giving a heavy sigh.

"What was that for?"  
"For the sake of making a sound." She muttered.

"Ok...I'm sorry."

"Yes, you are." Something touched her head and she flinched.

"I really am sorry. I didn't mean to piss you off...again." There was a silence, then she poked her head from under the cloak.

"I suppose..." He continued to pet her head, soothingly.  
"Ok. He said, smiling at her. She closed her eyes, resting her head on her hands.

"Mmmhm. " He chuckled slightly.

"Tired?'

"Nope." He cocked his head.

"You seem like it."

"But I'm not."

"Ok." He said, leaning over and kissing her forehead. She blinked, and rubbed her forehead in a paw-like motion.

"Nya..." He chuckled.

"You're so cute.." She blinked, freezing in mid-pawing motion.

"How so?" He chuckled again.

"Everything." She blushed.

"D..don't exaggerate..." He shook his head.

"Who said that I was exaggerating?" She went even redder, placing her hand over her eyes. He chuckled, poking her nose. She squeaked, rubbing her nose.

Pein was standing quietly in his doorway, watching Lia panic as he listened to her thoughts. He chuckled quietly to himself. _Wow. She really thinks I got eatten by something. Priceless. Just wow. I was gone two and a half minutes. _ He chuckled some more, leaning against the frame in amusement. She started to cry and Pein sighed. _Ok ok. TIme to calm the little birdy down._ He thought as he stepped dramatically into the room a hand to his chest.

"Oh god. I just barely managed to get away!" He said seriously. She looked up at him.

"Wh...What?" Pein smiled down at her.

"God, that was a dangerous two and a half minutes. How did I survive it?" She started to panic again and he chuckled.

"Love. I'm _ok_. Look. I'm in one piece, minus a cloak, but still one piece." She shook her head, still crying. Pein sighed.

"Hey, it was just a door attack. It happens all the time. Doors like to eat people!" She started panicing more, gasping for breath. He chuckled.

"Oi. It was a joke. I gave my cloak to someone in need. I was never in any danger. How would a door eat someone? Come on! They don't even have stomachs. Floors on the other hand..." She couldn't breath, wipin the tears away.

"Aww, you shouldn't worry about me so much love. Nothing here could hurt me. " She slowly started to calm down, still somewhat breathless. "There's a love." He said, walking over and petting her head soothingly. She slowly calmed down, looking up at him.

"I'm sorry." He coughed.

"Love. Don't. Unless you _really_ mean it. " She cocked her head.

"But I did mean it." He raised a brow.

"Oh really?" He pushed her back on the bed. "I think you misunderstood love, what I ment when I said that." She cocked her head again.

"Then what did you mean?" He smiled, running his hand up along her stomach. She gave a small squeak.

"Take a guess."

"Um...I don't know...Not thinking properly."  
"You know...I get so _irritated_ by the word sorry..." She whimpered softly.

"I'm.." She started to say, but stopped. He chuckled.

"That was cute. Squeak for me, would ya?" She cocked her head.

"Why?"

"It's cute." He said, leaning forward. She cocked her head again.

"Why?" Pein growled softly, placing his forehead against hers.

"You are trying to irritate me, aren't you?"

"No...I'm.." She paused. Pein raised a brow.

"You're...?"

"Sorry?" He growled again, deeper this time.

"I hate that word."

"You asked... I wasn't going to say it till you asked." He sighed, sitting back.

"Alright."

You're frustrated at me now, aren't you?" He raised a brow.

"No. I'm not. Why?"

"You seem like it." She sighed, hanging her head.

"I'm not, promise." She started to cry again and he sighed, petting her head.

"Ok."

"Hey Ms.Unstable. Come join me back in the present and calm down a bit, ok love?" She looked at him, teary eyed.

"I'm sorry." She mummbled, wiping the tears away. He sighed very quietly, continuing to pet her head. She looked up at him and tried to smile.

"I really am sorry...I don't know what's wrong with me lately..." Pein smiled, mentally screaming at those words, and continued to pet her head.

"It's ok. Really." She raised a brow.

"That's not what your feelings are telling me."

"Wanna know what they are telling _me_?" She cocked her head.

"What?" He leaned in.

"To take you, _now._" She looked confused.

"What do you mean?" He ran his hand up along her leg.

"What do I mean? I mean sex, duh." She went wide eyed, then smiled.

"Really now?"

"No, I was just messing with ya." He said, crossing his legs and placing his hands in his lap, grinning. She pouted.

"Aww, meanie." He raised a brow.

"Don't I get a say in my sexual activities?" She shrugged.

"I suppose so..." He rolled his eyes.

"Ignoring you..." She pouted again.

"Meanie." She said, just so he could barely hear it.

"That's right. I sure am." She pouted, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Give my hopes up for nothing.." She said, just as quietly.

"I've created... a monster. Where's the angry mob...wait...the door ate them... never mind..." She went wide eyed, looking away. He chuckled.

"Didn't know you liked it so much." She shrugged.

"I can't help it...it felt..." She went quiet. He chuckled.

"It felt...?"

"Nothing." She said, starting to blush. He shrugged.

"Well, alright. If it was nothing there's no need to do it again. " He moved from the bed and streatched. She went wide eyed, sighing.

"It was..." Pein raised a brow.

"Didn't quite catch that. It was what?" She blushed more.

"Ama..." Pein cocked his head.

"Ama...??" She sighed.

"Amazing." He chuckled.

"Nice to know." She continued to blush.

"I can't help it."

"Uhuh. Sure, sex addict. I believe you." She pouted.

"Hey... it's not my fault..."

"Then who's fault is it?"She pointed, opening her mouth to say something, but closing her mouth, thinking for a moment.

"I...don't...know..."

"Mmmh? I see then." He streatched a bit more before moving to flop in one of his chairs. She flopped backwards, looking at the ceiling.

"Ok..."Pein didn't budge.

"Why do you sound disappointed?" She turned her head to look at him for a second.

"I didn't know that I did...I'm sorry if it came out that way." He rolled his eyes, placing a hand over his eyes.

"Eh, it doesn't bother me, just curiouse." She raised a brow.

"That's not what it seems like."

"Nothing is as it seems in this place."

"Yeah, so I've noticed." Lia mummbled, then sighed. Pein raised a brow.

"Did you want to go somewhere?"

"No, just wanted to sit up. But I guess this will have to do."

"Sorry?"

"For?"

"I... don't... know..." He mummbled.

"Ok..." She sounded quite disappointed this time. He raised a brow, chuckling to himself.

"Now you can't say you weren't disappointed this time."

"I know." He chuckled.

'Silly." She looked over at him.

"How?"

"Wanting something that comes from me. It's silly." He replied.

"I'm sorry. I'll shut up now..." Pein chuckled again, sighing inwardly. _Those damn words._ He thought. "You're getting frustrated at me, aren't you?" She asked.

"Is that a statement or a desire?"

"Take it either way... It doesn't matter..." Pein chuckled in amusement.

"If you say so." She cocked her head.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Um... ok. I don't believe it was nothing, but ok." She said.

"What do you believe it was?" She shrugged.

"I don't know. I just don't think it was nothing."

"Is that so? If you believe so." She sighed, finally sitting up, hanging her head. He looked over at her curiously.

"Why are you sighing? Did the door do something to you?" She looked up at him, wide eyed, then shook her head, looking away.

"No." She said. "Although I wish something would happen to me." He heared her say quietly. He started to laugh, and cocked his head at her.

"Do you now? How interesting. What exactly would that be?" She hung her head.

"At this point...Anything..." He raised a brow.

"Anything?" She nodded.

"Yes, anything."

"Hmm... also interesting. No clue what you mean, but ok." She looked up at him, going teary eyed.

"Just as it sounds... Including death..." She said, looking away. Pein growled, deep in his throat.

"Stop that nonsense now." He snarled.

"What? That's what I ment."

"I don't _care_. Stop with it." He growled, narrowing his eyes. She flinched again, whimpering.

"I'm sorry." She said quietly, tears falling. Pein sighed, placing a hand to his face as he steadied his breathing.

"Sorry, but seriously... You can't have that sort of behavior around me. It irritates the fuck out of me. Damn near litterally." He said with another sigh. She looked away, more tears falling.

"I'm sorry." She said, just as quietly.

"And those god damn words!" He sighed heavily. She whimpered again.

"I'll leave you alone.." She said, trying to move off the bed. He peered at her through his fingers and sighed again.

"Can you walk?" She slid off the bed and instantly fell off the bed to the floor with a weird noise.

"I guess not." She said through her tears. He sighed, lifting her up and placing her back on the bed.

"Just stay here, I'm taking a walk." He muttered, grabbing his extra cloak and walking from the room.

_Author's note: Joy joy, chapter complete! See ya next time!_


	19. Pein says

_**The Akatsuki and the Great Oroki**_

Chapter 19

Disclaimer: Um... I still don't own Naruto. Darn, right? I suppose I'll live.Maybe...hm... Anyway, let's have a little bit more of Sasuke in this chapter, maybe? And some more of Pein and Deidara. Itachi's been overwhelming the story lately... Granted he's a main character, but still. Anyway, let's make it more fair, hm? Enjoy the strangely odd and out of characterness of the chapter! Ah, I also apologize for all of the fillers, the story most certianly will continue...eventually.

--

Pein sighed to himself as he punched the garden wall in annoyance. _God! Why did I let myself get this pissed off?It's not like I had a reason to be, right? She can do what she wants with her life...So why does it eat at me like this? I know I would get just as angry at Tasha if she said those words... But I love Tasha. No matter what she does, I love her... So... Why am I feeling the same towards Lia? I can't be in love with her too... can I? _ Pein sighed as his fist slowly slid down the wall to meet his side as his head rested against the wall. _Ok Pein. Take a breather. Calm down and think it over. _ Pein's breathing started to calm down as he forced himself to relax and concentrate. His body slouched forward until he could feel the wall digging into his head, his shoulders almost touching the cold stone. After a few moments he managed to calm down a bit, though his breathing was still rather harsh.

"Oi, un. What's with you leader?" Pein growled, turning his head slightly to see Deidara cocking his head at him from a nearby tree. He happened to be hanging upside down from one of the branches, and noticed him. Deidara flinched at the noise, comming to the sudden realization that Pein was still rather pissed off.

"Sorry, un?" He said, questioningly. Pein gave a heavy sigh, turning his head back to lean against the wall.

"It's not like it matters to you, baka." Pein grummbled, closing his eyes and trying to organize his thoughts. Deidara cocked his head at this comment and swung a little, so that his body moved forward enough for him to let go and land on his feet. He straightened his hair, then walked, very slowly, towards Pein.

"Something happened, un? I can tell. You can confide in me!" Pein opened an eye to glower at Deidara again, who froze in his tracks. "I'm just trying to help un..." Pein sighed once more and turned around, leaning against the wall, arms crossed against his chest. Deidara started to move closer again, holding his hands up in a submissive manner.

"So, what's wrong un?" Deidara asked, leaning forward a bit. He had stopped a relativly safe distance from the aggitated Pein, almost half the length of the large garden. Pein twitched.

"Not much. I'm just _obviously_ aggitated. " Deidara raised a brow.

"Oh? Couldn't tell un." Pein frowned and Deidara took a step back.

"Just trying to lighten the mood un, geez. Take an ice bath or something...un..." Pein blinked.

"That actually sounds good right now... Odd for you to come up with a good idea Deidara." Deidara made a face.

"You don't have to insult me ya know un. Even if it is the truth." Pein gave a very small chuckle, shook his head and started back inside. Deidara stood there and watched him for a few moments, waiting until he was in the building.

"Why do I get the feeling it has to do with a certian little kitten un?" He said to himself, trying not to laugh.

Pein walked into his room, feeling much better then he had when he left, and stopped, raising a brow at Lia.

"What in the world... Do you not know your thoughts like to float?" He commented, placing his hands in his pockets.

"What did you hear?" She asked, sitting up and turning so that she could face him. He chuckled, tossing the extra cloak and headband on the chair next to him.

"So sorry to force you into a life of loneliness." He said, rolling his eyes. She sighed, hanging her head.

"I'm sorry. It's not what I had wanted to think...It just kinda came out."

"Huh. Really? Never thought that thoughts could do that. You know, since thoughts are rather unpredictable. Never thought of that though. " She sighed again, shaking her head.

"I don't know, what I'm saying...or thinking anymore...Don't listen to me..."

"Kinda hard to do that kitten." He mummbled, walking towards the bathroom. He stopped for a moment at the doorway and turned to her. "By the way, it's because you act so much like one." He commented, and closed the door.

Sasori stared down at his adopted sister, who was curled up around a pillow, clutching it to her stomach. She was dead asleep, and Sasori was sure that if he were someone else, this situation might have been considered awkward. He didn't want to wake her up, since she looked to be comfortable, but the fact that Itachi was beside her irritated him. He reached out and gently nudged her, but got no response. He huffed at that, then nudged her again, a little stronger this time. She stirred a bit, an annoyed noise comming from her throat. Sasori nudged her again, and she gave a small growl.

"N...ooo Ita-pon. Damn it. We did that like 50 million times...no..." She mummbled, placing her hands up over her head, and in turn, the pillow. Sasori raised a brow at that, cocking his head.

"Ok then..." He said, then nudged her again. She growled once more.

"Damn it Ita-pon! I said...No...Not there damn it." Sasori paused, looking slightly confused.

"What exactly did that mutt do to my little sister?" He said to himself, looking over at Itachi with a frown. He was curled right up against Tasha, as close as he could possibly get, and this made Sasori even more irritated.

"Oi, dumb ass! Get up off my sister!" He said, leaning over and rapping his head. He growled, opening an eye.

"What do you want?" He said, voice still a growl. Sasori hit him upside the head.

"Let go of my sister, obviously, you nitwit." Itachi shook his head.

"I don't have to."

"LET GO DAMN IT." Sasori growled, as Tasha sturred slightly, then went still.

"Why?" He asked, rubbing his head.

"Why? Isn't it obvious? You're on my _sister_. I would think you'd of noticed." Sasori grummbled.

"So you have a problem with me being on your sister?" Sasori growled.

"Of course. What brother _wouldn't_?"

"One that minds his own business. But I can see that you can't." Sasori's growl deepened as he glowered at Itachi.  
"For the last time. Get off or I'll make you get off." Itachi chuckled to himself.

"But that wouldn't be any fun, now would it?" Sasori's eyes narrowed and he raised a hand, moving his fingers slightly as his chakra strings attached to Itachi. Itachi yelpped.

"It isn't ment to be fun." He growled in annoyance.

"Oh really? Maybe for you..." Sasori yanked his hand back forcefully, pulling Itachi with it. Itachi yelpped again.

"You don't know when to shut up, do you?" He growled. Tasha still hadn't budged, instead curling up tighter to the pillow and mummbling something strange. Itachi chuckled again.

"I guess not...But that doesn't mean that I won't...Just not at this moment." Sasori sighed in more annoyance, resisting the urge to punch Itachi in the face.

"It's not a joke damn it."

"Gay sex." Itachi looked over at Tasha and burst out laughing.

"What...?" Sasori blinked, pausing at the random comment that escaped Tasha's lips. "Gay...sex? Um..." Itachi laughed even harder.

"Apparently it is a joke...And Tasha wanted to join in." Itachi said through fits of laughter. Sasori looked confused.

"How was that...?" Tasha poked her head over the top of the pillow, looking at Itachi sleepily.

"Actually...I was kinda serious..." That made Sasori freeze and give the both of them a strange look.

"Really now? Hmm...how interesting.I'll have to think on that one..." He started to laugh again. Tasha gave him a sleepy frown, then looked up at Sasori.

"Oh...hello onii-san...I didn't notice you there...Wanna join?" Sasori shook his head.

"No,that's ok. Really." Tasha looked slightly disappointed.

"Well...you are a puppet... so it wouldn't really work to well... I wonder if Dei-kun wants to...?" Sasori made a face.Itachi paused, looking up at Tasha strangely."Uh...What?"

"Oh HELL no! He is _not_ comming into this!" Tasha flinched, looking at him teary eyed.

"B...but... _why_?" Itachi sighed.

"Why do you want him to come into this in the first place?" Tasha grinned.

"Because then I can stay female. And he's got mouths...on his hands. That just seems like fun. " Itachi choked.

"You're kidding me, right?" Tasha cocked her head.

"Now why would I do that?" Sasori was staring at them blankly, brain trying to decide if he wanted to know.

"Trying to mess with my head? Trying to make me feel bad?" Itachi shrugged.

"What? Do you feel bad because you don't have mouths on your hands? " She asked, leaning towards him a bit.

"Why would I feel bad about that? Just because I can't satisfy you in that way?" Tasha gave him a very strange look.

"Uh... ok then... think out loud much?" She asked, raising a brow. Sasori sighed.

"I'm leaving this conversation." He mummbled, releasing Itachi from his chakra and walking away, shaking his head.

"Sorry. Yeah, I was thinking out loud." Tasha cocked her head.

"Cool, a view into Ita-pon's brain. It's kinda dusty though..." He frowned.

"Why is it cool? And how is it dusty?"

"It's cool because I can't read your mind. And it's dusty because you have odd thoughts...that dirty it with dust."He raised a brow.

"Ok...?" Tasha chuckled.

"So, what do you think? Can Dei-kun join?" Itachi sighed.

"You really want him to join, don't you? So what do I think...Hmm... It might be interesting, but at the same time kinda awkward...So...hm..." Tasha blinked.

"Interesting? Hehe. That's cute. You know it would be fun." She said, giggling quietly in amusement.

"Really now? For who, you or me?" Tasha looked thoughtful for a few moments.

"Well, lets see, fun for me yeah... fun for you... yeah... so... both?" Itachi raised a brow.

"Really now...How would it be fun for me?" After he said that he started to blush. Tasha blinked, then started to laugh.

"Well if you want that I suppose it would work..." She laughed harder." Thugh I was thinking that a girl has more then one hole... but ok. " She continued to laugh. He shook his head.

"How do you know what I was thinking? Hell...what was I thinking? Good question...Hm...Interesting...Yeah very much so...interesting." Tasha laughed even harder, holding her sides.

"Oh god! Stop! No more! I'm going to die!" She said through her laughter, waving a hand at him. He cocked his head.

"What am I doing?"

"Thin...thinking out loud! Oh god... my stomach..." She laughed some more. He looked up at her worriedly.

"I'm sorry. Are you ok?" Tasha slowly calmed down, breathing out a long sigh that was followed with a giggle.

"Oh, I'm fine. So, have you decided?" He sighed, hanging his head.

"Why do you want a threesome so bad?" He mummbled. Tasha tilted her head.

"Well let's see. It would be something new... and different... and I kinda wanted to know." Itachi shook his head.

"I can't believe what I'm getting myself into." He mummbled, sighing. "I suppose."

"YAY!" Tasha cheered, leaping at him and wrapping her arms around his neck, burying her head into his chest. He sighed again, wrapping his arms around her waist, rubbing her back gently.

"I still can't believe what I am getting myself into..." He mummbled quietly. Tasha chuckled.

"Something interesting?" He chuckled.

"I guess...But this is most certianly going to be different." Tasha tilted her head to look up at him, licking the bottom of his chin. He twitched, a small squeak coming from his throat.

"Certianly. But you're the one letting me drag you into it."

"This is true. Why do I let you drag me into these things?" Tasha shrugged.

"I don't know! I'm not you." She said with a grin.

"This is true. But that still doesn't help me any, because I don't know either." Tasha laughed.

"It's because... hm... I'll make up a reason... It's because you naturally have these tendencies!" She esclaimed, raising a hand in the air as if she had a great realization. He shook his head.

"I didn't until you came around..." Tasha pouted.

"Did you want me to leave then?" He raised a brow, shaking his head.

"Now why would I want that?"

"So you no longer have strange tendencies?" She said with a shrug, noticing that she was straddleing him. "Um... interesting position to be in for this conversation..." Itachi chuckled.

"No. And yes it is. But I'm not complaining." He said smiling at her. She smiled in return, squishing her chest up against his and resting her chin against his collar. He continued to smile at her, running his hands along her sides. She made a small, contented noise before she reached a hand up and tapped his nose. He twitched, scrunching up his nose.

"Oi, wait a moment Mr.Happy. Dei-kun first." He pouted.

"Aww, why?" She gave him a soft smile.

"Because that's my condition." He pouted again.

"But...but...puu..." Tasha laughed.

"Puu? Funny, but that's that. Not without Dei-kun." She pressed herself closer to him, her body warming against his skin. He continued to pout.

"But that's no fun..." Tasha chuckled, licking the bottom of his jaw.

"Then I don't know what to tell you love."

"That I don't have to wait for Deidara?" Tasha raised a brow.

"Nope, still have to." She said with a chuckle, gently taking the skin of his neck in her teeth. Itachi let out a small, weird noise.

"Why? You're tempting me so..." Tasha smiled.

"That's my job silly. And it's my condition. I've said so." She licked his jaw again, pulling him a bit closer. The weird noise returned, only slightly louder and bigger then before. It was followed by a slight whine.

"No fair..."

"Never said it was fair." She chuckled, kissing him. He sighed, kissing her back.

"This is true, but it's still not fair." Tasha leaned back a bit, pressing her bottom up against him as she traced the fingers of her hand down his chest. A small moan escaped his chest, then a whimper.

"Tease..."

"Thank you." She said with a smile, her fingers tracing up. He let out another small moan.

"Really...please...I'm not sure how much longer I can hold off." Tasha laughed, flopping backwards, legs splayed slightly.

"Ok then, do something for me? Go get him." He raised a brow.

"No...Why do I have to go get him?"

"Because if I go, I won't come back for awhile. A really long while." She said with a chuckle, placing her hands against her stomach. He sighed.

"Why me?" He said, hanging his head as he shook it.

"Fine, I'll go get him." He said, sighing. She smiled.

"Thanks bunches!" Itachi slowly got up, and headed for the door, looking for his pants. Once he found them he pulled them on, walking slowly towards the door.

Deidara was sitting in his room, elbow deep in clay and content. He had been making more of the cute, puppy-like statues that Tasha had inspired in him. He now had somewhere around fifty scattered in all random corners of the room. He knew that it would be awkward if anyone saw his room littered with cute objects, but he truly didn't care at that moment. There was a knock and Deidara looked up from his clay, curiously.

"The door is open un." He mummbled before returning to his clay.

"Tasha wants to ask you something. But you would have to come to my room." Deidara's head snapped up at Itachi's voice, and he raised a brow.

"Why your room un?"

"Because that's where she is..." Itachi replied. Deidara made a face.

"What does she want to ask me un?"

"You would have to go to my room to find out." Deidara gave a small sigh, pulling his hands from the clay on his table.

"Why does it seem that it'll be something odd un?" Deidara commented.

"Because it will be." Deidara heared Itachi mummble. Deidara gave him an odd look.

"Uh... that makes me kinda reluctant un..." Itachi chuckled.

"Yeah me too...But I'm here..." Deidara raised a brow at that.

"Ok, that makes me even _more_ reluctant...un..." Itachi shrugged.

"But she really wants to ask you something." Deidara sighed, wipeing clay from his arms.

"Well, I would un. But that just seems a little odd un..." Itachi shrugged again.

"I don't know." Deidara looked up at Itachi.

"You know what she wants, don't you un...? Why can't you just tell me so I can decide now?"

"It's awkward for me to ask... So I was just going to have her ask. She was the one that came up with the idea in the first place anyway." Deidara stared at Itachi blankly.

"Dude, if you can't ask I'm not sure I want to know un..."

"Frankly I didn't want to know...But I know anyway." Deidara shifted, standing up.

"Well, whatever. It's Tasha-chan after all. I'll hear it out because it's her un." He mummbled, going into his bathroom to wash the clay off his arms. He finished and walked out, placing his hands in his pockets.

"So, off to the awkwardness, eh?" He commented, giving Itachi a small, half-hearted smile.

"I guess so." Itachi said, walking out of Deidara's room and towards his own. Deidara walked out after him, humming to himself to keep his mind off the strange thoughts that were starting to surface. They finally reached his room and Itachi opened the door to let Deidara in the room first. Deidara raised a brow, but walked in, nearly falling over as he did. Tasha was sprawled on the bed, a pile of pictures in front of her. She looked up as they walked in, and smiled.

"Hello Dei-kun! Let me guess, he didn't ask?" Deidara nodded, looking confused.

"You really thought I would ask him...?" Tasha chuckled, sitting up and crossing her legs. Deidara blushed.

"No, I didn't. Would have been nice though." She stuck out her tounge. Itachi returned it, by sticking his out at her.

"Yeah well, it's awkward enough as it is. I think I can do without the embarassment of asking him. ANd it was your idea anyway." Tasha nodded.

"True, true. Say, come her Dei-kun." She said, motioning to him. Deidara gave her a sceptic look, glancing at Itachi for a moment before he walked over to her slowly.

"What do you think of this picture?" She asked, handing him a picture. Deidara blinked, and looked at the picture, quickly falling over in laughter.

"Th...th...that's priceless un!" He said through the laughs.

"What's priceless?" Itachi asked, cocking his head in confusion.

"Oh? These pictures I found in your drawer." Tasha commented, smiling. Itachi blushed, looking away.

"So you went through my stuff?"

"Only the things marked 'Tasha', and 'Little brother'. " She replied, pulling the pictures together into an organized little pile. Itachi sighed, sitting on the floor where he stood, crossing his legs and holding his head in his hands. Deidara continued to laugh.

"Hey... can I get a copy of that picture un? I want to traumatize Sasuke with it." Deidara asked as he sat up, still laughing, but not as hard as before. Tasha nodded.

"Sure thing. I made plenty because I liked that picture too. Didn't know he could do that did you?" Tasha chuckled.

"Sure didn't un." Deidara commented, taking the picture she held out to him. She then looked over to Itachi.

"What's wrong? Hurt your head? It's not like you took awkward pictures...that I found." Itachi continued to shake his head.

"You can say that..." Tasha raised a brow.

"So there are some? Darn, I only looked through one drawer too..." She said, getting up from the bed and walking over to his dresser. "Lets see..."

"No, that's not what I ment. I ment that I hurt my head." Tasha paused.

"Oh, ok. Need a kiss?" She said with a grin, walking back over to where Deidara was and flopping on his lap. Deidara went a deep shade of red. Itachi smaked his head, shaking it once more.

"Ow..." He mummbled quietly. Tasha laughed.

"Silly. So, Dei-kun, on to serious matters." Deidara raised a brow, going redder as she leaned against him.

"Um... What would that be un...?" Itachi continued to shake his head, seemingly distressed over the whole situation.

"Would you like to have a threesome with us?" Deidara went beet red, his eyes growing wide.

"Th...threesome... with you and Itachi...?" Tasha nodded as Deidara raised a hand to his mouth, brows knitting together. "Could it be someone else maybe un?" Tasha laughed, kissing his nose.

"I don't think Ita-pon would agree to that much. It took much convincing to get him to agree to this much." Deidara sighed.

"Well, I... I guess... because it's you un..." He said, a bit reluctant. Tasha gave him a happy little squeal, wrapping her arms around his neck and pushing him back.

"Thanks bunches Dei-kun!" She said, giving him a big kiss. Itachi sighed, falling back with a groan. Tasha chuckled and immediatly started to pull of Deidara's cloths.

"Wh..whoa un! Easy!" Deidara said, as he took ahold of her and held her at arms length. "Take a breath first, geeze un." Deidara said, going red again. Itachi started to chuckle.

"Uncomfortable?" He asked, cocking his head. Deidara looked over at Itachi, making a face.

"Not as uncomfortable as when this was you." He muttered. Tasha laughed. Itachi made a face.

"That was pretty funny."

"That was pretty scary un."

"You didn't seem to object too much."

"Neither did you." Deidara said, rolling his eyes and giving up as Tasha persisted. Itachi started to blush. She gave a triumphant little grin and began undressing him again. Itachi covered his eyes with a hand and fell backwards, groaning again.

"Ow..."

"Well stop falling and come help!" Tasha said with a chuckle. Deidara lurched.

"Um... no that's ok un..." Itachi sat up, raising a brow.

"I think I'm with him. I think your doing a fine job by yourself." Tasha pouted.

"So you are backing out? Aww... I guess i's just me and Dei-kun then..." Tasha sniffled, and looked down at the half dressed, distressed Deidara.

"I think not!" Itachi then stood up and walked over to Tasha and Deidara. Tasha smiled up at him, amused.

"Aww, jealous?" Itachi raised a brow.

"What do you think? Did you really think that I would let you have sex with someone else without me? Although this is still awkward." Tasha chuckled.

"I know you wouldn't. That's why I said it." She smiled, and went back to undressing Deidara, who was looking more and more uncomfortable by the minute. When he was undressed she continued to straddle him, leaning back a bit to look over at Itachi.

"You too." She said with a grin, pawing at him. He raised a brow.

"Me too what?" She laughed.

"You are the only one with clothing on, ya know." She said in amusement as she leaned forward to rest her head on Deidara's chest, bottom elevated slightly. Itachi rolled his eyes, taking his pants off with a sigh. Tasha chuckled, licking Deidara's chest. He gave a small gasp, hand twitching for a moment before he placed it on her back. She wiggled a bit, teeth grazing along his skin. Deidara gasped again, his hand sliding down her back slowly, bringing a little moan from her throat. Itachi growled softly, clenching his fists. Tasha's body arched a little as his hand moved steadily down to her bottom, rubbing it gently as she started to kiss his neck. Itachi growled again and Tasha cocked her head at him.

"It's not helping that you're sitting there, growling. Doing something normally works..." She mummbled as another moan escaped her lips. He took a deep breath, then moved so that his body was against hers, moving one hand to slowly glide along her thigh as the other moved to her side, stroking it gently. She moaned slightly louder as her eyes closed, her head resting against Deidara's chest as his free hand moved up to join his other hand. This brought up yet another moan. Itachi chuckled quietly, leaning over and kissing her neck. She gave a little gasp, her body warming against Deidara's. She could feel the tounges of Deidara's hands sliding along her skin and she shivered, bringing her hands up to slide along Deidara's sides. Itachi continued the motions of his hands, taking the skin of her neck in his teeth, hand sliding up and along her inner thigh. She moaned once more, body twisting slightly as her lips met a startled Deidara's. There was a pause, and he seemed to give up again, returning the kiss. Itachi's hand moved from her side and made it's way slowly down to her thigh as well, stroking it gently, his teeth grazing the skin of her neck. Her body began to tremble and her legs twitched slightly, her head turning to rest under Deidara's chin as a series of moans took away her breath. Itachi's hand moved slowly up her inner thigh until it hit the dampness between them, teasing her. She gave a little whine and Deidara chuckled softly. Itachi cocked his head. _Too cute... _Deidara thought as his hands moved from her bottom to her sides, making her whine more. Itachi continued to tease her, which only made the whine more persistant and Deidara chuckled again, amused. _That's such a cute noise!_ Deidara thought as his fingers ran up along the middle of her back, causeing an odd squeak to poke through the whine. Itachi slid his fingers into the dampness, moving them slightly. This stopped the whine compleatly, as it was cut off by a strange little squeak and a moan. Itachi chuckled softly, his fingers moving with a little more purpose. Her moan deepened with the movement, only to grow louder when Deidara slid his hands to cup her chest. She sat back a bit so that she was leaning against Itachi, little gasps forming at the motion of both of their hands. This forced his fingers deeper and Itachi moved them even more, the nails of his other hand running along her thigh. Her breath was at a pant as her body started to subconciously move with the motion, her eyes closing as the sensation grew as did the temperature of her body. Itachi moved his hand from her thigh to caress her bottom as he leaned forward to kiss her neck once more. She moaned louder, her legs twitching as her body started to arch a bit against his. Deidara continued to gently massage her chest, the feel of the mouths on his hands against her skin making her moan even harder. Itachi's fingers moved still more, his fingertips making little circles on her bottom as he started to kiss her shoulder.Her hands moved to grip his thighs, her body trembleing as she leaned her head back against his chest, going breathless. Itachi lifted his mouth up to her ear.

"Are you ok love?" He whispered, taking her ear in his teeth. She gave a little breathless squeak, nodding as best she could. He chuckled softly, running his tounge along her ear. She squeaked again, fidgeting slightly before a moan over took her and her body started to tremble again. He chuckled again, running his tounge down to her shoulder, moving his fingers more on her bottom. She moaned even louder as her body arched up, her legs tightening against one another as she came. Deidara blinked, then laughed.

"Ok... odd enough... that was absurdly cute...un." Itachi nodded. _Oh god...he's agreeing with me..._Itachi shook his head, removing his fingers. Tasha placed her hands on Deidara's chest as she regained her balance, which had been horribly thrown off, and then giggled. Deidara raised a brow.

"Uhuh... So...who has claim to what?...un?" Tasha blinked.

"Um...I dunno... Itachi, any claims?" Tasha asked, looking at Itachi with a tilt of her head. Itachi chuckled.

"The front?"

"Then we might wanna switch...un." Deidara commented, tapping Tasha gently on the forehead. Tasha blinked, thought about it, then laughed.

"True." Itachi chuckled, backing away so that she could move. She did something odd instead, turning to him and pouncing on him. Itachi lost his breath for a moment, looking at her with a strange expression. He then smiled at her and gave her a kiss. Deidara sat up, and laughed.

"Cute...un." Itachi looked over at Deidara for a moment, then back at Tasha, licking her nose. Tasha made a face, pawing at her nose. Deidara snickered, amused. "That's even cuter un." Itachi nodded in agreement, smiling at her again.

"Yes it is. And you know you love me." He said, chuckling. Tasha looked thoughtful.

"Hmm... Do I?...Hm..." She said, sitting back to straddle him. "I'll have to think on that." Itachi pouted.

"Aww...come on." Tasha chuckled, tracing a finger along his chest. Itachi gasped as he moved his hands to her hips, stroking them gently. She gave a little moan, moving her hands to run along his stomach, her hips setting back a bit against him so that she could feel him just barely against her. Itachi moaned slightly. Deidara gave a small whistle and then a chuckle.

"Lucky un." Itachi chuckled as well, moving his hands up to her sides, running them along gently. Tasha gave a small moan, her hips starting to grind against his as she continued to run her hands along his stomach. He lost his breath in a moan as his body started to move with hers. She gave a small chuckle, continuing the motion as she moved her hands up to his chest, leaning forward slightly to lick his nose. Itachi twitched, moving a hand to wipe his nose and then leaning up, licking her nose back. She made a face, pawed at her nose and then licked his jaw. Itachi made a face, wiping off his jaw as he stuck his tounge out at her. He moved his hands to stroke her back. She pouted.

"Oi, don't wipe away my germs! They're part of me to!" This made Deidara laugh, as well as Itachi.

"But you do the same thing. So you're contradicting yourself." She blinked.

"Do I ever _not_?" He shrugged.

"Good point. But I love you anyway." Tasha went wide eyed.

"Oh my god, you do?!" She placed her hands to her mouth and faked surprise. This sent Deidara into a fit of laughter. Itachi rolled his eyes.

"I thought it was evident...Hmm...Guess I have to work on that...Now how to do that..." He said, placing a finger to his lips and tapping gently. Tasha grinned.

"Oh, oh! I know! Pick me! Pick me sensei!" She chimed, raising a hand into the air. He chuckled.

"Ok. Tasha. Do you really know the answer?"

"I does I swears it!"

"So then what is it?"

"You could do absolutely anything I ask, no matter how absurd!" She chimed, streatching her arms up in a sort of pawing motion. Deidara blinked.

"I didn't think a streatch could be cute... un.." He mummbled to himself. Itachi raised a brow.

"And if I object?" Tasha cocked her head.

"Then I cry and whine and stalk off and neglect you for months, then ask again." He looked thoughtful.

"And what would these absurd things be? And then I'll decide." He said, chuckling. Tasha smiled.

"Well, this is one of them. The others come to me in a fit of randomness, and a purple cow." Itachi raised a brow.

"Purple cow? And what is one of them?"

"Well yeah, what do you think we're doing? And! The purple cow is the great messenger of the random god of randomness, who is sometimes randomly a duck. Or a llama..." He raised a brow again.

"Well right at the moment we are getting me confused in a conversation." Tasha pouted.

"Well, ok. Then I'll go over there and have sex with Dei-kun while you are busy being confused then." She chimed, and Deidara blushed.

"Yeah...get me killed un." He muttered quietly.

"Um...NO! You asked what we were doing right at the moment...and we weren't having sex right at that moment...we were talking...And I was having fun, having sex with you."

"...and Deidara." She added, laughing. Itachi raised a brow.

"I wasn't doing anything with him..." Tasha blinked.

"Really? Oh my god! It's blasphemy! Do something immediatly!" She said, acting as if that was a horrible thing. Deidara went wide eyed.

"Uh, that's ok un. I think I will live..."

"But I won't! I'll die! Of heartbreak! I have to see it! I have to! Oh no! Why me? Why so young?" She wailed, placing her head in her hands dramatically. Itachi rolled his eyes.

"I think I'm good as well. But even if I did, what would I do?" Tasha grinned, lifting her head and placing her hands on his chest.

"What would you do? Silly question! Gay sex of course!" Itachi blushed.

"Um... I deffinatly think I'm good." Tasha pouted.

"Aww...why?" He blushed.

"For one, I'm not into Deidara that way. And two, he doesn't seem willing...And three, that was just once and technically it was you as me." Tasha pouted.

"Dei-kun? Do you object?!" Deidara went red.

"What the hell? Don't bring me into that! Eh...whatever." Tasha blinked, then cheered.

"Ya-hoo! And! And! Why do you blush everytime I bring it up?" Tasha asked Itachi, poking his nose.

"Oh, I don't know...I just do..." He said, looking away and blushing even more. Tasha crossed her arms across her chest and grinned.

"Aww, how cute! A bigger blush! Wanna try it again maybe?" She asked, giving him a silly grin. He looked over, raising a brow at her.

"Why?" Tasha chuckled.

"It was just a question. Silly. So, how 'bout it? Have a go? Dei-kun already said whatever."

"Oi! I am not an object. Don't just give me to people un."

"Aw... but it's fun!" Deidara sighed.

"Lucky you're you un." Itachi raised a brow.

"Why would I want to?" Tasha looked thoughtful.

"To make me happy?" Itachi sighed. He sighed again.

"Fine..." He mummbled, looking away. Deidara fell over.

"Wh...what? Oh my god... you gave in so easily...un..." Deidara said, brows knitting together. "When did you become a sap?" Tasha chuckled. Itachi growled.

"Shut up you..."

"But... this is such a down fall... How would everyone else react if they realized you were so whipped by her un?" He growled again.

"I said... Shut up!"

"Grouchy un." Deidara said with a chuckle. Tasha grinned, petting him on the head.

"He just needs a little love Dei-kun. You can do that right?" Deidara sighed, raising a brow.

"Like I said, I'm not an object. Why do you keep giving me to people?"

"It's fun!!" Itachi just shook his head.

"I don't think I can do anything with him now." Itachi grummbled, just barely heared. Tasha gasped, clamping her hand to her mouth.

"So you thought you could earlier?"

"If I knew it would make you happy, then I would have lived through it. But now I'm not." Tasha's eyes began to water as she brought her other hand up to her mouth.

"Meanie..." She sniffled. Itachi heaved a sigh, narrowing his eyes at Deidara.

"Fine, but that doesn't mean that I have to enjoy any of it." He said, placing a gently hand on her cheek. "But if you try anything funny I will hurt you." He said, pointing at Deidara. Deidara raised a brow.

"ME? You're the one coming at me un!" Tasha started to cry. Itachi sighed, wiping the tears away.

"I'm sorry. Give me a few minutes to calm down a bit, then we can try again, ok?" He whispered to her. She sniffled, eyes starting to water once more as she gave him a skeptic look. Deidara sighed.

"And yet I stay. Why un?" He asked himself, shaking his head.Itachi wiped away more tears.

"I am sorry. And see, I'm already startingto calm down. It'll be ok." Tasha sniffled again, and pouted.

"I'm...not three."

"I'm sorry. I didn't know I was treating you as if you were three..." Tasha huffed.

"Uhuh." Itachi sighed, looking away. Deidara rolled his eyes and crawled over, placing a hand on her head.

"Oi, guess what?" Tasha blinked, looking up at him.

"What?"

"Guess what is in my pocket?" Tasha blinked again.

"I dunno...what?"

"Go have a look." Tasha cocked her head, and moved from Itachi, going over to rummage through his pants pockets.

"You know... it's better to distract her at those kinds of moments, rather then let them drag on un...Oh god, I'm giving advice!" Deidara looked briefly mortified.

"Yeah, well as you noticed, I'm not good at doing that. Or saying the right thing apparently." Itachi said, sighing.

"Well, take into mind...she's technically three right now un. And that's thrown her compleatly off balance. Give her a bit of headway un." Deidara said as he sat beside him and sighed, watching her as she pulled everything out of his pockets.

"Well obviously I'm no good at it..." Deidara chuckled.

"Could be worse." Tasha let out a happy little squeal as she finally found something she liked, which happened to be a sucker." Deidara laughed harder.

"And how could that be?"

"Just like a kid un. Too cute." Tasha turned to them, looking happy and then pausing as she popped the sucker in her mouth. She cocked her head at them.

"Comfy?" Itachi shook his head.

"Not really. But I'll live." Deidara sighed and elbowed him.

"Wrong words..." He said quietly as Tasha's eyes started to water.

"Oi, kitten. Don't be that way now. Look, see? I'm just as comfy as can be!" Deidara chimed, leaning on Itachi. _Ugh. Itachi germs..._ Deidara thought, managing to keep a straight face.

"See, I told you I'm no good at this..."

"Oh just say what she wants to hear! It's not that hard..." Deidara muttered quietly, giving Tasha a grin. Tasha grinned back.

"Well apparently it is for me... Because I never know what she wants to hear. And what I think she wants to hear is something totally different then she actually wants to hear." He said, sighing again.

"Naturally. She's a woman. What do you expect?" Tasha crawled over and plopped down infront of them.

"So how comfy are you Dei-kun? Ita-pon?" She asked, a giggle to her voice.

"So comfy, that I don't think I'm going to get up for awhile." Tasha grinned at this.

"And Dei-kun?" Deidara smiled, though inwardly he was crying.

"I'm so comfy I could do this!" _I am gonna regret this..._ Deidara thought as he gulpped, turned to Itachi and kissed him full on the lips. Tasha went wide eyed, and then burst into happy giggles, clapping her hands just as a child would. Itachi gasped, shocked.

"Yay!" Itachi was still shocked, having gone speachless. "Again?" Deidara twitched, cringing inside.

"O...Of course. I am comfy enough to do that..." _LIES! LIES, LIES, LIES!! I'm gonna end up dead, I know it. I'll kill myself._ Deidara thought to himself as he looked at the shocked Itachi, then, of course, repeated the action. Tasha giggled again, even more amused. Itachi blushed.

"Ita-pon now?" Deidara looked slightly worried.

"Um... but I want to kiss him!" _Eww... I can't believe I said that..._ Deidara thought, trying to hold down the contents of his stomach as Tasha gave Deidara a slightly startled look.

"Really? Ok!" _Eh... again... will she give up soon? I hope so... but I doubt it..._ He thought, leaning over to Itachi's ear.

"This is horrid. Truly. I just had to open my mouth, eh?" He said so that only Itachi could hear, before pulling back and kissing him once more, crying inside. Tasha giggled again, even more amused.

"You're so nice to Ita-pon! Look how startled he is by your niceness! Be nicer?" Deidara flinched.

"How...much nicer...?" He asked, afraid of the answer.

"Give him a big happy one now!"  
"A...what?"

"A big happy very friendly kiss!" _Dear lord. Please, if you exist, kill me now. Infact, go back in the past and kill me before I even start this...nothing...damn._ Itachi's jaw dropped and Deidara sighed. He took ahold of Itachi's shoulders and gave him a very appologetic look.

"Sorry man." He mummbled before he did exactly what she asked. Tasha let out a very happy squeal, falling back from excitement. Itachi went limp in Deidara's arms and Tasha gasped.

"You killed him! Wow... I want a kiss like that...only without the dying...Me next!!" Deidara sighed, shaking his head. _Ok, she really gets odd around this sort of thing, doesn't she?_ He thought to himself, looking down at Itachi and, realizing this position was awkward, let him go.

"BUT! I want Ita-pon to do it too..." Deidara twitched. _God... you DO hate me. Don't you? What did I do to you? Geez..._ Itachi flinched.

"Wh...what?" Itachi choked out. Tasha nodded.

"Yes yes! An ultra-friendly happy kiss! That would make Dei-kun especially happy, right?" _Does she think she's the writer of a yaoi novel or something? Gah..._ Deidara, quite reluctantly, nodded. Itachi shook his head, and then gave Deidara an appologetic look. Itachi took ahold of Deidara's shoulders and whispered in his ear.

"This needs to end... and soon." He then kissed Deidara the best he could at the moment. Tasha looked disappointed.

"No, no! Not happy at all... Dei-kun looks so sad..." Indeed, he did, but for a compleatly different reason. A very different reason. He was also trying very hard not to tie Tasha up in a corner and leave her. Itachi sighed, closing his eyes for a moment before he tried again. This time was better then before, and Deidara went red at the forcefulness of it.

"Oi... not so hard or I'll even start to believe you damn it." Deidara muttered quietly. Tasha grinned.

"Much better indeed! But now that you're both so friendly..." _Oh dear god no... Please? I'll be good I swear!!_ "You could be even more friendly, right?" _God, you don't believe me, do you? Do you find this as funny as she does?_ "You could have sex! Yay!" Tasha chimed. Deidara placed his head in his hands, trying not to cry. Trying.

"Um...I don't think we are that friendly yet..." Tasha looked sad.

"Then you should kiss more!" _Gah! God? I HATE YOU._ Deidara twitched. Itachi's jaw dropped.

"Um, could we...not maybe?" Tasha's eyes watered.

"But... you two both said you would..." Deidara flinched. Yes, they had. _Damn it. We don't know how to shut up... we really don't..._

"Well... yeah... but..." He sighed, and gave up. "Whatever you want. Just don't start crying again. I don't have anymore suckers...un..." Tasha smiled happily.

"Now what?" Itachi whispered to Deidara, placing a hand over his eyes. Deidara looked thoughtful.

"Two things can be done in this situation un. One, give in and just do what she wants. Two, don't and listen to her cry until our brains melt. Which one do you prefere un?" Deidara whispered in response. Itachi lifted his hand slightly.

"Well there's one problem...My brain has already exploded...So.." He sighed. "I guess, unfortunatly, it'll have to be the first one. He responded just as quietly, shaking his head. Deidara sighed.

"Well this is going to be awkward..." He muttered, placing a hand to the back of his head. Itachi nodded his head, then looked over at Tasha with an odd expression. Tasha just smiled.

"Be nice to one another now." She chimed and Deidara fidgeted. _This is a bit beyond that..._ He thought with a small grimace. Itachi twitched for a few moments, then looked over to Deidara, sat up and leaned over, kissing Deidara and pulling him down to the floor. Deidara went wide eyed, making a strange noise. _What the hell?? _ He thought as his muscles tightened. _Did NOT expect that._ Itachi broke the kiss to bring his mouth up to Deidara's ear.

"You know it's not going to help if you keep tightening your muscles..." He whispered. Deidara went red, making Itachi chuckle.

"Yeah, add to the awkwardness of the situation with that comment un. And, so you know, that's a natural reaction." He whispered, almost a growl.

"You growling at me isn't going to help any either." Deidara went redder.

"It just might un." He huffed, diverting his gaze in annoyance. Itachi chuckled again.

"And how so?"

"How the hell should I know un? I said it _might_. " Deidara grummbled, looking back at him. "And why are you suddenly so amused?" Itachi looked thoughtfull for a moment.

"I'm not sure actually... Just does I guess. That and we are supposed to act like we are enjoying it, even if we aren't. Or else this will go on forever." Deidara sighed. _Doubtful._ He thought.

"I think I'm doing rather well considering the situation. You know, being suddenly turned into a danm _uke_. " Itachi chuckled.

"Well, we could always change spots..."

"Whatever floats your boat strangeling un." Deidara muttered, raising a brow.

"Well do you or don't you...You don't seem to be _happy_ in this position...So I thought I would be nice and offer to switch..." Deidara gave him an odd look. _I doubt that's being nice...I really do._

"Oh just go on! God, the more you talk the more I'm convinced you're enjoying this mess." Itachi chuckled.

"And what if I am? And you still didn't answer my question." Deidara stared at Itachi, his brain going blank. Compleatly and utterly blank. _And what if I am? What kind of response is that?! _Itachi chuckled again.

"Um... what was the question again...?" This sent Itachi into a burst of laughter.

"Speechless now? Too funny...I asked if you wanted to switch spots so that you weren't uke?"

"No, my brain died. And...you trust a guy like me being a seme?" Itachi raised a brow.

"And the same goes for you...You trust me? And I never said that I didn't trust you...I just don't really like you all that well..." Deidara's brain went blank again.

"Eh...wait... I don't trust you in any sence, especially not sexually. And I really _don't_ like you.Un." Itachi laughed.

"Thought so..."

"THEN WHY DID YOU ASK??" Itachi laughed even harder.

"Well...because I wanted to see what you would do...And I have my answer...And it's rather funny. So are we switching?" _Wow...what an idiot.Really, I can see why I truly hate this guy. And god? I still hate you. A lot. _ Deidara thought as he made a face.

"It's not as if it matters. You've got me pinned anyway and I would have thought you'd want to show Tasha you're manlyness. But... guess not." Itachi raised a brow.

"And you don't?" Deidara shrugged.

"I look like a girl... She sees me as a play thing... what's the point really?"

"Oi... you two talk to much..." Tasha mummbled, pouting at them. Itachi leaned back down, kissing Deidara as he ran his hands down Deidara's sides. _GOD DAMN IT WHAT THE HELL?_ Deidara thought as he flinched at the unexpected movement. His face started to turn red again and Tasha grinned. Itachi moved his mouth back to Deidara's ear, his hands still continuing their motion.

"You know, it would help if you did something..." He whispered. Deidara growled.

"Like _what_ exactly?" He snarled quietly. Itachi chuckled, then went back to kissing Deidara, running his nails along his skin. Deidara gave a little gasp, and then blushed at the noise. _And that came from where??_ He thought as Itachi chuckled again. _Why is he laughing at that??_ Deidara thought as he made a face.

"Don't laugh at me..." He muttered, diverting his gaze.

"And why not?" Itachi asked, whispering in his ear before he took it in his teeth, nails getting steadily lower. Deidara couldn't help but squeak, quickly covering his mouth with a hand. _I just SQUEAKED. What the HELL._ Itachi busted out laughing. Deidara went redder, scowling at Itachi.

"Don't laugh at me, you evil..._thing_." _Damn... is that the best I could come up with? Thing? Eh, considering the situation, I suppose so..._Itachi laughed even harder.

"Thing? Is that the best that you could come up with?" Itachi asked, taking Deidara's ear in his teeth again. Deidara's hand tightened around his mouth as he supressed a noise, making another face.

"Yes. It _was._ So what...?" Itachi chuckled, licking Deidara's ear down to his neck. Deidara wasn't quick enough to stop the squeak that came up, and he clamped his other hand over his mouth as well, going a very dark shade of red. _Damn these noises! _He thought in annoyance. Itachi continued to chuckle, his hands gradually working their way back up his sides. A small moan escaped the trap his hands had formed around his mouth, and if it were possible, Deidara would have died right there. This brought a very pleased smile from Itachi as he moved his lips down to his collar, his fingertips running back down his sides. _What the... what kind of smile was that?! This is getting very odd...very very odd...He looks like he's having fun messing with me!! That ass!_ Deidara growled inwardly as yet another moan escaped. _Damn it!_ He thought in annoyance. Itachi licked the skin of his collar before taking it in his teeth, the fingers of one hand moving to Deidara's thigh as the other hand moved to Deidara's hip, rubbing it gently. This brought a louder moan from Deidara, the grip his hands had loosening slightly. Itachi moved his hand from Deidara's hip up to his chest, caressing it. Deidara's hands slid away from his mouth unknowingly as the moans continued to come, and Deidara started to scream mentally. _WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH BOTH OF US?? MOSTLY HIM BUT STILL!! _ Itachi licked his collar before he licked his way down to his chest. Deidara made a little squeak of suprise, and he blinked, just as another moan rose up. Itachi's hand on Deidara's chest started slowly moving down, his tounge following suit. _W..what is he...?_ Deidara thought, almost too distracted to be confused. Almost. His body started to shake slightly. Itachi continued downward until he reached Deidara's dick, taking it in his grasp before his mouth reached it. Deidara's eyes went so wide it looked as if they would fall out and he sat up, quickly shoving his hand in the way. _N..No way!! _Itachi pouted.

"WH...WHOA! Watch it.." Deidara said, face deep red as he gave Itachi a weird look.

"Aww...come on..." Deidara stared at Itachi, his weird look getting weirder.

"Are you insane?" Itachi shrugged.

"Maybe... So what of it? You just might like it, like you seem to like everything else I've done so far." Deidara scowled at him, making a fist with his free hand.

"You're having a bit too much fun with this..." He said, voice just below a growl.

"You seem to be enjoying it as well. So just let me finish what I started, so that we can be finished." Deidara shook his head.

"I'd rather save _some_ of my dignity damn it." Itachi chuckled.

"I think that went out the window awhile ago...But if you say so...you want to try?" He asked sitting back.

"No. I don't." Deidara said, scowling again. Itachi pouted.

"Aww... Party pooper. Suit yourself, I guess." Itachi stated, pushing Deidara back down on the floor. Deidara made a noise.

"Hey! Don't push me!" He growled. Itachi chuckled.

"Well, you wouldn't have laid down on your own...and once again, you growling at me isn't going to help you any."

"I'll growl at you if I want to."

"I didn't say that you couldn't...I just said that it wasn't going to help you any." Deidara glowered at him.

"Cut it out already and let me up!" Itachi raised a brow.

"And why should I do that?" Deidara twitched.

"You haven't noticed...??" Itachi cocked his head.

"Noticed what?" Deidara sighed.

"She's not even in here. So let me up already." Itachi looked over at where Tasha had been, but, of course, she wasn't there. She had gotten hungry, she is pregnant after all, and left awhile ago to get something to eat, compleatly forgetting what was going on in Itachi's room. Itachi sighed and moved.

"Fine." Deidara sat up, raising a brow.

"God, don't sound so reluctant." Itachi raised a brow as well, then started to laugh. Deidara cocked his head. "What's so funny un?"

"This." Itachi said, pinning Deidara to the floor yet again. Deidara flinched, going wide eyed.

"Uh...what are you doing un?" Itachi laughed again.

"I guess you'll have to see." He stated, running his hands along Deidara's sides as he kissed his neck. Deidara went red and squirmed.

"H...hey! Stop that! Seriously!"

"Why?" Itachi asked in between kisses. Deidara made a face.

"Why?? What kind of question is that?! You should know why!" Itachi rolled his eyes.

"Would you just shut up...And relax?"

"NO!" Deidara said with a scowl. Itachi shifted so that he could kiss Deidara on the lips, forcing his silence. Deidara made a noise, and squirmed some more. _What he hell has gotten into this guy??_ He thought. Itachi's hands continued to caress Deidara's sides as he kissed him. Deidara squirmed for a few more moments before he sighed mentally and gave up. _God damn you. And god damn god while I'm at it._ He thought in annoyance. Itachi moved his lips back down to Deidara's neck, licking it. Deidara gave a little gasp and then made a face.

"Why the hell are you doing this un?" Itachi chuckled.

"Why? Hmm...Good question...Why am I doing this...? Because I feel like messing with your head??" _He can't be serious..._ Deidara thought as he made another face.

"Isn't there better, none sexual ways to mess with my head?!" Itachi raised a brow.

"None that I can think of at the moment...And that are just as fun as doing it this way." Deidara froze. _He thinks this is fun?? What the fuck?!_

"You, sir, have issues. Have you tried talking to a psychiatrist un?" Itachi chuckled.

"I know I have issues, and no, I haven't. Don't plan to either." He stated, sitting up slightly.

"Well you should un." Itachi continued the motions of his hands, moving them steadily lower.

"And why should I?"

"... You really have to ask un?" Deidara replied, twitching slightly. Itachi moved his hands away from Deidara, looking at him for a moment before moving away compleatly. Deidara gave a sigh of relief and sat up, placing a hand to his head. "God, you had me seriously scared for a moment un." Itachi chuckled.

"Did you honestly think that I would do that?" Deidara gave Itachi a look.

"How should I know? I don't think I want to know, honestly."

"What do you take me for... Oh wait, don't answer that. You can leave now." Deidara rolled his eyes.

"Yes master." He muttered sarcastically as he turned to pick up his cloths. Itachi looked around for his cloths and put them on. Deidara finally found his and pulled them on, muttering to himself as he did so. He then paused for a moment, making a face.

"Where did my hair tie go...?" He muttered, looking around. Tasha had forcefully taken his hair down while she was undressing him, and he had no idea where his hair tie went.

"How the hell should I know? Maybe you should ask Tasha...She may still have it." Deidara blinked.

"True, she might." Deidara mummbled rubbing the back of his head before he walked out in search of her. He found her in the kitchen, sitting on the counter with a bowl of icecream.

"That was mean un. You left me with that weirdo." Tasha chuckled as he walked up to her and she patted the counter beside her.

"I'm sorry Dei-kun. I got hungry. He didn't do anything odd did he?" Deidara rolled his eyes.

"Well, he tried to put his mouth in a place it didn't belong." Tasha gasped.

"I missed that?? Damn it!" Deidara raised a brow at her as she pouted.

"Um, there's no way in hell he's getting that close to me again." Tasha sighed, looking up at Deidara mornfully.

"Aww..."

"No."

"But..."

"_No._"

"Buutttt..."

"_NO._"

"But! But! But!"

"I said no." Her eyes began to water and Deidara shook his head.

"My brain has been tramatized enough as it is. I don't need more of that." Tasha pouted.

"Well, ok...Sorry Dei-kun." She mummbled, leaning against him. He rubbed her head soothingly.

"Eh it's ok. And I'd hate to admit it, and I mean I really hate to admit it, but it wasn't that bad. " Tasha chuckled, smiling up at him and he raised a brow. "No." She laughed.

"Ok ok. If you say so.

"I'm serious! No!"

"Uhuh."

"Why do you look sceptic? Tasha... gah..."

Pein was sitting happily in his tub, relaxing for a little bit after having been so angry. It was soothing. He had his head laid back against the rim of the tub, eyes closed, when he heared footsteps and thoughts. He opened an eye to see Lia standing at the side of the tub, looking at him.

"Can I help you?"

"Yes. We were having a conversation, that we never finished." Pein sighed.

"Couldn't you wait until I get out of the tub?" She shook her head.

"No." Pein sighed again.

"I'm bathing. Why must you bother me?"

"I told you. We were having a conversation earlier. And I want to finish it now, before it eats me alive." Pein rolled his eyes.

"You look alright to me. Go wait out in the room. Let me be." She shook her head.

"No. I want to finish this now." Pein growled.

"It's not getting through your head, is it?" She flinched.

"Nope." Pein shifted so that he leaned over the side of the tub, the water running down along the muscles of his back. Lia's breathing stopped for a breif moment.

"Alright then. " He reached over and picked up a bottle and tilted it in his hand. "See this?" She shook her head.

"No." He sighed and tapped the side of the tub with it gently.

"This is soap. Know what I'm going to do with it?" He asked, raising a hand to brush a lock of wet hair from his eyes before giving her a strange little smile. She took a step back.

"N...no..." He chuckled, and stood, water running down his chest and the length of his body. He reached over and took ahold of her, dragging her into the tub and setting her on his lap. She squeaked and he chuckled, opening the bottle and pouring the soap all over her. She squeaked again.

"Oops. Look what I did. Guess I'll have to clean it." He chuckled and pulled up a sponge, immediatly starting to scrub. She started to shiver and squirm, trying to get away from him.

"Why?" He raised a brow at her and scrubbed harder.

"Why? You are the one who came into _my_ bathroom."

"Ow...Yes I know that...But why are you doing this? And so hard?" He laughed.

"Because I can." He said, flipping her over and scrubbing the other side. She let out a whimper.

"Why?" He looked at her, pausing for a moment before he dunked her head under the water and then went back to scrubbing. She coughed.

"What was that for?" Instead of answering her, he dunked her again, and continued to scrub until she was rosey red. She coughed again, whimpering and flinching. "Was that necessary?" Pein raised a brow, and dunked her once more.

"Yes." He replied, turning her to peer down at her as if inspecting.

"And what would the necessity of it be?" Pein smiled.

"For the same reason that you are asking me these questions."

"But why?" He dunked her once more. She coughed again.

"Shush you. Now look, I have to wash your hair now. Poor child." He said with a laugh, pouring soap in her hair and scrubbing.

"But..."

"But? That's over here dear." He said with a chuckle, petting her bottom. She squeaked.

"Why? A..are you doing this?" She said, between breaths.

"Tell me. What is my name?" She cocked her head.

"Pein...? Why?" He laughed, scrubbing her head some more. She whimpered.

"Think about it." She sighed.

"Ow...How can I when you're hurting me?"

"My name is Pein. Obviously, it's like a certian word. You know, _pain_? It's a play on sounds." He chuckled, scrubbing still more. She winced in pain.

"Why are you hurting me?"

"You walked into my bathroom, simple as that." He said in amusement as he poured water over her. She sputtered and made an odd noise.

"Yes, just to talk."

"And you could have waited. But you chose not to. It's your punishment." He replied, pouring still more water over her. She sputtered again, making the same noise as before and sighed.

"Sorry." Pein twitched, and poured more water over her, even though there was no more soap.

"That word." He growled. She flinched and sputtered once more. "Stop saying it." She flinched once more, then stick her tounge out at him.

"And what if I don't?" Pein growled, and dumpped more water on her. She coughed and flinched. "It was just a question."

"Your point?" He said, raising a brow.

"You didn't have to dump more water on me." She said, shivering. He chuckled.

"True. Aww look, you're shivering. Let me warm you up." He said with a grin, leaning over and giving her a kiss. She squeaked, slightly startled, before returning the kiss. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her up against him, deepening the kiss. She smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck. He deepened the kiss even more, hand sliding from her waist to her thigh. She squeaked, twitching slightly. This made him smile as he moved his lips down to kiss her neck, hand stroking her thigh gently. She squeaked again, her breath going shallow for a moment as her hands began to stroke his back. He made a content noise, taking the skin of her neck in his teeth, hand moving to run along the inside of her thigh. A moan escaped her lips as her body began to tremble. He smiled against her skin, his lips moving down to her collar and he ran his tounge along it. Her body trembled more as another moan escaped, her breath catching in her throat. Pein chuckled, sliding his hand up between her legs as he took the skin of her collar in his teeth. She squeaked, her breath becoming sharp and short as her hands became restless on his back. He moved back up to kiss her lips, fingers sliding inside of her. She let out a long, loud moan, her body arching towards his. He smiled as he moved back to kissing her neck, running his tounge along the bottom of her jaw, fingers moving purposefully. Lia twitched, losing her breath in a moan, leaning her head against his chest. He nuzzled the top of her head as he tilted her back slightly, moving his fingers more as he made an amused noise. Another moan escaped her lips and Pein chuckled, taking her ear in his teeth as his fingers moved still more. She threw her head back, moaning. Pein kissed her neck, moving down to her collar and then up again, running his tounge along her skin. Lia moaned louder, Pein could feel her body temperature increase as she started to tremble. This just brought a chuckle as he continued his motion, tounge sliding along the arch of her body. A moan rose up from her chest and she gasped. Pein smiled against her skin, licking down her chest and then up again to slid along the bottom of her jaw and to her ear. She twitched making a squeak that was followed by a moan, her body still warming against his. He smiled, moving his fingers faster as he tipped ber back more, his lips miving down once more until he reached her stomach. She moaned, running her nails along his arms as she shivered. He worked his way back up, returning his lips to hers briefly before he returned them to her neck, taking the skin in his teeth. The moan increased in volume as her body subconsiously started to move. He chuckled, his fingers moving more as he ran his other hand up along her stomach, his kisses moving to her collar. She moaned even louder as she came, leaving her panting and trembling. Pein smiled, kissing her neck as his fingers slid out of her and he held onto her hips, taking her in his arms and standing, pressing her very gently against the wall. She smiled back, giving a startled squeak and leaning her head against his shoulder, still panting slightly.

"Any requests?" He asked as he licked her ear. She twitched, looking up at him as she cocked her head.

"What do you mean?"

"Where would you like it?" She looked thoughtful.

"Hmm...Anywhere you want?" He laughed.

"Poor answer. Come on, pick. There's two choices. "

"Why can't you pick?"

"Because I want _you_ to. Obviously."

"Ok, ok. Um...Front?" Pein smiled, giving her a kiss. She returned it.

"Good choice." She smiled. His hands began to gently stroke her thighs, his lips moving to kiss her neck. Lia let out a soft moan, running her nails along his back. He made a content noise, lifting her legs up so that she would have to wrap her legs around him. And she did just that, leaning forward to kiss his collar. He gave a soft littl moan, resting his head ontop of hers.

"Don't regret this now." He mummbled. She cocked her head the best she could.

"What do you mean?"

"Not much. By the way, have you picked a name yet?" She raised a brow.

"No...Why...?" He smiled, nuzzling her head.

"Well, you'll have a few months to decide anyway." She made a confused expression.

"Wh...what?" He laughed.

"There's a reason I let you chose love. Don't regret it now." She shook her head.

"I won't."

"Good choice." He replied, nuzzling her head again. She smiled, kissing his collar again. He made a small noise and tightened his grip on her hips slightly as he entered her. Lia let out a moan, digging her nails in slightly as she took the skin of his collar in her teeth. He started to move, a moan escaping his throat as he did. She returned the moan with her own, only louder as her body arched against his. He rested his head against hers as he ran his hands along her thighs gently. Another moan escaped her, and Pein could feel her body start to warm again. He quickened the pace, another moan rising from his throat. Her body arched more against him, her nails returning to run along his back. He moved an arm to wrap around her back, his hand still traveling along her thigh as he quickened the pace more, his breath starting to grow short. Her moan increased in volume, her legs tightening around him slightly. He moved his head to take ahold of her ear, his arm pulling her still closer. She started to move as another moan rose from her chest, gripping Pein's shoulders slightly. This only increased Pein's movements, his grip on her tightening as he moaned again, head resting on her shoulder. Lia moaned as her legs tightened more around him, her body trembling as her breath came out in short breaths. Pein gave a small gasp as a shiver ran through his body and his grip on her tightened more as he turned his head to kiss her neck. She gasped, followed by a moan as she came, her body relaxing almost compleatly, her legs still wrapped tightly around him. He made a small noise and came soon after, keeping his grip on her.

"You wanna know something amusing?" Pein asked, slightly breathless.

"Hm?" She said, resting her head against his chest.

"Now I have to wash you all over again." She looked up at him.

"Please don't hurt me this time." He chuckled.

"Ok. I'll try." Lia smiled up at him, kissing his collar. Pein chuckled, kissing the top of her head.

"Don't excite me again love." She chuckled too.

"Aww, why not?" Pein snickered, pulling back and setting her in the water.

"Why not? Silly question." He said, and dumped water on her. She shivered more, wipeing water from her eyes.

"How so?" Pein rolled his eyes.

"Because I said. And why are you shivering anyway? It's warm water!"

"It's colder then my body at the moment." She gradually stopped shivering and splashed water up at him. He chuckled, and petted her on the head.

"Stay here a sec." He said and got out of the tub, grabbed a towel and wandered from the room for a few moments. He returned a little bit later with another towel, which he tossed to her.

"There ya go. You can dry off." She smiled at him, stepping out of the tub and slowly drying herself off.

"So, what do you think I should name my son?" Pein shrugged, drying his hair.

"I don't know. Name him what you wish."

"Puu...That doesn't help me any." Pein laughed.

"I know."

"Then why won't you help me?"

"Because it's your decision."

"Why only mine?"

"You're the one who has to deal with him for nine months. Why not?"

"Because I don't know what to name him...If I were to have a girl, I already know a name...I've known for awhile now...But I never thought about any boy names..." Pein sighed.

"Look silly. You have plenty of time. Something will come to you." She sighed, drying her hair.

"Ok..." Pein finished combing his hair and looked over at her, shaking his head.

"Don't be so serious over it! It'll be fine. Really. I can't give you hints all of the time or you wouldn't get any choices in life, right?" She shook her head, making her hair stick to her face. She moved the strands of hair out of her face and sighed.

"Right. But I don't seem to make very many right choices."  
"If you made right choices all of the time, life would be boring."

"True. But what if...No, never mind."

"What?" She shook her head.

"Never mind." Pein growled.

"Just tell me already."

"Why? I know that you would just get frustrated at me, again. Although it's not the _word_, but I just know that you'll become frustrated, so I'm saving myself."

"I hope you know, it's frustrating me when you're _not_ telling me." Lia sighed.

"Now see, I told you. I don't make the right choices...I've already started frustrating you, and yet I still don't tell you to try and keep you from getting even more frustrated. And yet, here I am, mumbling to myself." Pein stared at her blankly for a few moments then sighed.

"Will you just spill it?"

"Why so that I can frustrate you even more?" Pein, sighed, shaking his head.

'Look you, don't make me tie you up and put you in a corner. Just tell me."

"Why would you tie me up? And I'm telling you...you'll get frustrated." Pein growled deep in his chest, his eyes narrowing.

"Just...tell...me... or I'll have to go on another damned walk for a day and a half to calm the hell down." She flinched again and sighed.

"Ok...But what if I don't want my life to be so eventful all the time? What if I want it to be boring?" Pein blinked.

"That's all? Silly duck." Pein chuckled, petting her on the head. "Life is as you make it. If you want it boring, then make it boring. That's all I have to say." She looked at him blankly.

"Well I don't go looking for things to happen...They just do..."Pein just smiled.

"And that's life for ya." Lia sighed, wrapping the towel around her, and Pein got an idea

"Hey, come with me." He said, taking ahold of her hand.

"Wh...What...why?"

"Oh just come on." Pein replied, dragging her out of the bathroom and into his closet. His very large closet. "Alright, pick something. " She looked at him blankly.

"Wh..why?" Pein raised a brow.

"So you can wear it of course! You don't want me to pick for you." She cocked her head.

"But I have my own clothes..."

"But that's not as much fun. Pick."

"But why? Like I said, I have my own clothes." Pein frowned and looked at the clothes.

"Damn it woman, just pick." She shook her head.

"Why?"

"Let's see, I hate pink... so that's out..." He said, pushing half of the cloths to the side. "Now... from this..."

"You didn't answer my question. Why am I having to wear someone else's cloths...?"

"Strings... shows too little...Shows too much..." He paused on that piece of clothing, and cocked his head for a moment. "No... still shows too much...this is too little... strings...strings...there's a lot of strings in here..." Lia raised a brow.

"You're ignoring me now...Aren't you? Why?"

"And that deffinatly shows too little... oh...hey! This works..." He mummbled, stopping on one before he looked over at Lia. "Sorry, what?" She huffed, looking away.

"Never mind...too late now. You donr ignored me..." Pein blinked, then chuckled.

"Didn't know you wanted to hear my voice so badly." She rolled her eyes.

"Smart ass." She mummbled. Pein laughed quietly and set the piece of clothing down before walking over to her and wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Alright then, talk. I'll pay as much attention as you'd like." She shook her head.

"No? Aww... and I wanted to hear." She shook her head again.

"Still no? You sure? I'm ofering to listen and yet you don't want me to? How cruel you are." She looked at him and sighed.

"You never answered my question from before you started to ignore me..."

"Which one? You asked several." She shrugged.

"I don't remember now...you took too long."

"Aww, I'm sorry. Want me to make it better?" She raised a brow.

"How?"

"How do you want me to?" She shook her head.

"No, I asked you first."

"However you'd like. Is that a better way of phrasing it?" She cocked her head.

"Huh?"

"I'll do whatever you want."

"But I asked you first..."

"And that was my answer."

"But that doesn't tell me anything...I wanted to know what you would do to make it better...Not what I wanted you to do to make it better."

"Silly. I will make it better by doing whatever you feel would make it better. "

"Funny thing is...is that I think you already know what I would say... So you choose." Pein chuckled.

"Nope. You." She shook her head.

"No, I said you choose."

"But I'm not going to, so you should."

"Why?" Pein just laughed. Lia sighed. "Fine...Sex?"

"But we just did that..."

"You asked what would make it better...And so I told you. If you don't want to make it better then don't."

"Ok. Fine with me." Pein said with a shrug, walking from the closet.

"Hey! No fair!" He heared her say.

"If you say so." He replied, walking over to his bed annd flopping down on it. She sighed, walking out of the closet and over towards his bed.

"You left me..."

"We are still in the same room."

"I know that...But you walked away from me...Why?"

"I needed a reason? Wow. Amazing. "

"Alright smart ass." She said, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"You asked."

"True."

--

Author's note: Woohoo! Now to get to the...no...wait...still doing random scenes, never mind. Oh well. lol. See ya next chapter?


	20. Problems arise sort of

_**The Akatsuki and the Great Oroki**_

Chapter 20

Disclaimer: You already know by now, but I don't own Naruto. Shocking, isn't it? I know, I was shocked too.

Hey everyone! Chapter 20! oh my god! What is wrong with me? I have such a short attention span, but such a long story! Oh god! Oh well, it's fun! Let's see if we can con Itachi into haveing sex with Deidara... ((Itachi growls.)) Um... maybe later...

--

Tasha had been ignoreing Itachi for four months. Deidara knew this because she had been in his room almost constantly for those four months, asking him the riddiculus questions that she should have been asking him. It was stressing. Deidara sighed to himself as he sprawled out on the floor of his room, taking a breather. He was exhausted from running around to do random things he didn't quite understand the purpose of. _God...Why did she need a stuffed panda from the sand village anyway? _He thought, placing a hand over his eyes. _Lucky she fell asleep for now. I'll have a few hours before she asks me for something insane again..._ He hoped so, anyway. He got to thinking as he lay there on his floor, the cold of the wood reaching through his cloths to cool his skin. _Why is she ignoreing him anyway? Did he do something? I don't think he did...Maybe it's one of those random things she does...Seems likely.._.. Deidara thought about it for awhile longer before he closed his eyes, too lazy at the moment to get off the floor and go the three feet to his bed. That and his bed was currently taken over by clay figures that he couldn't find the time to clear off. It was true though, Itachi hadn't done anything wrong. It was, infact, simply a phase. Tasha had turned Deidara from a good friend to being her best friend, which ment, of course, that she told him things he didn't really want to know.

"God un. I wonder if it was necissary to tell me how many times she got sick in a day?" Deidara muttered to himself. He had started to go through the many things she had chosen to tell him, and this was something that had been floating in his mind for awhile. "Oh well, doesn't matter, she'll tell me anyway un." He sighed and sat up, reluctantly getting to his feet to clear off his bed. _As much as I like my floor, I can't keep sleeping on it..._ He thought as he started to move the figures to one corner of his room, eventually clearing it off. Just as he flopped on it, Tasha burst into his room and he let out a sigh.

"Dei-kun! Hello and good morning!"

"It's the evening un."

"Oh, same thing!" She chimed, flopping on the bed beside him. She had started to show a lot, and when she lay on her back he had the oddest urge to pet her belly.

"They've grown quite a lot. Are you sure you don't want to show Itachi un?" Deidara commented, placing his head on her stomach. There was a movement and Deidara chuckled.

"Nah, I'm sure. Were you about to go to sleep?" Deidara shook his head, rubbing her belly.

"No un. Just wanted to relax for a little while is all." Tasha cocked her head, placing her hand on his.

"Really? Sorry to bother you."

"It's ok un. It's a nice opprotunity to mess with your stomach anyway. I should have lots of good luck after this un." Tasha made a face at Deidara.

"I'm not Buddah! I don't give good luck when you rub my belly." Deidara chuckled.

"Aww un. Then I guess I'll have bad luck?"

"Yes, lots and lots of bad luck!" Deidara pouted.

"Meanie un! Why do you have to go and curse me like that?"

"Because you are my best friend Dei-kun. That's what friends do."

"That's a messed up friendship un." Deidara said with a laugh. She laughed with him, petting his head.

"Hey, mind if I nap here? Sasori kicked me out." Deidara laughed.

"Don't you have your own room un?"

"Yes, but I don't want to sleep alone!"

"Then sleep with Itachi un."

"But I don't want to."

"Why? What did he do anyway un?"

"He didn't do anything actually... I just don't want to!" Tasha's eyes started to water and Deidara sighed.

"Ok, ok. I understand un. Don't go into early labor, alright? You can nap here un. But just for tonight." Deidara would say that, but he knew he would let her stay as long as she wanted to. _And I said that Itachi was a sap. I'm just as much of one as him._ He thought as something bumpped against his chin. Tasha had curled up against him and shoved her head under his. He made a face, and then sighed, reaching a hand up to stroke her hair as she lay there, sound asleep within secounds. _The things I do for someone I care for. I mean, she's taken, and yet I still try...I'm an idiot, aren't I?_ He thought to himself as he rested his head against her's and fell asleep. When he woke up, he was alone, a strangely written note beside him. _So Sasori came and got her after all? He worries so much for a puppet._ Deidara thought as he streatched. It had grown quite dark, so he knew it was pretty late. _I hope she drives him insane with odd requests._ He got up from his bed and flopped down at his table, looking down at the mess of clay that was strewn across it. He needed to clean it up, but he never felt like it. _Not like it's going anywhere anyway._ He leaned on the table, resting his head on his hand as he gave the clay a poke, pondering if he should work on a new sculpture or not. There was a knock on his door, and Deidara looked up, somewhat confused. _Who would be at my room so late at night??_ He thought, making a face.

"It's not locked un." He mumbled, and went back to pokeing at his the clay on his table.

"Hi Deidara." Deidara blinked and looked up as he heared Itachi's voice. _What does he want?_ He thought, sighing inwardly.

"Um...hi un."

"So...How are you?"

"I'm...ok un..." Deidara replied, giving him a questioning look. "Was there something you needed?" Itachi chuckled, walking towards him.

"Yes, actually there was." He replied, smiling. Deidara started to feel uncomfortable and he moved away from the table, scooting back a bit.

"Um, really un...? What would that be?" _I don't like this..._ Deidara thought as Itachi chuckled again, walking closer to him, just looking at him with a smile. Deidara moved back more, feeling even more uncomfortable. _I really don't like this_. He thought as he gave Itachi an odd look. ((Author: I'm so sorry Dei-kun! T T Deidara: What? o0)) Itachi grabbed Deidara as his smile widened.

"Oh, nothing much...Just this." Itachi said, pushing Deidara up against the wall. Deidara's eyes went wide and he squirmed.

"What the hell un? What are you doing? Let me go un!"

"Like I said, nothing much...and no." Itachi stated, moving a hand to run along Deidara's side as he started to kiss his neck. Deidara spazzed and started to squirm harder.

"Hey! Stop that! I am not some plaything! Let me go un!!" Itachi chuckled.

"No. And what if you are a plaything...Better yet, a sex toy?" Itachi said, hand slowly moving lower.

"I AM NOT A SEX TOY UN!" Deidara shouted, squirming even more. "I am nowhere near one! Let me go un!" Itachi just chuckled, his hand starting to move under Deidara's shirt.

"But what if you are?" Deidara growled.

"I'm NOT. Get off me un. Go mess with Tasha or something damn it." Itachi shook his head.

"No. And she's mad at me, so why bother?" He said, his hand steadily moving up. Deidara growled again, making a face.

"She's _not_ mad at you damn it, it's a phase! Let me _go_." Itachi shook his head again.

"No." Itachi removed Deidara's shirt, running his hand along Deidara's chest. Deidara started fighting now, struggling as hard as he could.

"Damn it! I hate you, let me go!"

"No you don't" Deidara paused, and gave him a look.

"Yes I _do._ I've made it quite clear un."

"No, you don't." Deidara growled, and went back to struggling.

"Let me go damn it! I am _NOT_ a plaything un!"

"Right now you are." itachi continued to run his hand along Deidara's chest, his other hand begginibg to play with the top of his pants. Deidara went red and started to squirm more.

"No I am not! Just because I look like one, doesn't mean I am!" Itachi chuckled.

"Sure you are." Itachi said, still messing with his pants as he took the skin of Deidara's neck in his teeth.

"L..let go and stop that!!" Deidara growled, breath catching in his throat for a brief moment. Itachi shook his head, slowly starting to unbutton Deidara's pants as he licked his neck.

"Stop it!" Deidara's voice came out in a sort of wobble as his struggles weakened slightly. Itachi shook his head again, slowly pulling Deidara's pants off, licking his way down to Deidara's collar. A small noise escaped Deidara's throat and he went red once more. _What the hell!! Again?? What the hell!!_ "Seriously...stop it un!" Itachi continued to lick Deidara's collar as his hands moved to stroke his chest before he took the skin of his collar in his teeth. Another noise rose up and Deidara went redder, his struggles becoming even weaker. "Itachi, this isn't funny un. Stop."

"Oh, but you seem like you're enjoying it." itachi grazed his teeth against Deidara's skin before licking his way down to Deidara's chest, moving his hand to stroke Deidara's sides.

"I'm not..." He mummbled. _Right? I'm not..._ Itachi chuckled.

"Sure you're not."

"I'm not...!" Deidara protested, his voice almost a whine...almost. Itachi started to kiss Deidara's chest as his hands moved lower. Deidara's body started to shake as he blushed again another noise escaping his chest. "Stop..."

"Why, you really seem to be enjoying it now." Itachi's hands reached Deidara's bottom and slowly started to stroke it. Deidara gave a little gasp, going redder.

"I'm not!!"

"Uhuh, sure." Itachi replied, continuing to stroke Deidara's bottom as his tounge traced circles on his chest. A small moan escaped his chest and he clampped his hand over his mouth, making a face. Itachi continued the motion with his tounge as he moved a hand to tease the skin just above his boxers. Another moan escaped and Deidara clamped his other hand over his mouth as well, turning a very dark red color. Itachi's movements slowed and Deidara tried to correct his breathing, which had gone odd. Itachi slowly started to pull off Deidara's boxers, caressing the skin as he went. Deidara gave a strangled squeak and spazzed.

"N..NO!!" Itachi chuckled.

"Too late now." He chuckled again. " I already know that you're starting to enjoy it. So too late to turn back now."

"It is NOT too late and I'm _NOT_ enjoying this damn you!" Deidara growled. Itachi started to rub Deidara's thighs as he moved his tounge back up to his collar. Deidara gave another moan, his body starting to tremble slightly. Itachi took the skin in his teeth before licking his way up his neck and around his ear as he moved his hand back up Deidara's thighs to his bottom. There was yet another moan as Deidara flinched, biteing his bottom lip as he became annoyed at himself. Itachi took ahold of Deidara's ear in his teeth, licking it as he continued to rub Deidara's bottom. Deidara gasped, his body trembling a bit more as he felt himself start to warm. _This is so wrong!!_ Itachi licked the bottom of Deidara's jaw as he started to pull his own cloths off. Deidara started to spazz again, his face going red once more._God, I'm doomed. I hate you god!! No, really, I HATE YOU_. ((Author: Aww, but I love you...)) Once undressed, Itachi went back to rubbing Deidara's bottom as he started to lick his chest again. Deidara started to moan, but stopped, scolding himself. _No! No noises damn it! I do NOT like this, AT ALL. Got it...? It's not listening to me..._ Deidara thought to himself as he fidgeted. Itachi moved one hand to stroke Deidara's thigh as he licked his way back up to his chin. The moans came anyway, even though he tried to stop them, and it was frustrating Deidara to no end. Itachi turned Deidara around and went right back to rubbing his bottom with one hand, the other stroking his thigh as he kissed Deidara's shoulder. The movement scared the living daylights out of Deidara, and he freaked out, squirming and trying desperately to get away.

"No, no no no no no no no no no no no no!" Itachi chuckled, ignoring Deidara's protests as he continued to rub his bottom, his nails running along Deidara's thigh. Deidara continued to struggle desperatly. Being on all fours disagreed with him anyway, but this just made it worse. "NOOOOO!! Damn it! NO!" As soon as Itachi took ahold of Deidara's hips, he started to cry. It wasn't very manly, he knew, but for some reason he couldn't help it. He felt a horrid pain, and yelpped, clenching his fists so tightly that they started to bleed, his eyes watering even more. Itachi stroked his hips, but it wasn't helpping in the least. Deidara just tightened his muscles even more on reflex. Itachi sighed and gripped his hips tighter as he started to move. Deidara let out another yelp, biteing his lips until it bled, more tears streaming down his cheeks. Itachi paused for a moment, leaning forward and kissing Deidara's shoulder before he whispered in his ear.

"You know, it would be better if you would relax a bit." This just earned him a throaty growl. Itachi just chuckled, taking Deidara's ear in his teeth, licking the tip of it. Somehow, that just made Deidara even more irritated and he growled again, pulling his head away. Itachi sighed, moving again with a groan. The tears continued to fall as Deidara clenched his fists tighter, his hands going a pale color as he made a very aggitated noise. Itachi paused for a moment, looking at Deidara and shaking his head.

"You're the one doing it you ass." Deidara growled harshly, clenching his jaw in annoyance. Itachi sighed, moving one hand from his hip down to his thigh, rubbing gently. That made Deidara growl again, turning his head to glower at Itachi. _I don't know what he thinks he's doing, since that's just pissing me off even more..._ Itachi slowly slid his hand around the front of Deidara, slowly rubbing his dick. Deidara was a bit startled, and blinked, his body relaxing slightly. Itachi continued to rub, putting a bit of purpose behind it. Deidara wasn't quite sure why, but his body was starting to relax more and a small noise was building in his chest. Itachi gently ran a nail along the lenght of it and Deidara looked back at him, an odd expression on his face. Itachi went back to rubbing as he started to move again. The pain was starting to subside a bit as his body continued to relax, the noise that was building in his chest escaping. Itachi continued to rub, his movement increasing slightly as he groaned. Deidara gave a little moan as his body relaxed almost compleatly, a shiver working up his spine. Itachi picked up the pace more, moaning. Deidara himself started to moan, his voice going a little louder as his body relaxed the rest of the way. Itachi continued the pace, loosing his breath in a moan. The volume of Deidara's voice continued to increase, though in small increments. His body was starting to warm a bit, and Deidara felt himself blush. Itachi picked up the pace with a groan, his fingertips running the length of Deidara's dick as he took the skin of his shoulder in his teeth. _What am I... food?_ Deidara thought, blushing a bit more as an odd noise escaped his throat. Itachi let out another moan as he released Deidara's shoulder. Deidara closed his eyes as another tingle worked up through his body, another moan rising up. The volume of Itachi's voice increased as he picked up the pace. Deidara moaned a bit more, and he rested his head on his arms, which were folded up infront of him on the floor, his breath coming in soft, short pants. Itachi let out one long moan, panting. Deidara continued to moan, his body warming still more. Itachi picked up the pace again, and Deidara's voice followed it, his hands starting to clench. Itachi's grip on Deidara's hip tightened, his other hand moving slightly faster. Deidara's arms moved up slightly, his hands grasping ahold of his head(Not itachi's ), as his moans grew steadily louder, his throat starting to hurt. Itachi's moans followed suit, and Deidara felt his body grow warmer and warmer, his voice nearly hurting his head. Itachi picked up the pace even more, the hand on Deidara's dick following suit. Deidara gripped his head tighter, his breath growing even shorter, his chest tightening as a strong shiver grew in his spine. Itachi's breath came out in short moans. Deidara's breath nearly stopped altogether as the shiver spread through his entire body and his back twitched, his muscles tightening as he came. Itachi came soon after, and Deidara paled. The feeling of some strange warm liquid inside of him made his stomach twist, and he placed his hands to cover his face as he hid it. Deidara felt Itachi pull out and move away from him. Deidara gave a very small sigh and sat back on his heels, turning to look at Itachi.

"Oi, I have something I have to tell you un." Deidara said. Itachi raised a brow.

"Ok...What's that?"

"It's my feelings." Itachi stared at him blankly.

"O...kay..."

"What? You won't accept them? After that?"

"I didn't say that...I just thought it was strange that you were going to tell me your feelings."

"Strange or not, will you accept them?" Itachi nodded.

"Yes, I will."

"Good." Deidara said as he punched Itachi in the face as hard as he could. "Don't you _EVER_ do that to me again or I'll blow your ass to pieces you fucking bastard!" Itachi stumbled back, placing a hand over his face.

"Ow..!" Deidara huffed, and shook his fist, looking down at it. The punch hurt alot, especially since his hand was still bleeding. He rubbed it gently as he sat properly, crossing his legs and glowering at Itachi. Itachi got dressed, and after a few minutes, Deidara stood up and walked into his bathroom. _I need to decontaminate myself now...damn him!_ Deidara thought as he turned on his shower and eased into the hot water, flinching as the water touched the open wounds on his hands. _Not funny at all. I swear I'll kill him. I really will._

"Ow...un..." Deidara sighed, resting his head against the wall of the shower. _If he even comes within fifty feet of me I'll kill him._ He thought, his hatred for Itachi deepening. _What does Tasha see in that ass anyway? I'll have to ask her when I calm down..._

Tasha was curled up, sound asleep on Sasori's bed. Sasori was polishing Hisoki, since Tasha had been too busy being a pest to do it herself. _Seriously, where does she get these ideas from?_ Sasori thought as he sighed. He looked over at her as she mummbled something in her sleep. _I kind of feel sorry for her children. What will they turn out to be with a mother like that?_

Pein sighed as he heared a knock on his door, and he looked up. _Who's bothering me now...?_ He thought as he set the paper he was reading down on his table and walked over to the door, opening it and looking down to see Lia, on her knees.

"Why are you worshiping my door?" She chuckled.

"Oh, at least it got you to come to the door, now didn't it?"

"Actually it was the knocking, not the worshiping. I couldn't hear you bowing down. Anyway, what do you think you're doing? She's pregnant." She chuckled again.

"I know. That's what's so fun about it. But at the same time it's not so fun, considering I can't stay for long. But I wanted to come pester you while I had the chance."

"Uhuh. Well, i'm busy right now, so I'm just going to ignore you." Pein stated and walked back into the room, leaving the door open. He sat down at his table and picked up the paper he had been reading, and went back to his work.

"Hmm...Nice room you have here...Must be why she hadn't left in four months. Well, that is, until just a while ago."

"Mm." He mummbled, making a mark on the paper with his pen, not really paying attention.

"Aww, you're no fun...You're not even paying attention to me. Why?"

"I'm not obligated to." He replied, picking up another piece of paper.

"Uhuh...So...what'cha doing?" Pein looked at her from over his shoulder, raising a brow.

"Paperwork."

"Hmmmm...Sounds boring...Why don't you stop for awhile and talk to me?" Pein turned back to his paperwork.

"Nah, you're boring. I'd rather do paper work." She pouted.

"No I'm not. You never give me the chance to do anything..."

"And what exactly would you do if I did?" She looked thoughtful.

"Hmm...Good question. I'm not sure actually."

"See? Boring." She huffed.

"Am not!"

"Are too. Very much so."

"Am not! Why is it that noone ever gives me a chance? If it weren't for me then Lia wouldn't have explored more of the base. Granted it wasn't much because I got bored, and decided to come pester you, but she did. And how did you know it was me and not her?"

"Curiousity killed the cat." Pein mumbled, shiffling the pile of papers and then picking up another.

"That didn't answer either of my questions. And why is it that people say that? Because she said that before I took over." Pein shrugged.

"They just do. And I don't have to answer any of your questions."

"But...but that's not fair...You're no fun..."

"Naturally."

"So then what does she see in you?"

"I'm amazing. That's what." Pein said as he rolled his eyes, shuffling the current stack of paper and picking up yet another one.

"Really? How so? Because from this angle you don't seem so amazing."

"Then it's obviously because you are looking away from me." He said with a chuckle. She rolled her eyes.

"No, because I'm looking dead at you."

"Hmm, really? Wouldn't have thought. Try harder, or do you need glasses?"

"No, I don't need glasses! I can see just fine and still don't see how amazing you are." Pein chuckled, setting down his paperwork and turning to look at her, his eyes nearly glowing as he smiled.

"Really? How sad that your sight is failing so much."

"My sight is just fine! I still don't think you're as amazing as you claim to be."

"Oh? I see. Your mind is failing you too. Poor thing. Come here and let me make it better." He chuckled, motioning to her.

"NO! And what do you think you would do anyway?"

"I would use my amazingness obviously. Now come, come." He motioned to her again, chuckling. She shook her head.

"And what amazingness would that be? Because I go back to, I don't see any amazingness at all." His smile widened and he leaned his head against the back of the chair, tilting it to the side.

"You'll have to come and see, little kitten."

"I am not a kitten!"

"Oh? But I see you as one. A cute fluffy little kitten. Come come now, I don't bite." He chimed, motioning to her again.

"And what happens if I don't? And I'm still not a _KITTEN_!" Pein laughed.

"Oh, nothing would happen. You'll just continue to be blind and adorable. Silly kitten."

"I AM NOT A KITTEN!!" Pein laughed, the glow of his eyes quite evident now.

"Oh? But of course you are! What else would you be compared to my amazingness?" She huffed again.

"NO I am not!! And I still don't see any amazingness!" Pein laughed.

"Then come here kitten, and I'll make it apparent." She raised a brow.

"And how would that be...and _STOP_ calling me a kitten!!"

"But I like calling you a kitten...and if you truly want to know, then come here...fluffy. "

"GAH!! Now I'm fluffy? What the hell?!"

"Yes. So? You don't want to be kitten, so you shall be fluffy. Now, come here fluffy." He chuckled, motioning to her once more. She placed a hand to her head.

"Ow...My head hurts now...And I'm not fluffy either!" Pein chuckled.

"Aww, did my puppy hurt her head? Come and let me fix it." She sighed, giving up and walking very reluctantly over to him.

"Atta girl. What a good puppy you are." Pein chimed, petting her head. She made a face.

"I am not a puppy either... And I still don't see any amazingness."

"Who said it could be seen?" Pein chuckled, taking ahold of her and tilting her back a bit, she gave a small squeak and he gave her a long, deep and very very nice kiss on the lips. Her arms wrapped around his neck, returning the kiss. When he pulled away, his eyes were near ablaze, and he had a very wide grin on his face.

"Aww, too cute." She was speachless, and Pein couldn't help but chuckle. "That is only a little bit of amazingness. And that, is the cutest expression yet." She blushed and looked away.

"You call that amazingness?"

"Indeed. I don't see _you_ with any. That and, you're blushing love." She blushed even more.

"I never claimed to have amazingness like you did."

"True. So why are you still blushing?"

"I'm not. I just...just got hot."

"And bothered?" Pein responded with a laugh.

"NO!"

"Oh, but that means yes. Want another?" She shook her head.

"How does that mean yes? And...n...no!" Pein smirked, bringing his face within an inch of hers.

"Really? Are you suurree?" She choked, looking at him.

"Yes. No...I don't know...Oww...My head hurts..." He smiled, kissing her nose. She twitched, wiping her nose.

"Want me to make it better?" She raised a brow.

"How?"

"With amazingness, of course." He responded, bringing his face still closer. She pulled away as best she could.

"And what amazingness would that be?" Pein moved his head to her ear, chuckling.

"Why...all of it, of course." He whispered before taking her ear in his teeth. She squeaked, trying to pull away.

"A...and...what would that be...e..exact...exactly?"

"Aww, how cute. I like you when you stutter. And what would it be? Take a wild guess..." He said, quite amused, as he kissed her neck. She twitched, trying to get away again.

"I..I...Do...Don't...kn...know..." He smiled again, one hand sliding up along her side as he chuckled inwardly. She let out a squeak.

"Well, I shall explain it to you, cutie. You see...When a man and a woman..." She went wide eyed.

"No...n...no...NO!" Pein burst into laughter, and brought the hand up to pet her head. She gave him a weird expression.

"Did you honestly think that I would do that to you? I'm not _that_ strange. Though you are missing out on some real amazingness there." He said, still laughing.

"How am I supposed to know...? And you...just maybe. And how do you know that's not what I wanted?" Pein gave her a very odd grin and he pulled her body down onto his lap. She let out a very odd squeak.

"Oh...? Tell me now... is it?" He asked, breathing softly on her ear. She shivered as she twitched slightly.

"I...I...don't know..." Pein kissed her neck, his hand sliding along her thigh. She gave an odd sound.

"You don't know? Don't say such dangerous things if you are not sure." She raised a brow.

"And why not?" She chuckled.

"Because I just might do it." He said, licking her neck up and around her ear, which he then took in his teeth. She twitched again, letting out another odd noise. His hands slowly worked their way up her shirt, his lips returning to her neck. She gave a small moan, wrapping her arms around him.

"And what if that's what I want?" She asked, slightly breathless. Pein laughed, pulling away and setting her on her feet.

"It's a bit too bad then, because I have paper work I have to finish."

"Awww...Tease."

"Indeed. Now, I'd take a break before you do any serious damage to Lia." She chuckled.

"You really care about her don't you?"

"Do you think I'd put up with her if I didn't, Angel?" She shrugged.

"You put up with me?"

"Because you are a part of her. Now, go on. "

"And how do you know my name when I haven't said anything about it?" Pein just smiled and waved at her dismissivly.

"Curiosity killed the cat. Or, in your case, the fluffy. " She growled.

"Fine... Do you want her on the bed?"

"Well I don't want her on the floor." She rolled her eyes.

"Ok. Tell her I'm sorry for her body when she wakes up. She'll know what I'm talking about." She got up and slowly walked over to the bed. Pein just nodded, having already gone back to his paper work. It was a little while later when Lia woke up, looking around.

"Ok...Why am I back in here? The last place that I remember being in is a strange hall and my dark side took over, making me go into a strange room." She said as she sat up. "Oww...And why does my body hurt so badly? And why am I so suddenly very hungry?" Pein looked up from what he was doing and smiled.

"So you're up now. Your dark side just took you for a little joy ride is all. And you are pregnant, aren't you always hungry?" She looked thoughtful before nodding her head.

"True, but I'm hungrier then normal. And how long did she stay?"

"Long enough to make you hungrier? I don't know, I was kind of busy, and didn't exactly count the minutes."

"Ok...Did she say anything before she left? And what are you doing anyway?" Pein sighed, setting down the stack of papers he had in his hands.

"She said some words I hate... and argued with me over my amazingness. I'm doing paper work, if it matters." Lia raised a brow.

"What did she say that you hate?"

"Words you use quite often. "

"I'm sorry?"

"Yes, you are, but that's besides the point." Pein mumbled, chuckling.

"Is that what she said?" Lia asked, cocking her head in confusion.

"That's the jist of it." Pein said, laughing more.

"What's so funny?" Lia asked, holding her head.

"Just something I was thinking. Are you alright?" Lia shook her head, gripping it tighter.

"What are you thinking? And my head really hurts all of a sudden."

"Curiouse little kitten, aren't you? And if it hurts, lay down."

"I am not a kitten...Why does everyone call me that? And I can't lay down any longer, or my back will start hurting really bad." Pein sighed, motioning to her.

"Then come sit over here. You'll feel better." He said, petting his lap. She raised a brow, then shook her head.

"No...I think I'm alright." Pein shrugged.

"Suit yourself."

"So what did my dark side say about your amazingness that apparently you have?"

"She didn't believe in my amazingness, naturally. Few do until they experience it." He replied, streatching.

"And what amazingness do you have? Because I don't see it?"

"You don't? Hm... how strange." Lia cocked her head.

"How is that strange?"

"I would have thought it evident, but I suppose not."

"How would it be evident, when I don't see it?"

"Not my fault you can't see amazingness."

"It's not my fault either..."

"Of course not... it's your poor eye sight." Lia cocked her head again.

"I don't have poor eye sight...Maybe you don't have any?" Pein looked thoughtful.

"Hm... Perhaps you are right. Maybe I'm not amazing at all. Hm...no...I'm still amazing. Your mind must have failed you. You should let me fix it." She looked at him, confused.

"I don't think my mind has failed either. And how would you fix it?" Pein chuckled.

"With amazingness, obviously."

"What amazingness, would that be exactly?" Pein's eyes glowed, ever so slightly.

"Come over and let me show you kitten. Come come." Pein chuckled, waving at her.

"Um...I'm not a kitten...And...uh...What happened to your eyes?" Pein blinked, and the glow disappeared.

"Nothing..." She pouted.

"It was something...It was kind of cool. I've never seen them do that before. Anyway... What amazingness would you use." Pein sighed, resting his head on his arms, which were crossed on the table. _Didn't realize they were doing that. _ He thought to himself as he raised a brow at her.

"Mmm... dunno." Lia chuckled softly.

"Well it would have to be something apparently amazing to be amazingness." Pein laughed.

"True, it would."

"So, what would it be?"

"Like I said, you'd have to come see." He said, the glow just barely apparent in his eyes.

"And what if I didn't? Would I continue to be apparently blind to your amazingness?"

"Indeed, you would be. So you should let me fix it." Pein said with a chuckle.

"Hmmm...Let me think...To be blind to your amazingness or not to be blind to your amazingness...Hm...Which to choose?" Lia commented, looking very thoughtful. Pein watched her, rather calmly.

"It's a limited time offer, only available for the next 30 secounds...29...28..." He started to count. She raised a brow, then got up and slowly walked over to him.

"Ok, so what's this amazingness that you have to offer?" Pein gave her a smile, leaned back a bit and looked up at her.

"Sure you want to know?" The glow had gotten slightly stronger. Lia looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Hmm...Yes...no...yes...I don't know..."

"13...12...11...10..."

"Yes...yes...most certianly yes." She said with a smile. Pein chuckled, the glow getting a bit stronger as he took ahold of her and pulled her close to him. She gave a small squeak.

"See? You can make good choices." He said before he gave her a kiss that was even better then the one he had before. She let out a happy little squeak, wrapping her arm around his neck and returning the kiss.

"No matter what, your squeaks are still cute..." He mummbled, his eyes clearly glowing with his amusement. She chuckled, shaking her head.

"No...their not."

"Oh, but they are..." He replied, kissing her once more. She smiled, returning the kiss.

"How so?"

"They remind me of a fuzzy little adorable kitten. Therefore, they are cute. No protests, because that is my final word on it." Pein said with a chuckle, kissing her nose. She turned red, rubbing her nose, immitating a kitten.

"But I'm not a kitten."

"So you say. That's just too cute!" He chimed, kissing her nose once more. "And add onto that cuteness with an adorable little blush, and you've got a winner." She blushed more, pawing at her nose like a kitten again.

"I am not a kitten."

"Have you not noticed what you do when I do this?" Pein asked with a chuckle, kissing her nose once more. She pawed at her nose, paused in mid pawing motion, and went redder.

"Ok...But that doesn't make me a kitten."

"Uhuh. And did you notice what your squeaks sound like...?" He chimed, kissing her neck. She squeaked, going redder when she realized her squeaks sounded more like a meow then a squeak. "You are, indeed, a kitten."

"No I am not...I don't look like a kitten..." Pein gave her a grin, and licked her ear. She twitched, pawing at her ear.

"Doesn't mean you aren't. If it sounds and acts like one, then I say it is one. And a very cute one at that."

"That's ducks...not kittens...and not me." Pein laughed as he pulled her onto his lap.

"If I say it's kittens then it's kittens." Lia blushed. This just made Pein laugh and he gave her another very warm kiss. She returned the kiss, wrapping her arms around him once more.

"So, what's the amazingness?" Pein blinked, looking down at her, he had forgotten that was why she was over there.

"It's amazing. That's why it's the amazingness. Anything amazing is amazingness. And you, love, are my amazingness." She blushed, giving a small smile.

"Awww...That's so sweet." He smiled in amusement, eyes nearly ablaze. She chuckled.

"What?" He asked, cocking his head curiously.

"Oh, nothing. Just thinking." Lia chuckled again. "You want to know what mine is?"

"Sure." He said, kissing her nose. She pawed at it.

"You...If it wasn't for you then I would be alone, and a very depressed person. Thank you." She said with a smile.

"I'm glad to hear that." He said, giving her a kiss. She returned the kiss.

"So, why am I your amazingness?" Pein blinked.

"I needed a reason?? Better think of one then..." Lia chuckled softly, nuzzling her head into his chest.

"No, I was just curious." He petted her head.

"I see."

"Really? What do you see?"

"The top of your head." She chuckled.

"Really? Is it nice?"

"It could use a brush, since I've just messed it up." He commented, ruffling her hair.

"Hmm... And I'm too lazy to get up right now. I'm really comfy." She nuzzled her head farther into his chest. Pein laughed at that and rested his head on her's.

"Alright, then stay right there." She nodded her head.

"I was planing on it." She lay there for a few moments, then shifted to look up at him with a smile. "Hey, Pein?"

"Hmmm?"

"What do you think it would be like if we had a daughter as well?" Pein blinked, looking thoughtful.

"Chaotic." She cocked her head.

"Why do you say that?"

"Two children running around with my blood in them... don't you think that would be chaotic?" She shrugged.

"I don't think I would mind...But if you think so, then I guess."

"What do you think it would be like?" Pein asked. Lia shrugged again.

"I'm not sure actually. But I can just see it now...One of you and one of me...God maybe it would be...that's scary.." She said, chuckling.

"Know what would make it worse? If the one we thought would take after us, takes after the other parent instead." Pein said, making a face. Lia chuckled more.

"Yeah, that's true...Although I'm not sure that I would mind that. It would be strange though."

"So you wouldn't mind a little you following me around and copying everything I do? That's good to know." Lia raised a brow.

"Why would I mind that?"

"Well, as I am male, and tend to do male things... I don't know if you'd want a daughter who talks, acts, thinks and probably will pass, as a guy. " She shrugged.

"I used to...I don't any more obviously. And I didn't turn out too bad, now did I?" Pein coughed and diverted his gaze.

"Um, yeah, sure. Ahem. Anyway..." She pouted.

"Meanie... I didn't think that I turned out that bad..."

"Not _that_ bad no... " He replied, poking her forehead. She made an odd noise, and pawed at her head.

"That's not what it sounded like...So then how bad am I?" Pein looked thoughtful.

"Um... Truthfully? I have no clue. I am messed up too. So I'm a poor judge." She chuckled.

"Really? I don't think so." Pein raised a brow.

"You don't? Really? _WHY_?" She cocked her head.

"No, I don't. Because I think you're fine the way you are." Pein blinked, looking at her blankly for a moment before a grin broke out on his face.

"Awwwwwwww." Pein nuzzled her head.

"Well, I do. Don't believe me?" Pein chuckled.

"It's not that I don't believe you..." She cocked her head.

"Then what is it?"

"It's just that I don't quite _get_ it."

"What don't you get about it?"

"A lot of things." She cocked her head at him.

"Like what?" Pein chuckled.

"How much time do you have?" She chuckled as well.

"As much time as it takes."

"Hm... Well, here it is, in short. I don't understand... any of it. Not a bit. "

"Why not? It's just as I said. I think you are fine just as you are. If you were different then it makes me think that we might not have been together, ever. And I don't like that thought."

"But it was a random occurance... and _why_ do you? That's the question." Pein said, giving her as serious a face as he could muster... which wasn't much.

"But I believe that things happen for a reason. And I do because...Hmmm...that's a good question...Because you've helped a lot and I respect that. And no matter how messed up you think you are, to me you seem like you've got everything figured out. I really like that in you. No matter how tough the situation, you plow right through it as if nothing could ever stop you. And just because it was a random occurrence, doesn't make it any less meaningful." Pein raised a brow as she spoke, his hand running through her hair.

"So... you like me just because I help you? How cruel. And when have you seen me like that? Ever? Do you stalk me or something?" Pein said, still trying, unsuccesfully, to look serious.

"Ok... So maybe that came out differently than I had intended it to come out. That's not the only reason. And no, I don't stalk you. Technically, if you asked me to leave you alone then I would, but you haven't. And I said that you seem to be that way to me." Pein had broken out in a grin, trying very hard not to laugh. _Does she seriously not realize that I'm just messing with her?_ Pein though to himself .

"So... you do stalk me... and you haven't told me any other reasons..." She hung her head.

"No...I don't stalk you. And...And...I don't know." She sighed in frustration, shaking her head. Pein was quietly laughing to himself now, amused beyond belief. _God, I can't be bored with her, can I?_ He thought, his hand continuing to stroke her hair.

"You sure you aren't stalking me? And why don't you know?" She continued to shake her head.

"I don't know! I'm so confused now." Pein gave her a kiss, gently, as he held the back of her head.

"You're confused? Why? It's your feelings. Don't you know them?" Lia shook her head again.

"Apparently not as well as I thought I did." Pein smiled, kissing her again.

"Oh? Maybe you should think about it."

"So that I can just confuse myself even more and give myself a head ache? All I know is that I do like you the way you are. Well, more like I love you the way you are." Pein raised a brow and kissed her jaw.

"Hmm? So thinking on your feelings would confuse you? I see how important I am to you..." She covered her mouth with her hand.

"I'm going to shut up now. You are really important to me. More than anything." Lia said, covering her mouth again. Pein made a face, pulling her hand away.

"If you cover your mouth, I can't kiss it." He mummbled, kissing her warmly. She returned the kiss happily.

"But I don't seem to be saying the right things..."

"Do you ever?" Pein mummbled, kissing her again. She shook her head.

"No."

"Then why are you worried?" Pein asked, leaning his forehead against hers. She opened her mouth to say something, then closed it, looking thoughtful.

"...I don't know." Pein smiled, kissing her nose.

"That's too cute, you know that?" Lia cocked her head.

"What's too cute?"

"Your nose." She placed her hand over her nose, very much like a cat would.

"Why's my nose cute?"

"Just because." He said with a laugh. "Kitten."

"I am not a _KITTEN_. And that doesn't answer my question. Just because isn't an answer."

"Of course it is." Pein said with a wide grin.

"No it's not!"

"It is if I say it is."

"No it's not!" Pein raised a brow, leaning back in the chair and crossing his arms across his chest.

"Hmm... I guess we aren't having a secound child then." Lia went wide eyed, placing a hand over her mouth again.

"I'll shut up now." Pein burst out laughing and picked her up, setting her down so that he could get up and flop on the bed. He streatched out and gave a big exaggerated yawn.

"Man, that sure made me sleepy." She pouted.

"Aww, but I'm not tired at all." Pein grinned.

"Oh? But I am..." She pouted again, sighing.

"Ok..." Pein placed his arm under his head, and one across his chest, nuzzling his head back into the pillow before he closed his eyes. Lia sighed again, walking over to the bed and sat down on the edge for a moment before she crawled over to him, laying her head on his chest, fingers running along his chest. Pein opened an eye, and looked down at her for a moment before he closed it again, chuckling softly. Lia looked up at him for a moment. "I don't think you're tired..." She said quietly.

"Is that so? I feel quite tired actually." Pein mummbled, yawning again.She stopped her fingers and looked up at him again.

"Ok, do you want me to leave you alone, so you can get some sleep?" Pein shrugged.

"Matters not. Do as you please." Lia chuckled softly, then leaned up and kissed him on the lips.

"Really?" Pein opened his eyes and blinked. _She's plotting something..._

"_No. Not at all._" Pein said, rolling his eyes. She moved her lips down to his neck and kissed it before taking it in her teeth.

"Uhuh." Pein twitched, and gave her a look.

"What are you plotting, you mischevious kitten?" She chuckled.

"I am not a kitten. And wouldn't you like to know?"

"Well, yeah, since I am the object of it." Lia grinned widely.

"Well, I guess you'll just have to see now won't you?"

"So mean..." Pein said with a pout. Lia chuckled softly, leaning up to kiss him again.

"Oh really? Hmmm...I guess I won't finish what I started then...Or I might." Pein raised a brow at this.

"Make up your mind." She chuckled again.

"I have. And I'm going to finish. " She said, kissing his neck. Pein rolled his eyes, shifting his weight slightly to get more comfortable.

"Mmm...glad you made up your mind on something..." She looked up at him for a moment.

"What, you don't want me to finish?" Lia asked, running her hands slowly down his sides. Pein twitched slightly, lifting the hand that was on his chest to pet her head.

"I said that you could do what you want. So it doesn't exactly matter, since I don't really care what you do." She grinned.

"That's good to know." Lia said with a chuckle in her voice, her hands reaching the end of his shirt and slowly running up underneith it. Pein jumpped, cursing under his breath.

"Damn your hands are cold."

"Well, I don't have any other way to warm them. Unless you know some other way to warm them."Lia said, kissing him. Pein looked thoughtful

"Um... gloves? Those tend to work..." Lia chuckled, moving her hands lower until she reached the top of his pants and started to run her fingertips along the skin there.

"Nah. I think I'm just fine with doing this." Pein raised a brow at her, looking curious. She chuckled again. "I'll give you three guesses as to what I'm doing and the first two don't count." Pein looked thoughtful.

"I don't want to guess. I'd rather just find out." Lia shrugged.

"Ok." Lia slowly removed his shirt and kissed his neck, moving her lips slowly down his chest. Pein watched her curiously, head tilted slightly. She moved her hands back to tease the skin before she started to pull them off.

"Was there something you planed to do with my pants??" Pein asked, chuckling. Lia chuckled in return.

"Yep, throw them on the floor so that they are out of the way." She stated, nodding her head with a smile. Pein raised a brow.

"Don't throw them, they have feelings too. And in the way of what, exactly?" Lia gave him an odd expression.

"Since when do they have feelings? And I gave you the chance to guess what I was doing and you said that you would just find out." Pein chuckled.

"They have feelings because I said they do. Besides, I want to know now because you are going to abuse a living thing by throwing it on the floor!" The odd expression got even odder.

"Now their a living thing? What the?! And if you want to know then I'll give you the chance again to guess."

"Yes, they are living. And I don't _want_ to guess. I want to _know_. " Lia shook her head.

"Well,I'm not just going to tell you. And when did they become a living thing? Because if they truly are living then I'm not sure that I want to wear pants anymore."

"Aww, tell me... And that's a bad thing...?? That just makes my life easier..." Pein said with a laugh. Lia started to blush.

"Nope. It wouldn't be any fun if I told you. And...eheh...maybe?" Pein laughed harder.

"Aww, you're no fun. I think it would be a wonderful idea to have you pants-less for awhile. Don't you?" Lia looked thoughtful for a moment, then blushed harder.

"Maybe? And how am I no fun?"

"You won't tell me, of course. And how about we just ban pants? I like the idea..." Lia shook her head, blushing harder.

"But it wouldn't be any fun to just tell you ...And...Ummm...I'm not so sure about that..."

"But I wanna ban pants!!" Pein said, a whine in his voice. Lia gave him an odd, confused look.

"I wouldn't want to see half these people around here without pants." Lia stated as she kissed his chest.

"You don't have to look you know." Lia looked up at him for a moment, raising a brow.

"It would be kind of hard to miss that, unless I just stay here. Lia said, kissing lower.

"What, are you going to walk around checking them out?" Pein asked, giving her a questioning look. Lia looked up again, shaking her head.

"Ewww...Of course not!! Why would I want to do that? Do I honestly look like that type of person?" Lia stated, looking disgusted. Pein coughed, and diverted his gaze, hand covering his mouth. Lia pouted.

"Meanie!"

"Aren't I though?" Lia pouted again.

"Yes. And of course I wouldn't go checking everyone out. The only person that I would be, would be you." Lia said with a smile, kissing lower. Pein raised a brow.

"Hmm? Then tell me what you think, eh?" Lia looked up, looking thoughtful.

"Very Amazing.!" Lia said with a chuckle. Pein blinked, then burst into laughter, petting her on the head.

"Cute kitten."

"I am not a _kitten_!" Lia said, moving a hand down to stroke his dick. Pein raised a brow.

"That's mine ya know..."

"Hmmm...I wouldn't have ever guessed. That's nice to know." She said, continuing the motion. Pein rolled his eyes.

"Well, just don't hurt it. I happen to like that part of me." She chuckled.

"So do I..."

"It's not a toy..."

"Aw...That's a shame. I think it should be." She said with a smile. Pein gave her a look.

"Lia. It's a living thing."

"Oh I know. But I would like to play with it."

"What is it, a pet now?" Lia chuckled.

"Maybe." Pein rolled his eyes.

"Well, it's not. Trust me on that one."

"Aww, why not?" Pein tapped her head with his knuckle, giving her a look.

"Lia, don't make me tie you up and put you in a corner."

"Ok, ok." Lia said, going back to kissing his chest.

"Good girl. Now roll over and beg." Lia raised a brow.

"What am I, a dog now?" Pein grinned.

"Yes, you are." Lia pouted, lying her chin on his chest.

"No, I'm not."

"If that's a pet, then you're a dog."

"I'm not a dog...And I never actually said that it was a pet."

"Mmmm...True." Lia shifted, going back to kissing him.

"So, see, I'm not a dog." Pein laughed.

"I have my doubts, but alright." She pouted.

"Why do you have your doubts? I didn't think I was a dog."

"I just like messing with you." Pein chuckled. Lia pouted again.

"Having fun?"

"Indeed I am. I could be having more though..." Pein said, chuckling, again. Lia cocked her head.

"Really? and how would you do that?"

"Go get drunk and pass out." Lia rolled her eyes, sighing softly as she laid her chin on his chest once more.

"If that's what you want to do than be my guest, I guess." Pein laughed.

"You have no determination whatsoever. It's cute. Anyway. I would...but we're out." Lia looked confused.

"How do I not have any determination whatsoever? It's not like I would have really been able to stop you anyway..."

"Oi, kitten. Don't be so _depressing_. If you had some will I might have given in... but you have nothing. It's like trying to hug a ballon with a hole in it! Fuu... such a silly ball of fluff." Pein said, making a face as he ruffled her hair. She huffed, then sighed.

"I am not a kitten, or a ball of fluff. And I tried. I can only do so much, and it didn't hep any that you kept distracting me." Pein smirked, ruffling her hair more.

"No matter how much you object, you are _still_ a kitten. Did you think I would just let you do it? It's my _job_ to horribly distract you in everything. If I didn't, life would be absurdly boring."

"But...ah, forget it...I'm not going to win, so why argue. And I'm still not a kitten."

"Again with the lack of will! " Pein sighed, petting her head slowly. " Fight at least a little bit... being so lax is...well...lax..." Lia shook her head.

"Even if I tried, I wouldn't win...So why waste the time or energy it would take to do so, just to find out that I was right in the first place and wouldn't win?" Pein narrowed his eyes and sighed.

"If you aren't going to try, I _am_ going to sleep. Now in fact." Pein said, quite bluntly. Lia sighed.

"Well what do you want me to do? Because obviously what I was trying wasn't working...Or I can just let you sleep." Pein sighed, closing his eyes as he continued to pet her head.

"What do I want you to do? Be more specific for one thing. What are you trying to accomplish?" Lia raised a brow in confusion.

"What do you mean, what am I trying to accomplish? Do you mean, what was I trying to accomplish? I was trying to see if you would have sex with me, and it wasn't working very well." Pein laughed, opening his eyes and looking at her.

"What a silly kitten you are. You know you could have just _asked_... right?" Lia raised a brow again.

"Well it wouldn't have been as much fun...and yet it still didn't turn out too fun. At least not yet...But I suppose I could have. And I am _NOT_ a kitten!"

"Yes, you are." She shook her head.

"No, I'm not."

"Why do you not like my pet name for you? Do you hate me that much?" Pein said, pouting. Lia's eyes went wide.

"No! Of course I don't hate you! And I don't like it because it's too cute, and I don't think I'm that cute." Pein pouted more.

"So you doubt my judgement..." Lia shook her head.

"No, all I said was, that I don't think I'm that cute."

"But _I_ do... and by you saying you don't... you doubt me..." Pein said, pouting more. Lia shook her head again.

"I never said that I doubted you."

"Then you think you are cute."Lia sighed softly.

"Yes, actually I don't think I'm cute... I know I'm cute." Lia said with a wide grin. Pein raised a brow, and poked her forehead.

"You don't have to force it ya know. Be honest."

"I tried, remember... You didn't like that answer and honestly, I'm not doubting you. It's just my opinion, which doesn't really matter. And I just wanted to make you happy."

"You _do_ realize I was just messing with you..." Pein said, rapping her on the head. "And don't you _ever_ say your opinion doesn't matter ever again."

"No, I didn't. And ok...I won't." Lia said, pawing at her head. "My head hurts now." Pein chuckled.

"Here." He gave her head a kiss. Lia smiled up at him.

"Thanks, it feels better now. But I know something that would be really fun..." She said with a chuckle. Pein raised a brow.

"Fun you say? I wonder what that could be." Lia chuckled.

"Hmm...So do I...What would be fun? And no picking on me isn't fun."

"Darn." Pein said with a sigh. "Hmm... not sure... " Lia rolled her eyes.

"Sex, maybe?"

"Any other suggestions?" Pein asked, rubbing her head. She shook her head.

"No. Do you?" Pein was quiet for a few moments, looking thoughtful.

"Um...let's see...eh, no. I don't." Pein replied, shrugging. "Unless a nap counts." Lia chuckled.

"Actually, no it doesn't. Sorry." Pein pouted.

"Damn, and I was so hopeful too." Lia chuckled again.

"Well, I did tell you that I could leave you alone so that you could sleep...and you didn't say that you wanted me to let you sleep, so therefore I am not going to let you sleep now."

"How would you stop me?" Pein asked, raising a brow.

"Hmm...That's a good question. I don't know actually."

"Mmmm... well, while you ponder that, I'm going to go to sleep." Pein said, closing his eyes. Lia poked his chest.

"Hey! I said that I wasn't going to let you sleep!" Pein made a small noise that sounded like a 'whatever' and rolled over. There was a thump and a groan. "Oww! That hurt. What did you do that for?" Pein just lay there, ignoreing her. Lia huffed. "Fine! Meanie!" Lia moved to the other side of the bed and sat down. There was a chuckle and something pounced on him, bounced off and landed on the floor with a groan. "Oww!!" Pein started to laugh, he couldn't help it.

"Oi, don't hurt the baby."

"Meanie! Not even worried about me! Just worried about the baby. I see how it is."

"Naturally. Now let me sleep."

"Why should I? You weren't even worried about me!" There was a long silence. A very long silence. Pein then pulled the blanket up over him and then his head. "Meanie!" Lia said, and tugged on the blanket. He kept a firm grip at the top, but the bottom was loose. Lia noticed and yanked it up." Haha, I told you I wasn't going to let you sleep." There was a growl, but it wasn't menacing, it was just sort of... there.Lia chuckled. "Aww, poor baby. Am I bugging you? Well, I did tell you that I wasn't going to let you sleep." There was a grumble and Pein turned, placing his back to her in a huff. Lia sighed. "Fine! I'll go get me something to eat and leave you alone!" Lia mummbled, placing the blanket back over Pein. Pein poked his head up out of the blanket for a moment to look at her.

"No will power at all. Fuu." He muttered, and then ducked his head back under the blanket.

"I know, I know. I need to work on it." Lia said, pouncing on him once more. He responded with an 'Uuff' twitching slightly as he poked his head out to raise a brow at her. Lia smiled at him, shifting and crawling under the blanket with him. He made a small noise.

"You're cold..." He complained rolling over to face her.She smiled, licking his nose.

"I know. I need to be warmed up." Pein made a face.

"Ok, but did you have to lick my nose?" Lia chuckled, licking it again.

"Yep." Pein made another face and licked her nose. She pawed at it, making an odd noise.

"No you didn't."

"Sure I did."

"Not."

"Yeah I did. You called me a kitten, so I might as well start acting like one." She responded, licking his nose again. Pein rolled his eyes at her, placing his hand on her head.

"Keep it up and you'll be an outside kitten." Lia pouted.

"You wouldn't do that to me, now would you?"

"I'm thinking about it." Pein said with a chuckle. Lia made a whimpering noise.

"Aww, you wouldn't want to leave this cute little kitten outside in the cold..."

"It's 96 degrees outside." Lia shrugged.

"Ok, so you wouldn't leave a cute kitten out there to sweat to death..." Lia commented, pawing his chest. Pein raised a brow.

"That's what the pool is for." Lia wrinkled her nose.

"Kittens don't like water."

"That's a lie. And if you don't like it, then just stay out of it, and die of heat stroke." Lia pouted.

"You would honestly let me die out there? How mean!"

"No, I wouldn't. Did you honestly think I would?" He said, rapping her on the forehead. Lia pawed at her forehead.

"No, I didn't. But you are very convincing..." She said, licking his nose. Pein sighed.

"Fine, lick all you want. I give." He muttered. Lia pouted.

"Aww, you're no fun when you give up."

"Sound familiar...?" Lia stuck her tounge out.

"Hey, I came back, didn't I?"

"I suppose that's true. Why did you come back?"

"Because I wanted to find something out...But you don't seem too accepting right at the moment...But I thought maybe I could somehow get you into in anyway."

"Well you are right. I'm not too accepting at the moment. And with your lack of will power, I don't think you can get me to do much of anything." Pein responded. Lia looked thoughtful for a moment, then smiled.

"And what if I suddenly had the will power to do something?" Pein raised a brow.

"Then...it might work..." Lia's smile widened even more.

"Glad to know." She replied, grabbing ahold of his boxers and pulling them off as she kissed him.

"Hey! Don't hurt them! You and abusing living things, I swear..." Lia rolled her eyes.

"I haven't thrown them yet. I could." SHe replied, gently setting them on the floor, before she looked back up at him for a breif moment, kissing him again as she grabbed his dick. He made a small squeak, giving her a look. She chuckled.

"Fuu... rough today huh?" She shook her head.

"No, but I can be if I wanted to be."

"Well isn't _that_ reassuring." Lia pouted.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"How ever it sounded."

"You don't trust me?" Pein coughed, and diverted his gaze. Lia pouted, shifting so that she could kiss his chest. "That's not nice you know."

"Course I know. Hasn't stopped me." Lia rolled her eyes, going steadily lower.

"So I've noticed." Pein chuckled.

"Comes naturally." Lia continued to move lower.

"Yeah, I've come to realize." Pein chuckled again.

"_So_ sorry." Lia chuckled this time as she reached his waist.

"No, you're not."

"True." Soon Lia reached his dick, wrapping her mouth around it and sucking gently. That brought a reaction, in the form of a soft gasp and an odd expression from Pein. Lia continued to suck as she lightly trailed her tounge around the tip. A soft moan escaped his lips.She started to suck harder, running her nails along his thighs. There was another moan.

"No fair... you caught me off guard..." He muttered. Lia ran her tounge along his dick once more. There was yet another, slightly louder moan and Pein placed a hand gently on her head. Lia sucked harder, her tounge still running along it. Pein took a sharp breath and reached down, taking ahold of her head and pulling it up. She looked at him, shocked.

"You have no idea what you just started..." He mummbled, kissing her lips as he rolled over, pinning her to the bed benieth him. "...And you aren't getting away." He murmured, kissing her deeply. She smiled against his lips, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"And what if I didn't want to get away?" Pein took ahold of her hands and pinned them up above her head as he kissed her neck.

"Hmm... convenient." Lia chuckled softly.

"Really now?"

"Yes, really." He said quietly, licking along the bottom of her jaw. Lia squeaked, twitching slightly. "Cute." Pein chuckled, taking the skin of her neck in his teeth. "I just want to eat you up." Lia moaned softly, raising a brow.

"Wh...What?" She breathed out. Pein's lips moved down to her collar, kissing it and Lia let out another moan.

"Was it not clear? I'm going to eat you, piece by piece." Lia cocked her head slightly and she chuckled softly.

"Really now?"

"Indeed." He said quietly, taking a bite, playfully. Lia squeaked, twitching slightly.

"Well, did I taste good?" Lia asked, giggling softly. Pein gave her a strange grin, licking the spot he had bit.

"I'd say so. I think I'll have another..." He bit down a little harder in a spot slightly farther down. She squeaked louder then before, trembling slightly. Pein nuzzled her neck before he moved his lips down further, kissing his way down the middle of her chest. She started to squirm, her breath turning sharp.

"Trying to take blood?" Pein looked thoughtful, his grip tightening as his other hand started to creep up her shirt.

"Hm... no, but that seems like such a good idea...I just might..." He replied, breathing softly on her neck. Lia twitched, shaking her head.

"I think I'm good on not bleeding at this moment..."

"Awww, you don't want to feel my teeth? How mean...I suppose I'll suffice with this..." He said, his hand crawling further up her shirt as he kissed her neck. She let out a soft moan, trembling under him. He smiled, his lips moving steaduily up and along her jaw until he reached her ear, taking it in his teeth. She twitched, squeaking again.

"Do you like messing with my ears?" Pein chuclked, licking her ear as his fingertips traced along the bare skin around her bra.

"Eh? Do I like it? Of course. I wouldn't do it if I didn't. Now, my turn..." He kissed her lips. "Do you like having sex that much?" Lia looked at him shocked, cocking her head.

"Eh...Um...Yes...?" Pein stared down at her, his eyes locking onto hers.

"Are you sure that's your answer? How insecure you sound..." He mummbled, kissing her nose. She squeaked again.

"You caught me off guard...I wasn't expecting that question...But yes I do like sex."

"You sound like an addict... And you squeak so much... like a mouse...caught under a cat's paw..." He said, giving her a strange grin, licking her cheek with the entire length of his tounge.Yet another squeak escaped her as she tried to pull her face away.

"So I sound like a mouse now?" His hand slid from under her shirt to take ahold of her face, keeping it faceing him.

"At this moment, yes. Any other questions...prey?" He chuckled, licking her lips.

"So, I'm prey now? Hmm...I don't like the sound of that." She said chuckling softly.

"I was entirely serious, my little one. I'm going to eat you, and enjoy it." His teeth grazed her jaw. She twitched, trying to pull away again, but he had a tight hold on her, and she squeaked.

"Ok, so maybe I didn't know what I was getting myself into...But I'm guessing you won't let me go at all will you?" Pein nuzzled his head against her neck, breathing warmly against it. She started to tremble.

"I _did_ warn you. But you chose not to listen... So no, I'm not letting you go." Well, I guess I'll just have to see where this leads me...Now won't I?" He licked her jaw before kissing her again.

"You have no choice." He said, pointedly.

"I guess not..." His hand released her jaw and went back to sliding up her shirt, his teeth grazing the skin along her neck and down to her collar. A soft moan escaped her lips as her body began to tremble under his. He pulled her shirt up, the cool skin of his hands gently rubbing her stomach as he paused for a moment, his expression changing slightly as his brows knit together. Lia cocked her head.

"What's that look for?" Pein mumbled something to himself before he let go of her hands and sat back with a sigh. Lia cocked her head again. "What's wrong?" Pein blinked, and looked up at her.

"Hmm? Nothing." Lia raised a brow, clearly confused.

"Then why did you stop?"

"I was asked to... obviously." Pein muttered, looking towards the window. The day had gone by fast... Lia cocked her head again.

"I didn't ask you to stop...Did I?"

"It wasn't you. It was Sei...eh, someone else." Pein said, shaking his head. Lia's confusion was very clear in her expression.

"Who??" Pein sighed, placing his head in a hand.

"Your son, baka. Demanding little kid. " Lia sighed, mumbling something to herself as she shook her head, placing a hand on her head.

"It's your son... you tell him." Lia moved her hand and looked over at Pein.

"Since when is he only my son?"

"Since he objected to me being his father... five secounds ago." Pein said, crossing his arms. Lia sighed.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what his problem is. I don't understand why he doesn't sem to like you. I can tell him this, no matter how much he dislikes it, you're still his father and I love you, and nothings going to change that."

"Even if we have a daughter and I tell her things you don't want me to?" Lia raised a brow.

"Hmmm... I would have to think on that." Lia chuckled. "I'm kidding, even then. I wouldn't be very happy with our daughter knowing things that I don't want her to know, but that doesn't mean that I would love you any less." Pein smiled.

"Nice to know. I think I'll take a nap now." Pein said, streatching and sprawling out on his stomach, head resting on his arms. Lia smiled.

"You know, you're really cute when you smile. Have a nice nap. I think I'm going to go find something to eat now." Pein just nodded, yawning and closing his eyes. It wasn't lomg before a knock woke him up, and he gave a grouchy growl. He got up from his bed, still clothsless, and walked over to the door, opening it and looking down at the person who dared to disturb his sleep.

"What...?" He grummbled, not noticing who it was.

"I'm sorry, did I wake you? Can you do me a favor and heal my hand? I can't do it." Pein made an irritated noise.

"Do I look like a nurse...? Go ask Kazuku..." He muttered, still not recognizing who it was. Lia sighed.

"I'm sorry. I'll just try and heal it myself. Go back to sleep." Pein paused for a moment as his brain decided to work, the tone of the voice irritating him.

"Don't be an ass about it. My brain doesn't exactly work very well when I'm woken up." He reached over and grabbed ahold of Lia. "Let me see it, Baka." Lia flinched.

"Owww! I tried to ask nice, and you had to be all grouchy. I think I had enough of people not playing nice with me today..." She said, looking away.

"I didn't even realize it was you, stop complaining." He muttered, looking over the injury. She flinched again.

"I'm sorry. I was in a good mood until I was in the kitchen...and I just so happened to get this."

"Stop saying those words, and I got that already. Be quiet and let me do this." Pein said, voice a quiet snarl. Lia flinched once more, looking at him. He looked at her hand for a few more moments before he sighed, and healed it. "Be more careful..." He muttered, rubbing the back of his head. Lia started to growl.

"It wouldn't have happened if Tobi would have left me alone in the first place." Pein narrowed his eyes at her.

"Are you growling at me? " She looked up at him, shocked, then shook her head.

"No, I didn't even realize I was until you said something. I didn't mean to." Pein snorted.

"Mmm... like I said, be more careful." Lia nodded, growling softly. Pein's eyes narrowed further. "You're doing it again..." Lia looked up at him.

"I'm sorry. I'm just really frustrated right now, and my body won't stop." She replied, voice a soft growl. Pein made an irritated noise, and dragged her into the room, slamming the door closed before he pushed her up against it, his face inches from hers. She flinched from the noise, and yelpped when he pushed her against the door.

"I'll say this once. Stop growling."

"Or what?" Her voice was still a growl. Pein's eyes had started to turn a strange reddish orange color, the rings of his eyes starting to move.

"I would like to have children, but if you keep pissing me off, you'll die." His voice had gone deeper then normal, a menacing tone lacing it. Lia flinched, her expression was one of fear.

"I didn't mean to..." She said, diverting her gaze. There was a deep growl from Pein as he place an arm to either side of her.

"Look at me." She hesitated for a moment, then looked at him, fear written all over her face. He looked down at her for a few moments before he closed his eyes and sighed, pulling away from her and walking over to flop on the bed, his hands clenched into fists. "Gomen-ne." He muttered, pulling his pillow up under his head as he clutched it tightly.

"I didn't mean to piss you off. I don't know what came over me..." Pein tilted his head slightly to look over at her, sitting on the floor shaking.

"I did't mean to get angry at all... Sorry if I scared you..." Lia continued to shake, looking away from him.

"It wasn't just you. It was me. And I take full responsibility. I apologize." She said, her voice quivering. Pein sighed, gaze softening.

"Stop taking everything on yourself. I was the one who was grumpy in the first place." She shook her head.

"But I was the one that woke you, and didn't listen when you asked me to stop."

"It was more of an order... and I still chose to be grumpy..." Pein replied. Lia shook her head again.

"That may be true but..." She sighed. "...If I would have just left you alone, until you were awake..." Pein raised a brow.

"So... you're going to argue with me _again_?" She shook her head once more.

"I'm not trying to argue with you. I'm just trying to tell you that I'm taking the blame for pissing you off, which got me in this situation of being scared in the first place." Pein gave a soft growl, and she started to shake even more, and he noticed she was crying.

"Mmmhmm. And I'm telling you that I won't let you. Just let it go already." Lia fell silent, her only sound were her sobs. Pein sighed, closing his eyes for a few moments.

"Life is going to suck if you are terrified of me. " He opened his eyes to look at her, much calmer then before. "So stop shaking, I'm not going to eat you. " Lia shook her head.

"I'm not afraid that you're going to eat me.It's the fact that you got so mad at me in the first place, and then told me that if I didn't stop, then you would kill me..." Pein started to laugh.

"I was only mildly ticked. You would have been fine for at least another five minutes."

"Oh yeah, that makes it oh so much better."

"It does." Pein insisted, nuzzling his head into the pillow. "Any way, I'm still tired..." Lia continued to cry, shaking her head.

"Then go back to sleep."

"Then stop crying."

"I'm trying but the tears won't stop..." Pein's brows knit together and he sat up.

"Was it that scary...?" Lia looked over at him.

"You have no idea..."

"I'm sorry..." Pein looked ashamed, hanging his head. Lia sighed, shaking her head.

"No, I'm sorry." Pein tilted his head.

"We're both sorry. Better?" Lia hung her head.

"I gues..." Pein cocked his head at her.

"Could always be worse..."

"I don't want to think about it being any worse..." Pein chuckled, laying down again.

"True..."

"I think I'm scared enough for one day..."

"Then come nap with me." Pein replied, pettine the bed beside him. Lia looked up at him for a moment, then smiled, slowly getting up, but fell back down.

"Oww...Well I would if I could get up."Pein blinked, then chuckled, grabbing the pillows and the blanket and going over to where she was. She cocked her head at him.

"Then I'll take a nap over here with you." She chuckled.

"Ok."

--

Author's note: Wow... remind me to stay away from Pein...I think I've warped him horribly...lol Pein: Well that's not nice...Just for that... ((Glomps)) Uwah! Hey! No! Help! ...


End file.
